Liebe kann man nicht kaufen!
by Vivian2
Summary: Der eiskalte und reiche Edward Cullen macht der Kellnerin Bella ein unverschämtes Angebot. Er bietet ihr Geld, damit sie seine Geliebte wird! Erboßt lehnt sie das ab und zwischen den beiden entbrennt ein leidenschaftliches Katz- und Mausspiel.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo!

Diese Geschichte spuckte schon eine ganze Weile in meinem Kopf herum, bevor ich mich dazu entschloss sie hochzuladen. Ich habe sie bereits in zwei anderen Foren veröffentlicht und habe mich dazu entschlossen es auch hier zu tun. Ich hoffe sie wird euren Anklang finden. Für liebgemeinte Kommentare oder lobender oder kritischer Natur bin ich immer dankbar und offen. Viel Spaß!

Inhalt: Isabella Swan ist alleinerziehend und hält sich mit zwei Jobs über Wasser. Unter der Woche arbeitet sie in einem Schnellrestaurant und am Wochenende in einem angesagten Club. Dort lernt sie auch Edward Cullen kennen. Der ist reich, gelangweilt und eiskalt. Er setzt sich in den Kopf Bella in sein Bett zu bekommen. Als diese sich jedoch standhaft weigert, macht er ihr ein unverschämtes Angebot. Er bietet ihr eine Menge Geld, damit sie seine Geliebte wird. Voller Empörung lehnt sie dies ab. Ein leidenschaftliches Katz- und Mausspiel entbrennt zwischen den Beiden.

Disclaimer:

Die Story und die Handlung sind komplett meiner Fantasie entsprungen, nur die Figuren gehören Stephenie Meyer. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Der Wecker klingelte wie jeden Morgen um sechs Uhr. Müde streckte ich die Hand aus und brachte das laute Ungetüm zum Schweigen. Sofort schonte eine wohltuende Stille meine geplagten Ohren und ließ mich nochmals in die Kissen zurücksinken. Doch es half nichts. Ich musste trotzdem aufstehen und mich für einen weiteren harten Arbeitstag fertigmachen.

Umständlich schwang ich die Beine aus dem Bett und schlurfte verschlafen in mein kleines Bad. Das befand sich direkt neben meinem nicht viel größeren Schlafzimmer. Manchmal fand ich die Enge in der Wohnung erdrückend, aber bei den horrenden Mietpreisen in Seattle, standen die Chancen gleich Null, dass wir jemals hier ausziehen würden. Ich konnte mir ja kaum diese Wohnung hier leisten.

Mit meinen zwei Jobs konnte ich gerade die nötigsten Rechnungen bezahlen, da war an einen Umzug nicht zu denken. Tagsüber arbeitete ich in "Lou´s Diner" einem Schnellrestaurant in der Innenstadt. Dort war ich Köchin, Bedienung und Mädchen für alles. Lou war ein anständiger Kerl, der pünktlich den Lohn zahlte und außer Pünktlichkeit und Fleiß nichts von mir erwartete. Das war bei anderen Jobs durchaus anders gewesen. Immer hatten sie nach einiger Zeit versucht mir näher zu kommen, was ich strikt abgelehnt hatte. Leider waren die Jobs danach auch weg.

Ich war jetzt seit zwei Jahren im DIner und hatte keinerlei Probleme. Der Job machte mir Spaß und ich hatte in Rose, der anderen Kellnerin, eine gute Freundin gefunden. Am Wochenende arbeitete ich in Seattles angesagtestem Nachtclub. Auch dort war ich als Bedienung angestellt, doch war es weit weniger angenehm, als im Diner. Die Gäste waren allesamt Mitglieder der High Society, was im Klartext hieß, sie waren reich und unverschämt. Jede Sekunde ließen die Frauen mich jedesmal spüren, wie unbedeutend ich doch war, allerdings waren die Männer weit schlimmer. Sie behandelten einen wie Freiwild! Ständig war man dummen Sprüchen und plumper Anmache ausgesetzt. Die Security sorgte zwar dafür, dass sie uns körperlich nicht zu Nahe kamen, doch gegen die verbalen Attacken, konnten selbst sie nichts ausrichten.

Hätte ich das Geld nicht so dringend nötig gehabt, dann wäre meinem Chef schon längst meine Kündigung ins Haus geflattert. Es war nicht so, dass Jasper Whitlock ein schlechter Vorgesetzter gewesen wäre, aber mein Traumjob war es eben nicht. Zumindest zahlte er vernünftig und ich konnte auf diese Art ein paar Rechnungen mehr bezahlen, die sich monatlich häuften. Bald war die Krankenversicherung fällig, das Auto mußte dringend repariert werden und Danny brauchte neue Schuhe.

Danny!

Mein kleiner Sohn war der Sonnenschein in meinem Leben und der Grund warum ich mich so abrackerte. Für ihn hätte ich noch zehn Jobs angenommen, wenn ich ihm dadurch ein bisschen was bieten konnte. Leider reichte es nicht für viel. Mal ein Eis oder ein Kinobesuch waren schon drin, doch bei der Kleidung ging es schon los. Wir trugen beide Klamotten aus zweiter Hand, da ich mir die teuren Markenkleider nicht leisten konnte. Für den Moment war es noch okay, doch irgendwann würde ihm das nicht mehr reichen. Der Druck sich anzupassen war schon in der Vorschule zu spüren. Erst vor ein paar Tagen fragte er mich was Lacoste sei. Ein Mitschüler hatte ihn wohl angesprochen, warum er kein Hemd von ihm habe.

Solche Situationen würden sich häufen und ich hatte jetzt schon Angst davor, dass er zum Außenseiter werden würde. Sein Vater kümmerte sich überhaupt nicht um ihn. Er hatte sich abgesetzt, als er von der Schwangerschaft erfuhr. So stand ich also alleine da, nachdem auch mein Vater mich rausschmiss, weil ich mich weigerte abzutreiben. Zum Glück hatte ich etwas Geld von meiner Mutter geerbt und ging nach Seattle. Es war in den USA nicht einfach, Geldmittel als alleinerziehende Mutter zu bekommen. Doch was es gab, nahm ich gerne an. Falschen Stolz konnte ich mir nicht leisten.

Nachdem ich fertig war mit meiner Morgentoilette, zog ich mich an und ging leise in Dannys Zimmer. Versonnen betrachtete ich die kindlichen Gesichtszüge. Er sah Jake überhaupt nicht ähnlich, sondern kam eher nach mir. Zart schüttelte ich die schmächtigen Schultern und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr.

"Aufwachen, mein Schatz. Du musst aufstehen. Mummy muss dich zur Schule bringen."

Blinzelnd öffnete er die Lider und sah mich aus müden Augen an.

"Mummy, ich mag noch nicht aufstehen. Kann ich nicht hierbleiben, ich bin auch ganz brav?"

Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Schatz, du weißt das geht nicht. Dazu bist du noch zu klein. Mummy kriegt Ärger, wenn sie dich allein läßt."

"Och Menno" ,murrte er, stand aber dann widerspruchslos auf.

Ich folgte ihm ins Bad. Nach dem Waschen und Zähneputzen setzte er sich quietschfiedel an den Küchentisch und löffelte seine Cornflakes.

"Mummy, holst du mich von der Schule ab?", fragte er mich mit vollem Mund.

"Erst schlucken, dann reden", sagte ich automatisch.

"Ist gut, Mummy."

"Ja, ich werde dich heute abholen. Bibi hat heute keine Zeit und ich komme dann an ihrer Stelle."

"Oh Super, dann können wir vielleicht in den Park", jubelte er und fiel mir um den Hals.

Ich erwiderte die Umarmung und atmete tief den sauberen, süßen Kinderduft ein.

"Ja, mein Schatz. Aber jetzt iss deine Cornflakes, sonst kommen wir zu spät."

Glücklich gehorchte er und wir machten uns bald schon auf den Weg. Nachdem ich ihn an seiner Vorschule abgegeben hatte, musste ich mich sputen, um noch rechzeitig im Diner anzukommen. Wenn Lou etwas hasste, dann war es Unpünkltichkeit. In der Hinsicht konnte er echt unangenehm werden.

In letzter Minute schlüpfte ich durch den hinteren Eingang und schnappte mir meine Uniform. Einen wirklich hässlichen, cremefabenen Kittel, an dem es nichts schön zu reden gab, doch ich befand mich nicht auf einer Modenschau. Zumindest war er praktisch und ich musste meine eigene Kleidung nicht verwenden.

Lou sah mich an und blickte demonstrativ auf die Uhr.

"Hey, ich bin immer noch pünktlich. Ich will nichts hören", sagte ich grinsend.

Er verzog sein gutmütiges Gesicht zu einem Lächeln und drohte mir mit dem Finger.

"Beim nächsten Mal, krieg ich dich junge Dame", neckte er mich.

Lou war ein Riese von einem Kerl, er hatte irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit Popeye dem Seefahrer, denn seine blankpolierte Glatze, war so glatt wie eine Billiardkugel. Das einzige Haar an seinem Körper, wucherte aus seinem Hemd den Hals hinauf und ließ ihn sehr bedrohlich aussehen. Wer ihn aber kannte, der wusste, dass er keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun konnte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte acht Uhr an. Bald schon würden die ersten Stammgäste zum Frühstück eintrudeln und die Tische mussten vorher noch gewischt werden. Ich half Rose dabei und schon klopfte der erste Gast an die Tür.

Die nächsten Stunden waren sehr hektisch, wie jeden Morgen und ich sehnte eine Pause herbei. Um halb elf war es dann endlich soweit. Die zweite Schicht kam an und ich gönnte mir mit Rose einen aromatischen Kaffee, zusammen mit einem Dounat.

"Sag mal, Bella", fragte sie mit vollem Mund," du arbeitest doch in diesem Club. Weißt du ob die noch jemanden brauchen? Ich könnte ein bisschen Extrakohle vertragen."

"Willst du dir das ernsthaft antun? Die Typen dort sind schrecklich. Bei deinem Aussehen wirst du dich vor dummen Sprüchen und noch dümmerer Anmache nicht retten können. Die graben ja selbst mich an und ich bin weiß Gott nicht Miss Universum."

Böse sah sie mich an.

"Bella, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du dich nicht so schlecht machen sollst. Du bist bildhübsch. Wie kommst du nur auf die Idee, du seist nicht attraktiv?"

"Vielleicht liegt es ja an der Tatsache, dass ich seit Danny´s Geburt kein Date mehr hatte."

" Bells, ich will dir ja nicht zu Nahe treten. Aber der einzige Grund warum du keine Dates hast, bist du selber. Dein ständiger "Lass ja die Finger von mir" Blick verjagt selbst die mutigsten Männer."

Sie hatte ja Recht.

Aber nach der katastrophalen Beziehung mit Jake, der mich mit achtzehn schwanger zurückließ, hatte ich mit den Männern abgeschlossen. Ich hatte Danny und das reichte mir.

"Lass uns das Thema wechseln. Du weißt, mit Männern hab ich nichts mehr am Hut. Was den Job angeht, werde ich dich am Samstag Jasper vorstellen. Der Club brummt grade richtig und ein paar Hände mehr könnten nicht schaden. Mal sehen, was sich machen läßt."

Ich danke dir dafür."

Sie umarmte mich fest, als plötzlich Lou in der Tür stand.

"Bella, ich hab schlechte Nachrichten. Du musst heute eine Doppelschicht einlegen. Anna ist krank geworden und kann nicht kommen."

Er sah mich zerknirscht an.

"Ich weiß, du wolltest was mit deinem Sohn unternehmen, aber ich brauche dich dringend hier."

Oh nein, jetzt mußte ich noch jemanden organisieren der seine Betreuung übernahm. Außerdem würde er furchtbar enttäuscht sein.  
Das Leben war manchmal schon hart.

So das war es erstmal. Ich hoffe ihr mögt die Story ein bisschen. Bis jetzt ist ja noch nicht viel passiert.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo!

Hier das neue Kapitel!

Ich versuchte verzweifelt Lucy zu erreichen. Sie war die Mutter von Danny´s bestem Freund Luke und hatte mir schon das ein oder andere Mal aus der Patsche geholfen. Als sich nach dem zehnten Klingeln nur noch die Mailbox meldete, gab ich entnervt auf. Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Mit den anderen Müttern hatte ich nicht genug Kontakt, als dass ich sie um Danny´s Betreuung bitten konnte, aber ich konnte ihn ja auch nicht allein lassen. Jemand mußte ihn abholen, ihm was zu Essen machen und sich den Rest des Tages um ihn kümmern. Ich verfluchte Anna und ihre Migräneanfälle, obwohl die Ärmste ja nichts dafür konnte. Ausgerechnet heute, wo doch Mrs. Vogelman nicht verfügbar war, mußte sie wieder eine ihrer berühmt, berüchtigten Kopfschmerzattacken bekommen.  
Es half nichts. Ich mußte zu Lou und ihm sagen, dass er sich nach einem anderen Ersatz umsehen mußte. Mein Kind ging definitiv vor!  
Entschlossen ging ich zu seinem Büro und klopfte an.  
Nach einem gutmütigen "Herein", öffnete ich die Tür und trat ein.  
"Lou, ich kann Anna´s Schicht nicht übernehmen. Ich habe niemanden erreicht, der Danny abholen und ihn betreuen kann. Es tut mir leid, aber du mußt jemand anderen dafür hernehmen," sagte ich und wartete gespannt auf seine Reaktion.  
Er kratzte sich den haarlosen Kopf und schien zu überlegen.  
"Hm, leider hab ich außer dir keine Alternativen," sprach er meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen aus, " aber wenn du willst, dann bring ihn doch hierher. Die Zeit in der du ihn abholst, können wir durchaus überbrücken und er kann sich hier an den Schreibtisch setzen und etwas malen. Was hältst du von der Idee?"  
Er grinste mich triumphierend an und schien selber ganz begeistert von der Idee. Erleichtert erwiderte ich das Lächeln. Danny würde begeistert sein, da er mich schon immer gern hier besuchen kam, wenn er mit Mrs. Vogelman unterwegs war.  
Ich könnte auch unbesorgt meiner Arbeit nachgehen und mich in den Pausen um ihn kümmern.  
"Das ist wirklich furchtbar nett von dir, Lou. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich dazu sagen soll. Er wird auch bestimmt keinen Blödsinn machen, das versprech ich dir."  
Er nickte und ich machte mich auf, um ihn von der Schule abzuholen.

Danny wartete schon am Eingang, als ich aus dem Wagen stieg und kam mir jubelnd entgegengerannt.  
"Mummy, du bist gekommen, jetzt gehen wir in den Park," jauchzte er und hüpfte von einem Bein auf das andere.  
"Danny, das mit dem Park wird leider nichts. Was hältst du stattdessen davon mich ins Diner zu begleiten. Ich muß leider doch ein bißchen länger arbeiten, aber Lou würde sich freuen, wenn du ihn besuchen würdest. Ist das Okay für dich?"  
Er sah einen Moment enttäuscht aus, doch dies wich schnell einem fröhlichen Lächeln.  
"Klasse, ich mag Opa Lou. Er schenkt mir immer diese tollen Himbeerdrops und ich darf auf seiner Schreibmaschine tippen."  
Die wenigen Male die er mich dort besucht hatte, schienen einen mächtigen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen zu haben. Es mußte an Lou liegen, der sich bei diesen wenigen Gelegenheiten rührend um ihn gekümmert hatte. Danny fehlte eindeutig eine männliche Bezugsperson und klammerte sich schnell an männliche Personen in meinem Bekanntenkreis. Noch ein weiterer Grund warum ich mich bei Männern zurückhielt. Ich wollte ihm nicht einen "Daddy" präsentieren, der nach der dritten Verabredung wieder seiner Wege zog. Solche Enttäuschungen wollte ich ihm ersparen. Nichts desto Trotz brauchte er einen männlichen Part in seinem Leben, das merkte ich immer mehr, je älter Danny wurde.  
Wir stiegen in mein altes , klappriges Auto und fuhren gemeinsam zurück ins Diner.  
Endlich wohlbehalten angekommen, parkte ich den alten VW im Hinterhof und betrat mit meinem Sohn das Restaurant.  
Rose war die Erste, die uns sah und mein Kniprs rannte sofort in ihre ausgestreckten Arme. Sie war total vernarrt in Kinder, was man ihr so nicht ansah und diese Vernarrtheit wurde von Danny in gleichem Maße erwidert. Er drückte ihr einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Backe und hinterließ einen feuchten Fleck auf der gepuderten Wange. Lachend wischte sie die Spuren seines Liebesbeweises weg und drückte ihn an ihre Brust.  
"Danny, was für eine tolle Überraschung. Da kann mein Tag ja nur noch schöner werden. Hilfst du Lou wieder bei seiner Arbeit?"  
Danny richtete sich stolz auf und straffte die schmächtigen Schultern.  
"Ich kann ihm bestimmt wieder beim Briefeschreiben helfen. Er sagt mir die Buchstaben und ich drücke auf die Tasten," sagte er eifrig.  
"Lou ist dann bestimmt viel schneller fertig," meinte Rose und verwuschelte seinen Haarschopf.  
Ich mußte grinsen. Beim letzten Mal hatte Lou geschlagene zwei Stunden für eine kurze Nachricht gebraucht, aber er hatte tapfer die einzelnen Buchstaben diktiert, die Danny mit größter Konzentration eingegeben hatte.  
Noch ein Grund mehr, warum ich so gerne hier arbeitete. Lou und die Anderen waren herzensgute Menschen, die mir meinen oft so schweren Alltag erleichterten.  
Sie alle hatten Danny gern und keiner störte sich an seiner Anwesenheit. Nachdem ich ihn bei Lou unter großem Hallo abgegeben hatte, machte ich mich guter Dinge wieder an die Arbeit.  
Die Mittagszeit war immer sehr stressig und ich kam die nächste Stunde nicht dazu, nach ihm zu sehen. Als es wieder ruhiger wurde sprach Rose mich an.  
"Bella, hast du Lust heut Abend Pizza zu machen. Ich könnte zu euch kommen und wir machen uns einen schönen Abend. Wenn Danny schläft, können wir mal wieder richtig tratschen. Das würde dir mal wieder guttun und du brauchst auch mal ein bißchen Abwechslung."  
"Das wäre großartig. Ich besorg uns dann noch eine Flasche Wein und wir machen es uns so richtig gemütlich."  
Ein neuer Schwarm Gäste unterbrach unser Gespräch und wir machten uns wieder ans Werk. Von Danny bekam ich nicht viel zu sehen, da er an Lou´s PC durfte und "Bob, der Baumeister" spielte. Er hatte ein Talent für alles Technische, das war mir schon vor einer Weile aufgefallen, während Ballspiele nicht so sein Fall waren. Oder anders ausgedrückt, die runde Kugel war sein natürlicher Feind.  
Danny hatte es mehr im Kopf als in den Beinen, aber ich ließ ihn trotzdem regelmäßig raus, um ihn mit dem Fußball spielen zu lassen. Es war mir wichtig, dass er Kontakt zu anderen Kindern hatte und zum Glück ließen sie sich von Dannys Talent, regelmäßig über seine eigenen Beine zu stolpern, nicht abschrecken. Er spielte mit Begeisterung mit und wurde dadurch auch ein wenig besser.

Endlich war unsere Schicht beendet und wir verließen zu Dritt das Diner. Rose ging gleich mit uns und fuhr nicht mehr nach Hause, sodaß wir alle gemeinsam in den nächsten Supermarkt fuhren. Wir besorgten alle notwendigen Zutaten für unsere Pizza, eine Flasche billigen Rotwein und noch etwas Süßes zum Naschen.  
Vollbepackt mit den Einkäufen verließen wir das Geschäft und fuhren zurück in meine Wohnung. Danny war ganz aufgeregt, dass Rose den Abend bei uns verbrachte, dass er unentwegt vor sich hinplapperte. Sie nahm es gutmütig hin und fing an mit seiner Hilfe den Teig zu machen.  
Ich selber konnte ziemlich gut kochen, da ich schon früh meinen Dad versorgen mußte nach Mum´s Tod. Pizzateig jedoch, gehörte zu den Dingen, die ich in hundert Jahren nicht hinbekommen würde. Es endete immer damit, dass er zäh wie Gummi wurde und schnell den Weg in den Mülleimer fand. Rose dagegen kochte nie, aber Pizzateig machte sie grandios. Sollte sie je im Diner rausfliegen, konnte sie immer noch in einer Pizzaria arbeiten.  
Ich kümmerte mich um den Belag und bald schon, schoben wir das fertige Prachtstück in den Ofen.  
Nach halben Stunde war sie fertig und noch schneller in unseren hungrigen Mägen verschwunden. Satt und zufrieden setzten wir uns in mein kleines, aber gemütliches Wohnzimmer und sahen uns zusammen Ice Age an. Lachend genossen wir den lustigen Film und als der endlich zu Ende war , wurde es für Danny Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Er war sowieso schon länger auf als gewöhnlich und mußte morgen früh wieder in die Vorschule.  
"So, mein Schatz. Sag Rose gute Nacht und dann ab zum Zähneputzen.," kommandierte ich liebevoll.  
"Oh Mummy, kann ich nicht noch länger aufbleiben. Ich bin noch gar nicht müde.," bettelte er, doch ich blieb hart.  
"Es tut mir leid, aber du mußt morgen früh raus und du brauchst deinen Schlaf."  
An meinem Tonfall erkannte er schon, dass es zwecklos war weiter zu betteln. Murrend, aber widerspruchslos wünschte er Rose eine gute Nacht und schlurfte beleidigt ins Badezimmer. Ich richtete in der Zwischenzeit sein Bett her und seinen Schlafanzug. Minuten später lag er fertig in seinem Bett und obwohl er steif und fest behauptete nicht müde zu sein, zeigte sein ausgiebiges Gähnen etwas anderes.  
Nach kurzer Zeit schlief er tief und ich ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
Rose hatte jedem von uns ein Glas Rotwein eingeschenkt und ich setzte mich erschöpft neben sie auf das Sofa. Es war schön mal einen Abend nicht allein vor dem Fernseher zu verbringen, sondern einen Menschen zu haben mit dem man sich unterhalten konnte.  
Rose sah mich durchdringend an.  
"Jetzt spucks schon aus. Was hast du auf dem Herzen? Ich spüre doch schon seit Tagen, dass dir was auf der Seele brennt."  
Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es ist nichts, Rose. Es ist nur .... ach, ich weiß auch nicht," antwortete ich traurig.  
"Weißt du," setzte ich neu an," manchmal frage ich mich ob das alles ist was ich noch vom Leben zu erwarten habe. Morgens aufstehen, Danny zur Schule bringen, den ganzen Tag arbeiten,abends fernsehen und dann ins Bett. Selbst am Wochenende muß ich arbeiten um über die Runden zu kommen. Das Schlimmste an der Sache ist, dass ich viel zu wenig Zeit für Danny habe."  
"Dann gib doch den Job im Club auf," schlug Rose ahnungslos vor.  
Ich mußte lachen.  
"Das geht nicht. Ich muß schließlich Rechnungen bezahlen. Es ist eher so, dass ich noch einen dritten Job brauchen könnte, anstatt einem weniger. Ich werde wohl auch das Auto aufgeben müssen. Die ständigen Reparaturkosten fressen meine ganzen Reserven auf und auf Dauer kann ich mir diese alte Kiste nicht leisten."  
Rose sah mich entsetzt an und zögerte keinen Augenblick, bevor sie sagte.  
"Ich habe ein bißchen Geld gespart...," sagte sie und wurde sofort von mir unterbrochen.  
"Nein," schrie ich entsetzt," komm bloß nicht auf die Idee mir Geld leihen zu wollen. Ich werde es dir niemals zurückzahlen können. Rose, es ist wirklich lieb von dir, dass du mir helfen möchtest, aber da muß ich alleine durch. Ich werde es schon irgendwie schaffen, das hab ich immer."  
Dankbar sah ich meine Freundin an.  
"Na gut, ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen. Ich will nur dass du weißt, dass du immer auf mich zählen kannst."  
Gerührt blickte ich auf meine beste Freundin. Trotz aller Probleme konnte ich mich glücklich schätzen, weil ich Menschen kannte, die es gut mit mir meinten. Da war Lou, der beinahe die Vaterrolle ausfüllte, meine Nachbarin Mrs. Vogelman, die sich regelmäßig um Danny kümmerte und auch Rose, die sich Gedanken um mich machte.  
Das war mehr, als viele andere Menschen hatten und ich wollte nicht mehr jammern.  
" Solange ich eine Freundin habe wie dich, Rose, kann mir nicht viel passieren," sagte ich grinsend und prostete ihr zu.  
Sie hob ebenfalls ihr Weinglas und stieß etwas beruhigter mit mir an.  
Viel später, als Rose schon längst weg war, konnte ich immer noch nicht schlafen. Ich stand auf und ging hinaus auf die Feuerleiter die neben dem Schlafzimmerfenster war. Während ich den Geräuschen der Großstadt zuhörte, Autolärm, Polizeisirenen und vieles andere, gingen mir die verschiedensten Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was würde mit Danny geschehen, wenn mir etwas passierte? Ich mußte mich mit solchen Dingen auseinandersetzen, denn bisher hatte ich das erfolgreich vor mir hergeschoben. Aber gerade heute war mir klargeworden, dass es keine Blutsverwandten waren die mir unter die Arme griffen. Mal auszuhelfen war eine Sache, sich aber dauerhaft um ein fremdes Kind zu kümmern eine andere. Es wurde Zeit, dass ich mir etwas überlegte, für den Fall, dass mir tatsächlich etwas zustieß. Nur im Augenblick, hatte ich leider keine Ahnung, wie ich das anstellen sollte.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo, hier das neue Kapitel!

Jetzt tritt Edward das erste Mal auf und ich garantiere euch, ihr werdet ihn nicht mögen. Aber die Story ist ja erst an ihrem Anfang. Wer weiß was da noch alles passiert?

Frierend wartete ich vor dem Hintereingang des Clubs auf Rose; um sie heute Abend Jasper vorzustellen. Ich hatte schon mit ihm telefoniert und bekam sein Okay dafür. Der Club boomte, war die angesagteste Adresse im Nachtleben von Seattle, da war er froh, um jede weitere helfende Hand.  
Es war Herbst und die Nächte fingen an bitterkalt zu werden. Hüpfend sprang ich auf und ab, um mich ein wenig aufzuwärmen und rieb die klammen Finger aneinander. Immer wieder schaute ich auf die Uhr und ärgerte mich ein wenig darüber, dass sie sich zu verspäten schien. Was Pünktlichkeit anging, stand Jasper meinem Boss Lou in nichts nach und sollte Rose sich tatsächlich verspäten, waren ihre Chancen auf den Job gleich Null.  
Suchend wanderte mein Blick die Straße entlang und erleichtert sah ich sie auf mich zurennen.  
Hastig atmend hielt sie vor mir und hielt sich die Seiten.  
"Entschuldige," japste sie und beugte ihren Oberkörper nach vorne," die U-Bahn kam viel zu spät, ein Unfall auf der Strecke. Hat sich wohl jemand vor die Gleise geschmissen. Ich bin den ganzen Weg hierher gerannt und völlig fertig."  
Gierig sog sie die Luft ein und erholte sich langsam von ihrem Sprint.  
Lachend sah ich sie an.  
"Mann, Rose! Deine Kondition ist auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal war. Jetzt müssen wir uns aber beeilen. Jasper wartet nicht gerne."  
Wir traten ein und gingen schnurstracks zu seinem Büro. Ich klopfte leise und Rose trat nach seiner Auforderung doch reinzukommen ein.  
Ich hob beide Daumen und schloß die Tür. Alles weitere mußte sie selber machen.  
Schnell lief ich zu den Aufenthaltsräumen, ging an meinen Spind und holte meine Arbeitskleidung raus. Alle Bedienungen trugen ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid. Es war sexy, wirkte aber zum Glück nicht billig. Ich schlüpfte schnell hinein und begab mich in den Club.  
Es war ein riesiger Raum, den Mittelpunkt bildete eine riesige Bar, die, wie ein Quadrat mitten im Raum stand. Etwas oberhalb befanden sich die VIP- Sitzguppen. Dort hielten sich nur die reichsten und wichtigsten Gäste auf, ein Security verhinderte, dass ein Normalsterblicher diesen Bereich betrat. Ich sah auf den Plan und stöhnte innerlich auf. Heute war ich mit Alice zusammen für diesen Bereich zuständig. Das hieß wieder dämliche Anmache und noch dämlichere Sprüche von diesen Möchtegern Machos.  
Ich sah mich um und entdeckte die kleine Schwarzhaarige am Tresen.  
"Hi Alice,"rief ich und sie drehte sich um.  
Fröhlich winkte sie und kam tänzelnd auf mich zu. Sie war schon ein verrücktes Huhn und wer sie nicht kannte, dachte unwillkürlich, sie hätte eine Handvoll Muntermacher verschluckt. Aber es lag einfach in ihrer Natur gute Laune zu haben und sie versprühte sie großzügig an ihre Umgebung.  
"Bella, wie schön, du bist schon da. Wir zwei haben heut wieder die Ehre. Mal sehen, was für Sprüche unsere oberen Zehntausend wieder draufhaben."  
Ich verzog genervt mein Gesicht. Sicher, die Trinkgelder waren hervorragend, aber lieber hätte ich meinen Abend zusammen mit einer Horde Affen verbracht, als mir das geistlose Gequatsche von diesen Neureichen anzutun.  
Wir nahmen unsere Geldbeutel und hängten sie um unsere Hüften, während wir dabei zusahen wie die Putztrupps die letzten Tische abwischten. Nach und nach trudelte das ganze Personal ein und als die Barkeeper den Raum betraten, wußten wir, es würde gleich losgehen. Sobald die Pforten des Clubs geöffnet hatten, strömten die Gäste in Scharen hinein. Hier gab es keinen langsamen Anfang. Sie standen bereits an der Tür Schlange und prügelten sich beinahe um Einlaß.  
Alice und ich begaben uns auf die Empore und bedienten die ersten Gäste. Es war ein knochenharter Job. Ständig mußte man die Stufen mit den Tabletts rauf und runter laufen und wehe es dauerte mal länger. Die Gäste waren unglaublich anspruchsvoll und es war schwer ihnen immer gerecht zu werden.  
Laute Musik donnerte durch den Raum, die Luft war verraucht und die Menschenmassen die sich über die Tanzfläche bewegten, sorgten für einen unangenehmen Schweißgeruch. Ich wartete immer noch darauf, dass Rose sich meldete. Das Gespräch dauerte länger, was positiv war. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie den Job bekommen würde. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten sah ich ihren blonden Haarschopf in der Menge. Sie versuchte gerade vergeblich einen Kerl loszuwerden, der sich an ihren Rockzipfel gehängt hatte und kämpfte sich bis ans Fußende der Treppe. Der Security stoppte sie und auch ihr herzerweichender Blick, aus ihren blauen Augen, half ihr da nicht weiter. Schnell ging ich zu ihr hinunter.  
"Wie ist es gelaufen?"  
Sie grinste triumphierend und zwinkerte dem Bodyguard zu, der sie hingerissen anstarrte. Innerlich seufzte ich. Ob mich jemals ein Mann so ansehen würde. Ich bezweifelte es stark.  
"Ich hab den Job," schrie sie laut um den Lärm zu übertönen," nächste Woche fange ich an."  
"Das ist ja großartig," schrie ich ebenso laut zurück," hör mal, ich muß jetzt weitermachen. Wir telefonieren morgen, okay!"  
Sie gab mir durch Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass sie verstanden hatte und verließ den Club.  
Etwas besser gelaunt machte ich mich wieder an die Arbeit. Zur Abwechslng waren die Gäste heute mal ganz erträglich, doch nur ein paar Minuten später wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt.  
Während ich den Tisch abwischte, der gerade frei gewoden war, hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme, die ziemlich abschätzig einen Kommentar abgab.  
"Edward, warum müssen diese Bedienungen immer so lahm sein? Die wischt schon eine Ewigkeit an diesem Tisch rum. Man sollte es Jasper sagen und sie rausschmeißen."  
Abrupt drehte ich mich um und stand einer kleinen Gruppe schöner Menschen gegenüber. Die Stimme gehörte einer hübschen Rothaarigen, die mich verächtlich musterte.  
Schluckend nahm ich die anderen nur noch schemenhaft wahr, da ihre Worte mich sehr getroffen hatten. Hinzu kam noch die Angst, dass sie ihre Drohung wahrmachen würde und Jasper um meine Entlassung bitten würde. Ich straffte die Schultern und sah die Frau fest an. Jetzt half nur die Flucht nach vorn!  
"Verzeihen Sie, aber wir möchten unseren Gästen eine möglichst angenehme Umgebung bieten und geben uns daher besondere Mühe alles sauberzuhalten. Wenn dadurch eine kurze Verzögerung eingetreten ist, tut es mir leid. Ich hoffe der Rest des Abends wird zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit sein."  
Abwartend sah ich sie an, aber sie schnaubte nur unwillig.  
"Ja,ja ist schon gut. Machen Sie einfach fertig! Ich habe keine Lust hier noch länger rumzustehen," murrte sie etwas besänftigter.  
Wie leicht es doch war, diese Leute zu manipulieren. Es reichte schon, sich unterwürfig zu geben und sie waren zufrieden. Das war erbärmlich und Verachtung stieg in mir hoch. Sollte ich jemals viel Geld besitzen, würde ich die Menschen nicht so behandeln. Jeder verdiente Respekt, egal, ob arm oder reich.  
Ich beugte mich nochmal über den Tisch und wischte die Tischplatte sauber, ehe ich mich wieder aufrichtete, um wie vom Blitz getroffen zu erstarren.  
Neben der unmöglichen Frau, stand der schönste Mann, den meine Augen jemals erblicken durften. Er schlang den Arm um ihre schmale Taille und streichelte mit der Hand ihre Hüfte auf und ab. Doch obwohl er gerade eine andere Frau liebkoste, brannte sich sein Blick in meinen. Dunkelgrüne, tiefliegende Augen beherrschten ein perfekt geformtes Gesicht und ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte die vollen Lippen. Er war groß, überragte mich um mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter, seine Schultern breit und der restliche Körper wirkte sehr athletisch.  
Den Augenkontakt abbrechend trat ich zur Seite, damit sie sich setzen konnten. Sie waren in Begleitung von drei weiteren Personen. Ein großer und muskulöser Mann mit dunklen Locken, der mich seltsamerweise freundlich anlächelte, dann noch ein blonder Kerl mit schmierigem Grinsen, der seiner Begleiterin gerade die Zunge bis zum Anschlag in den Hals steckte.  
Sie schoben sich nacheinander an mir vorbei, um endlich den ersehnten Sitzplatz in Beschlag zu nehmen. Der Schönling nutzte die Gelegenheit und ging so eng wie möglich an mir vorbei. Sein Geruch erschlug mich förmlich. Der Duft war unvergleichlich und vernebelte mir den letzten Rest Verstand. Verwirrt starrte ich auf die Gruppe hinunter und brachte nur mit Mühe die nächsten Worte raus.  
" Guten Abend, mein Name ist Bella und ich werde mich heute Abend um Ihr Wohl kümmern. Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?"  
Wußte Jasper eigentlich wie zweideutig dieser Satz klang? Aber er bestand darauf, sich den Gästen so vorzustellen, obwohl ich mir deswegen schon viele eindeutige Kommentare antun mußte.  
Der attraktive Fremde namens Edward fuhr sich durch sein bronzefarbenes Haar und grinste mich süffisant an.  
"Bella, was für ein hübscher Name. Da hab ich aber Glück, dass du dich um unser Wohl kümmerst. Wie weit geht denn dein Service?"  
Er lachte dreckig und die anderen stimmten mit ein. Nur der Große mit den Locken hielt sich zurück und verzog angewidert den Mund.  
Entsetzt sah ich ihn an. Wie konnte so ein schöner Mensch nur so gemein sein. Geld verdarb wirklich den Charakter, denn dieses mußte er im Überfluß besitzen. Ich kannte mich mit materiellen Sachen nicht so gut aus, aber selbst ich erkannte die teure Breitling um sein Handgelenk.  
" Sir, ich bin für Ihre Getränke zuständig und nicht zu Ihrer Belustigung da," erwiderte ich selbstsicher.  
Sein Verhalten hatte mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen gebracht und ich dachte gar nicht daran, mir diese Unverschämtheit gefallen zu lassen.  
Er lehnte sich zurück und musterte mich von oben bis unten. Er leckte sich leicht über die Lippen, keineswegs beeindruckt von meinem Ausbruch und lächelte unverschämterweise.  
" Wie schade, dann muß ich mich halt wieder mit dir begnügen Tracey," sagte er und sah auf die Rothaarige.  
Mitleidig sah ich die Angesprochene an, so ein Verhalten verdiente niemand. Doch sie tat es nur mit einem Schulterzucken ab.  
"Edward, solange du meine Rechnungen zahlst, kannst du dich mit der Kleinen vergnügen solange du willst. Du hast genug Kraft und Ausdauer, um dich mit zwei Frauen zu befassen, ich werde sicher nicht darunter leiden."  
Mein Mitleid schwand sofort und ich fühlte mich wie in einem schlechten Film. Ich hatte hier schon viel erlebt und gehört, aber soviel Schlechtigkeit auf einen Schlag, verschlug mir nun doch die Sprache. Der nette Dunkelhaarige rettete mich vor weiteren Peinlichkeiten und bestellte.  
"Bringen Sie uns allen einen Martini. Ich denke, das war es für das Erste," sagte er freundlich.  
Warum gab er sich mit denen ab? Die Frage wurde mir gleich darauf beantwortet.  
"Brüderchen, warum so voreilig," zischte dieser Edward eiskalt," ich war noch nicht fertig mit ihr."  
Wütend wartete ich die Antwort des netten Mannes gar nicht erst ab.  
"Aber ich bin fertig mit Ihnen!" schrie ich sauer.  
Mich auf dem Absatz umdrehend, stürmte ich die Treppen runter und fiel Jasper förmlich in die Arme.  
Immer noch verärgert sah ich zu ihm auf.  
"Jasper, ich kann diese Leute da oben nicht mehr bedienen. Das Verhalten dieses Kerls ist einfach widerlich, er behandelt mich wie ein Stück Fleisch. Selbst wenn ich dafür rausfliege, ich werde da nicht mehr raufgehen."  
Jasper blickte hoch und nickte verstehend.  
"Du hast die Aufmerksamkeit von Edward Cullen geweckt, du armes Ding. Er wird dich jagen, bis du ihm nachgibst. Durch deinen Abgang hast du wahrscheinlich sein Interesse noch verstärkt. Er kann es gar nicht ab, wenn man sich ihm widersetzt. Das gilt geschäftlich genauso wie privat."  
"Heißt das, ich muß da wieder rauf?"  
Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen sah ich hoch und betete um negative Antwort. Meine Gebete wurden erhört, denn Jasper schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, ich schicke jemand anderes hoch. Sally soll deinen Platz einnehmen. Sag ihr die Bestellung durch und dann tauscht ihr. Ich regle das mit Cullen. Wenn du Glück hast, läßt er dich laufen."  
"Glück hin oder her, wenn ich nicht will, kann er gar nichts ausrichten," sprach ich entschlossen.  
"Mach nicht den Fehler ihn zu unterschätzen, Bella. Da sind schon ganz andere auf die Nase gefallen. Er ist ein eiskalter Zeitgenosse und hat keine Skrupel. Wenn er etwas haben will, dann nimmt er es sich einfach, ohne Rücksicht auf Menschen und ihre Gefühle."  
"Woher kennst du ihn so gut?"  
"Du hast doch bestimmt den großen Lockenkopf gesehen? Das ist sein Bruder Emmett. Ich bin mit ihm befreundet und daher bestens über seinen Charakter im Bilde."  
Unbehaglich sah ich nach oben und merkte wie Cullen mich angaffte. Warum in aller Welt wollte er ausgerechnet mich? Ich war beileibe nichts Besonderes. Mit den dunklen Haaren und der viel zu blassen Haut, war ich leidlich hübsch und eher unscheinbar. Das einzige worauf ich stolz sein konnte, war meine Figur. Trotz Kind war ich schlank und hatte perfekte Proportionen. Meine Beine waren auch hübsch anzusehen, obwohl sie wegen meiner bescheidenen Körpergröße von 1,63 nicht sehr lang waren. Alles in allem spielte er in einer ganz anderen Liga und hätte jede haben können. Wenn sein Auftreten nicht so großspurig und mies gewesen wäre, hätte ich durchaus schwach werden können. So aber verbaute er sich sämtliche Sympathien und ich war nur noch genervt. Jaspers Warnung nahm ich nicht allzu ernst, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er mir noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde.  
"Ich danke dir dafür, dass ich da nicht mehr rauf muß," sagte ich ehrlich," ich gehe jetzt zu Sally und sag ihr Bescheid."  
Nach kurzer Erklärung tauschte ich mit Sally und bediente die Gäste im unteren Bereich. Es war unglaublich stressig, doch ich bewegte mich sicher durch die Menge und versorgte alle mit den bestellten Getränken. Glücklicherweise hatte ich meine Tollpatschigkeit abgelegt, sonst wäre dieser Job ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Ich fühlte mich jetzt viel wohler und kurz bemerkte ich, dass Jasper bei IHM war und ihm was ins Ohr flüsterte. Neugierig wartete ich auf seine Reaktion, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war undurchschaubar. Er zog nur die Rothaarige an sich und küßte sie hart und verlangend, während Jasper wieder verschwand. Es gab mir unerwartet einen kleinen Stich, als ich ihn mit dieser Frau beobachtete, doch schnell schüttelte ich dieses absurde Gefühl wieder ab. Ich konnte froh sein, wenn er sein Interesse wieder anderen Dingen oder Personen widmete. Doch irgendwie konnte ich die Augen nicht von dieser Szene abwenden und ich erschrak beinahe zu Tode, als ich merkte, dass er die ganze Zeit auf mich niedersah. Dieser Kuß war eine reine Demonstration seiner Macht und nicht dazu gedacht diese Tracey zu verführen oder mich eifersüchtig zu machen. Er sagte aus, dass er sich wirklich nahm was er wollte, wann und wo es ihm gefiel. Endlich ließ er von der Anderen ab und zwinkerte mir zu. Sein Mund formte lautlose Worte und ich glaubte ein "Es ist noch nicht vorbei" zu erkennen. Blitzartig drehte ich mich um und ging wieder meiner Arbeit nach. Von dem würde ich mich nicht unterkriegen lassen! Wenn er glaubte , er würde mich mit seinem Verhalten einschüchtern, dann hatte er sich geschnitten. Niemals würde ich ihm nachgeben, das schwor ich mir.  
Den Rest des Abends schaffte ich es ihn zu ignorieren, obwohl ich genau wußte, dass er mich beobachtete. Nur seine Anwesenheit reichte, um mich unglaublich nervös zu machen. Ständig verwechselte ich Bestellungen und ich machte drei Kreuze, als die Schicht endlich zu Ende war.  
Müde und geschafft stieg ich in mein Auto. Er war plötzlich verschwunden und ich hatte die schwache Hoffnung ihn niemals wiederzusehen. Ich startete mein Auto und hörte nur ein grauenvolles Röcheln und Knattern, als der Motor anlief. Sekunden später stieg Rauch aus der Motorhaube auf und ich verließ schlecht gelaunt den Wagen. Ich verpaßte dem VW einen kräftigen Tritt und fluchte gottlos.  
Was hatte ich in meinem früheren Leben nur verbrochen, dass ich so gestraft wurde. Jetzt war ich gezwungen die U-Bahn zu nehmen und brauchte mit Sicherheit doppelt solange, um nach Hause zu kommen.  
"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
Diese amüsierte Stimme war mir nur allzu bekannt und als ich den Kopf herumriss, sah ich in das grinsende, hübsche Gesicht von Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo!

Ich habe noch ein Chap meiner neuen Story für euch. Schön, dass sie euch gefällt. Die Reviews waren total toll, danke dafür!

Jetzt viel Spaß mit Fiesling Edward!

"Sie schon wieder," rief ich genervt aus.  
Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Ein Streitgespräch mit diesem Cullen, würde mir die letzten Kräfte rauben und ich verfluchte mein Schicksal, das mich erneut mit ihm zusammentreffen ließ.  
Er schlenderte gemächlich in meine Richtung, die Hände locker in den Hosentaschen vergraben und begutachtete meinen qualmenden Wagen.  
"Es scheint, als würde dein Auto in den letzten Zügen liegen," sagte er unnötigerweise.  
"Das seh ich selber, danke auch," erwiderte ich, auch verärgert darüber, dass er mich einfach wieder duzte.  
Der Rauch, der von der Motorhaube aufstieg, ließ langsam nach und ich verschloß den Wagen, nachdem ich meine Handtasche wieder an mich genommen hatte. Jetzt hieß es nur noch schnell weg. Seine Nähe machte mich schon wieder nervös und ich mußte schauen, dass ich Land gewann, bevor er das bemerkte.  
"Also dann, ich werde gehen. Die U-Bahn-Station ist ja nicht weit."  
Ich war schon auf halbem Weg und wiegte mich in Sicherheit, als sich eine kräftige Hand um meinen zarten Oberarm schloss.  
"Nicht so schnell, meine Hübsche," sagte er und drehte mich zu sich.  
Er musterte mich mit trägem Ausdruck. Er wirkte in diesem Moment so dekadent, dass es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter lief. Dieser Kerl wollte mich haben, das sah ich überdeutlich an seinem Blick, der gierig über meinen Körper glitt. Seine hypnotischen grünen Augen, bohrten sich in meine und unwillkürlich zog er mich näher an sich. Ich konnte seinen süßen Atem spüren, der über mein Gesicht lief und war für kurze Zeit wie berauscht. Die Augen schließend, sog ich diesen unwiderstehlichen Duft ein und registrierte viel zu spät, dass er mich nun vollends in eine Umarmung gezogen hatte.  
"Ich wußte, du kannst dich nicht wehren," wisperte er triumphierend.  
Das brachte mich sofort wieder zur Vernunft. Heftig stieß ich ihn von mir weg und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
"Faßen Sie mich nie wieder an. Ich schwöre, jedes Körperteil von Ihnen das mich berührt, landet auf dem Müll. Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe und suchen Sie sich jemand anderen, mit dem Sie Ihre Spielchen treiben."  
"Und wenn ich nur mit dir spielen will?"  
Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. Verstand er unsere Sprache nicht? Was außer "Nein" sollte ich denn noch sagen?  
"Warum können Sie nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass ich nicht will. Nehmen Sie mein "nein" hin und gehen Sie."  
"Wenn ich in meinem Leben immer ein "Nein" hingenommen hätte, dann wäre dies meiner Karriere nicht förderlich gewesen."  
"Welche Karriere?," zickte ich," Die als Nervensäge oder die als triebgesteuerte Hormonschleuder?"  
Uups, das hätte ich wohl lieber nicht gesagt, aber dieser Mann brachte meine schlechtesten Seiten zum Vorschein. Er presste auf alle Fälle seine Lippen wütend zusammen, während seine Augen tödliche Blitze abschossen.  
"Zwischen uns ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen, Herzchen," zischte er.  
Sein Finger legte sich auf meinen Nasenrücken und er legte den Kopf schräg.  
"Du bist wirklich bezaubernd, weißt du das, so zart und exqusit. Seit Ewigkeiten hat mich keine Frau mehr so gereizt wie du und noch viel länger ist es her, dass sich mir eine verweigert hat."  
Der Finger liebkoste jetzt meinen Mund, fuhr die Umrisse nach und glitt schließlich in Richtung Brustkorb.  
"Es ist mir gleich, wie lang es dauert und wie ich es anstelle, aber du wirst das Bett mit mir teilen, bis ich dich satthabe. "  
Angst stieg in mir auf, nicht weil ich fürchtete, dass er mir körperlich wehtun würde, sondern, weil er eine eigentümliche Macht auf mich ausübte. Mit Mühe riss ich mich los und trat einige Schritte zurück.  
"Ich sage es Ihnen nicht noch einmal, Mr. Cullen. Ich möchte von Ihnen in Ruhe gelassen werden. Hören Sie auf sich wie ein verdammter Stalker aufzuführen und verschwinden Sie."  
Er besaß die Frechheit zu lachen.  
"Du bist noch viel heißer, wenn du wütend bist. Ich muß dich öfter ärgern!"  
"Ich ärgere mich schon bei Ihrem bloßen Anblick. Können Sie nicht woanders Ihren Charme versprühen? Bei verursacht er nämlich nur Brechreiz," schimpfte ich.  
Doch das schien ihn nur noch mehr zu erheitern und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
"Oh ja, es wird mir Spaß machen dich zu zähmen, mein Kätzchen. Es ist aufregend wie du die Krallen ausfährst."  
Bei dem war wirklich alles verloren. Schade eigentlich, dachte ich unwillkürlich. Er war ein Bild von einem Mann. Seine Schönheit war fast überirdisch und erschlug einen beinahe. Unter anderen Umständen.... wenn er nicht so hinterlistig und verschlagen wäre.... dann vielleicht.....  
Doch ich traute mich gar nicht diese Anwandlungen zuzulassen. Ich konnte nur beten, dass ihn Morgen die Vernunft packte und er sich ein Opfer suchte, das besser zu ihm paßte.  
Sollte ich es vielleicht mit Vernunft probieren? Wir waren doch erwachsene Menschen und befanden uns nicht in der Steinzeit, wo die Höhlenmänner ihre Frauen, an den Haaren wegschleiften.  
"Mr. Cullen, ich muß weder gezähmt, noch verführt werden. Ich bin doch gar nicht Ihr Typ. Wenn Sie ein bißchen darüber nachdenken, werden Sie sicher einsehen, dass Sie sich in Bezug auf mich irren."  
Das mußte ihm doch einleuchten.  
Er kam wieder näher heran und beugte sich über mich.  
"Nein, du irrst dich. Du bist definitiv mein Typ und ich will dich haben. Je mehr du dich dagegen sträubst, umso attraktiver wirst du für mich."  
Ich stieß ihn von mir und ging mit entschlossenen Schritten in Richtung U-Bahn.  
"An mir werden Se sich die Zähne ausbeißen, Mr. Cullen," rief ich über die Schulter und beschleunigte mein Tempo.  
"Ich liebe Herausforderungen, Bella," schrie er zurück.  
Meinen Namen aus seinem Mund zu hören, erweckte seltsame Gefühle in mir. Verdammt, dieser Kerl ging mir unter die Haut. Doch nach den schlechten Erfahrungen mit Jake, war meine Angst vor Enttäuschung größer, als der Wunsch nach einem liebenden Partner. Und Cullen war weder das Eine noch das Andere. Er hatte ohne Skrupel zugegeben, dass es ihm nur ums Bett ging. Für eine rein sexuelle Beziehung war ich nicht zu haben, aber das würde dieser Kerl noch früh genug merken.  
Ich erwischte die Bahn gerade noch, bevor die Türen sich mit einem leisen Zischen schlossen. Völlig fertig, sank ich auf einen der verschlissenen Sitze und schloss die Augen.  
Wie weit würde er gehen um mich zu bekommen? Jaspers Warnung klang mir wieder in den Ohren. Er würde mich jagen, bis ich nachgab. Es schien tatsächlich ein Zeitvertreib für ihn zu sein. Beruflich hatte er alles, was man sich wünschen konnte und er suchte die Herausforderungen woanders. Dass es ausgerechnet ich war, die sein Interesse weckte, bereitete mir ein sorgenvolles Kribbeln in der Bauchgegend. Mit etwas Glück verlor er hoffentlich schnell das Interesse an mir und ich konnte mein Leben weiterleben wie gehabt. Komplikationen konnte ich nicht gebrauchen, da ich all meine Kraft und Energie brauchte, um Danny ein schönes Leben zu ermöglichen.  
Drei Stationen später stieg ich aus, um den Rest zu Fuß zu gehen. Ein wenig frische Luft würde mir helfen den Kopf wieder klar zu kriegen. Der Morgen war angebrochen und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erwärmten die kalte Luft. Die Blätter auf den Bäumen verfärbten sich zunehmend und leuchteten in den verschiedensten Rot- und Brauntönen. Ich liebte den Herbst in Seattle, da diese Stadt nicht umsonst, "The Emerald City" genannt wurde. In keiner Stadt der USA, gab es so viele Grünflächen wie hier und man hatte nie das Gefühl, in grauem Beton zu versinken. Während ich die kühle Morgenluft genoss und gemächlich nach Hause lief, kam mir Edward Cullen wieder in den Sinn. Etwas angesäuert registrierte ich, dass er seit unserer ersten Begegnung, meine Gedanken völlig beherrschte. Noch nie hatte ich jemanden kennengelernt, der so ....so...so ....mir fiel einfach kein passendes Wort ein, um ihn zu beschreiben.  
Er besaß zweifelsohne eine enorme Anziehungskraft, die auch sein impertinentes Verhalten nicht mindern konnte. Diese unerträgliche Arroganz, mit der er durchs Leben ging, zeugte von Selbstbewußtsein. Die Art und Weise, wie er eine Frau ansah, war die pure Erotik und selbst ich, konnte mich dem nicht ganz entziehen. Alles an ihm wirkte anziehend. Von den Haaren bis zu den Fußspitzen war er perfekt und er nutze diesen Umstand weidlich aus. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich nicht sicher, ob ich ihm dauerhaft widerstehen konnte, wenn er ernst machte und mich nicht in Ruhe ließ.  
Angeekelt von mir selbst, betrat ich den Eingang des Treppenhauses und lief die Stufen hoch. Der Fahrstuhl war wie immer defekt und das Schild Reparatur, hing schon seit zwei Wochen, ohne das sich etwas tat.  
Entsetzt über mich selber, fragte ich mich schon, wie ich auch nur in Erwägung ziehen konnte, mich ihm hinzugeben. Fehlte mir Sex so sehr, dass ich jeden Stolz über Bord werfen würde.  
Nein! Das konnte es nicht sein. Jake war der Einzige gewesen, mit dem ich geschlafen hatte und es war nie besonders toll gewesen. Diese Seite in meinem Leben, wurde von mir tief vergraben und ich lebte nur noch für mein Kind.  
Ich schleppte mich die letzten Stufen nach oben und klingelte bei Mrs. Vogelman. Sie war seit dem Tag meines Einzugs, meine Freundin und Verbündete. Die liebenswerte alte Dame, unterstütze mich, wo sie nur konnte und eroberte in rasender Geschwindigkeit einen Platz in meinem Herzen. Ohne ihre Unterstützung hätte ich die erste schwere Zeit in Seattle nicht überstanden. Achtzehn Jahre jung und schwanger, stand ich völlig allein da und sie nahm mich sofort unter ihre Fittiche. Sie half mir bei den zuständigen Behörden, begleitete mich bei der Geburt und paßte seitdem täglich auf meinen Jungen auf. Sie war sowas wie unsere Familie geworden und wir liebten sie abgöttisch.  
Die Tür öffnete sich leise und Barbara Vogelman, genannt Bibi, grinste mich schelmisch an.  
"Wen haben wir denn da? Du bist ein bißchen später heute. Komm rein, Danny schläft noch tief und fest. Ich hab dir ein schönes Frühstück gemacht und danach legst du dich hin. Du mußt völlig übermüdet sein."  
Liebevoll betrachtete sie mich und sofort fühlte ich mich geborgen.  
Bibi war eine schlanke, elegante Erscheinung mit schneeweißem Haar, das immer zu einem Knoten im Nacken zusammengefaßt war. Sie wirkte wie eine Märchentante durch die Brille, die ihr immer von der Nasenspitze zu rutschen drohte. Dieser Eindruck wurde von ihrer Kleidung noch unterstrichen. Die feinen Röcke und Blusen ließen sie immer ein wenig zerbrechlich wirken, doch in dieser Frau steckte die Power von zehn Ringkämpfern. Sie hatte ihren Mann verloren und mußte sich in den frühen sechziger Jahren allein durchschlagen, mit ihren zwei kleinen Kindern. Bibi wußte genau wie ich mich fühlte und setzte alle Hebel in Bewegung, um mir zu helfen. Ihre Kinder waren inzwischen erwachsen und in verschiedene Bundesstaaten verstreut, doch sie besuchten die Mutter, sooft es ging. Trotzdem hatte sie sich einsam gefühlt und Danny und mich quasi adoptiert. Es war mein Glück und meine Rettung gleichzeitig. Dank Bibi, war ich in der Lage, einen Job anzunehmen und war nicht völlig auf die mickrige, staatliche Unterstützung angewiesen.  
Behaglich seufzend ließ ich mich am Tisch in der Küche nieder und inhalierte genießerisch den Kaffeeduft, der mir verlockend in die Nase stieg, ein.  
Hungrig biß ich in eine Scheibe Toast und blickte kauend in das neugierige Gesicht von Bibi.  
"Was?!," fragte ich.  
"Meine herzallerliebste Bella," fing sie an.  
Oh je, wenn sie so startete, würde sie nicht locker lassen, bis sie alles aus mir herausgekitzelt hatte. Sie konnte in meinem Gesicht lesen wie in einem Buch und bemerkte sofort, dass sich etwas ereignet hatte.  
Bevor sie auch nur weiter ausholen konnte, stoppte ich sie und gab mich geschlagen.  
"Ist schon gut, ich erzähle dir was passiert ist. Aber ich möchte erst ein bißchen schlafen und zur Ruhe kommen."  
Liebreizend verzog sie ihr faltiges Gesicht und klatschte in die Hände.  
"Oh, jetzt bin ich aber neugierig. Du machst es so spannend. Aber iß und schlaf ruhig. Ich kümmere mich solange um Danny und heut Mittag gehen wir alle in den Park."  
Zufriedengestellt aß ich auf und sah noch nach meinem Sohn, der in einem kleinen Gästezimmer schlief. Wenn ich über Nacht weg war, schlief er bei ihr, da sie diesem Babyfon nicht traute. Friedlich schlummerte er und lächelte selig. Er war so ein reizendes Kind . Zärtlich küßte ich seine runden Pausbacken und deckte die Füße zu, die er immer wieder freistrampelte. Die Tür vorsichtig schließend, schlich ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und sah Bibi fröhlich summend die Blumen gießen.  
"Ich geh dann mal rüber und schlafe noch vier Stunden. Ich komme dann rechtzeitig zum Essen."  
Sie nickte und lobte den Benjamini, weil er so schöne neue Blätter bekommen hatte. Sie sprach mit ihren Pflanzen wie mit Menschen, da sie überzeugt war, dass sie dadurch besser gediehen.  
Grinsend ging ich in meine eigene Wohnung. Sie war vielleicht manchmal ein wenig merkwürdig, aber ich liebte diese alte Dame einfach.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefasllen. Liebe Grüße Vivian


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo Leute!

Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat. Ich werde zukünftig regelmäßiger hochladen. Danke für die Zugriffe und an meine Reviewschreiber.  
Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Um die Mittagszeit wachte ich auf und quälte mich aus dem Bett. Es war jeden Sonntag das Gleiche, nur heute war etwas anders.  
Sofort sah ich vor meinem inneren Auge, Edward Cullen vor mir und ärgerte mich furchtbar darüber. Warum war es mir nicht möglich, diesen arroganten Schnösel aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen? Jede Sekunde, die ich an ihn dachte, war verschwendet. Zwischen uns würde nie etwas laufen, da konnte er anstellen was er wollte.  
Die Dusche weckte meine Lebensgeister und ich machte mich rasch fertig, um meinen Sohn zu holen.  
Ich trat zur Tür hinaus und kam gar nicht mehr dazu die Klingel zu betätigen, als die Tür schon von innen aufgerissen wurde.  
"Mummy," schrie Danny und sprang mir in die Arme.  
Fest drückte ich ihn an mich und gab ihm einen Kuß aufs Haar.  
"Guten Morgen, Schätzchen. Hast du Bibi beim Kochen geholfen?"  
Danny war leidenschaftlich gerne in der Küche. Er richtete zwar immer ein heilloses Chaos an, doch seine Freude und sein Eifer machten das wieder wett.  
"Klar," schrie er begeistert," wir haben Hühnchen gemacht mit Kartoffeln. Ich hab sie ganz allein geschält."  
Ich konnte mir so ungefähr ausmalen, wieviel von den einzelnen Kartoffeln noch übrig war nach seiner Behandlung. Beim letzten Mal war an der Schale noch mehr Kartoffel dran, als an den fertigen Stücken.  
"Schön, dann können wir ja essen. Ich bin wirklich schrecklich hungrig."  
Bibi hatte schon den Tisch gedeckt und verteilte das Essen auf den Tellern. Wie erwartet, waren die Kartoffelteile äußerst mickrig, doch keiner von uns Beiden hätte es gewagt, selber noch ein paar nachzuschälen. Zumindest vom Huhn würde nichts mehr übrig bleiben, denn irgendwas mußten wir ja essen.  
"Das sieht aber lecker aus," sagte ich und setzte mich auf den Stuhl.  
Es roch wirklich appetitlich und mir lief das Wasser im Mund zuammen. Bibi war eine hervorragende Köchin und freute sich jedesmal, wenn sie nicht allein essen mußte. Das gemeinsame Essen am Sonntag war fast schon eine Tradition bei uns und vermittelte Danny das Gefühl eine Familie zu haben. Und wir waren auch eine, dachte ich, während ich genüßlich ein saftiges Stück Fleisch in den Mund schob. Zwar nur zusammengewürfelt, aber eine Familie.  
Bibi stand mir näher als irgendein anderer Mensch und ersetzte Danny die Großmutter mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die mir manchmal die Tränen in die Augen trieb.  
Nach dem Essen durfte Danny eine halbe Stunde vor den Fernseher, um sich einen Zeichentrickfilm anzusehen. Jubelnd verschwand er im Wohnzimmer und ich saß Bibi allein gegenüber.  
Innerlich seufzte ich. Jetzt würde ich nicht mehr drum herum kommen, ihr alles zu erzählen.  
Sie hob schon erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen.  
"Und, wie heißt der Kerl?" mutmaßte sie und traf damit voll ins Schwarze.  
"Woher weißt du, dass es sich um einen Mann handelt.?"fragte ich verblüfft.  
Bibi schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Aber Bella, eine alte Frau wie ich, merkt sowas sofort. Seit zwei Jahren kommst du jeden Sonntag pünktlich nach Hause. Deine Laune war immerwährend gleich und du wirktest ausgeglichen. Heute jedoch verspätest du dich. Du bist wütend gewesen und äußerst verwirrt. Deine Wangen waren gerötet und du hast wieder richtig lebendig gewirkt."  
Verblüfft über ihre Beobachtungen sah ich sie an. War es denn so offensichtlich, dass dieser Cullen nach Jahren der Erste war, der die Frau in mir ansprach. Auch wenn es nicht im positiven Sinne geschah, versicherte ich mir gleich darauf.  
"Du hast Recht," sagte ich leise und sah sie unglücklich an.  
"Aber ich wünschte, er wäre mir nie begegnet. Er ist kein anständiger Kerl, Bibi. Er hatte eine andere Frau dabei und trotzdem offen mit mir geflirtet. Dann besaß er auch noch die Unverschämtheit, mir ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er nur mit mir ins Bett will."  
"Warum machst du es nicht einfach?" fragte sie allen Ernstes.  
"Bibi!" rief ich entsetzt.  
"Was denn," antwortete sie ungerührt," ein bißchen körperliche Liebe würde dir nicht schaden, meine Liebe. Du bist eine junge Frau und unterdrückst deine Bedürfnisse. Das ist weder normal noch gesund. Wenn er dir gefällt, dann hab doch deinen Spaß daran."  
Fassungslos blickte ich auf die Tischkante, während mein Gesicht eine ungesunde Röte annahm.  
Bei ihren Worten hatte ich mir unwillkürlich vorgestellt, wie sich Cullens nackter Körper an meinen schmiegte und mir wurde furchtbar warm.  
Heftig den Kopf schüttelnd, wehrte ich diese Fantasie ab.  
"Ich hasse ihn, Bibi. Er ist eingebildet, arrogant und völlig von sich selbst überzeut. Er hat nicht mal in Erwägung gezogen, dass ich nein sagen könnte. Niemals werde ich ihm nachgeben."  
Bibi sah mich nachdenklich an.  
"Dieser Kerl geht dir aber ganz schön unter die Haut, wenn er so eine heftige Reaktion bei dir auslöst."  
Abwehrend erwiderte ich ihren Blick.  
"Du irrst dich! Da ist rein gar nichts. Er geht mir nur tierisch auf die Nerven, das ist alles."  
"Wenn du meinst," sagte sie und lächelte geheimnisvoll," wir lassen das Thema jetzt am Besten. Laß uns in den Park gehen. Danny freut sich schon die ganze Woche darauf."  
Sie stand auf und ich half ihr den Tisch abzuräumen.  
Eine Stunde später tobte ich mit Danny über den Spielplatz. Es war eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten, wo wir Zeit füreinander hatten und der Sonntag war mir heilig.  
Lächelnd beobachtete ich meinen Sohn, der sich einer kleinen Gruppe von Kindern angeschlossen hatte. Ich setzte mich zu Bibi auf die Parkbank und schloß genüßlich die Augen, um die Sonne auf dem Gesicht zu spüren. Da es schon Herbst war, mußte man jede sich bietende Gelegenheit nutzen, um die letzten warmen Strahlen zu erhaschen.  
"So läßt es sich leben," stieß ich hervor und reckte die Arme empor.  
Die Glieder streckend sah ich in Bibis Richtung, die mich nachsichtig betrachtete, nur um im selben Moment zu erstarren.  
Edward Cullen lief in Begleitung einer aufgedonnerten Brünetten durch den Park.  
"Oh mein Gott," wisperte ich.  
"Was ist denn, Bella?"  
"Edward Cullen," sagte ich tonlos," er ist hier im Park."  
Bibi zog die Augenbraue hoch und sah mich skeptisch an.  
"Bist du sicher? Nach deinen Erzählungen scheint er mir nicht der Typ zu sein, der sich Sonntagnachmittag im Park vergnügt. Wo ist er denn?"  
Ich deutete mit einer kaum merklichen Kopfbewegung in seine Richtung und Bibi stieß einen Pfiff aus, als sie ihn erblickte.  
"Donnerwetter, das ist mal ein Prachtexemplar von einem Kerl. Aber er scheint nicht allein zu sein. Ist das die Frau, die er gestern dabei hatte?"  
Ich verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und verneinte.  
"Das ist schon wieder eine neue Eroberung. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, er ist ein Schwein in Bezug auf Frauen."  
Verklärt blickte sie ihn an.  
"Aber ein sehr attraktives Schwein, findest du nicht auch?" kicherte sie.  
"Bibi, du sollst mir helfen und nicht diesem Wüstling. Er hat überhaupt kein Benehmen und ich wette, es ist kein Zufall dass er hier ist," schrie ich erbost.  
Ich erhob die Stimme wohl zu laut, denn er riß seinen Kopf in meine Richtung und entdeckte mich.  
Ein Grinsen der Vorfreude zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, als er mich erkannte.  
Er beugte sich zu der Frau und küßte sie leidenschaftlich, flüsterte ihr dann etwas ins Ohr, das sie kichern ließ und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Po. Sie lief in Richtung der Eisbude und wäre auf dem harten Beton beinahe hingefallen, da ihre Stilettoabsätze so hoch waren, dass ein normaler Mensch unmöglich darin laufen konnte.  
Cullen richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun voll auf mich und lief langsam in unsere Richtung.  
Gott, er sah einfach atemberaubend gut aus und ich bedauerte mich jetzt schon, weil ich nicht wußte, wie ich die Kraft aufbringen sollte ihm zu widerstehen.  
" Er führt sich auf wie ein Gockel," bemerkte Bibi belustigt.  
Diese Feststellung erzeugte bei mir einen solchen Lachkrampf, dass Cullen mich irritiert musterte, als er vor mir stand.  
"Darf ich fragen, was dich so erheitert?" fragte er etwas ungehalten.  
Er wußte genau, dass dieses Lachen ihm galt und es paßte ihm gar nicht.  
"Nein, dürfen Sie nicht," versetzte ich prompt und siezte ihn weiter hartnäckig.  
"Sie sind also der Kerl, der meiner Bella an die Wäsche will!" sagte Bibi knallhart und ich erstickte beinahe an dem Lachen, das mir im Hals stecken blieb.  
Sie klopfte mir beruhigend auf die Schulter. Er musterte mich anzüglich.  
"Du hast ihr von mir erzählt. Ich denke, ich bin dir gleichgültig?" sagte er und sah sehr arrogant aus in diesem Moment.  
"Du täuscht dich, sie hat mich darauf angesprochen, warum ich mich verspätet habe und ich hab ihr erzählt, dass so ein Irrer mich belästigt hat. Das ist alles," versetzte ich zuckersüß.  
"So, so von der Hormonschleuder zum Irren. Da bin ich ja regelrecht aufgestiegen," sagte er belustigt und wandte sich dann an Bibi.  
"Verzeihen Sie mein unmögliches Benehmen, aber Bella hat die Angewohnheit mich abzulenken. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?" hauchte er und gab ihr einen formvollendeten Handkuss.  
Bibi war sichtlich beeindruckt und kicherte wie ein junges Mädchen.  
"Barbara Vogelman," stellte sie sich vor und wurde tatsächlich rot.  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Bibi, der Fels in der Brandung, ließ sich tatsächlich von seinem widerlich, aufdringlichen Charme einwickeln.  
"Ich kann ja gehen, wenn ihr euch so gut versteht," sagte ich ein bißchen eingeschnappt.  
"Bist du eifersüchtig?"  
"Nur in Ihren Träumen, Cullen," erwiderte ich aggressiv.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich seine Begleitung, die unbeholfen zwei Eisbecher in den Händen balancierte.  
"Ich glaube Ihre Freundin braucht Hilfe," meinte ich nur und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Brünette.  
"Edward," schrie sie ihm mit hoher Lispelstimme entgegen und er verzog genervt das Gesicht.  
Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, schlug ich die Beine übereinander und lehnte mich zurück, um das Szenario genau zu beobachten.  
Sie verlor den Kampf mit den Eisbechern und ließ beide aus den Händen gleiten. Etwas dümmlich stand sie da und sah auf die Sauerei, die sich zu ihren Füßen ausbreitete.  
"Ich hol uns ein neues Eis, Edward," rief sie ihm entgegen und Cullen entglitten für einen Moment die Gesichtszüge.  
Jetzt brach mein unterdrücktes Gelächter endgültig hervor.  
"Wissen Sie was, Cullen. Wenn das die Sorte Frau ist, mit der Sie sich üblicherweise abgeben, kann ich nur zu gut verstehen, dass Sie scharf auf mich sind. Die kann ja nicht mal bis Drei zählen," prustete ich.  
Ich erntete einen bösen Blick von ihm, was mich nur noch mehr erheiterte. Auch Bibi konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
Mein Gelächter verstummte augenblicklich, als ich seinen festen Griff um mein Kinn fühlte. Er hielt es unbarmherzig gefangen und beugte sich nah an mein Ohr.  
"Niemand lacht über mich, Merk dir das, Bella!"  
Er drückte mir einen harten Kuss auf die Lippen und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
"Wir sehen uns bald wieder, mein Engel. Hoffentlich bist du dann etwas zugänglicher," sagte er und grinste boshaft.  
Bibi sah ihm hinterher, bevor sie mich ernst ansprach.  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe. Du solltest dich von ihm fernhalten. Er scheint auf den ersten Blick charmant, aber hinter dieser Fassade versteckt sich völlig gefühlloser Mann."  
"Woher der Sinneswandel?"  
"Ich habe den Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen. Ich bin eine alte Frau, Bella. In meinem Leben sind mir schon eine Menge skrupelloser Menschen begegnet und er gehört eindeutig dazu. Sei vorsichtig und reiz ihn nicht zu sehr. Versprichst du mir das?"  
Ich nickte und sah Cullen hinterher. Sein Kuss brannte noch auf meinen Lippen, aber ich würde die Warnung ernst nehmen. Mit ihm war nicht zu spaßen.

Bis in drei Wochen! Liebe Grüße Vivian


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo! Hier das neue Chap für euch. Hab mich riesig über eure Reviews gefreut. Vielen Dank dafür!  
Viel Spaß!

Als ich ihm einen letzten Blick zuwarf, bemerkte ich, dass er die Brünette wütend an der Hand hinter sich herzog, ohne darauf zu achten, ob sie Schritt halten konnte oder nicht. Er wirkte ungehalten und die junge Frau tat mir jetzt schon leid.  
Ein verärgerter Edward Cullen war nicht unbedingt die beste Gesellschaft und jetzt war er sauer. Sehr sogar.

Ich warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Bibi und fragte mich, was sie jetzt wohl dachte, nachdem sie endlich die Bekanntschaft mit meinem persönlichen Alptraum gemacht hatte.

„Das ist er also", sagte sie und betrachtete seinen Rückzug mit einem erstaunten Lächeln, " ich muss zugeben, dass er durchaus ein reizvolles Mannsbild ist, aber sein Charakter ist verbesserungswürdig. Du solltest meine Warnung ernst nehmen und ihn nicht zu sehr reizen. Es könnte sein, dass der Schuss nach hinten losgeht."

Unbehaglich betrachtete ich meine ältere Freundin. Sie besaß eine unglaubliche Menschenkenntnis und hatte in ihrem Leben schon mit vielen unliebsamen Zeitgenossen zu tun gehabt. Es versetzte mir einen kleinen Stich, dass meine Meinung über ihn, von ihr so rigoros bestätigt wurde. Hatte ich innerlich vielleicht gehofft, sie würde Cullen ansehen und doch einen guten Kern in ihm entdecken? Das war so lächerlich, dass ich den Kopf über mich selber schütteln musste. Cullen war und blieb ein Mistkerl wie er im Buche stand und sein zweifelhafter Charme würde an dieser Tatsache auch nichts ändern.

„Glaubst du, er wird mich in Ruhe lassen, wenn ich ihn ignoriere? ", fragte ich Bibi.

„Nein, er wird es vermutlich als Herausforderung ansehen. Das Einzige, was du jetzt noch tun kannst, ist ihm zu widerstehen, so gut du kannst. Es ist schon bemerkenswert, wie versessen er auf dich ist. Du scheinst es ihm wirklich angetan zu haben."

Seufzend vergrub ich den Kopf zwischen meinen Händen. Warum ausgerechnet ich? Konnte er seine unerwünschten Aufmerksamkeiten nicht an einer anderen Frau auslassen?

Leider war ich mir gar nicht so sicher, ob es mir so leicht fallen würde, ihm zu widerstehen, da ich ihn unglücklicherweise, mehr als attraktiv fand und das machte es nicht leichter für mich. Diese Anziehung, die er auf mich ausübte, würde mich noch in Teufels Küche bringen.  
Warum war er nur hier im Park aufgetaucht? Bibi hatte schon Recht mit ihrer Vermutung, dass er nicht der Typ für sonntägliche Spaziergänge war. Doch jemand hatte ihm verraten, dass ich die Sonntage meistens im Park verbrachte. Wer immer ihm das gesteckt hatte, würde etwas erleben!

„Bella, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Du bist eine starke Frau und Cullen wird dir nichts anhaben können. Er mag zwar gefährlich sein, aber deswegen ist er noch lange kein Monster. Ich möchte nur verhindern, dass dir das Herz gebrochen wird, weil Männer wie er, mit den Gefühlen der Frauen spielen. Er genießt die Jagd mehr, als die Eroberung selber. Solltest du dich auf ihn einlassen, wird immer mehr Gefühl von deiner Seite her da sein, als von seiner."

Sie betrachtete mich mitfühlend, als ahnte sie meinen inneren Konflikt. Aber sie irrte mit ihrer Annahme, ich hätte irgendwelche Gefühle für Cullen. Es war eine rein körperliche Reaktion, da ich schon seit Jahren enthaltsam lebte und ich daher den Sexappeal von Cullen mit voller Wucht zu spüren bekam. Doch ich dachte gar nicht daran, dieser Anziehung nachzugeben. Egal, was er auch anstellte, er würde mich nicht rumkriegen. Noch besaß ich einen enorm ausgeprägten Stolz und ich würde mich nicht in die endlosen Reihen seiner Betthäschen eingliedern.

„Du brauchst dir um mich keine Sorgen machen, Bibi. Ich weiß genau, welcher Typ Mann er ist und werde es auch nicht vergessen. Sein Ego erträgt eine Zurückweisung nicht und er will mir und sich selbst beweisen, wie unwiderstehlich er ist. Doch da ist er bei mir an die Falsche geraten."

„Das sind mutige Worte, mein Kind. Ich hoffe du erinnerst dich daran, wenn er in die Offensive geht, weil ich genau gesehen habe, wie du ihn ansiehst. Er reizt dich und bringt dein Blut zum Kochen. Bisher habe ich dich noch nie so aufgedreht erlebt, wie in den letzten Tagen und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du hast dich Hals über Kopf in diesen Kerl verliebt."

Entsetzt über ihre Worte starrte ich sie an. Ich konnte ihn nicht ausstehen und wollte nicht näher auf das Thema eingehen. Je mehr ich mich gedanklich mit ihm auseinandersetzte, umso klarer wurde mir, dass ich begann, eine fatale Schwäche für ihn zu entwickeln.

„Können wir vielleicht das Thema wechseln, Bibi. Danny wird jeden Augenblick zurückkommen und ich will den Rest des Tages mit dir und meinem Kind genießen. Cullen hat schon zu viel Raum in meinem Leben eingenommen und ich würde ihn gerne für die nächsten paar Stunden vergessen."

„Aber natürlich, ich kann verstehen, dass dich das belastet. Du solltest wieder mal ausgehen und auf neue Gedanken kommen. Warum rufst du nicht deine Freundin Rose an und unternimmst was mit ihr."

Vielleicht wäre es eine ganz gute Idee. Alice würde sicher auch gerne mitkommen und Rose könnte eine ihrer neuen Kolleginnen kennenlernen. Ein toller Mädchenabend wäre genau die Art von Abwechslung die ich brauchte, um mich von ihm abzulenken.

„Würdest du denn heute nochmal auf Danny aufpassen?" fragte ich mit schlechtem Gewissen.

„Mach nicht ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter, Bella. Ich weiß genau, was jetzt in dir vorgeht. Du hältst dich für eine schlechte Mutter, nur weil du mal an dich denkst. Aber ich sag dir mal was! Ich kenne kaum eine Mutter, die selbstloser für ihr Kind da ist, als dich. Du verdienst es auch mal etwas Spaß zu haben. Also mach dich nicht verrückt, sondern ruf deine Freundinnen an und amüsier dich."

Erleichtert sah ich Bibi an. Sie kannte mich eben doch zu gut und mit meinen Ängsten stand ich mir oft selbst im Weg.

Danny kam auf uns zugerannt und alles Weitere geriet in den Hintergrund. Der Tag gehörte meinem Sohn und nichts würde mich davon abhalten dies zu genießen.

„Mummy, ich hab vorhin ein Tor geschossen, " schrie er mir schon von weitem begeistert entgegen.

Ich betrachtete Dannys glückliches Gesicht und vergaß meine Probleme komplett. Er war das wichtigste in meinem Leben und nur sein Wohl zählte für mich.  
Er sprang mir in die ausgebreiteten Arme und strahlte mich an.

„Das ist großartig, Danny. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wenn du nur oft genug spielst und Freude daran hast, wirst du irgendwann auch ein Tor schießen."

Er grinste über das kleine Gesichtchen und nickte eifrig.

„Ich hab nur meinen Fuß hingehalten und bums war er drin. Die Jungs haben mich gefragt, ob ich nächsten Sonntag wieder mitspielen will."  
Der Stolz klang unverkennbar aus seiner Stimme und ich freute mich sehr für ihn. Er tat sich nicht leicht neue Freunde zu finden, weil er im Grunde sehr schüchtern war. Auch in diesem Punkt kam er ganz nach mir.

„Wir kommen auf jeden Fall nächsten Sonntag wieder und du kannst deine neuen Freunde sehen. Möchtest du jetzt ein Eis? „  
„Au ja, fein. Krieg ich auch ne Extraportion Schlagsahne? Bitte!"

Lachend durchwühlte ich seinen Lockenkopf und stand auf, um mit ihm und Bibi zum Eiswagen zu laufen.

Als Danny abends längst im Bett lag, machte ich mich hübsch, um mit Rose und Alice auf die Piste zu gehen. Beide waren begeistert von der Aussicht auf einen Frauenabend und wollten mich abholen, da mein Wagen endgültig nicht zu retten war. Ein Schrotthändler hatte mir noch zweihundert Dollar für die Ersatzteile gegeben, somit war es kein Totalverlust, doch ein neues Auto konnte ich mir nicht leisten. Zumindest sparte ich mir zukünftig teure Reparaturkosten und die Versicherungsprämie, auch wenn es schon lästig war, immer von der U-Bahn abhängig zu sein. Aber man gewöhnte sich ja bekanntlich an alles und das U-Bahnsystem in Seattle, war durchaus nicht das Schlechteste.  
Etwas unschlüssig stand ich vor meinem Kleiderschrank und überlegte was ich anziehen sollte, da ich nicht übertrieben aufgestylt wirken wollte. Ich fand immer, dass es einen Hauch von Verzweiflung hatte, wenn eine alleinerziehende Frau sich zu sehr aufbrezelte.  
Mein Handy vibrierte und ich nahm das Gespräch an.

„Bella Swan," meldete ich mich

„Hey, ich bin es Alice, " zwitscherte mir eine fröhliche Stimme ins Ohr," ich steh hier mit Rose vor deiner Tür und trau mich nicht zu klingeln. Wir wollen Danny nicht wecken."

„Wartet, ich lass euch rein, " sagte ich und lief schon in Richtung Wohnungstür.

Beide schlüpften durch die Tür und grinsten mich verschwörerisch an.

„Na, bereit für den Abend deines Lebens?" kam es von Rose.

„Wenn ich mich entschieden habe, was ich anziehen soll, dann ja, " erwiderte ich.

Das rief sofort Alice auf den Plan.

„Laß mal sehen was dein Kleiderschrank so zu bieten hat. Du brauchst für heut Abend das perfekte Outfit. Wenn wir in den Club wollen, dürfen wir uns nicht lumpen lassen."

„Was soll das heißen, wir wollen in den Club? Das ist doch hoffentlich ein Scherz, Alice. Es gibt so viele tolle Möglichkeiten etwas zu unternehmen, da finden wir doch sicher etwas anderes."

Alice sah mich bettelnd an.

„Bella, bitte, " rief sie mit ihrem wirkungsvollsten Welpenblick, " ich muss da hin. Jasper wird heute Abend auch privat dort sein und das ist meine Chance, ihn auch mal außerhalb der Arbeit zu erwischen. Vielleicht spricht er ja mal mit mir. Du kannst mir das nicht abschlagen."

Seufzend sank ich auf mein Bett, während Rose uns amüsiert betrachtete.

„So, du bist also in deinen Chef Jasper verknallt, " meinte sie erheitert und Alice nickte heftig.

„Verknallt ist noch untertrieben, " unterbrach ich, " seit dem ersten Tag schmachtet sie ihm schon hinterher und kommt auf keinen grünen Zweig."

Die arme Alice sah traurig von mir zu Rose und wieder zurück.

„Ich weiß, dass es hoffnungslos ist. Er schenkt mir nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als jeder anderen Bedienung im Club, aber ich kann nun mal nichts gegen meine Gefühle ausrichten. Eines Tages wird er merken, dass ich die Richtige bin und dann werde ich zur Stelle sein."

Rose sah sie erstaunt an, machte Alice aber nicht darauf aufmerksam, dass sie sich selber widersprach.

Wenn sich der kleine Wirbelwind etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann zog sie es auch gnadenlos durch. Ob Jasper ihre Gefühle jemals erwidern würde, stand in den Sternen und war wohl eher unwahrscheinlich. Sie ließ sich jedoch trotzdem nicht entmutigen, und schwärmte weiterhin hartnäckig für den Mann, der auch als Eisblock bezeichnet wurde. Außer seinem Club schien ihn nichts zu interessieren und er arbeitete wie ein Besessener um erfolgreich zu sein.

„Wir sollten jetzt nicht rumtrödeln, Bella. Lass mich mal einen Blick in deinen Kleiderschrank werfen."

Ich musste mich wohl oder übel damit abfinden, dass ich einen weiteren Abend im Club verbringen würde, da konnte ich Alice auch erlauben mich einzukleiden. Sie würde nicht lockerlassen, bis sie mich in sämtliche Kleider und Röcke gesteckt hatte, die in meinem spärlichen Schrank zu finden waren. Ergeben begab ich mich in ihre Hände und nach wenigen Minuten schon fand sie das perfekte Outfit für mich.

Ein rotes, enges Neckholderoberteil, das meinen Rücken freiließ und einen BH unmöglich machte, zusammen mit einem schwarzen Bleistiftrock, der kurz oberhalb meiner Knie endete. Schwarze Stilettos bildeten den Abschluss meines Outfits und sogar ich musste zugeben, dass ich gut aussah.

„Du siehst wirklich wunderhübsch aus, " sagte Rose bewundernd.

Etwas verlegen drehte ich mich vor dem Spiegel hin und her. Mein Haar ließ ich ausnahmsweise mal offen und es fiel in weichen Wellen meinen Rücken hinab.

Alice betrachtete zufrieden ihr Werk. An ihr war wirklich eine Stylistin verlorengegangen, denn sie schaffte es immer, aus wenig etwas Besonderes zu machen.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du unglaublich hübsch bist. Kein Wunder, dass dieser Typ, mit den bronzefarbenen Haaren, so verrückt nach dir ist."

Rose bekam sofort ihren Röntgenblick, als sie mich fixierte.

„Bella Swan, was hast du mir verheimlicht? Was für ein Typ ? Wie heißt er? Sieht er gut aus? Ist er reich?"

Sie ratterte die Fragen mit einer Geschwindigkeit hinunter, dass mir schwindelig wurde und ich keine Möglichkeit hatte ihr auszuweichen.

„Da ist nichts weiter. Er ist ein Idiot und will nur mit mir ins Bett. Ende der Geschichte! Ich will weder über ihn reden, noch an ihn denken. Edward Cullen kann mir gestohlen bleiben, " sagte ich bestimmt und mein Tonfall ließ keine weitere Diskussion zu.

Rose schnappte nach Luft, als sie den Namen hörte.

„Edward Cullen! Hab ich richtig gehört? Oh mein Gott, Bella. Der Kerl hat die letzten zwei Jahre Europa unsicher gemacht und ist seit kurzem wieder in der Stadt, um die Leitung des Familienunternehmens zu übernehmen. Er ist der begehrteste Junggeselle im ganzen Bundesstaat und jedes weibliche Wesen würde töten, um ihn zu kriegen. Liest du denn keine Klatschzeitungen? Die sind voll von ihm und seinen Eskapaden."

„Von mir aus können sie ihn alle haben. Ehrlich gesagt, höre ich das erste Mal von diesen Geschichten, aber ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, dass jedes Wort davon wahr ist. So ein unverschämtes Verhalten wie bei ihm, habe ich noch nie erlebt. Er hatte doch wirklich die Dreistigkeit mir zu sagen, dass er mich als seine nächste Geliebte auserkoren hat. Dabei war er nicht mal allein, sondern in Begleitung seiner aktuellen Flamme."

Rose pfiff durch die Zähne und sah mich schwer beeindruckt an.

„Cullen ist also scharf auf dich, " stellte sie fest und machte große Augen.

Unwillig sah ich sie an, denn es passte mir gar nicht, dass sie das so toll fand.

„Ich geh jetzt rüber zu Bibi und sag ihr Bescheid, dass wir gleich loswollen."

Froh darüber erneuten Fragen ausweichen zu können, ging ich die kurze Strecke zu meiner älteren Freundin und klingelte.  
Diese öffnete schnell die Tür und sah mich wohlwollend an.

„Hübsch siehst du aus. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und laß dir Zeit. Danny ist bei mir in guten Händen."

Sie begleitete mich in meine Wohnung und ich ging noch kurz in Dannys Zimmer, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Er schlief ruhig und selig in seinem Bett, seinen Stoffbären im Arm und rührte sich überhaupt nicht. Beruhigt ging ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück und brach mit den Mädels auf.

Wir teilten uns zu dritt ein Taxi und kamen schon bald an unserem Ziel an. Das einzig Gute an der Sache war, dass wir uns nicht anzustellen brauchten. Wir liefen direkt zum Eingang und Jack, der bullige Türsteher, ließ uns sofort zu den Kassen durch, was uns einige neidische Blicke und Flüche von den wartenden Gästen einbrachte.

Im Inneren des Clubs kämpften wir uns zur Bar vor. Es war unglaublich voll und meine Hoffnung einen Sitzplatz zu ergattern schwand mit jeder Sekunde. Trotzdem würde ich mir den Abend nicht verderben lassen, schließlich war ich hier um Spaß zu haben und ein fehlender Sitzplatz würde mich auch nicht davon abhalten.

Endlich erreichten wir unser Ziel und der Barkeeper winkte uns fröhlich zu. Heute hatte José Dienst, ein spanischer Einwanderer, der ein wahres Talent im zusammenmixen der unterschiedlichsten Alkoholsorten war. Er versorgte uns sofort mit einem leckeren Cocktail und ich schlürfte genüsslich an dem fruchtig, süßlichen Getränk, während ich meinen Blick vorsichtig durch die Menge wandern ließ.  
Suchend scannte ich den gesamten Raum, um festzustellen, ob nicht ein gewisser Kerl mit bronzefarbenen Haaren und traumhaft schönen Augen anwesend war. Erleichtert und doch irgendwie enttäuscht, konnte ich ihn nirgends entdecken. Angewidert von mir selber starrte ich auf meinen Cocktail. Wieviel Alkohol war denn da drin, dass ich so die Kontrolle über meine Gedanken verlor?

Ein Kreischen von Alice ließ mich heftig zusammenzucken.

„Oh mein Gott, da kommt Jasper, " schwärmte sie und verfiel wieder in fanatische Anbetung.

Ihre Freude über sein Auftauchen wurde schnell getrübt, als sie sah, dass er nicht allein war. Das war also der Grund, warum er privat seinen Club besuchte. Er hatte eine aufregende Blondine im Arm, die ihm beinahe das Ohrläppchen abzukauen schien.

Mitleidig blickte ich zu meiner Freundin, die wie hypnotisiert auf die Szene starrte. Für Jasper zu schwärmen, mit dem Wissen, dass er sie wohl nie beachten würde, war eine Sache, aber direkt vor Augen geführt zu kriegen, dass es tatsächlich so war, eine ganz andere.  
Ich drückte sie leicht und sie sah zu mir auf. Dicke Tränen standen in ihren Augen und sie musste sich wohl beherrschen, um nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit zu weinen. Rose merkte auch schnell, was los war und nahm die Sache in die Hand.

„Hör auf zu heulen, Alice. Andere Mütter haben auch hübsche Söhne und du kannst an jedem Finger zehn haben. Trinkt euren Cocktail aus Mädels, wir stürmen jetzt die Tanzfläche."

Wir zogen die widerstrebende Alice einfach mit und schon bald bewegten wir uns im Rhythmus der mitreißenden Discoklänge. Schon lange hatte ich nicht mehr getanzt und ich merkte schnell, wie sehr ich es genoss, mich im Takt der Musik treiben zu lassen.  
Nach einigen Minuten gingen wir zurück an die Bar, um uns erneut einen Cocktail zu holen. Das Zeug war unglaublich süffig und ich spürte schon die ersten Auswirkungen des Alkohols in meinem Blut. Aber es war ein angenehmes Gefühl und selbst Alice schien es deutlich besser zu gehen, zumindest, wenn es ihr gelang, den Blick von Jasper und seiner Eroberung zu nehmen.

Die Beiden saßen oben in der VIP Lounge und knutschten hemmungslos. Es war völlig untypisch für Jasper sich so aufzuführen, aber er genoss offensichtlich den Abend in vollen Zügen. Die anderen Plätze an seinem Tisch waren leer und es sah so aus, als würden sie noch jemanden erwarten.

„Alice, " sagte ich mitfühlend," mach dir nichts draus. Du hast doch immer gewusst, dass es mit euch nie was werden wird. Jetzt kannst du dich endlich auf jemand anderes konzentrieren."

Sie nickte etwas kläglich und versuchte ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Tapfer prostete sie mir zu und sagte

„Zum Teufel mit den Männern!"

Wir stießen miteinander an und alberten herum, bis Rose mir heftig auf die Schulter schlug.

„Oh Gott, sieh nur diesen fantastischen Kerl, der jetzt bei Jasper mit am Tisch sitzt. Hast du den schon mal gesehen?"

Irritiert sah ich hoch und sah zu meinem Entsetzen, den netten Bruder von Edward Cullen. Wenn er hier war, dann war Cullen selbst auch nicht weit.

„Das ist der Bruder von Cullen. Sein Name ist Emmett, und er scheint ja nicht in den Klatschmagazinen vertreten zu sein, wenn du ihn nicht kennst. Was ich durchaus positiv finde, " schloss ich trocken.

Völlig hin und weg, ließ Rose den Kerl nicht mehr aus den Augen.

Verstohlen sah ich mich jetzt um. Mit etwas Glück war er gar nicht hier, da Jasper ja erwähnt hatte, er wäre nur mit Emmet befreundet.  
Doch wie so oft im Leben wurde ich vom Pech verfolgt. Er kam hereinstolziert und an jedem Arm hing eine Schönheit, die ihn anhimmelte. Angewidert und doch fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie er mit seiner Eskorte, die Treppen zur Lounge hochstieg und sich zu seinem Bruder und Jasper an den Tisch gesellte.

Er nahm Platz auf der kleinen Ledercouch und lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zurück.  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen drehte ich ihm meinen Rücken zu, in der Hoffnung, er würde mich nicht bemerken. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund war ich stinksauer. Wenn er wirklich so scharf auf mich war, warum schleppte er dann ständig neue Frauen an? Dachte er vielleicht, er könnte so meine Eifersucht wecken?

Obwohl ich wusste, dass es falsch war, sah ich wieder hoch zu ihm und registrierte, dass er mich sehr wohl bemerkt hatte. Wahrscheinlich schon, als er den Raum betrat.

Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ließ mich erschauern. Er fixierte mich mit seinen brennenden, grünen Augen und ließ keinen Zweifel offen darüber, dass ich ihm heute Abend nicht entkommen würde.  
Wenn ich klug wäre, würde ich jetzt gehen, dachte ich, aber ich blieb wo ich war. Es war mir unmöglich meinen Blick von seinem zu lösen und sein unwahrscheinlich schönes Gesicht bekam einen befriedigten Ausdruck.

Er stand auf, stieg langsam die Treppen hinunter und bannte sich seinen Weg durch die Menschen, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen.

.

[Text eingeben] Seite 8


	7. Chapter 7

Hallihallo!

Hier das neue Kapitel! Viel Spaß!

Ich rührte mich nicht vom Fleck und schließlich stand er in voller Größe vor mir. Er überragte mich trotz meiner hohen Schuhe um einiges und ich musste meinen Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Hallo Bella ", flüsterte er leise und verzog die unglaublichen Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

Ich konnte ihm nicht mal antworten, so sehr fesselte sein Mund meine Aufmerksamkeit. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte ihn zu küssen?

Mir schwirrte der Kopf und meine Gedanken liefen Amok, als ich mich dabei ertappte, wie ich seiner Anziehung erlag.  
Der Alkohol vernebelte mir offensichtlich die Sinne, anders konnte ich mir meine Schwäche nicht erklären.

Normalerweise sollte ich jetzt schreiend davonlaufen oder ihn völlig ignorieren, doch ich stand nur da und betrachtete sein Gesicht, als hätte ich noch niemals zuvor etwas Schöneres gesehen.  
Rose war meine Rettung.

„Bella, du hast versprochen noch mal mit mir zu tanzen. Komm schon, das ist dein Lieblingslied."

Sie zog mich von Cullen weg auf die Tanzfläche und ich atmete erstmal erleichtert auf.

„Danke Rose, ich weiß nicht was mit mir los war. Es scheint, als hätte ich überhaupt keine Kontrolle über mich, wenn er in meine Nähe kommt."

„Das hab ich gemerkt. Warum sträubst du dich so, wenn du ihn doch so attraktiv findest? Gegen einen guten One Night Stand ist doch nichts einzuwenden."

„Ich hasse ihn Rose! Das ist nicht gerade die beste Ausgangsposition für Sex, findest du nicht? Ich habe zuviel Alkohol im Blut und bin nicht mehr Herr meiner Sinne. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich mich eben so irrational verhalten habe."

Rose grinste ein bisschen dreckig und beugte sich nah zu mir.

„Ich persönlich glaube ja, dass du einfach rattenscharf auf ihn bist und es nur nicht zugeben willst."

Sie traf damit einen wunden Punkt, meine Nasenflügel blähten sich auf und ich bewegte mich von ihr fort. Ich mochte Rose, aber ihre Weisheiten konnte sie getrost für sich behalten und sich lieber um ihr eigenes Liebesleben kümmern.

„Das hättest du dir echt sparen können", rief ich ihr noch zu und verzog das Gesicht zu einer beleidigten Grimasse.

Sie grinste nur und tauchte tanzend in der Menge unter.

Cullen, hatte ich in dem Gewühl aus den Augen verloren. Er hatte auch ohne weiteres zugelassen, dass Rose mich von ihm weg, auf die Tanzfläche zog. Mit geschlossenen Augen bewegte ich mich, als eines meiner Lieblingslieder lief.

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie sich zwei Hände an meine Hüften legten und ich an eine muskulöse Brust gepresst wurde. Ich konnte nicht erkennen wer hinter mir stand, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Diesen unglaublichen Duft, hätte ich unter Tausenden wiedererkannt.

Cullen schmiegte sich an meine Rückseite und sein Mund war nah an meinem Ohr.

„Ein hübsches Mädchen wie du, sollte nicht allein tanzen! ", wisperte er heißer.

Mein ganzer Körper fing an zu kribbeln, als würden sich Millionen von Ameisen auf ihm tummeln.

Willenlos ließ ich zu, dass er sich mit mir bewegte. Eine Hand lag locker um meinen Bauch, während er mit der anderen freien Zugang zu meinem Körper hatte.

Obwohl die Musik einen schnellen Rhythmus vorgab, bewegte er sich langsam und sinnlich, kostete es voll aus, mich im Arm und unter seiner Kontrolle zu haben. Seine linke Hand berührte meinen nackten Rücken, streichelte die zarte, empfindliche Haut.  
Noch nie hatte allein die Berührung eines Mannes mich derartig erregt. Bei Jake war es damals eine Art Pflicht gewesen. Er erwartete, dass ich mit ihm schlief, aber es machte mir keinen Spaß. Sexuell gesehen war ich fast noch eine Jungfrau, obwohl ich schon ein Kind geboren hatte.

Nie wieder bekam ein Mann die Erlaubnis mich auf diese Art und Weise zu berühren und dass es ausgerechnet Cullen war, der meine tief vergrabene Weiblichkeit wiedererweckte, ängstigte mich zu Tode.

Heftig biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, als seine Hand sich auf die Rundung meines Po´s legte und er ihn sanft streichelte. Das Gefühl schoss mir direkt in den Unterleib und ich keuchte auf. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss ich seine Verführung, seine geschickten Hände, die in meinem Körper ein unglaubliches Vibrieren hervorriefen.

Vergessen waren alle meine Vorsätze ihn nicht an mich ranzulassen und auch sein fragwürdiger Charakter interessierte mich momentan herzlich wenig. Ich wollte ihn nur noch spüren und sehnte mich geradezu verzweifelt danach, ihn endlich auf den Mund zu küssen.

Ich drängte mich näher an ihn, was er mit einem leisen Lachen quittierte. Es klang boshaft und triumphierend. Er war am Ziel seiner Wünsche und spielte mit mir, wie es ihm gerade passte.

Meine Augenlider öffneten sich und ich blickte direkt nach oben auf die Lounge. Die zwei Blondinen, die er mitgebracht hatte, standen oben und beobachteten unser Tun kichernd. Sie schienen gar nicht überrascht, dass ihr Begleiter sich mit einer anderen Frau amüsierte und sie nicht beachtete. Vielmehr empfanden sie es als normal, was durch ihr ständiges Gekicher und die fehlende Eifersucht bestätigt wurde.

Oh Gott, was tat ich hier nur?

Abrupt riss ich mich von ihm weg und wirbelte herum. Überrascht ließ er los und sah mich eindringlich an.

„Fass mich nie wieder an, hörst du", schrie ich ihn an und gab es gleichzeitig auf, ihn zu siezen.

„Tu nicht so, als hätte es dir nicht gefallen. Wir beide wissen es doch besser, Bella."

„Ich will das aber nicht! Wie oft soll ich es denn noch wiederholen? Du magst mich in einem schwachen Moment erwischt haben, aber jetzt bin ich wieder klar im Kopf. Halte dich von mir fern, Cullen."

Er lachte nur verspielt und umkreiste mich mit eleganten Schritten.

„Oh Bella, mein hübsches Kind. Niemals werde ich dich in Ruhe lassen, dafür will ich dich zu sehr. Das eben, hat meinen Appetit auf dich nur noch verstärkt, und ich kann den Tag kaum erwarten, an dem du unter mir liegst und meinen Namen schreist."

„Ich schreie höchstens um Hilfe, du eingebildeter Bastard ", zischte ich ihm zu.

Schnell packte er mich mit einem Arm um die Hüfte und zog mich ruckartig an sich. Das Gewühl und die vielen Menschen um uns rum, wurden bedeutungslos, als er seinen Blick in meinen brannte.  
Sein Mund kam immer näher und ich fing an in seiner Umarmung zu zappeln.

„Lass mich los, bitte! ", flehte ich ihn an, kurz bevor sein Mund meinen erreichte.

Die leise hervorgebrachte Bitte stoppte sein Vorhaben und nach einem intensiven Augenkontakt ließ er von mir ab.

Da war wohl doch noch ein letzter Rest Anstand in ihm und ich nutzte die Chance, um schnell in der tanzenden Menge zu verschwinden. Ich flüchtete auf die Damentoilette, die wie durch ein Wunder völlig leer war und beugte mich über ein Waschbecken.  
Die Frau im Spiegel erkannte ich fast nicht wieder. Erhitzt und gleichzeitig maßlos erregt, drehte ich den Wasserhahn auf und ließ das kühle Nass über meine Handgelenke laufen. Keuchend betrachtete ich mein Spiegelbild und rang nach Fassung.  
Nachdem ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte, versuchte ich meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen? Ausgerechnet mit einem Mann, den ich auf den Tod nicht leiden konnte.

Offensichtlich war ich sexuell so ausgehungert und frustriert, dass einige wenige Berührungen seinerseits ausreichten, um mich zu einer willenlosen Puppe zu machen.

Eine Gruppe plappernder, junger Frauen betrat die Toilette und ich ging wieder hinaus, verzog mich in ein dunkles Eck und lehnte mich an die kühle Wand.

Erschöpft schloss ich meine Lider und wartete darauf endlich Ruhe zu finden, was bei diesem Lärm um mich rum, fast unmöglich schien.

Eine Bewegung direkt vor mir, ließ mich die Lider heben und ich sah in Cullens flackernde Augen.

Seine Hände legten sich sanft auf meine Wangen und hoben meinen Kopf leicht empor.

„Ich glaube, wir haben da noch was nachzuholen, meinst du nicht auch? ",flüsterte er und senkte seinen Mund auf meinen.

Unsere Lippenpaare schmiegten sich aneinander, bewegten sich erst sanft, dann immer fordernder. Seine Zunge strich zärtlich über die Linie die meinen Mund schloss und bettelte um Einlass. Als ich ihm diesen endlich gewährte, stöhnten wir beide hingerissen auf.  
Die Zeit stand still. Ich hörte weder die Musik noch das Stimmengewirr um uns herum. Alles was zählte, war sein Kuss, der mir solches Vergnügen bereitete.

Unsere Zungen umschmeichelten einander, schmeckten und kreisten im Mund des Anderen. Mit dreiundzwanzig Jahren bekam ich den erotischsten, heißesten, süßesten und erschütterndsten Kuss meines Lebens.

Meine Hände bewegten sich wie von selbst und krallten sich in seinen Haaren fest. Unsere Selbstbeherrschung löste sich in Nichts auf und er drückte mich mit seinem Unterleib an die Wand. Zutiefst erregt ließ ich mein Becken gegen seins kreisen und fühlte genau seine Männlichkeit, an der ich mich schamlos rieb. Er packte mich an meinem Po und den Druck zu erhöhen und stöhnte leise in meinen Mund. Mit festem Griff bog er meinen Hals zurück und küsste die zarte Haut, unter der mein Puls frenetisch pochte, um sich dann leidenschaftlich an der Haut festzusaugen.

„Komm mit mir ", sprach er mit belegter Stimme, " ich werde dich lieben, wie es noch nie ein Mann getan hat."

„Sag das nicht ", widersprach ich mühsam, " das hier hat nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Beschönige es nicht, indem du blumige Worte benutzt."

Er grinste und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter das Vorderteil meines Neckholders. Zärtlich nahm er meine Brust und drängte die Handfläche an die erregte Spitze, um den zarten Hügel schließlich sanft zu massieren. Mein Stöhnen wurde von seinem Mund verschluckt und ich spürte, dass ich unglaublich feucht wurde. Das Pochen zwischen meinen Beinen verstärkte sich mit jeder Sekunde und er wusste es genau.

„Wäre es dir lieber, ich würde statt lieben das Wort ficken benutzen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du auf sowas abfährst, aber wenn du es so haben möchtest, bitte."

Angewidert stieß ihn von mir.

„Weißt du, Cullen, wenn du nur zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die Klappe halten würdest, müssest du nicht dauernd darum betteln, mit mir schlafen zu dürfen ", sagte ich böse.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte mich eingehend.

„Eine gepflegte Konversation, meine liebe Bella, ist das Salz in der Suppe, bevor es ans Eingemachte geht. Aber wenn du lieber ficken willst, statt zu reden, dann kommt mir das durchaus entgegen. Bald bist du fällig, es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis du nachgibst."

„Du bist so ein Schwein, hoffentlich erstickst du eines Tages an deiner eigenen Arroganz und befreist mich damit von deiner Gegenwart."

Er lachte nur über meine beleidigenden Worte und trat den Rückzug an.

„Du bist sehr amüsant, doch ich muss dich jetzt leider verlassen. Es warten noch zwei sehr willige junge Damen auf mich, die ich deinetwegen vernachlässigt habe. Wir sehen uns, Chérie."

Grinsend drehte er sich um und schlenderte zurück zu Dumm und Dümmer, die ihn sehnsüchtig in Empfang nahmen.

Vor lauter Wut hätte ich am liebsten in meine Handtasche gebissen, doch es brachte ja eh nichts, mich aufzuregen.

Entschlossen machte ich mich auf, um nach meinen Freundinnen zu suchen, die ich auch schon nach kürzester Zeit fand.

„Fragt nicht ", donnerte ich ihnen entgegen, als sie ansetzten, um sich nach meinem Verbleib zu erkundigen.

„Okay, ich sag schon nichts mehr. Alice möchte gerne noch einen Cocktail trinken. Magst du auch noch einen?"

Dankend lehnte ich ab. Mein Budget ließ nicht mehr als zwei Cocktails zu und mein Pensum war für heute ausgeschöpft. Ich beschloss mich intensiv um Alice zu kümmern, die kreuzunglücklich wirkte.

Verstohlen blinzelte ich nach oben und sah, dass Jasper immer noch schwer beschäftigt war mit dieser Unbekannten. Dadurch bemerkte ich leider auch, dass Cullen abwechselnd die Blondinen abschlabberte, was einen unglaublichen Brechreiz in mir auslöste. Wie konnte er nur mich so küssen wie eben und dann einfach zu den Nächsten wechseln?

Rose kam zurück und wir setzten uns an die Bar, wo gerade drei Hocker freiwurden. Sie stellte auch mir ein Glas hin und zog warnend die Augenbraue hoch, als ich protestieren wollte.

„Ich lade dich ein, als Dankeschön dafür, dass du mir den Job hier verschafft hast."

Ich musste lächeln und nippte an dem pinkfarbenen Getränk. Alice seufzte schwer und kippte ihren Drink in einem Zug hinunter.

„Hey, wenn du nicht aufpasst, bist du innerhalb von fünf Minuten blau " ,meinte ich warnend.

„Genau das ist mein Ziel ", erwiderte sie missmutig, " bei dem Anblick da oben wird mir übel und ich muss mir den Abend schönsaufen. Das hat nichts mit euch zu tun, ihr seid einfach wunderbar, die besten Freundinnen die man sich wünschen kann, ehrlich."

Oh je, wenn Alice zuviel hatte, wurde sie immer so rührselig und anhänglich. Ich musste das hier stoppen, solange es noch möglich war.

Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn sie Jasper im Suff ihre Liebe gestehen würde.

Ich riskierte einen Blick nach oben und wieder einmal kreuzte sich mein Blick mit seinem.

Ich riskierte einen Blick nach oben und wieder einmal kreuzte sich mein Blick mit seinem.

Er schien das Interesse an seinen Blondis ja schnell verloren zu haben, denn sie saßen beide schmollend neben ihm und wurden konsequent links liegen gelassen.  
Wunderbar, dachte ich gehässig, ich verdarb ihm offensichtlich den Abend und das freute mich diebisch. Seit wann war ich nur so schadenfroh?

Er brachte leider Gottes nicht meine besten Seiten zum Vorschein.  
Schon wieder verlor ich mich in seinen Augen und vergaß alles um mich rum, als Rose mich in die Realität zurückholte.

„Erde an Bella, hallo, kannst du mich hören? ", witzelte sie, " Meine Güte, dafür, dass du nichts von ihm willst, wirkst du ganz schön weggetreten, wenn du ihn ansiehst. Und Cullen ist keinen Deut besser. Warum nehmt ihr euch kein Zimmer und bringt es endlich hinter euch, dann könnt ihr beide wieder ruhig schlafen."

Ich erdolchte sie beinahe mit meinen Augen und sie grinste breit.

„Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein, Bells. Das war nur ein Scherz und nicht ernstgemeint. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Alice nehmen und sie nach Hause bringen?"

Besänftigt nickte ich, denn ich konnte ihr nie lange böse sein.

„Das hört sich vernünftig an. Alice ist total blau, der Alkohol hat ganze Arbeit geleistet."

Wir packten unsere bedauernswerte Freundin und kämpften uns Richtung Ausgang. Der Club war unglaublich voll an diesem Abend und es war gar nicht so einfach Alice festzuhalten, die mittlerweile kaum noch selber stehen konnte. Ständig wurden wir angerempelt und eine Frau fiel fast über unsere kleine Freundin drüber.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, du kleiner Gartenzwerg " ,keifte sie.

Alice mochte total zu sein, aber wenn es um ihre Körpergröße ging, war auch in betrunkenem Zustand nicht mit ihr zu spaßen.

„Wie hast du mich eben genannt?" ,fragte sie lallend.

„Gartenzwerg, du Winzling!"

Mit einem Wutschrei stürzte sie sich auf die Frau und wir befanden uns mitten einer Prügelei. Die Frau war um einiges größer als Alice, aber die machte es durch ihr überschäumendes Temperament wieder wett.

Entsetzt sahen wir zu, wie sich die beiden auf dem Boden wälzten und sich an den Haaren zogen.

„Niemand nennt mich Winzling, du dämliche Ziege " ,wütete Alice.

Der Kampf schien sie ein bisschen nüchterner gemacht zu haben, denn ihre Stimme klang nicht mehr so versoffen, wie vor ein paar Minuten.

Ich beschloss einzugreifen, bevor Jasper noch Wind von der Sache bekam. Er würde ausrasten, wenn er herausbekam, dass sich eine seiner Kellnerinnen einen Fight in seinem Club leistete.

Leider war es schon zu spät, denn nur einen Moment später, durchbrach seine autoritäre Stimme die Kampfgeräusche der Frauen.

„Was geht hier vor sich?"

Sofort hielten sie still und sahen etwas belämmert zu ihm auf.  
Die Fremde stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub vom Kleid, während Alice unten sitzen blieb und sich nicht mehr rührte.

„Alice " ,rief er erstaunt und verärgert zugleich, " das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht. Wie kommst du dazu, dich mit den Gästen zu prügeln? Offensichtlich hast du nicht den Sinn eines Dienstleistungsunternehmens begriffen. Auch wenn du privat hier bist, kann ich so ein unmögliches Benehmen nicht dulden."

Hart blickte er auf Alice nieder und fuhr weiter fort.

„Du wirst morgen früh deine Sachen abholen und den Lohn für den Rest des Monats, danach will ich dich hier nicht mehr sehen. Du bist entlassen", schloss er unnachgiebig.

Schluchzend saß sie auf dem Boden und war zu keinem Wort fähig. An einem einzigen Abend verlor sie nicht nur die Hoffnung, jemals seine Freundin zu sein, sondern auch ihren Job und seinen Respekt.

„Jasper" ,versuchte ich beruhigend auf ihn einzuwirken, " sie hat zuviel getrunken und ist von dieser Frau beleidigt worden. Da ist sie einfach ausgetickt. Bitte schlaf noch eine Nacht drüber, du kannst sie abmahnen, aber bitte, schmeiß sie nicht raus."

Flehend sah ich ihn an und eine zweite männliche Stimme ergriff Partei für Alice. Es war Edward Cullen.

„Jazz, jetzt hab dich nicht so. Es ist nichts passiert, außer einer kleinen Showeinlage, die wirklich amüsant war. Sie ist eine deiner besten Bedienungen und der Traum vieler Kerle hier. Du wirst Gäste verlieren, wenn du sie rauswirfst."

Mit diesem lässig hingeworfenen Satz war Alice Job gerettet, das sah ich an Jaspers Gesichtsausdruck.

„Na gut, Alice. Solltest du dir sowas noch mal erlauben, bist du endgültig weg vom Fenster. Ich werde ein Auge auf dich haben."

Dankbar sah ich zu Cullen, doch dieses Gefühl verlor sich sofort, als er mir den nächsten Satz ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Dafür bist du mir was schuldig, Liebes. Ich werde mir was Nettes überlegen, wie du es wieder gutmachen kannst. Ich freu mich schon" ,schloss er anzüglich.

Warum war er nur so ein Arsch?

„Keiner hat dich um deine Hilfe gebeten, schon gar nicht ich. Wenn du glaubst, ich würde dir irgendeinen Gefallen tun, dann kannst du darauf warten bis du schwarz bist."

Ich ließ ihn stehen und beugte mich zu Alice runter, um ihr beim aufrichten zu helfen.

„Komm Alice, du kannst da nicht sitzen bleiben, wir bringen dich nach Hause."

Rose und ich, geleiteten das kleine Häufchen Elend aus dem Club hinaus und im Taxi schlief sie auch schon ein. Rose erklärte sich dazu bereit, bei ihr zu übernachten und so konnte ich einigermaßen beruhigt nach Hause fahren.

Was für ein Abend, dachte ich, als ich später rastlos in meinem einsamen Bett lag. Ruhelos wälzte ich mich von einer Seite zur anderen und dachte die ganze Zeit an ihn und unseren unbeschreiblichen Kuss.

Zuhause in der Dunkelheit und Abgeschiedenheit meines Schlafzimmers, fiel es mir leichter diese Gedanken. Ich griff nach der Bettdecke, um sie mir vom erhitzen Körper zu ziehen und streifte versehentlich mit meiner Hand eine Brustwarze, die sich sofort aufrichtete. Zaghaft berührte ich die gleiche Stelle nochmal und zuckte unter dem erregenden Gefühl zusammen. Gefangen genommen von dieser ungewohnten körperlichen Reaktion, massierte ich leicht mit der Fingerkuppe die harte Spitze und stellte mir dabei vor, dass er es wäre. Wieder fing das Pochen zwischen meinen Beinen an und ich rieb die Schenkel aneinander.

Noch nie hatte ich mich selbst berührt, es war einfach kein Interesse da an Sex. Weder mit einem Mann, noch mit mir selber.  
Jetzt jedoch, stand ich völlig in Flammen und streichelte mich immer intensiver an der Brust. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich zunehmend und ein leichter Schweißfilm bildete sich auf meiner Haut. Schnell schob ich mein Tanktop hoch, um meine Haut direkt berühren zu können. Mit geschlossenen Augen massierte ich meinen Busen und stellte mir vor, wie Cullen die Spitze in den Mund nahm. Die Erinnerung an seine Hand auf meinem Busen, heizte mich noch mehr an und meine Fingerspitzen verschwanden etwas zögerlich in meinem Slip. Mein Stöhnen unterdrückend, liebkoste ich meine Knospe und als ich mir endlich die Vorstellung erlaubte, dass es seine Zunge war, die dies bei mir tat, kam ich explosionsartig.

Zwischen meinen Beinen verkrampfte sich alles zuckend und ein unglaublich süßes Gefühl bemächtigte sich meines Körpers. Keuchend genoss ich die Wellen die durch meinen Körper zogen und lag schließlich ermattet und befriedigt in meinem Bett.  
Die leise Scham die in mir hochkroch, wurde von meinem leisen Lachen überlagert, als mir eine Erkenntnis kam.

Edward Cullen hatte mir gerade den ersten Orgasmus meines Lebens beschert und der Ärmste war noch nicht mal dabei.

Ja, also, hmmm, räusper. Was haltet ihr davon?


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo!

Ich danke euch überschwänglichst für eure tollen Reviews, ihr glaubt nicht wie sehr sie mich immer erfreuen.

Viel Spaß!!!!

Am nächsten Morgen saß ich Danny am Frühstückstisch gegenüber und versuchte vergeblich ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Ich würde mindestens eine Woche brauchen, um den fehlenden Schlaf von zwei Tagen nachzuholen und der Gedanke, dass ich heute eine Doppelschicht im Diner vor mir hatte, ließ meine Lider nur noch schwerer werden.

„Mummy, kann ich noch einen Toast haben?"

Erstaunt sah ich meinen Kleinen an. Normalerweise war er eher ein schwacher Esser und es grenzte schon an ein Wunder, wenn er auch nur einen runterbrachte.

„Aber sicher doch, Schätzchen. Du bist aber ganz schön hungrig!"

Ich stand auf und schob noch ein Stück in den Toaster, während Danny mich angrinste.

„Ich bin doch im Wachstum, Mum. Wenn ich groß und stark werden will, muss ich viel essen."

Mum?!

So hatte er mich noch nie genannt.

„Wieso sagst du denn jetzt plötzlich Mum zu mir? ", fragte ich leicht irritiert und nahm den frisch gerösteten Toast aus dem Gerät.

Ich legte ihn auf seinen Teller und beobachtete, wie mein Dreikäsehoch ungeschickt die Butter darauf verschmierte. Ich ließ ihn jedoch machen, da er es ja sonst nie lernen würde, und die Sauerei die er dabei veranstaltete, würden wir später zusammen wegmachen.  
Trotzdem kontrollierte ich genau was er machte, damit er sich nicht versehentlich, mit dem Messer das Auge ausstach. Er war immerhin mein Sohn und hatte den Hang zur Tollpatschigkeit geerbt.

Er kaute erst zu Ende und meinte schließlich.

„Mummy sagen nur die kleinen Jungs und ich bin ja jetzt schon groß! Ab jetzt werde ich nur noch Mum zu dir sagen."

Er schob sich einen weiteren Bissen in den Mund und kaute genüsslich.

Etwas wehmütig betrachtete ich mein Kind. Schon wieder ein neuer Abschnitt in seinem Leben. Für mich war es wie gestern, als er noch schreiend in meinen Armen lag, kaum größer als eine Puppe. Wie schnell waren die Jahre vergangen und würden es weiterhin tun.  
Die Vorschule neigte sich ihrem Ende zu und seine richtige Einschulung stand kurz bevor. Was hielt das Leben noch für uns bereit? Danny wurde immer älter, er würde irgendwann nicht mehr ständig daheim bei seiner Mutter sitzen wollen. Die eigenen Interessen würden Vorrang haben und ich nicht mehr so von ihm gebraucht werden.

Ich schluckte bei dem Gedanken, als einsame, verbitterte Frau zu enden, ohne Mann und ohne etwas Nennenswertes geleistet zu haben.  
In derselben Sekunde schalt ich mich eine Närrin. Danny würde immer ein Teil meines Lebens bleiben und was gab es Größeres, als ein Kind aufzuziehen.

Liebevoll küsste ich ihn auf das lockige Haar.

„Wir räumen jetzt den Tisch ab und ich bring dich dann zur Schule. Bibi wird dich dann heute Nachmittag abholen, da ich bis abends im Diner bin."

Wir machten alles fertig und gingen zur U-Bahnstation. Komischerweise störte es Danny keineswegs , dass wir kein Auto mehr hatten und jetzt jeden Morgen die Bahn nehmen mussten. Er war geradezu begeistert und liebte es im Untergrund der Stadt zu fahren.

Das Rattern der Bahn und die Unterhaltungen der Leute um uns rum, vermischten sich zu einem gleichmäßigen Singsang und schläferten mich beinahe ein. Ich schloss die Augen, da wir noch einige Minuten unterwegs waren und sah wieder Edward Cullens wunderschönes Gesicht vor mir.

Hitze stieg in meine Wangen, als ich daran dachte, was letzte Nacht in der Abgeschiedenheit meines Schlafzimmers geschehen war. Sowas hatte ich noch nie zuvor getan und es war ein Zeichen dafür, dass Cullen mich anzog, wie noch kein Mann vor ihm.  
Ich war angewidert und fasziniert zugleich. Wie ein Raubtier schlich er um mich herum, abwartend und geduldig, um im richtigen Moment zuschlagen zu können.

Kurz öffnete ich die Augen und merkte, dass wir oberhalb der Erde fuhren. Mein Spiegelbild reflektierte auf der Scheibe und für einen verrückten Augenblick glaubte ich, sein Gesicht neben meinem erkennen zu können.

Erschrocken blickte ich zur Seite und nach hinten. Doch außer Danny neben und der alten Frau hinter mir, war niemand anwesend, der auch nur im entferntesten Ähnlichkeit mit ihm hatte.

Jetzt bekam ich schon Halluzinationen! Es wurde wirklich Zeit, mich gegen diese Gefühlsaufwallungen zur Wehr zu setzen und ich beschloss, mir in Zukunft sein unverschämtes Verhalten nicht mehr gefallen zu lassen.

Die Bahn erreichte endlich ihr Ziel und ich begleitete Danny die wenigen Meter zu seiner Schule. Danach beeilte ich mich, um die nächste Bahn zu erwischen, die ich auf keinen Fall verpassen durfte.

Später, als sich im Diner der größte Trubel gelegt hatte, verzog ich mich mit Rose in einen kleinen Nebenraum, damit wir unsere Kaffeepause zusammen verbringen konnten. Da ich morgens kurz vor knapp hineingeschneit war, gab es bisher keine Möglichkeit zur Unterhaltung. Der rege Betrieb im Restaurant ließ Gespräche einfach nicht zu.

Nun gönnten wir uns eine halbe Stunde Pause, denn es interessierte mich brennend, wie es Alice jetzt ging. Sie würde sicherlich vor Scham im Erdboden versinken, wenn ihr klar wurde, was sie im betrunkenen Zustand angestellt hatte. Auch der Beinaherauswurf von Jasper, musste sie unendlich tief treffen. Mit Sicherheit würde es ihr wehtun, dass er sie so einfach entlassen wollte. Hätte Cullen nicht eingegriffen, wäre Alice ihren Job los.

„Wie geht es Alice?", fragte ich ohne Umschweife.

Rose verzog das schöne Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Wie wohl? Es geht ihr total beschissen. Der Kater bringt sie fast um und sie hat Liebeskummer. Außerdem, will sie ihren Job jetzt selbst kündigen " , erwiderte sie

„Bitte!? Das kann sie doch nicht machen. Wovon will sie denn leben? Alice arbeitet dort Vollzeit und kann es sich gar nicht erlauben, dort zu kündigen.", meinte ich ungläubig.

„Sie ist fest entschlossen, glaub mir. Sie hat gesagt, sie will nirgends bleiben, wo sie nicht mehr erwünscht ist. Auch wenn sie total zu war, so hat sie doch genau registriert, dass sie den Job nur noch wegen Cullen hat. Was ich übrigens sehr nett von ihm fand! Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Der scheint doch ganz okay zu sein."

„Pah, das ist doch nur Show. Der tut nichts ohne Grund. Solltest du glauben, es geschah aus reiner Nächstenliebe, dann täuscht du dich aber gewaltig. Er hat mir auf den Kopf zugesagt, ich sei ihm dafür was schuldig."

„Oh!"

„Ja, oh! Lass dich von seinem Getue nicht beeindrucken. Er ist total berechnend und auf seinen Vorteil bedacht. Aber ich sag dir was, Rose. Ab jetzt dreh ich den Spieß um. Alle denken ich wäre ihm nicht gewachsen, doch ich bin stärker als ich aussehe und nicht das kleine, hilflose Ding, für das ihr mich alle haltet."

Rose grinste freundschaftlich und drückte mich.

„Hey, das weiß ich doch. Was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich mache seine Spielchen mit. Er will mich verführen? Schön, da hab ich auch ein paar Tricks auf Lager. Ich werde Edward Cullen systematisch in den Wahnsinn treiben, bis er bettelnd vor mir auf dem Boden kriecht, damit er mit mir schlafen darf."

Rose schielte raus in den Gastraum.

„Na, dann kannst du ja gleich anfangen. Er ist nämlich hier " , meinte sie trocken.

Entsetzt riss ich die Augen auf.

„Ist nicht dein Ernst?"

Ich beugte mich vor, um einen besseren Blick ins Diner zu bekommen und tatsächlich saß er an einem der hinteren Tische. Zur Abwechslung war er nicht in Begleitung einer Frau, sondern war in Gesellschaft eines dunkelhaarigen Mannes, den ich von hinten nicht erkennen konnte. Doch die kurzen Locken ließen darauf schließen, dass es sich um seinen Bruder und Roses neuen Schwarm handeln musste.

Meine ganze tolle Rede von vorhin geriet in Vergessenheit und mein Mut verließ mich in der Sekunde, in der ich ihn erblickte.

„Oh nein" , jammerte ich, " aber doch nicht heute! Darauf bin ich gar nicht vorbereitet. Ich kann da nicht raus."

„Natürlich kannst du. Du bist Bella, die Verführerin. Schon vergessen? Geh da raus und treib ihn zur Weißglut. Aber vorher ziehst du deinen BH aus. Gib ihn mir!", forderte sie.

„Spinnst du?"

„Willst du ihn jetzt scharf machen und dann abblitzen lassen, oder nicht? Du musst bei einem Kerl wie ihm, schon schwere Geschütze auffahren, sonst wird das nichts. Der ist einiges gewohnt in Bezug auf Frauen, da darfst du nicht zimperlich sein."

Grummelnd zog ich den BH aus und ließ mir unter Protest von Rose die ersten zwei Knöpfe der Uniform öffnen. Ich musste definitiv den Verstand verloren haben, weil ich mich auf so ein Niveau hinabließ. Doch Cullen verstand offensichtlich nur diese Sprache, also würde ich mich eben auf dieser Ebene mit ihm treffen.

„Schon viel besser ", sagte sie sehr selbstzufrieden, " und jetzt geh da raus und mach ihn fertig!"

Ich machte einen zögerlichen Schritt nach vorne und drehte mich sofort wieder panisch um.

„Ich kann da nicht raus, Rose! " rief ich und klammerte mich an ihrem Arm fest.

Sie zerrte meine Hand mühsam von besagtem Körperteil und schob mich gnadenlos in Richtung Tür. Ich wehrte mich mit aller Kraft und die Gesundheitsschuhe bremsten ihre Versuche, mich vorwärts zu treiben. Sie stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus.

„Stell dich nicht an wie eine Jungfrau! Denk daran, wie unverschämt er dir gegenüber war. Jetzt hast du endlich die Gelegenheit es ihm heimzuzahlen und das auch noch auf deinem eigenen Terrain. Er ist nur ein Mann, Bella, und ich hab gesehen, wie er dich anstarrt. Du wirst nicht lang brauchen, um ihn vor Geilheit ausrasten zu lassen."

Ich stöhnte gepeinigt auf.

„Wie du immer redest " , brachte ich schwach hervor, doch sie grinste nur frech.

„Ich nenne die Dinge nur gerne beim Namen. Also wirst du jetzt da raus gehen? Mr. Cullen scheint schon ungeduldig zu werden."

„Ich geh ja schon " , murrte ich, nahm meinen Block, den Bleistift und lief Richtung Tür.

Kurz davor stoppte ich und drehte mich nochmals um.

„Rose, gib mir bitte einen deiner Kaugummis."

Verwirrt nahm sie das Päckchen aus ihrer Handtasche und reichte es mir.

„Was willst du denn damit? " , fragte sie leicht irritiert.

„Na kauen ", grinste ich und schob mir gleich drei auf einmal in den Mund.

Tief durchatmend stieß ich die Tür zum Innenraum auf und trat in die Höhle des Löwen.

Er sah mich sofort und fing an zu grinsen, als er mich in meiner Uniform an der Tür stehen sah. Ohne große Eile schlenderte ich an seinen Tisch und blieb direkt vor den beiden stehen.

Er betrachtete mich von oben bis unten und mir wurde unter seiner Musterung ganz heiß. Tatsächlich schaffte er es, mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen, was ich mir gottlob nicht anmerken ließ. Trotzdem war ich solche Blicke von Männern einfach nicht gewohnt und ich fragte mich schon, warum er mich so toll fand.

Jetzt begann ich meine Show.  
Mit meiner Uniform, dem Bleistift im hochgesteckten Haar und dem Kaugummi im Mund, musste ich auf ihn wie das Urbild einer Kellnerin wirken.  
Langsam zog ich den Stift aus dem Haar, zückte meinen Block und blies den Kaugummi zu einer riesengroßen Blase auf, die ich dann mit einem mächtigen Plopp zerplatzen ließ.

Danach lächelte ich die Zwei freudestrahlend an.

„Na, ihr Süßen, was darf´s denn sein?"

Cullen stand der Mund offen und man merkte förmlich wie es in seinem Hirn ratterte. Sein Bruder Emmett jedoch, verbiss sich vergeblich sein Lachen.

Ich zog abwartend die Augenbraue hoch, innerlich erfreut darüber, dass es mir endlich gelungen war ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Doch ich freute mich zu früh. Er lächelte boshaft, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass ich ihn mit meinem schnoddrigen Verhalten nur irritieren wollte.

„Ich hätte gern die Spezialität des Hauses " , hauchte er verführerisch und sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel darüber offen, was er mit der „Spezialität" meinte.

Na warte, dir zeig ich es!

Ich ließ meinen Stift fallen und bückte mich danach, was ihm einen ziemlich guten Einblick in meinen Ausschnitt einbrachte.

Zischend atmete er ein und sah mich hungrig an, als ich mich wieder aufrichtete.

„Ich empfehle Ihnen unseren Spezialburger. Sie sehen nämlich sehr hungrig aus! ", wisperte ich so verführerisch wie möglich.

„Dann nehm ich den, denn ich bin tatsächlich hungrig. Ich frage mich nur, ob ein Burger reichen wird, um meinen Appetit zu stillen?"

Ich überging diese Anspielung und sah ihn geschäftsmäßig an.

„Normal, scharf oder extrascharf?", ratterte ich runter.

„Extra, ich mag es scharf " , sagte er anzüglich.

Sein Bruder bestellte nur einen Kaffee und so ging ich mit wiegenden Hüften zurück in die Küche.

Dort erwartete mich bereits eine lachende Rose, die sich fast schon auf dem Boden wälzte.

„Donnerwetter! ", kicherte sie, " Das war großartig! Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als du den Kaugummi hast platzen lassen, echt zum schießen. Und als du dich gebückt hast, dachte ich für einen Moment, er springt über den Tisch. Du hast vielleicht Nerven! Was hast du jetzt vor?"

Grinsend sah ich meine Freundin an und nahm Cullens Bestellung vom Koch entgegen.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen? ", meinte ich geheimnisvoll und stellte den Teller auf den Tisch. Danach nahm ich aus Lou´s Schrank eine kleine Flasche raus und schraubte den Deckel ab.

Rose keuchte auf, als sie erkannte was sie enthielt.

„Das ist Lou´s superscharfe Chillisauce, du Biest " , rief sie und sah schwer beeindruckt aus.

Genüsslich verteilte ich Unmengen von der Sauce auf seinem Burger.

„Er mag es scharf!?", sagte ich. " Das kann er haben. Diesen Burger wird er nie wieder vergessen."

Ich stellte noch ein großes Glas Wasser auf das Tablett und trug meine kostbare Fracht hinaus zu meinem Gegner.

„Bitte schön, die Herren ", flötete ich zuckersüß, " der Kaffee und der Burger."

„Ich hab gar kein Wasser bestellt ", meinte Cullen, nun doch etwas misstrauisch.

„Ist ein Service des Hauses " ,antwortete ich gespielt freundlich und er verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar.

Er nahm den Burger in die Hand und mit angehaltenem Atem wartete ich darauf, dass er abbeißen würde.  
Seine Zähne durchschnitten das Brötchen und das Fleisch und nur Sekunden später, stieg eine ungesunde Röte in seinem Gesicht auf.  
Er spuckte alles in die Serviette, die neben dem Teller lag und griff sich hustend und keuchend an den Hals. Die unglaubliche Schärfe musste ihm wohl das Gefühl geben, dass seine Schleimhäute weggeätzt wurden. Zumindest hatte Lou es mal so beschrieben, als er zuviel von dem Zeug erwischte.

Cullens Gesicht war puterrot und er griff schnell nach dem Wasser, um es hinunterzustürzen, bevor sein Bruder es verhindern konnte.  
Das Wasser milderte das Brennen in keinster Weise, sondern schien es eher noch zu verstärken.

„Du kleines Luder " , brachte er krächzend hervor und griff sich abermals an die brennende Kehle.

Kalt lächelnd stützte ich die Handflächen auf dem Tisch ab und beugte mich nah zu ihm. Er konnte direkt in meinen Ausschnitt und auf meine unbedeckten Brüste schauen, die sich sanft, mit jedem Atemzug hoben und senkten.

„Ist das scharf genug für dich?", fragte ich zweideutig und biss mir lasziv auf die Unterlippe.

Das Feuer in seiner Kehle wurde abgelöst durch das Feuer in seinen Augen. Das grüne Funkeln verbrannte auch mich, ließ mich die Umgebung vergessen.

Emmetts Räuspern brachte uns zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Mich wieder aufrichtend, löste ich den Kontakt, um seine weitere Reaktion abzuwarten.

Er erholte sich erstaunlich schnell und schenkte mir ein grausames Lächeln.

„Ich muss sagen, dass die Schärfe ", er betonte das Wort besonders, " mir absolut zusagt. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, bei Gelegenheit mehr davon zu kosten."

„Hoffentlich verbrennst du dir nicht nochmal die Zunge daran ", schoss ich bissig zurück.

„Ich finde schon eine Möglichkeit meine Zunge zu kühlen " ,sagte er gedehnt und blickte dabei direkt auf meinen Schritt.

Ich räusperte mich, um meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Wenn er wüsste, dass ich mir in meiner Fantasie genau das vorgestellt hatte, würde er wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag kalt duschen.

Aber diesen Triumph würde ich ihm nicht gönnen.

„Möchtest ihr noch was?" ,fragte ich, nun doch etwas nervös.

„Im Moment nicht " ,antwortete er hart.

Sein Blick war beängstigend und ich war mir sicher, dass er etwas ausheckte.

Unbehaglich betrachtete ich sein ausdruckloses Gesicht. Nichts darin ließ darauf schließen, was er gerade dachte, und die Ungewissheit darüber, ob er ernsthaft böse war, machte mich ganz hibbelig.

„Ich werde euch dann alleinlassen. Solltet ihr noch einen Wunsch haben, wird sich meine Kollegin Rose um euch kümmern."

Mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken wandte ich mich ab und eilte zurück in die Küche.

Dort sank ich gegen die Küchentür und vergrub mein nun flammendrotes Gesicht in den Händen.

„Oh Gott, Rose!" , rief ich.

„Ich will einfach nur noch sterben. Das war die peinlichste Aktion meines Lebens! Was hat mich da nur geritten?"

„Rede keinen Unsinn! Du warst einfach nur toll und du hast es ihm richtig gegeben. Jetzt übertriebenes Schamgefühl zu entwickeln, bringt dich nicht weiter, stattdessen solltest du deinen Sieg auskosten ", riet sie mir.

Unschlüssig sah ich auf. Es würde sich noch herausstellen, ob es tatsächlich ein Sieg war. Doch der rechte Glaube daran, fehlte mir.  
Er war viel zu ruhig geblieben, das machte mich stutzig und unruhig. Er würde diese Schlappe nicht einfach kommentarlos hinnehmen und die ganze Geschichte würde noch ein Nachspiel haben.

Ihn auf diese Art und Weise herauszufordern, grenzte schon an Selbstüberschätzung meinerseits. Im Grunde genommen, wusste ich doch überhaupt nichts von ihm. Es wäre klüger gewesen, mich erst über ihn zu informieren, um ihn besser durchschauen zu können, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

Sein Verhalten änderte sich so rasend schnell, dass ich Mühe hatte, mich darauf einzustellen. Er war wie ein Chamäleon, passte sich seiner Umgebung problemlos an und reagierte entsprechend mit Charme, Kälte, Ignoranz oder Leidenschaft.

Ich war ihm nicht gewachsen, wurde mir mit erschreckender Klarheit bewusst und ich zitterte bei dem Gedanken, welche Gemeinheit er jetzt plante, um den Spieß wieder umzudrehen.

Rose kannte ihn nicht, sah nur die oberflächliche Fassade und ich war zu ausgelaugt um ihr zu widersprechen.

„Ich werde mich jetzt um die Bestellungen kümmern und verschwinde in Lou´s Büro. Wärst du so nett und übernimmst für mich? Ich habe einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, da nochmal rauszugehen."

Sie merkte wohl, dass ich am Ende war und nickte.

Schnell verzog ich mich in das Büro und versuchte meine Arbeit zu machen. Nach ein paar erfolglosen Versuchen mich zu konzentrieren, gab ich entnervt auf und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Was war nur mit mir los? So provokativ wie bei ihm, verhielt ich mich Männern gegenüber normalerweise nicht. Doch etwas an ihm, trieb mich zu so einem Verhalten. Sämtliche Anstandsregeln, die man mir von Kindheit an eingebleut hatte, gerieten in Vergessenheit und ich benahm mich wie ein unreifer Teenager. Auch wenn ich diesem Alter noch nicht solange entwachsen war, zeigte ich durchaus geistige Reife, was im Kontrast zu meinem jetzigen Verhalten stand.

Diesen Trieb, ihn reizen zu wollen, hatte ich Null unter Kontrolle und genau das würde mir noch eine Menge Ärger einhandeln.  
Es war wie ein Zwang und löste die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen bei mir aus. Ich traute mir selber nicht, in Bezug auf ihn und ich befürchtete, dass bei unserer nächsten Begegnung wieder die Fetzen fliegen würden.

Die Bürotür wurde geöffnet und wieder zugezogen. Im Glauben, dass Rose hereingekommen war, drehte ich mich um.

Vor Schreck ließ ich den Stift ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag fallen, doch dieses Mal bückte ich mich nicht danach. Ich war nicht so wahnsinnig, Edward Cullen ein weiteres Mal, den Blick auf meine unbedeckten Brüste zu gönnen.

Dieser lehnte, mit einem hämischen Lächeln im Gesicht, an der Tür.

„Meine kleine, süße Bella " , sagte er mit mildem Tadel in der Stimme, " du warst wirklich ein sehr, sehr ungezogenes Mädchen."

Die nackte Angst fuhr mir in die Glieder.

Seine lässige Haltung und die Eiseskälte die er ausstrahlte, straften den vermeintlich sanften Tonfall Lügen.

Ich saß in der Falle, da das Büro im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes lag. Lou war heute nicht anwesend und würde nicht zu meiner Rettung herbeieilen und Rose war vermutlich vollauf mit Emmett beschäftigt.

Hastig beschleunigte sich meine Atmung und die Faszination, die er auf mich ausübte, nahm mich abermals gefangen. Die Angst schwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war und wieder ergriff die andere Bella von mir Besitz.  
Diejenige, die ihm die Stirn bieten wollte und Gefallen fand an diesem Spiel.

Langsam setzte ich mich in Bewegung und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.

Ich weiß, der Cliff ist fies. Schreibt ihr mir trotzdem?


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo!

Danke für eure lieben Kommis, sie haben mich wirklich sehr gefreut. Jetzt geht es weiter mit Bella und Badboy Cullen.

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chap!

Wir waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und ich musste meinen Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.  
Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte seine warmen, vollen Lippen. Jetzt, da ich wusste, wie sie sich anfühlten, war es noch schwerer ihm zu widerstehen. Doch ich würde mir lieber meine rechte Hand abhacken, als ihm nochmals nachzugeben.  
Er wollte also spielen? Fein, dann wollte ich das auch.

Er lehnte am Holz der Türe und legte leicht seine Hände an meine Taille.

„Ich dachte, du magst böse Mädchen", flüsterte ich heißer und stieß ein sanftes Lachen aus.

Sein Grinsen wurde so breit wie der Nil und er zog mich näher.

„Oh ja, ich liebe sie.", stieß er hervor und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Er begann sacht mit einer Fingerkuppe den Spalt zwischen meinen Brüsten zu streicheln. Zärtlich fuhr er immer wieder über die seidige, warme Haut und obwohl ich mich dagegen wehrte, erregte mich die Situation gnadenlos.  
Doch ich war noch immer Herr meiner Sinne, dieses Mal würde er mich nicht überrumpeln.

„Ich wusste, du kannst mir nicht widerstehen", sagte er arrogant, während er unablässig meine Haut liebkoste.

Er war hart wie Stein, das konnte ich deutlich an meinem Bauch spüren.

Wunderbar, freute ich mich, das würde meinen Plan viel einfacher machen.

Mit einer Hand griff ich an die Türklinke, vorsichtig, damit er es nicht bemerkte und wappnete mich innerlich für den nächsten Satz.

„Deine Hand fühlt sich gut an, Cullen."

„Tja, was soll ich sagen, Herzchen. Ich habe eben das Talent, mir alle Frauen gefügig zu machen. Es freut mich, dass es mit dir nicht anders ist", schloss er überheblich.

Ich drückte mich noch näher an ihn heran, drehte leise den Schlüssel herum und dankte Lou im Stillen dafür, dass er erst vor kurzem die Scharniere und das Türschloss geölt hatte.

„Ja. Du bist einfach zu heiß, Cullen ", erwiderte ich leise.

Zumindest das war nicht gelogen. Man konnte über ihn sagen, was immer man wollte, doch mangelnden Sexappeal durfte man ihm wahrhaftig nicht vorwerfen. Schade, dass er die Manieren eines Straßenköters hatte!  
Ein kehliges Lachen war seine Antwort und seine Hand legte sich fest und warm über meinen Po. Für diesen schien er eine ausgeprägte Vorliebe zu besitzen, denn es legte sich ein verzücktes Lächeln über seine Züge, während er die Rundung streichelte.

Ich musste mich arg zusammennehmen, um ihm nicht augenblicklich an die Tür zu pressen und ihn besinnungslos zu küssen.  
Himmel, er hatte aber auch wirklich ungemein geschickte Hände.

„Komm", befahl ich leise und zog ihn an den Händen zum Stuhl, " setz dich!"

Er folgte mir widerstandslos und ich konnte ihm an der Nasespitze ansehen, dass er von seinem Sieg über mich völlig überzeugt war.  
Na warte, dir werd ich es zeigen!

Sanft drückte ich ihn auf den Stuhl und blieb selbst vor ihm stehen. Mit leicht gespreizten Beinen saß er dort und ein hungriges Grinsen zierte sein hübsches Gesicht.

„Was hast du jetzt mit mir vor, Liebes", raunte er mir zu, " wirst du jetzt ein richtig böses Mädchen sein?"

Mir brannten fast die Sicherungen durch. Böses Mädchen, pah. Das hätte er wohl gerne. Ich würde ihm eine Lektion erteilen, die er im Leben nie wieder vergessen würde. Über die Konsequenzen meiner Handlungen, konnte ich mir später noch Gedanken machen. Selbst meine eigene Erregung hatte einen Dämpfer bekommen, da Cullen vor Selbstgefälligkeit nur so triefte und das machte mich unglaublich wütend.

„Wie böse hättest du mich denn gern?", wisperte ich lasziv und nestelte verspielt an den Knöpfen meiner Uniform.

Das heizte ihm mächtig ein, denn jetzt konnte er ein erregtes Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er streckte die Hand nach mir aus.

„Komm endlich zu mir, Bella. Ich kann nicht länger auf dich warten. Ich. Will. Dich.", sagte er mit solch einer Intensität, dass auch mich die Leidenschaft wieder packte.

Ich fing an, in Gedanken, das ABC rückwärts aufzusagen und setze mich mit gespreizten Beinen auf seinen Schoß. Ich konnte ihn direkt fühlen….

E, D, C, B………

Ich öffnete seinen Gürtel mit einem geschickten Handgriff und zog ihn aus der Hose. Er packte meinen Kopf und küsste mich zügellos, als ich quälend langsam seinen Reißverschluß aufzog.

Jetzt rezitierte ich im Geiste alte Gedichte, um mich nicht völlig in seinem Kuss zu verlieren. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht umhin, ihn zu erwidern und ohne es geplant zu haben, fing ich an, mich auf ihm zu bewegen. Seine Zunge in meinem Mund trieb mich schier in den Wahnsinn, jedes Vordringen erregte mich mehr, als das Vorherige.

„Du machst mich so unglaublich an, Liebes. Ich werde dich in den Himmel schicken und du wirst mir auf Knien dafür danken", stöhnte er in mein Ohr und fuhr mit beiden Händen meine nackten Oberschenkel entlang.

Ich unterdrückte selbst ein Stöhnen und beglückwünschte mich dafür, dass er einfach nicht im richtigen Moment die Klappe halten konnte. Sonst wäre ich ihm wahrscheinlich tatsächlich erlegen! Was er mit seinen Händen und seinem Mund anstellte, war einfach zu gut um wahr zu sein und gerade, weil ich solange keinen Mann mehr hatte, trieb er mich mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten an den Abgrund.

Ich entzog mich seinem Kuss. Seine Lippen schimmerten feucht und unwillkürlich fuhr ich zärtlich mit dem Daumen über die Stelle. Er öffnete leicht den Mund, als ich sanft darüber rieb. Er genoss diese Berührung sichtlich und schloss die Lider. Jetzt konnte ich ungeniert sein wunderschönes Gesicht betrachten. Mit geschlossenen Augen und entspanntem Gesicht wirkte er fast unschuldig, so rein waren seine blassen Züge. Sein bronzefarbenes Haar bildete genau den richtigen Kontrast zu seiner Haut und ließ die dunkelgrünen Augen wie Smaragde leuchten.  
Wenn er doch nur…..

Ich blockte alle zärtlichen Gedanken ab, die mir plötzlich in den Sinn kamen. Er war ein Raubtier in menschlicher Gestalt und sobald er seine Beute hatte, in diesem Fall mich, würde er die nächste Jagd beginnen. Der einzige Grund, warum er mir dermaßen verbissen nachstellte, war meine Weigerung mit ihm zu schlafen. Sobald ich nachgab, wäre der Reiz für ihn verflogen und ich wieder eine von vielen.

Das musste ich unbedingt verhindern. Ich begann jetzt schon Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln, die ich nicht verstand und die aufgrund seines Verhaltens auch nicht nachvollziehbar waren. Ich würde mit Sicherheit nicht unbeschadet aus einer Affäre hervorgehen. Es reichte, dass Jake mich tief verletzt hatte. Edward Cullen würde mich restlos zerstören, wenn er mich satt hatte und ich musste mich davor schützen.

Ich hörte auf, sein Gesicht zu streicheln und er öffnete augenblicklich seine Augen. Jeder versank im Blick des anderen und für kurze Zeit sah ich etwas in seinen Augen, das ich nicht deuten konnte.  
Verwirrung, Angst…. Ich wusste es nicht.

Es war vorbei, bevor ich näher darauf eingehen konnte und sein Ausdruck wich wieder purer Lust.

Langsam erhob ich mich von seinem Schoß.

„Was hast du denn jetzt vor?", fragte er belustigt.

„Zieh deine Hose runter", bat ich ihn mit zarter Stimme.

Seine Reaktion konnte ich nicht deuten. War es Überraschung oder Verblüffung? Auf jeden Fall gehorchte er mir und zog die Hose ein Stück runter.

„Was kommt als nächstes? Stripst du für mich?", lachte er frech. Er hatte sich wieder völlig unter Kontrolle und war im nächsten Moment der Widerling, als den ich ihn kennengelernt hatte.

Das machte es einfacher.

„Möchtest du denn, dass ich mich ausziehe?", erwiderte ich grinsend.

„Das weißt du doch ganz genau, du kleines Biest", grinste er.

Ich fing an, mich tänzelnd vor ihm zu bewegen und öffnete nach und nach einen Knopf nach dem anderen. Er sagte nun nichts mehr, sondern beobachtete meinen vermeintlichen Strip mit brennenden Augen.

Kurz hielt ich inne und sofort kam sein Einwand.

„Hör nicht auf, Baby ", protestierte er, sein Brustkorb senkte sich heftig auf und ab.

Ich hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, denn ich merkte, dass ich ihn an die Grenzen seiner Selbstbeherrschung trieb. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde mich nehmen, hier auf dem kalten Boden.

Die zwei Hälften der Uniform klafften leicht auseinander und ich fuhr mit der Hand zart über den Stoff, während ich schon an der Tür lehnte. Er konnte meine nackte Haut nicht richtig sehen, da der Stoff sie überdeckte, aber seine Fantasie arbeitete auf Hochtouren, was seine jetzt beinahe schwarzen Augen bewiesen.  
Jetzt musste ich handeln.

Ich drehte mich blitzschnell um, riss die Tür auf und flüchtete den Gang hinaus. Sein Wutschrei schallte mir in den Ohren nach und ich nahm die Beine in die Hand, während ich hastig die Knöpfe wieder schloss, damit mich niemand in diesem Zustand entdeckte.

„Komm sofort zurück, du Hexe", schrie er mir hinterher.

Wollte Lou nicht, dass ich in den Großhandel fuhr, um die Bestellungen abzuholen? Einen perfekteren Zeitpunkt wie diesen, würde es nie mehr geben beschloss ich, halb panisch, halb lachend.

Oh du lieber Gott, ich hatte Edward Cullen scharf gemacht und ihn mit heruntergelassener Hose auf dem Stuhl sitzen lassen, wie einen Vollidioten.

Ich rannte keuchend zur Hintertür und schnappte mir unterwegs den Schlüssel des Lieferwagens. Als wären sämtliche Dämonen der Unterwelt hinter mir her, lief ich auf den Parkplatz und flitzte zu dem alterschwachen Gefährt.  
Schnell stieg ich ein und gab Gas, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter mir her. Im Rückspiegel konnte ich erkennen, wie er auf den Parkplatz rannte und mein Vergleich kam mir gar nicht mehr so abwegig vor. Er schäumte vor Wut und es fehlte nicht mehr viel und Rauch würde aus seinen Ohren aufsteigen.

Ich schwankte zwischen Triumph und hysterischem Anfall. DAS würde er mir definitiv nicht durchgehen lassen!  
Jetzt war es jedoch zu spät mir Vorwürfe zu machen. Ich provozierte ihn mit voller Absicht und das Spiel erreichte eine neue Ebene. Es ging nun nicht mehr allein um Sex. Ich verletzte seinen Stolz und er würde alles daran setzen, um als Sieger aus unserem Wettkampf hervorzugehen.

Wesentlich später, die Bestellung vom Großhandel war abgeholt und im Lieferwagen verstaut, fuhr ich mit gemischten Gefühlen zurück ins Diner. Ich hatte schon mit Rose telefoniert und wusste daher, dass er mit seinem Bruder das Restaurant vor über zwei Stunden verlassen hatte.

Ich übergab den Schlüssel an Joe, eine Aushilfe, damit er den Wagen ausladen konnte und betrat das Gebäude.

Rose kam mir schon entgegen.

„Isabella Marie Swan, ich will jetzt sofort wissen, was du mit dem Kerl angestellt hast. Heiliger Bimbam, der war vielleicht wütend. Wie in aller Welt hast du das geschafft?"

Prüfend musterte sie mich und wirkte allerdings lange nicht so begeistert, wie bei meiner Aktion mit dem Burger.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast?", meinte ich leicht erstaunt, " du hast mich doch förmlich dazu getrieben, ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen."

Sie sah mich schuldbewusst an.

„Das war bevor sein Bruder mich eindringlich gewarnt hat. Er weiß, dass Cullen wie besessen von dir ist und hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass du ihm aus dem Weg gehen solltest. Er sagte auch, dass er sich einen Spaß daraus macht, die Frauen reihenweise rumzukriegen, um sich dann gleich auf die Nächste zu stürzen."

„Ach neee, oder?", sagte ich gedehnt, " DAS hätte ich aber jetzt nie im Leben vermutet."

„Deinen Sarkasmus kannst du dir echt sparen, Bella. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich förmlich dazu getrieben habe."

Sie schauderte und fuhr fort.

„Er war soooo wütend, das hat mir richtig Angst gemacht. Er war vor lauter Zorn ganz bleich und die Fäuste hat er so fest zusammengepresst, dass die Fingerknochen weiß wurden. Du wirst sicher noch von ihm hören."

Jetzt wurde ich doch nervös. Ich knabberte an meinen Fingernägeln und lief wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn hin und her, während meine Gedanken Saltos schlugen. Was würde er jetzt tun? Nur zu gut, konnte ich mich an seinen diabolischen Blick erinnern, den er mir auf dem Parkplatz hinterherwarf.

„Was willst du jetzt machen, Bells", fragte mich eine zerknirschte Rose.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte ich leise.

Mein Herzschlag beruhigte sich zunehmend und ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit trat stattdessen ein. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als auf seine Reaktion zu warten. Denn die würde kommen, das war so sicher, wie das Amen in der Kirche.

Ich straffte den Rücken und ging entschlossen ins Diner. Es gab noch eine Menge Arbeit und meine Schicht, war noch lange nicht zu Ende.  
Drinnen war es ruhig. Am frühen Nachmittag war die Anzahl der Gäste immer sehr gering und ich beschloss den Tresen zu säubern. Das Putztuch rieb über die Arbeitsplatte, in gleichmäßigen, kreisförmigen Bewegungen. Diese monotone Bewegung beruhigte mich ungemein und ich konnte wieder klar denken.

Neugierig sah ich zu Rose, die missmutig die Kaffeemaschine reinigte. Sie war völlig verändert im Vergleich zum Vormittag, und ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ein gewisser Emmett Cullen nicht ganz unschuldig an der miesen Stimmung meiner Freundin war.

„Was hast du Rose? Du siehst so traurig aus ", wagte ich einen Vorstoß.

„Ich habe Emmett meine Handynummer gegeben, nachdem wir uns unterhalten haben", sagte sie sichtlich geknickt.

„Das ist doch toll, oder etwa nicht?", fragte ich etwas erstaunt.

Plötzlich lief ihr eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Oh Gott, die starke und unbeugsame Rose, die sich nie beeindrucken oder einschüchtern ließ, weinte!

Entsetzt ließ ich den Putzlappen fallen und eilte zu ihr.

„Rosie! Warum weinst du denn? Ist noch was vorgefallen?"

Trotzig wischte sie mit dem Handrücken die Tränen fort.

„Ich hab gesehen, wie er draußen den Zettel in den nächsten Mülleimer geschmissen hat. Er hätte doch einfach sagen können, dass er nichts von mir will. Das wäre zumindest ehrlich gewesen ", meinte sie traurig.

Mitfühlend sah ich sie an.

„Sei nicht traurig! Ich glaube, diese Cullen Männer sind einfach nichts, für so tolle und anständige Mädels wie uns."

Sie lächelte kläglich, aber sie lächelte.

Ein ganzer Schwarm neuer Gäste betrat das Diner und für eine ganze Weile, war an Unterhaltung nicht zu denken.

Spätabends betrat ich das Treppenhaus bei mir zu Hause. Ich leerte den Briefkasten und überflog flüchtig die Briefe in meiner Hand. Rechnungen, Rechnungen und nochmals Rechnungen! Seufzend wurde mir klar, dass das heute wohl nicht die letzte Doppelschicht war, die ich schieben musste. Das Geld floss mir wie Wasser durch die Finger und schon kurz nach Erhalt meines Lohnes, war schon weit über die Hälfte weg, nur weil die laufenden Kosten abgebucht wurden.

Es war nicht immer einfach, mit dem Rest bis zum Monatsende durchzukommen. Nur eiserner Disziplin und akribischem Rechnen war es zu verdanken, dass das Geld bis zum Schluss reichte.

Für heute hatte ich genug von Hiobsbotschaften und steckte die Umschläge in meine Handtasche, während ich auch den Fahrstuhlknopf drücken wollte. Doch schnell fiel mein Blick auf das Schild „Reparatur" und ich trat fluchend gegen das grüne Gitter, das vor den Aufzug gezogen worden war.

Es schepperte und ich hüpfte vor Schmerz auf einem Bein auf und ab. Vor lauter Wut hatte ich dermaßen fest zugetreten, dass mein Zeh fast taub wurde vor Schmerz.

Müde, gefrustet und fertig mit der Welt schleppte ich mich die ganzen neun Stockwerke hoch und schloss müde die Tür zu meiner Wohnung auf.

Leise trat ich ein und hörte Dannys glucksendes Gelächter. Die überdimensionale Wanduhr, ein Erbstück meiner Großmutter, schlug halb acht. Sie war, neben dem Schuhschrank, das einzige Möbelstück, welches den kargen Flur zierte. Die Schuhe streifte ich ab und begab mich ins Wohnzimmer und sah meinen Sohn glücklich vor dem Fernseher sitzen, während Bibi strickend in meinem einzigen Sessel saß.  
Sie sah auf und lächelte mich warm an.

„Ah, da bist du ja endlich. Danny hat dich schon sehnsüchtig erwartet."

„Mum, endlich bist du da. Bibi hat erlaubt, dass ich aufbleiben darf, bis du kommst. Ich will, dass du mich ins Bett bringst."

Ich zog mein Kind in eine feste Umarmung und er klammerte sich wie ein kleines Äffchen an mir fest. Er trug schon seinen Spongebob Pyjama, sein Atem verriet, dass er die Zähne geputzt hatte uns so konnte ich ihn schnurstracks in sein Bett bringen.

Ich legte mich neben ihn und ließ ihn noch von seinem Tag berichten. Es war ein kleines, aber wichtiges Ritual zwischen uns, damit er nie das Gefühl bekam, ich würde durch die viele Arbeit zu müde für ihn sein. Er brauchte diese Aufmerksamkeit am Abend dringend, da ich nicht soviel Zeit mit ihm verbringen konnte, wie ich es mir wünschte.

Doch Danny war zufrieden. Er öffnete mitten im Satz den Mund zu einem Gähnen und seine Wimpern flatterten müde auf und ab.  
Es verstrich nicht viel Zeit, bis seine Lider sich senkten und er in seligen Schlummer fiel. Zart küsste ich die rosigen Bäckchen und deckte ihn vorsichtig zu. Das Nachtlicht ließ ich an, er mochte es nicht, nachts in völliger Dunkelheit aufzuwachen.

Bibi erwartete mich schon im Wohnzimmer mit kritischem Blick.

„Was ist heute passiert Bella? Du siehst total aufgewühlt und fertig aus. Die Arbeit war es sicher nicht, du bist Stress ja gewohnt."

„Ich habe heute eine große Dummheit begangen, Bibi!", sagte ich kummervoll und setzte mich auf die Couch.

Schamerfüllt erzählte ich ihr jede Einzelheit und traute mich gar nicht sie anzusehen. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Kind, das eine Standpauke von seiner Mutter erwartete.

Schließlich hatte mich Bibi eindringlich davor gewarnt, ihn herauszufordern und damit sein Interesse noch zu steigern. Und was machte ich?  
Dumm wie ich war, tat ich das genaue Gegenteil und weckte nicht nur sein Interesse, sondern auch seine Rachegefühle. Mir wurde ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken, wie er sich für die Blamage im Büro revanchieren würde.

Bibis Lachen ließ mich erstaunt aufschauen.  
Sie kicherte ununterbrochen und war sichtlich erheitert.

„Also ich muss schon sagen. Das hätte ich dir niemals zugetraut. Auf gewisse Weise bin ich Mr. Cullen dankbar. Er scheint dich wieder zum Leben erweckt zu haben, denn in den letzten Monaten bist du immer mehr zu einem Zombie mutiert. Nur Arbeit, Kind, Schlafen. Das ist kein Leben für eine hübsche, junge Frau wie dich. Du solltest ausgehen und dir einen neuen Mann suchen. Nicht unbedingt diesen Cullen, sondern einen anständigen Kerl. Ich habe da was für dich arrangiert."

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst. Du schickst mich zu einem Blind Date. Ja sag mal, bist du noch zu retten?"

„Bella, es wird toll werden. Sein Name ist George. Er ist vor ein paar Wochen hier eingezogen und ist sehr von dir angetan. Er traut sich nur nicht dich anzusprechen. Erst hab ich mir gedacht, ich warte ab, bis er genügend Mut hat dich anzusprechen. Aber da sich die Situation mit Cullen so verschärft hat, wäre ein Mann, der ihn vielleicht abhält, ganz praktisch. Morgen gehst du mit ihm aus", schloss sie und ihr Ton ließ keine Widerrede zu.

Völlig überrumpelt saß ich da. Vielleicht war es gar keine schlechte Idee?

Zwar suchte ich wirklich keine neue Beziehung, aber ich konnte mich auch nicht ewig vergraben. Und wenn mir das Cullen vom Leib hielt, war mir das mehr als recht.

„Na gut!", stimmte ich zu, " Ich werde mit diesem George ausgehen. Da du meine Freundin bist, vertraue ich dir, dass du mich nicht zu einem verrückten Psychopathen schickst."

Sie lächelte nur rätselhaft wie die Mona Lisa. Doch ich war zu beschäftigt mit mir selber, um das zu bemerken.

Hat es euch gefallen?


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo!

Danke für die Reviews! Hat mich ganz arg gefreut!

Jetzt gibt es also besagtes Blind Date. Ich möchte hier an dieser Stelle darauf hinweisen, dass diese FF ab 18 ist. Nach diesem Kapitel wisst ihr auch wieso. Hust!

Viel Spaß!

Skeptisch stand ich vor meinem Spiegelbild und drehte mich hin und her. Sollte ich wirklich dieses Kleid anziehen. Es war schlicht, nur die rote Farbe machte es außergewöhnlich und verlieh meinem eher blassen Gesicht eine gesunde Färbung. Der weitschwingende Glockenrock bauschte sich luftig um meine Beine und endete kurz vor den Knien.

Für ein Blinddate war es sicher das richtige Outfit. Nicht zu sexy, aber auch keineswegs langweilig. Grübelnd betrachtete ich mein langes Haar und entschloss mich dazu, es doch hochzustecken. Mit wenigen Handgriffen fasste ich die dunklen Strähnen zu einem lockeren, weichen Knoten im Nacken zusammen. Ein paar einzelne Locken entschlüpften jedoch wieder und umrahmten mein Gesicht.

Zufrieden mit meinem Aussehen, sprühte ich noch einen Hauch Parfum auf meine Handgelenke, meinen Hals und das Dekolletee.  
Eine freundliche Verkäuferin hatte mir mal gesagt, ein Duft käme am schönsten zum Tragen, wenn er an Körperstellen aufgetragen wurde, durch die das Blut pulsierte.

Bis jetzt machte ich mir kaum Gedanken um diesen George. Bibi hatte mir zwar verraten, dass er seit Wochen in unserem Block wohnte, aber mir war niemand Neues aufgefallen.  
Sie schwor mir Stein und Bein, dass George ein äußerst netter Kerl war, der einer Frau die Welt zu Füßen legen würde.

Ich schlüpfte schlussendlich in schwindelerregend hohe Pumps, die meine Beine etwas länger erscheinen lassen sollten. Ob diese Verabredung es wert war, sich mit diesen Folterinstrumenten herumzuquälen? Von der erhöhten Unfallgefahr ganz zu schweigen.  
Ich machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte und fing an, bedrohlich zu schwanken. Doch ich erlangte schnell meine Balance wieder und betrat mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Bewegungen das Wohnzimmer, in dem Bibi mich schon erwartete.

„Oh, du siehst entzückend aus, meine Liebe", schwärmte sie," George wird aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn er dich sieht."

„Es reicht schon, wenn er nicht schreiend davonläuft bei meinem Anblick", meinte ich ein wenig schnippisch.

Immer noch war ich ein bisschen böse auf Bibi, weil sie mich ohne mein Wissen, mit einem völlig Fremden verkuppeln wollte. Sie meinte es ja nur gut, aber manchmal schoss sie ein wenig übers Ziel hinaus.

„Du bist böse!", sagte sie und sah mich mit einem traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

Sofort meldete sich mein schlechtes Gewissen. Bibi war so lieb zu mir, unterstütze mich wo sie nur konnte und ich dankte es ihr mit ruppigen Bemerkungen. Es war schließlich kein Weltuntergang, sich mal mit einem Mann zu verabreden.

„Bibi, es tut mir leid!", antwortete ich sofort, " Du willst ja nur das Beste für mich. Ich verspreche hoch und heilig, ich werde diesem George eine Chance geben. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist er ja mein Traummann."

Den letzten Satz sagte ich mit gespieltem Optimismus und Bibis Mundwinkel fingen an zu zucken.

„George ist wirklich eine Seele von Mensch!", meinte sie nur.

Etwas verwirrt stand ich auf und trat vorsichtig nach vorne. Super, ich konnte stehen! Jetzt musste ich in diesen Dingern nur noch gehen lernen. Ein Glück, dass ich nur das kurze Stück zum Restaurant laufen musste, das gleich an der nächsten Straße lag. Ich würde mich dort mit ihm treffen und da er mich vom Sehen her kannte, würde er mich ansprechen.

„Also ich geh dann mal!", sagte ich ein bisschen zittrig.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung was auf mich zukam und da ich jemand war, der keine Überraschungen mochte, war es mir mehr als unangenehm, mich einem völlig Fremden anzuvertrauen.

„Viel Spaß, mein Kind!", rief Bibi mir hinterher.

Mit klopfendem Herzen lief ich die Straße entlang und sah den Sonnenuntergang der die Nacht ankündigte. Mit jedem Meter, der mich dem Restaurant näher brachte, wuchsen meine Zweifel darüber, ob ich das Richtige tat.

Blinddates waren doch eigentlich immer ein Reinfall. Warum sollte ausgerechnet ich das Glück haben, hier den Mann meines Lebens kennenzulernen?

Der Mann meines Lebens, dachte ich schmunzelnd, wie sich das anhörte. Wie so ein Kerl wohl aussah?  
Sofort stieg Edward Cullens Bild vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Ich seufzte schwer.  
Hatte ich es doch tatsächlich geschafft, ihn fast eine halbe Stunde aus meinen Gedanken zu verdrängen, bevor er sich wieder zurückschlich.  
Dieser Mann würde noch mal mein Ende sein!

Nur noch wenige Meter bis zum Restaurant trennten mich von der Gewissheit, ob ich einen Fehler beging. Entschlossen trat ich durch die Tür und wurde sofort von einem Kellner in Empfang genommen.

„Guten Abend, Miss. Darf ich Ihnen die Jacke abnehmen?", wurde ich freundlich gefragt.

Ich gab sie ihm und wurde daraufhin in einen äußerst eleganten Raum geführt. Überall standen festlich gedeckte Tische, mit silbernem Besteck, kristallenen Gläsern und kunstvoll gefalteten Servietten. Ein großer Kronleuchter hing mittig über allem und verbreitete ein angenehmes und dezentes Licht.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich hier war und mein Blick schweifte neugierig über die elegant gekleideten Personen, die hier einen ruhigen Abend in angenehmer Atmosphäre genossen.

Niemand kam mir bekannt vor und ich dachte schon, dass dieser George mich versetzt hatte, als eine etwas näselnde, männliche Stimme mich ansprach.

„Sie müssen Bella sein", fragte mich der Mann und ich drehte mich um.

Schluckend verdrängte ich mein Entsetzen. Vor mir stand die Verkörperung der Durchschnittlichkeit.

Nicht, dass ich auf ein attraktives Äußeres besonderen Wert legte, aber SO musste er ja auch nicht aussehen. Wo hatte Bibi nur ihre Augen gehabt?

Er trug einen Tweedanzug, der schon die besten Jahre hinter sich hatte und eine fürchterlich hässliche Fliege dazu. Sein Hemd war gestärkt, blütenweis und bis zum Ansatz zugeknöpft, sodass kein Halsansatz mehr zu erkennen war.  
Die Hose war ihm zu kurz und die Füße steckten in weißen Socken zu den braunen Schuhen.

Oh Gott, ich würde Bibi dafür umbringen! Freundin, hin oder her.  
Diesen Abend zu überstehen, würde mich mindestens zehn Jahre meines Lebens kosten.

„Ha..ha..hallo", stotterte ich und streckte meine bebende Hand zur Begrüßung aus.

Eine viel zu weiche und schwitzige Männerhand umschloss die meine. Ich kämpfte gegen ein Gefühl der Übelkeit an, als er mich anlächelte und sich mit der anderen Hand, in der ein Taschentuch lag, über die schweißüberströmte Stirn wischte.

„Ich bin George", strahlte er mich an und präsentierte mir seine gelblichen Zähne mit dem leichten Überbiss.

Jetzt wurde mir wirklich schlecht!

Ich stieß ein verzweifeltes Lachen aus, in der Hoffnung, meinen Ekel damit zu überspielen.

„Komm!", sagte er eifrig und zog mich mit sich, " Wir warten schon."

Wir? Was hieß denn das? Wieso wir?

Er blieb vor einem Tisch stehen, der direkt in der Ecke des Restaurants lag. Eine ältere Dame saß dort und betrachtete mich mit prüfendem Blick.

„Darf ich vorstellen Bella, das ist meine Mutti!", sagte er mit unverkennbarem Stolz in der Stimme.

Bibi, du bist sowas von tot, dachte ich verzweifelt.

Der Kerl nahm doch tatsächlich seine „Mutti" mit zu einem Date. Völlig fassungslos streckte ich die Hand aus, um die Frau zu begrüßen und wurde ignoriert.

Hoheitsvoll zeigte sie mit ihrer durchscheinenden Hand an den Platz an der Wand, während sie selbst neben ihrem Sohn, mir gegenüber saß. Ich quetschte mich in die Ecke und spürte die Wand an meinem Rücken, erleichtert darüber, dass ich soweit wie möglich von beiden entfernt sitzen konnte.

Mit Argusaugen beobachtete sie mich und ich wurde unter ihrem Blick immer kleiner. Sich so auf dem Präsentierteller zu fühlen, war nicht angenehm und ich schwor mir, dass dies, das kürzeste Date aller Zeiten werden würde.

Eine unangenehme Stille herrschte zwischen uns, da George, seine Fähigkeit zu sprechen, in der Gegenwart seiner „Mutti" zu verlieren schien. Ich selbst, war viel zu geschockt, um auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen.

Das Auftauchen des Kellners bewahrte uns davor, dass die Situation unangenehm wurde und wir nahmen die Speisekarten entgegen. Froh darüber, mein Gesicht dahinter verstecken zu können, überlegte ich, welches Gericht wohl am schnellsten zu verspeisen war, um diesen Abend nicht unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen.

„Bitte, schauen Sie, dass Sie nicht das teuerste Gericht auf der Karte wählen. Mein George, verdient sein Geld nicht, um es zum Fenster rauszuschmeißen", sagte „Mutti" allen Ernstes.

Mein Mund ging auf und zu, so perplex war ich über diese Unverschämtheit. George störte sich nicht an dem Verhalten seiner Mutter und studierte mit fröhlicher Miene die Karte.  
Ich entschloss mich für einen Salat nach Art des Hauses und einem Brötchen dazu. Das würde Georges Geldbeutel wohl nicht überstrapazieren.

Wir bestellten und wieder war ich diesem Horrorpaar hilflos ausgeliefert. George starrte mir nur gierig in meinen Ausschnitt und ich drückte mich unwillkürlich in die hinterste Ecke. Seine Mutter schimpfte die ganze Zeit über die Unverschämtheit der heutigen Jugend und nach kurzer Zeit wurde unser Essen serviert.

Erleichtert eine Beschäftigung zu haben, griff ich zur Gabel und spießte fester als nötig, ein armes Salatblatt auf.

Den Blick starr auf meinen Teller gerichtet, spürte ich einen plötzlichen Lufthauch und ein warmer, wohlriechender Körper glitt neben mich auf die Bank.

Blinzelnd sah ich hoch und blickte in die unglaublichsten, grünen Augen, die auf dieser Erde existierten.

Noch nie im Leben war ich so froh gewesen, Edward Cullen zu sehen und ohne mich zurückhalten zu können, lächelte ich ihn strahlend an.  
Arrogant zog er die Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte mein Lächeln mit einem irrsinnig sexy Grinsen.

„Bella, wer ist dieser Mann?", fragte George irritiert.

„Ich bin ihr Freund!", sagte Cullen prompt und ich verschluckte mich an meinem Wasser, das mir die trockene Kehle befeuchten sollte.  
Hustend ließ ich das Glas sinken und funkelte ihn wütend an. Vorbei war die Wiedersehensfreude!

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich vergessen, was für ein Ekel er war, doch ich fand George noch um Längen schrecklicher und verzichtete darauf, ihn als Lügner zu entlarven.

Cullen rückte augenblicklich näher an mich heran, so nah, dass kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen uns gepasst hätte.  
Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem, als er sich über mein Ohr beugte.

„Jetzt kannst du mir nicht entkommen, Liebes", hauchte er und verzog die Lippen teuflisch.

Was hatte er vor?

Georges Mutter fächelte sich Luft zu. Offenbar schien ihr Cullens Aussage schwer im Magen zu liegen und sie sah die Chancen, ihren Sohnemann unter die Haube zu bringen, rapide schwinden.

„Nun", sagte ich etwas verlegen, " wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen. Erst seit heute! Ich bin trotzdem gekommen, um es George persönlich zu sagen."

Er sah sehr enttäuscht aus, doch ich konnte dem keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken, da Edward Cullens Hand sich langsam unter meinen Rock schob. Wir saßen völlig abgeschirmt in der Ecke und das Tischtuch verdeckte alles, sodass er sich ungeniert an mir austoben konnte.  
Seine Hand, sie war so unglaublich warm und besaß genau die richtige Mischung aus Rauheit und Seidigkeit, die eine Frau verrückt machen konnte.

Unauffällig versuchte ich sie von meinem nackten Schenkel wegzuschieben, doch mein Widerstand war zwecklos. Unnachgiebig ließ er sie rauf und runter gleiten und schon nach kürzester Zeit, unterdrückte ich ein wohliges Stöhnen.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, meine Liebe!", fragte mich Georges Mutter, " Sie sehen so erhitzt aus."

Panisch schüttelte ich den Kopf, während er die Fingerspitzen immer höher wandern ließ.

„A…a….alles in....Ordnung", brachte ich stammelnd hervor.

Cullen blickte unschuldig in die Runde, als würde er nicht gerade versuchen mein Höschen zu überwinden, um mit der Hand an meine intimste Stelle zu kommen.

„Darf ich fragen, wie Sie heißen?", wollte George wissen.

„Aber sicher doch! Mein Name ist Edward Cullen", lächelte er und strich beharrlich mit dem Daumen über meine intimste Stelle.

George jedenfalls, fand sich schnell mit seiner Niederlage ab und fing eine begeisterte Unterhaltung über Umweltschutz an. Interesse heuchelnd lauschte ich seinen Worten und versuchte Cullens freche Annäherungsversuche zu ignorieren.

Atemlos klemmte ich seine Hand zwischen meinen Schenkeln ein, die sich immer frecher an mir zu schaffen machte. Ich lehnte den Oberkörper nach vorne und stütze die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab, während es mir unglaublich schwer fiel, so zu tun, als würde sich nichts darunter abspielen. Heftig verfluchte ich mich dafür, dass ich ein Kleid trug und horchte Georges Monolog über das schnelle Schmelzen der Polkappen.  
Seine Mutter wirkte tödlich gelangweilt und fing an die Serviette zusammen und wieder aufzurollen.

Mittlerweile rutschte ich unruhig auf der Bank hin und her. Seine Hand, immer noch zwischen meinen Schenkeln gefangen, bewegte sich nicht mehr und ich wagte es endlich, diese zu öffnen, in der schwachen Hoffnung, dass er nun von mir ablassen würde.  
Doch genau in der Sekunde, als ich die Beine öffnete, nutze er die Gelegenheit und schlüpfte unter den Bund meines Slips.

„Ahhhhhh", entfuhr es mir und „Mutti" ließ vor Schreck die Serviette fallen.

Cullen lachte leise und sah mir in die Augen. Sein Blick war voll des Triumphes, denn dieses Mal war er am längeren Hebel. Seine Finger lagen direkt an meiner Haut und während sich unser Blick ineinander verfing, glitt er mit den Fingern tief zwischen die Falten meiner Weiblichkeit.  
Fast biss ich mir die Zunge blutig, um nicht genüsslich zu stöhnen. Ich musste den Blick von ihm abwenden und sah starr zu George der irgendwelchen Nonsens von sich gab.

Edward Cullens Finger rieben und streichelten geschickt den Lustpunkt zwischen meinen Schenkeln und unwillkürlich spreizte ich sie weit. Was er mit mir tat, war einfach zu erregend und ich konnte mir dieses Vergnügen einfach nicht versagen.  
Ich presste den Handballen möglichst unauffällig an meinen Mund, um Lustschreie zu verhindern. Seine Fingerkuppe umkreiste jetzt in irrsinnigem Tempo meine Klitoris, die Stimmen um mich rum, hörte ich nicht mehr und eine unglaublich süße Welle der Befriedigung stürmte auf mich zu.

Bald….dachte ich…..bald! Ein leises Keuchen kam über meine Lippen und wieder suchte ich den Augenkontakt mit ihm.

„Schmeckt dir dein Essen nicht, Bella!", fragte er mich grinsend, " Du rührst es gar nicht an."

Dieser Mistkerl, als ob ich jetzt an Essen denken konnte. Eine Antwort war mir unmöglich, zu nah war ich schon dem Höhepunkt.

„Komm, Bella", meinte er doppeldeutig, " komm und iss auf, mein Liebling. Genieße es!"

Das Kreisen wurde noch intensiver und als er endlich mit zwei Fingern in mich eindrang, griff ich nach dem Brötchen und biss hinein.

Ich spürte ihn so intensiv, er füllte mich aus und brachte meine inneren Muskeln dazu, ihn noch enger zu umfangen.  
Zuckend erreichte ich meinen Orgasmus, heiße Wellen durchströmten meinen Unterleib und ein zittriges Seufzen entwich mir.

„Ich glaube, Sie werden krank, meine liebe Miss Swan", meinte Georges Mutter.

„Ich fühle mich tatsächlich etwas schwach", erwiderte ich geschafft.

Cullen entzog mir seine Finger und erleichtert sackte ich an die Wand hinter mir. Er legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern und drückte sich eng an mich.

„Ich glaube Bella sollte sich etwas frischmachen. Du wirkst tatsächlich ganz schön abgekämpft. Wahrscheinlich ist dir das Essen nicht bekommen. Sie entschuldigen uns!", sagte er um Verständnis heischend.

Er stand auf und zog mich mit hoch. Noch zu benommen, um ihm Widerstand entgegenzusetzen, folgte ich ihm mit wackligen Beinen aus dem Restaurant.

Unnachgiebig zerrte er mich hinter sich her, bis wir uns in einem leeren Flur befanden. Zielstrebig ging er auf eine Tür zu, die er sofort aufriss und mich unsanft hineinstieß.

Mein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich bebend, meine Augen mussten riesengroß im blassen Gesicht wirken und ich bekam wirklich Angst, als er mich grimmig betrachtete.

Wie eine Katze schlich er auf mich zu und schürte damit meine Angst vor ihm.  
Was wollte er denn noch? Reichte es ihm denn nicht, dass er mich vorhin vorgeführt hatte?

„Willst du immer noch behaupten, du willst mich nicht?", fragte er und stütze die Hände links und rechts von mir an der Wand ab.

„Wenn du damit dein lustloses Rumgestochere von vorhin meinst, das hättest du dir echt sparen können", sagte ich mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung.

Er presste wütend die Lippen zusammen.

„Du bist eine Lügnerin, Isabella!", sagte er schmeichelnd und leckte mir kurz über mein Ohrläppchen, "Es hat dir gefallen, sehr sogar. Du warst feuchter, als das Wasser in deinem Glas und du warst so eng, als hätte dich seit Jahren kein Mann mehr dort berührt."

Seine Stimme war heißer und ich fühlte nun deutlich seine Erregung.

„Noch nie hat mich eine Frau so herausgefordert wie du! Du spielst mit dem Feuer, Liebes. Glaub mir, gegen mich kannst du nicht gewinnen."

Wie hypnotisiert lauschte ich dem Klang seiner samtigen Stimme, seinen Worten, die mich zitternd und atemlos zurückließen.

„Das vorhin, war die Rache für deinen Widerstand im Büro. Doch das hier, ist allein für mich!"

Ohne Vorwarnung stürzte er sich mit seinem Mund auf meine Lippen. Fordernd zwängte er seine Zunge in mich und küsste mich ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung. Sein Geschmack berauschte mich und ich hing wie eine Puppe in seinen Armen, genoss einfach nur diesen Kuss, der mich in den Himmel katapultierte.

Gefangen in seinen Armen, gab ich es auf, Widerwillen zu heucheln und vergrub mit einem lustvollen Seufzen die Hände in seinem weichen Haar.

Er presste mich härter gegen die Wand hinter mir und hob mich hoch. Fast automatisch schlang ich die Beine um ihn, damit ich nicht den Halt verlor. Er drängte sich in unmissverständlichem Rhythmus gegen mich und vertiefte den Kuss.

Meine Handflächen glitten zu seinen Wangen, umfingen sie zärtlich, während sich unsere Münder immer wieder voneinander lösten, nur um sofort wieder zueinander zu finden.

Wir reizten unsere Lippen mit kleinen Bissen und strichen dann lindernd mit der Zunge darüber.

Plötzlich riss er sich los.

„Sag meinen Namen!", forderte er bestimmend.

Noch völlig im Rausch, vernahm ich nur noch verschwommen seine Worte.

„Was?!"

„Du sollst meinen Namen sagen, verdammt!"

So wie jetzt, hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Zum ersten Mal wurde mir klar, mit wem ich es hier zu tun hatte. Er war gefährlich und berechnend und gleichzeitig so leidenschaftlich, dass mir die Knie wegknickten.

Er wollte mich so sehr, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte und ich hätte am liebsten nachgegeben, damit wir diese Lust zusammen ausleben konnten.

Ich würde mich in ihn verlieben! Dessen war ich mir so sicher, dass sich Bestürzung in mir breitmachte.

Meine einzige Chance, einigermaßen heil aus dieser Sache herauszukommen, bestand darin, weiterhin nein zu sagen.

„Ich kann nicht!", flüsterte ich unglücklich.

Augenblicklich ließ er mich los.

„Eines Tages wirst du nicht mehr nein sagen, Isabella! Und wenn dieser Tag gekommen ist, werde ich dich einen Monat lang nicht aus meinem Bett lassen. Du kannst dir ruhig weiterhin etwas vormachen, aber wir beide wissen genau, dass es irgendwann so weit sein wird, Liebes."

Er sagte dies mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut.

Abrupt drehte er sich um und ließ mich stehen. Zitternd setzte ich mich auf den kalten Boden und umschlang die Knie mit meinen Armen.  
Dieses Mal war ich nochmal davongekommen. Aber er hatte mir heute gezeigt, wie es mit ihm sein würde und dieses Wissen würde mich bis in meine Träume verfolgen.

Okay! Kapitel beendet. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Falls ihr mir das mitteilen möchtet, dann würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen. Ich habe nichts gegen Schwarzleser, aber ab und an ein klitzekleiner Kommentar, tut dem Autorenherz wirklich gut. Ansonsten freu ich mich eben über die Zugriffe. Liebe Grüße Vivi


	11. Chapter 11

Hallo!

Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer! Ihr seid toll.

Grüße Vivian

Langsam richtete ich mich wieder auf und klopfte mir den Staub vom Kleid. Ich wollte nur noch nach Hause!

Geistesgegenwärtig nahm ich vorhin auch meine Handtasche mit, die jetzt zu meinen Füßen auf dem Boden lag. Bei dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit Edward war sie mir einfach aus den Händen geglitten.  
Edward…..

Jetzt nannte ich ihn schon in Gedanken beim Vornamen. Er ging mir immer mehr unter die Haut und mein ohnehin schon schwacher Widerstand bröckelte bedenklich. Vorhin brachte ich es nicht über mich seinen Namen auszusprechen, die Situation war einfach viel zu intim. Es wäre eine Kapitulation gewesen und genau dies, wollte ich mit aller Macht verhindern.

Mir selbst machte ich nichts vor. Ich hatte definitiv Gefühle für diesen Mistkerl!

Es war keine Liebe, dazu verhielt er sich einfach zu unmöglich, doch er brachte meinen Körper zum Kochen, wie noch keiner vor ihm. Wenn ich jetzt nicht aufpasste, würde ich ganz schnell in seinen Armen und seinem Bett landen, genauso wie er es mir prophezeite. Und danach Sex und Liebe zu trennen, wäre mir unmöglich. Im Grunde meines Herzens war ich eine Romantikerin und würde den sinnlosen Versuch starten, ihn zu ändern. Doch so ein Vorhaben wäre von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür, spähte durch den schmalen Spalt und trat aufatmend hinaus, als die Luft rein war.

Ohne große Gewissensbisse ging ich Richtung Ausgang, ließ mir meine Jacke aushändigen und trat den Heimweg an. Es war natürlich extrem unhöflich ohne ein Wort zu verschwinden, doch ich hatte nicht den Nerv, Mutti und George noch einmal gegenüberzutreten.

Bibi musste sich schon eine besonders gute Erklärung einfallen lassen. Was zur Hölle veranlasste sie nur dazu, mir so einen Kerl auf das Auge zu drücken?

Draußen sah ich mich etwas unbehaglich um. Es war stockduster, selbst die Straßenlaternen verbreiteten nur ungenügendes Licht und ich bereute es jetzt, um diese Uhrzeit ganz allein hier zu stehen.  
Das Restaurant war eines der Feinsten in ganz Seattle, doch es lag in keiner besonders sicheren Gegend. Der Besitzer lebte seit Jahren hier und erlangte mit den kulinarischen Leckerbissen seiner Küche einen so guten Ruf in Seattle, dass die Leute sich sogar in diesen Teil der Stadt wagten, um hier zu essen.

Es war jedoch ratsam, sich als Frau, nicht allein hier aufzuhalten, vor allem, wenn es richtig dunkel wurde. Auf dem Weg hierher war es ja noch fast hell und dadurch ungefährlich, doch jetzt, sah die Sache anders aus.  
Ich wollte kehrtmachen um zurückzugehen, immerhin war ich nicht allein auf der Welt und hatte Verantwortung für Danny. Also würde ich die Gesellschaft von Mutter und Sohn noch eine Weile ertragen, um dann später sicher nach Hause begleitet zu werden. Mutti würde sicherlich sämtliche Verbrecher in Seattle abschrecken.

Bevor ich auch nur einen Schritt vorwärts kam, glühte in der Dunkelheit eine Zigarette auf. Jemand stand dort im Dunkeln, rauchte und beobachtete mich.

Ängstlich verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust, als die Gestalt in den schwachen Lichtschein trat, nur um dann halb erleichtert, halb verärgert aufzuatmen.

„Was machst du denn noch hier?", fragte ich etwas irritiert.

Cullen lächelte sardonisch.

„Rauchen, das siehst du doch!", antwortete er und hielt den Glimmstengel hoch.

Es war merkwürdig ihm wieder gegenüberzustehen, nachdem wir vor nicht ganz zehn Minuten gestritten hatten. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Irgendwie schien das zu uns beiden zu gehören. Erst streiten, dann küssen, dann wieder streiten…. War jetzt nicht wieder Küssen an der Reihe?

„Warum lächelst du?", fragte er mich.

Er war ganz ruhig, schmiss die Zigarette auf den Boden und trat sie mit dem Absatz seiner Schuhe aus.

„Eigentlich nichts Besonderes", flüsterte ich, " ich dachte nur daran, wie merkwürdig und unwirklich das alles erscheint. Erst George und seine Mutter, dann du…".

Ich beendete den Satz nicht und betrachtete sein entspanntes Gesicht. Wenn er so war wie jetzt, so ruhig und ohne Arroganz, dann wirkte sein Gesicht fast unnatürlich schön, wie gemeißelt.  
„Komm!", sagte er leise, " Ich begleite dich nach Hause. Es ist zu gefährlich für dich, hier allein durch die Straßen zu laufen. Du kommst nicht mal bis zum nächsten Block, ohne überfallen zu werden."

Polizeisirenen im Hintergrund untermauerten seine Worte noch und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, was ich da tat, trippelte ich auf meinen hohen Stöckelschuhen neben ihm her.

Immer wieder linste ich zu ihm rüber, als wir schweigend nebeneinander herliefen. Die Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben, schlenderte er gemächlich vor sich hin, während ich Mühe bekam, mit meinen kleinen Füßen Schritt zu halten. Außerdem brachten mich die Schuhe beinahe um.

Verwundert darüber, dass er so ……nett war, nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und stellte eine Frage, die mir schon seit längerem unter den Nägeln brannte.

„Warum bist du so hinter mir her?"

Er lachte ehrlich belustigt.

„Bella, wenn ich dir das wirklich erklären muss, dann hast du ein ernsthaftes Problem."

Er blieb stehen und fasste mich an die Schultern.

„Es ist so simpel.", flüsterte er, " Ich will dich. Ich will dich mehr, als irgendeine Frau vor dir. Dass du dich so sträubst, macht dich nur noch attraktiver, weil mir sowas noch nie zuvor passiert ist. Normalerweise fallen mir die Frauen förmlich in die Arme und sind dann kaum noch ansprechbar."

Wie hypnotisiert starrte ich ihn an. Eine Hand löste sich von meiner Schulter und strich mir fast schon zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Noch nie war er so sanft gewesen, so zärtlich….

Seine Ausstrahlung war unglaublich und er zog mich förmlich in seinen Bann. Zitternd hob ich meinen Blick zu ihm und betete um Kraft.  
Er spürte sehr wohl meine Unsicherheit.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, kleine Isabella. Für heute lass ich dich in Ruhe."

Er ließ von mir ab und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Viel zu schnell standen wir vor meinem Appartmentblock und ich fühlte mich wie ein Mädchen bei ihrem ersten Date.

Mein Herz hämmerte aufgeregt in meiner Brust, als ich mich verabschieden wollte. Die Stimmung zwischen uns war merkwürdig gelöst und das machte mir zu schaffen. Es war schon schwer genug ihm zu widerstehen, wenn er sich wie ein Ekel benahm, doch war er charmant und nett, wurde es fast unmöglich.

Aufgeregt schluckte ich den Kloß in meinem Hals runter und befeuchtete mir mit der Zunge meine trockenen Lippen. Er folgte dieser Bewegung und öffnete unwillkürlich leicht den Mund.

Gott, ich sehnte mich so danach, ihn zu küssen….

„Hier wohnst du also!", durchbrach seine Stimme die Stille zwischen uns.

Ich nickte leicht, ohne ihm zu antworten. Meine Stimme wäre wahrscheinlich sowieso nur ein heißeres Krächzen.  
Er blickte stirnrunzelnd auf das alte, schäbige Gebäude.

„Du solltest hier wegziehen, Bella. Das ist doch keine Gegend für dich."

Seine Worte ließen mich rot sehen.

„Wo und wie ich wohne, geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Edward Cullen. Ich kann mir nun mal nichts Besseres leisten. Es sind nicht alle mit einem goldenen Löffel im Mund geboren worden und ich muss für mein Geld hart arbeiten. Also hör auf, dich in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen und schau, dass du wegkommst."

Wütend und verletzt wollte ich mich abwenden.

Seine offensichtliche Verachtung über meine Lebensumstände, traf mich hart. Sicher, es war nicht die feinste Gegend, aber ich hatte mir und Danny mit wenigen Mitteln ein hübsches Zuhause geschaffen, in dem man sich wohl fühlen konnte. Es war bestimmt um Klassen besser, als der sterile Luxus der Superreichen.

„Hey, jetzt sei nicht wieder eingeschnappt. Du bist wirklich die größte Kratzbürste, die ich je getroffen habe", meinte er amüsiert.

Jetzt lachte er auch noch über mich.

„Weißt du was, Cullen! Du kannst mich mal!", wütete ich.

Durch meine Aggression angestachelt, drehte ich mich zu schnell Richtung Haustür und verlor mein Gleichgewicht. Die zentimeterhohen Absätze ließen mich schwanken und bevor ich auf dem harten Boden aufschlug, fing er mich glücklicherweise auf.

Tief über mich gebeugt, hielt er mich in seinen Armen und machte keinerlei Anstalten loszulassen.

„Ich hab dir gerade deinen hübschen Kopf gerettet", stellte er unnötigerweise fest, " krieg ich jetzt eine Belohnung?"

Er sagte es neckend, ohne irgendeine Forderung in der samtenen Stimme und stürzte mich damit in heillose Verwirrung. Warum benahm er sich plötzlich so anders? Gut, er war immer noch unverschämt, aber sein Verhalten unterschied sich doch gravierend zu den letzten Begegnungen.

Mein Gesicht musste ein einziges Fragezeichen sein, denn er fing an leise zu lachen.

„Du bist bezaubernd, wenn du so verwirrt aussiehst. Ich würde dich am liebsten mit Haut und Haaren auffressen", raunte er mir zu und hielt mich nur noch enger.

Kochende Hitze erfasste meinen Körper und eine unbändige Sehnsucht brodelte unter meiner scheinbar kühlen Oberfläche.

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, aber es war ein echtes Lächeln, nicht dieses Grinsen, das er immer zur Schau trug.

Genau das war es, was mich willenlos werden ließ und ich erwartete sehnsüchtig den nächsten Kuss, der nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.  
Zärtlich senkten sich seine Lippen auf meine, bewegten sich weich und samten, drängten nicht, sondern gaben.

Hingerissen erwiderte ich diese Liebkosung, entzückt über die Gefühle die er in mir auslöste. Automatisch öffnete ich den Mund und schob meine Zunge zaghaft und schüchtern in seinen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich die Initiative ergriff und da ich nicht sehr geübt in diesen Dingen war, hatte ich eine Heidenangst, mich zu blamieren.

Ich sorgte mich unnötig. Sein Aufstöhnen war Beweis genug dafür, dass ich meine Sache gut machte. Mutiger geworden, fing ich an seinen Mund zu erforschen.

Seine Hand glitt in meinen Nacken und fixierte meinen Kopf, ließ mir kaum Bewegungsfreiheit. Die brauchte ich auch nicht. Es reichte mir völlig, dass ich ihn mit meiner Zunge zum Zittern bringen konnte. Klein und weich tanzte sie um seine herum, schmeckte sein Aroma, das nicht mal durch die Zigarette beeinträchtigt wurde.

Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und er hob mich leicht in die Höhe, ließ meine Beine in der Luft baumeln. Ich lief nicht Gefahr zu fallen, zu fest presste er mich an seinen schlanken, festen Körper.

Schweigend küssten wir uns. Worte hätten diesen Moment nur zerstört. Mir war klar, dass ich dies nicht überbewerten durfte. Seine Zärtlichkeit war nur eine Laune, eine Möglichkeit mir näher zu kommen.

Er würde mir nicht plötzlich seine unsterbliche Liebe erklären und den Rest seiner Tage damit verbringen, mich glücklich zu machen. Dazu war er nicht der Typ.

Ich löste widerwillig meinen Mund von seinem und gleich darauf, fühlte ich wieder festen Boden unter mir.

„Gute Nacht!", flüsterte ich leise und wandte mich zum gehen.

„Bella!", rief er mir hinterher, " Wir sehen uns noch."

Lächelnd drehte ich mich um.

„Genau das befürchte ich auch." sagte ich grinsend, " Ich sag dir was, Cullen. Das eben hat überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten. Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen."

„Bist du dir da wirklich so sicher?", grinste er anzüglich.

War ja klar, dass er so dachte!

„Ich gebe zu, dass du sehr talentiert bist mit deinen Händen und Lippen. Aber ich kaufe dir deine freundliche Tour nicht ab. Du kommst mit deiner üblichen Taktik bei mir nicht weiter und da schwenkst du plötzlich auf sanften Liebhaber um. Aber da hast du dich geschnitten, Freundchen. Ich habe dich durchschaut."

Er grinste ertappt.

„Ich schätze, ich muss noch ein bisschen an meinen schauspielerischen Qualitäten feilen. Du hast mich ja ziemlich schnell durchschaut. Aber es hat sich trotzdem gelohnt, " meinte er leichthin, " denn mir ist klargeworden, dass du anfängst Gefühle für mich zu entwickeln. Das macht die Sache doch bedeutend einfacher für mich."

Geschockt schluckte ich mein Entsetzten runter. Meine Worte waren eigentlich mehr als Provokation gedacht. Nie hätte ich vermutet, dass er tatsächlich so skrupellos war und mir Gefühle vorheuchelte, um mich ins Bett zu bekommen. Zu allem Übel, kam noch hinzu, dass er sehr wohl merkte, dass er mich keineswegs kalt ließ.

Er registrierte meine wachsende Faszination für ihn und nutzte diese Tatsache schamlos aus.

Aber war wirklich alles nur gespielt? Manchmal lag etwa in seinen Augen, was ihn nicht so kalt und berechnend wirken ließ.  
Egal, es war nicht wichtig! Ich betete zu allen Göttern, dass ich die Kraft aufbrächte, ihm dauerhaft zu widerstehen.  
Irgendwann würde er die Schnauze voll haben, mir hinterherzujagen und darauf baute ich. Ein neues Opfer würde in sein Blickfeld rücken und seine Aufmerksamkeit fesseln. Eine Frau, die besser zu diesem Adonis passte und sich nicht so zierte. Jetzt mochte es noch reizvoll und interessant sein, mir nachzustellen, aber dies würde ihn irgendwann langweilen, wie alles andere in seinem Leben.

Er war rastlos und unstet, das wusste ich auch ohne ihn wirklich zu kennen. Diese Sprunghaftigkeit bedeutete meine Rettung, ich musste nur noch etwas durchhalten.

Aber solange wirst du ihn noch ein bisschen ärgern, flüsterte mir meine innere Stimme lockend zu. Wütend auf mich selbst, straffte ich die Schultern.

„Denk doch was du willst. Ich muss morgen früh raus und werde jetzt gehen. Gute Nacht!", schnappte ich beleidigt.  
Schnell verschwand ich im Haus, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten. Drinnen zog ich die Schuhe aus und sprang leichtfüßig die Stufen hoch.  
Ich hatte noch eine Rechnung mit Bibi offen. Dieses Blind Date war der größte Reinfall meines Lebens und sie war daran nicht unschuldig. Wie konnte sie mir nur so eine Flachbirne wie George auf den Hals hetzen?

Bibi saß wie die personifizierte Unschuld auf dem Sessel und strahlte mich an.

„Du bist ja schon da!", lächelte sie, " War es schön?"

Zähneknirschend schluckte ich eine harsche Entgegnung runter.

„Es war interessant, muss ich sagen!"

„Ja, nicht wahr. George ist doch großartig?", meinte merkwürdig fragend.

Irgendwas war da faul! Bibi war eine patente Person und hätte normalerweise solche Waschlappen wie George zum Frühstück verspeist. Warum sie mich zu einem Date mit ihm schickte, war mir nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Ich beschloss, ihr etwas vorzumachen, um sie aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Also eigentlich, war es sogar fantastisch!", schwärmte ich hinterhältig und Bibi verlor ihre Contenance.

„Im Ernst!?"

„Ja", übertrieb ich maßlos, " er ist ein Traum von einem Mann, wie du es voraussagtest. So fürsorglich und attraktiv. Ich würde ihn am liebsten vom Fleck weg heiraten. Und er hat auch gleich seine Mutti mitgebracht, kannst du dir das vorstellen? So eine nette Frau. Sie wäre die perfekte Großmutter für Danny."

Bibi schluckte merklich und beobachtete mich vorsichtig.

„Weißt du, du warst ziemlich lange allein!", begann sie, " Vielleicht solltest du dich noch mit anderen Männern verabreden, ehe du dich so festlegst."

„Ach papperlapapp! Warum noch lange suchen? Er wird mich auf Händen tragen", log ich schamlos und amüsierte mich innerlich köstlich, über ihren entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Bella!", schrie sie, " Komm bitte zur Vernunft. Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Der Kerl ist furchtbar."

Die Fäuste auf meine Hüften gestemmt, stand ich wie eine Rachegöttin vor ihr.

„Das kannst du laut sagen, Bibi! Wie konntest du nur? Ich dachte, du bist meine Freundin."

Schuldbewusst sah sie mich an.

„Entschuldige bitte, ich habe wirklich Mist gebaut. Ich wollte dir mit diesem Abend nur die Augen öffnen."

Irritiert zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch.

„In Bezug auf was?"

„Edward Cullen! Ich habe lange über ihn nachgedacht und beschlossen, dass er gar nicht so übel ist. Vielleicht nicht als dauerhafter Partner, aber es ist soviel Leben in dir, seit du ihn kennst und er tut dir auf seine Weise gut."

Wie gut er mir tat, bewies er mir in aller Öffentlichkeit unter dem Tisch des begehrtesten Restaurants in Seattle.

„Sein Auftauchen heute Abend war doch sicher kein Zufall?", fragte ich resignierend.

Bibis zerbrechlich wirkende Gestalt, wurde auf ihrem Platz immer kleiner und ihr schlechtes Gewissen sprang mir förmlich ins Gesicht.

„Ich hab ihm eine Nachricht in sein Büro schicken lassen. Du solltest die Möglichkeit haben zu vergleichen und da habe ich einfach den häßlichsten Kerl gefragt, den ich kannte."

„Oh Bibi!", rief ich jammernd, „Du hattest kein Recht sowas zu tun. Außerdem versteh ich dich nicht! Vor ein paar Tagen noch, erzählst du, wie gefährlich er ist! Dann rätst du mir, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und nun servierst du ihm meinen Kopf auf einem Silbertablett. Ich versteh dich einfach nicht."

„Liebes, du wirst mir eines Tages noch dankbar sein. Natürlich muss dir mein Verhalten unlogisch erscheinen, aber glaub mir, ich will nur dein Bestes. Ich würde niemals etwas tun, das dir schaden könnte."

Sie stand auf und setzte sich neben mich auf das Sofa. Liebevoll nahm sie meine Hand in ihre und tätschelte sie zart.

„Mein armes Mädchen", sagte sie mütterlich, „du bist jetzt bestimmt verwirrt und weißt nicht, was du denken sollst. Seit über fünf Jahren begleite ich dich schon auf deinem Lebensweg und du stehst mir mittlerweile so nah wie meine geliebten Kinder. Es tat mir einfach weh zu beobachten, wie du dein Leben vergeudest. Sicher, du hast Danny, aber es gibt noch so vieles mehr."

Tränen standen Bibi in den Augen und ihr Blick schweifte in die Vergangenheit.

„ Weißt du", fing sie mit zitternder Stimme an, „nach dem Tod meines Mannes ging es mir wie dir. Ich musste so hart kämpfen, um meinen Kindern jeden Tag etwas Essbares auf den Tisch zu bringen. Jede Minute lebte ich nur für sie und ich tat es gern. Die Arbeit war hart und ermüdend, doch ich wusste ja wofür ich mich so plagte. Dann lernte ich Thomas kennen."

Als dieser Name über ihre Lippen kam, stahl sich ein schmerzlich, zärtliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, welches gleich um Jahre jünger wirkte.

„Er war der Sohn meines Arbeitgebers in der Kartonfabrik und machte mit seinem Vater einen Rundgang, als wir uns das erste Mal begegneten. Von der ersten Sekunde an, war da etwas zwischen uns. Doch es dauerte eine Weile bis wir uns näher kamen. Sein Ruf in Bezug auf Frauen, war einfach furchtbar und ich wollte mich nicht in diese Liste einreihen. Wochenlang machte er mir den Hof und irgendwann gab ich nach. Es war eine Offenbarung, Bella!", schwärmte sie.

Bibi drückte meine Hand und fasziniert lauschte ich der Liebesgeschichte meiner älteren Freundin.

„Ich liebte meinen Ehemann sehr und habe lange um ihn getrauert, aber Thomas berührte mich auf eine Weise, wie John es nie schaffte. Fast ein halbes Jahr waren wir heimlich ein Paar, als sein Vater mich aufsuchte. Er machte mir unmissverständlich klar, dass ich keine Zukunft an der Seite seines Sohnes haben würde. So eine darhergelaufene Witwe sei nicht die Partie, die er sich für ihn erhoffte."

Sie stoppte kurz und rang um Fassung. Es fiel ihr sehr schwer, die nächsten Worte über die Lippen zu bringen.

„Er bot mir viel Geld an, damit ich mit meinen Kindern, die Stadt und Thomas hinter mir ließ. Natürlich lehnte ich es ab, doch mir kamen immer mehr Zweifel an unserer Beziehung. Er war reich, gutaussehend und ein angesehener Bürger. Ich dagegen, war ein Niemand, eine einfache Arbeiterin und noch dazu Mutter von zwei Kindern. Die Kluft zwischen uns wurde größer, die Streitereien immer häufiger. Eines Tages stellte er mir ein Ultimatum. Entweder ich würde ihn heiraten oder er würde die Beziehung beenden."

Die Erinnerungen ließen Bibi zittern und mir traten die Tränen in die Augen. Es war unerträglich für mich, zu beobachten, wie sehr sie litt.

„Ich habe seinen Antrag abgelehnt, weil ich zu viel Angst vor einer Enttäuschung hatte. Er hielt sein Wort und trennte sich von mir. Sein Vater schickte ihn für ein halbes Jahr nach Frankreich und dort lernte er seine spätere Frau kennen. Heute weiß ich, welch großen Fehler ich beging und bereue zutiefst, nicht mehr Mut gezeigt zu haben. Mach nicht die gleichen Fehler wie ich und trau dich was. Der Schmerz der Zurückweisung ist nicht so schlimm, wie die Einsamkeit. Meine große Liebe verlor ich durch eigene Schuld, doch ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir das Gleiche widerfährt", beteuerte sie leidenschaftlich.

„Es tut mir so furchtbar leid für dich!"

„Gräm dich nicht wegen einer alten Frau. Ich wollte nur, dass du verstehst, warum ich so handelte."

Sie stand langsam auf und wirkte plötzlich sehr gebrechlich.

„Ich geh jetzt schlafen, mein Kind! Denk einfach über meine Worte nach."

Sie ging zur Tür hinaus, während sie mich aufgewühlt und nachdenklich zurückließ.

So, das wäre es wieder für Heute. Ich danke allen, die diese Story lesen. Vielleicht krieg ich wieder ein klitzekleines Review von Euch. Bussi Vivian


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo!

Ein neues Kapitel für euch. Viel Spaß!

Ich brachte Danny wie jeden Morgen zur Schule. Müde saß ich neben ihm in der U- Bahn und hörte mir sein fröhliches Geplapper an. Mein Sohn lenkte mich wenigstens für ein paar Minuten ab, damit ich nicht ständig am Grübeln war.

Bibis Geschichte berührte mich tief und mein Mitgefühl für sie war, trotz der Wut wegen dem vermasselten Date, ungebrochen.  
Es stimmte mich höchst nachdenklich, wenn ich mir ihre Worte ins Gedächtnis zurückrief.  
„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du den gleichen Fehler begehst wie ich."

Dies waren gestern Abend ihre Worte. Die halbe Nacht schlug ich mir um die Ohren, weil ich meine Situation mit Bibis Lebensgeschichte verglich. Nachdem ich mich stundenlang im Bett hin und her wälzte, kam ich schließlich zum einzig möglichen Schluss.  
Wir hatten nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts gemeinsam.

Bibi und ihr Thomas liebten sich sehr und wenn Bibi nicht soviel Angst gehabt hätte, dann wäre sie mit Sicherheit heute noch seine Frau.  
Bei mir lag der Fall anders.

Edward Cullen empfand keine Liebe für mich. Er wollte mich haben, meinen Körper unterwerfen und einfach eine Zeitlang seinen Spaß.  
Dass er mich so anzog, bedeutete eine harte Prüfung für mich, die ich aber unbedingt bestehen wollte.

Noch war es meine Entscheidung, wann und mit wem ich ins Bett gehen würde und nicht die von Bibi, Rose oder sonst jemanden. Alle meinten es nur gut, sie sorgten sich eben, aber mir ging diese übertriebene Fürsorge viel zu weit.

Ich fühlte mich mittlerweile von meinen Freunden bedrängter, als von Edward selbst. Von ihm erwartete ich nichts anderes und gab ihm entsprechend Paroli, doch Bibi oder Rose gegenüber, war das nicht so leicht. Zum Großteil lag es daran, dass ich keinen von ihnen vor den Kopf stoßen wollte. Da in mir, die tief verwurzelte Angst lauerte, nach meinem Vater und Jake, auch meine Freunde zu verlieren. Also schluckte ich meinen Unmut runter und fraß lieber alles in mich rein.

Naja, nicht ganz. Edward bekam einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Brocken davon ab. Meine Gewissensbisse deswegen, hielten sich in erträglichen Grenzen, denn es traf ja keinen Falschen.

Er verdiente es durchaus meine Wut zu spüren. Bei soviel Arroganz und Unverschämtheit, blieb mir allerdings manchmal die Spucke weg.  
Eine winzige Hand schob sich auf meine Wange.

„Mum!", flüsterte Danny, „Warum schaust du so traurig? Ich mag das nicht!"

Bestürzt sah ich meinen Sohn an und zauberte sofort ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

„Mummy ist nicht traurig, Schatz", erwiderte ich rasch und legte meine Hand über seine. Ich zog sie an meinen Mund und drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss darauf.

„Ich bin nur sehr müde, weil ich schlecht geschlafen habe."

Das war nicht mal eine Lüge. Ich würde Danny nur niemals den Grund für meine Schlaflosigkeit verraten.

Seine braunen Augen schauten schon wieder viel fröhlicher und er kuschelte sich eng an mich. Die Arme um mein Kind schlingend, drückte ich ihn fest und verspürte eine so tiefe Liebe, dass mir fast die Tränen kamen.  
Ob Cullen von meinem Sohn wusste?

Nein, das glaubte ich eigentlich nicht. Kurz überlegte ich, es ihm zu erzählen. Die meisten Männer vergraulte es, wenn sie erfuhren, dass es mich nur im Doppelpack gab.

Bei Cullen sah die Sache anders aus. Ich befürchtete, dass er Danny benutzen könnte, um an mich ranzukommen.  
Das wäre unverzeihlich. Danny musste aus dieser Geschichte unbedingt herausgehalten werden, egal, wie es sich weiter entwickelte.

Die U-Bahn hielt und wir verließen Hand in Hand den Wagon. Es nieselte leicht und ich zog Danny seine Regenjacke über. Hüpfend lief er neben mir her und ich ließ mich von seiner Fröhlichkeit anstecken. Den Song „Singing in the Rain" vor mich hersummend, brachte ich ihn zu seiner Vorschule, verabschiedete mich liebevoll und machte mich auf den Weg zum Diner.

Rose ihre Schicht begann erst nach meiner und so konnte ich in Ruhe meinen Gedanken nachhängen.

„Hey, was denkst du denn so angestrengt nach?", ertönte eine helle Stimme.

Lächelnd drehte ich mich um.

„Alice! Was machst du denn so früh hier? Eigentlich solltest du dich um diese Uhrzeit noch mal im Bett umdrehen. Du musst doch eine lange Nacht gehabt haben."

Alice setzte sich auf einen der Hocker, die aufgereiht vor dem Tresen standen.  
„Ich habe seit dem Fiasko nicht mehr gearbeitet. Ich bin krankgeschrieben", sagte sie ruhig.

Alice sah nicht gut aus. Sie hatte eindeutig ein paar Kilos verloren, was ihre zarte Gestalt nur noch zerbrechlicher aussehen ließ.

Tiefe Augenschatten zierten unvorteilhaft ihr blasses Gesicht, nur die grünen Augen leuchteten in ihrem Gesicht.  
Sie wirkte unglücklich, aber entschlossen.

Was besonders auffiel, war ihre veränderte Art. War sie sonst immer fröhlich wie ein Quietscheentchen durch die Welt spaziert, wirkte sie jetzt ernst und in sich gekehrt. Kein Grinsen erhellte ihr Gesicht, ihre ganze unbeschwerte Art war wie weggeblasen.

„Rein optisch kann man dir eine Krankheit durchaus abnehmen. Du siehst furchtbar aus, Alice!", sagte ich ehrlich.

Jetzt grinste sie doch.

„Dann kann ich ja nach meiner Kündigung immer noch in der Geisterbahn anfangen!"

„Du machst also wirklich ernst?"

Sie nickte heftig.

„Ja, ich ertrage es nicht ihn jeden Tag zu sehen. Dieser Abend hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Ich bin einem Traum hinterhergejagt und dabei die Realität völlig ignoriert. Er hat nie das geringste Interesse an mir gezeigt. Bisher hab ich mir eingebildet, dass er nichts mit einer Angestellten anfangen will und mich eines Tages bittet, zu kündigen, damit wir zusammen sein können."

Sie lachte bitter.

„Dumm nicht wahr? Er wird mich nie fragen! Er hat ja jetzt diese Blondine und ich werde nicht zusehen, wie er sie jeden Abend abknutscht. Das ertrage ich nicht, Bella", schloss sie verzweifelt.

„Wann wirst du wieder anfangen? Ich bin heute Abend auch im Club. Morgen ist Samstag, da arbeite ich selten im Diner und kann daher etwas länger schlafen."

„Ich komme auch! Es bringt nichts, es rauszuzögern. Ich werde ihm heute sagen, dass er sich eine neue Bedienung suchen muss. Es wird ihm nichts ausmachen. Er wollte mich ja sowieso feuern, hätte ihn dieser hübsche Rotschopf nicht davon abgehalten."

„Bronze", sagte ich automatisch.

„Bitte?", rief sie irritiert.

„Sein Haar ist nicht rot, es ist bronzefarben", erwiderte ich unsinnigerweise.

„Also gut! Dann eben bronzefarben! Auf jeden Fall will ich nirgends bleiben, wo ich nicht erwünscht bin. Er hat seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht und ich bin nicht so bescheuert zu glauben, dass er seine Meinung über mich jemals wieder ändern wird. Er ist ein sturer Esel!"

Sie redete sich richtig in Rage und bekam endlich etwas Farbe ins Gesicht. So gefiel mir meine Freundin viel besser.

Andere Mütter hatten auch schöne Söhne!

Du solltest diese Ansicht selber mal verinnerlichen, flüsterte meine innere Stimme.

„Ich werde heute Abend an deiner Seite bleiben, versprochen!"

Dankbar blickte sie mich an.

Die Tür zum Diner ging auf und ein junger Mann mit einer einzelnen roten Rose trat ein.  
Er ging schnurstracks auf die Theke zu und blickte fragend in die Runde.

„Ich suche eine Isabella Swan!"

„Das bin ich", rief ich ihm zu.

„Ich habe eine Rose für Sie abzugeben."

Verwundert nahm ich die wunderschöne, himmlisch duftende Blume an mich und schnupperte an den samtweichen Blütenblättern.  
Ich zeichnete noch die Annahme ab und nahm gleichzeitig die beigelegte Karte.

Mit zitternden Fingern nahm ich sie zwischen die Finger und las die darauf geschriebene Nachricht.

Hallo Bella!

Mehr stand da nicht!

Verwirrt starrte ich auf das Kärtchen, als ein weiterer Bote ins Diner trat. Auch er hielt eine langstielige, exquisite Rose in seinen Händen.  
Wieder war sie für mich und auch diesmal war eine Nachricht dabei.

Ich wollte dir…

Genau hier endete der Satz.

Nochmals trat ein Blumenbote ein und lieferte eine weitere Rose mit entsprechendem Kärtchen bei mir ab.  
Das Ganze ging noch eine Weile so weiter und schlussendlich hielt ich einen kompletten Strauß Rosen in den Händen und die Karten ergaben folgende Nachricht:

Hallo Bella!  
Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten.  
Ich hoffe, du nimmst meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung an und nimmst mir mein Verhalten nicht übel. Sieh diese Rosen als Friedensangebot und lass mich wissen, ob ich noch eine Chance bei dir habe.  
Edward

Ein freudiger Schauer erfasste mich.

Sofort ärgerte ich mich darüber, dass ich, genau wie alle anderen Vertreterinnen meines Geschlechts, hin und weg war, wenn er so etwas Klischeehaftes tat und mir Blumen schickte.

„Wow, wem hast du denn da das Hirn vernebelt?", staunte Alice und besah sich von allen Seiten die wunderschönen Rosen.

„Edward Cullen!", verriet ich ihr.

„Ist das der Rotschopf? Pardon, der Bronzeschopf, wollte ich sagen", grinste sie.

Ich nickte wortlos und schnupperte wieder an dem Strauß.

„Du Glückliche!", seufzte sie neidisch.

„Ob das so ein Glück ist", meinte ich zweifelnd.

„Jetzt komm schon, Bella. Du musst doch zugeben, dass er sich unglaubliche Mühe gegeben hat. Das macht ein Mann nur, wenn ihm was an einer Frau liegt. Du könntest dich wenigstens bei ihm bedanken. Er muss ja nicht immer Hintergedanken haben."

Alice hatte Recht! Ein Dankeschön für seine Mühe wäre wirklich nicht zuviel verlangt. Doch wie sollte ich es anstellen?

Ich besaß weder eine Adresse noch eine Handynummer. Ich würde Bibi fragen müssen, die damals im Park eine Visitenkarte von ihm auf dem Boden auflas. Er verlor sie dort wohl und so konnte meine Freundin, ihm auch die Nachricht schicken, wie sie mir hinterher gestand.

Das passte mir gar nicht in den Kram! Es wäre eine Bestätigung für sie, richtig gehandelt zu haben und dass Edward Cullen wohl doch nicht so ein Arschloch war, wie bisher angenommen.

Die Blöße würde ich mir nicht geben. Er würde sicher früher oder später auftauchen, wahrscheinlich schon heute Abend.

„Holst du mich heute Abend ab?", fragte Alice unvermittelt, " Ich will Jasper nicht allein über den Weg laufen."

„Na klar, werde ich dich holen. Ich weiche nicht von deiner Seite. Ehrenwort!"

Alice lachte, bestellte sich was zu essen, um wieder ein bisschen zuzulegen und leistete mir noch den Nachmittag über Gesellschaft.  
Abends betraten wir gemeinsam den Hintereingang des Clubs und steuerten auf die Aufenthaltsräume zu. Wir waren noch nicht ganz drin, als Jaspers Stimme uns aufhielt.

„Alice, auf ein Wort!"

Sie drehte sich langsam um und er kam mit energischen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Du gibst uns also auch wieder die Ehre", meinte er sarkastisch.

Schmerz lag in ihren Augen, als sie seinen kalten Blick erwiderte. Sie wirkte plötzlich so klein und hilflos, dass sich mein Herz vor Mitgefühl zusammenzog.

„Ich war krank!", ihre Stimme klang fest und sie sah ohne zu zögern, in die blauen Augen ihrer großen Liebe, „ Außerdem möchte ich dir mitteilen, dass ich kündigen werde. Du wolltest mich ja sowieso feuern, also warum machen wir es nicht kurz und ich höre auf. Ich bleibe natürlich solange, bis ein Ersatz für mich eingestellt ist. In deinen Augen mag ich ja verantwortungslos sein, aber ich weiß immer noch was sich gehört."

Verblüfft sah ich Alice an. Sie rettete gerade in beeindruckender Weise ihren Stolz und dies schien auch Jasper völlig zu überrumpeln.  
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und undurchsichtigem Gesichtsausdruck rang er sich eine Antwort ab.

„Du brauchst nicht zu kündigen!", brachte er raus, „Ich habe dir dein unmögliches Verhalten schon längst verziehen. Du weißt, dass ich in Bezug auf meinen Club sehr empfindlich bin. Vergiss es einfach, ich tu es auch."

„Aber Jasper", hörte man eine heisere, weibliche Stimme sagen, „wenn sie unbedingt gehen möchte, dann lass sie doch."

Es war dieses blonde Gift, welches mit Jasper an jenem Abend herumgeknutscht hatte. Es musste wohl was Ernstes sein, wenn sie schon wieder hier aufkreuzte und sich in seine Angelegenheiten einmischte.

Alice ballte die Finger zu kleinen Fäusten. Sie hätte dieser Schlange wohl am liebsten ihre Faust mitten ins Gesicht geschmettert und sie zitterte vor Anstrengung sich zu beherrschen.

Katzenhaft kam sie auf unsere kleine Gruppe zu und stellte sich demonstrativ neben Jasper. Der machte jedoch keine Anstalten sie an sich zu ziehen, sondern studierte mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck Alice´ bildhübsches Gesicht.

„Jasper!", schnurrte die Frau, „ Hast du mich verstanden?"

Er blickte verwirrt auf, als würde er die Frau an seiner Seite, jetzt erst bemerken.

„Monica, du bist ja schon hier!"

Ärgerlich verschränkte sie die Arme vor der üppigen Brust.

„Ja allerdings und ich rede mit dir. Ich sagte, dass sie doch gehen soll, wenn sie nicht mehr für dich arbeiten will."

Eisig betrachtete er diese Monica.

„Und ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie es vergessen soll! Misch du dich nicht in meine geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten ein!"

Wutschnaubend lieferte sie sich ein Blickduell mit Jasper, welches sie natürlich verlor. Niemand konnte seinen eisigen Augen lange standhalten.

„Weißt du was, Jasper? Mach doch was du willst! Es ist vorbei zwischen uns. Es gibt ein Dutzend anderer Männer, die mich mehr zu schätzen wissen, als du!"

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ ihn stehen.

„Es tut mir furchtbar leid", flüsterte Alice beschämt, „ das ist alles meine Schuld."

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Alice. Sie war mir sowieso zu anstrengend auf Dauer ", erwiderte er mit einem hinreißenden Grinsen, „ und jetzt geh an deine Arbeit. Die Gäste warten nicht."

Er machte sich auf in Richtung Büro, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Ach, Alice!"

„Ja?"

„Das mit der Kündigung vergisst du ganz schnell wieder, sonst versohl ich dir deinen hübschen Hintern."

Die Miene meiner Freundin war so geschockt, dass er in amüsiertes Lachen ausbrach. Er verschwand in seinem Büro und hinterließ eine komplett verwirrte Alice.

„Was war das denn jetzt, Bella?!"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, aber es scheint, als wär die Prügelei die beste Entscheidung deines Lebens gewesen. Jetzt nimmt er dich jedenfalls wahr und das nicht zu knapp. Komm, wir müssen an die Arbeit."

Der Club war wie immer maßlos überfüllt, die Musik donnerte aus den Boxen und die Gäste feierten ausgelassen.

Ständig schielte ich zum Eingang, weil ich wissen wollte, ob Edward noch auftauchen würde. Ich gestand mir ein, dass ich mich danach verzehrte ihn wiederzusehen.

Immer wieder hielt ich Ausschau nach seinem hübschen Gesicht. Es war anstrengend heute, doch da Alice endlich wieder die Alte war, machte es trotzdem enormen Spaß an ihrer Seite zu arbeiten.

Ich begab mich an die Bar, um meine nächste Bestellung abzugeben. Während ich darauf wartete, dass Juan die Cocktails fertigmixte, flüsterte mir eine samtene Stimme etwas ins Ohr.

„Hallo Schönheit!"

Schnell drehte ich mich um und mein Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung, denn ich blickte in die grünen Smaragdaugen des Mannes, der meine Welt völlig auf den Kopf stellte.

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", fragte er ungewohnt höflich.

Ich nickte.

„Sicher, ich muss nur noch meine Bestellung zu den Gästen bringen."

„Ich warte hinten in der Ecke ", sprach er und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung in die Richtung.

Aufgeregt nahm ich die Cocktails entgegen und brachte sie wie durch ein Wunder, heil und sicher, zu den Leuten an den Tisch.  
Ich bewegte mich wie in Trance durch die Menge, um danach zu ihm zu gelangen. Er stand schon dort und nahm Blickkontakt auf, der nicht abbrach, bis ich direkt vor ihm stand.

Er zog mich etwas tiefer in den Schutz der Palmen die dort standen, sodass wir etwas Privatsphäre besaßen. Es war ohnehin relativ dunkel im Club. So waren wir fast unbeobachtet und sein großer, schlanker Körper schirmte mich sowieso ab.

„Hast du meine Nachrichten bekommen?"

Ich musste meinen Kopf wieder mal in den Nacken legen, weil er so groß war. Er merkte es und beugte sich leicht zu mir runter. Sein Duft war unvergleichlich sinnlich und er berauschte mich wie eine Droge. Tief atmete ich ein und legte meine Handfläche auf seine Brust. Um ihn von mir fernzuhalten oder weil ich ihn berühren wollte, wusste ich nicht!

„Ja", sagte ich leise.

Er kicherte belustigt.

„Mehr hast du nicht zu sagen?"

Mit großen Augen sah ich ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er beugte sich tiefer zu mir, sein Mund streifte mein Ohr und sein heißeres Flüstern betörte mich.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du mir verzeihst!", bat er und nahm das Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne

Meine Kopfhaut zog sich vor Entzücken zusammen und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich großflächig auf meiner Haut aus.  
Die Hand an seiner Brust, krallte sich in sein Hemd und ich stieß ungewollt ein Stöhnen aus.  
Er fuhr mit der Zunge in meine Ohrmuschel, liebkoste mich sinnlich, während sich mein Körper vor Lust schüttelte.

Mir war egal, dass er ein Weiberheld war! Mir war egal, dass er mir wahrscheinlich das Herz brechen würde! Und mir war egal, dass ich mir noch gestern geschworen hatte, mich nie auf ihn einzulassen.  
Wenn ich nicht endlich etwas riskierte, dann würde ich ewig allein bleiben. Zumindest war Edward Cullen ehrlich und sagte frei heraus, dass er nur meinen Körper wollte. Solange ich in der Zeit die Einzige war, mit der er sich vergnügte, konnte ich es doch genießen.

„Ich verzeihe dir!", hauchte ich und zog seinen Mund an meine Lippen.

Leidenschaftlich presste ich mich an ihn und sein erleichtertes Aufstöhnen verriet mir, wie sehr auch er sich nach mir sehnte.  
Minutenlang küssten wir uns, ohne auf unsere Umgebung zu achten, rutschten immer tiefer in die Ecke, während seine Hände fahrig über meinen Körper strichen.

Ich ergab mich ihm völlig, genoss seine unbeschreiblichen Küsse, seine Zunge, die jeden Winkel in meinem Mund erforschte.  
Ein letztes Aufbäumen der Vernunft erfasste mich jedoch.

„Wir dürfen das nicht tun?"

Er liebkoste meinen Hals während ich sprach und meine Worte waren noch nicht verklungen, als ich diesen zurückbog, um ihm den Zugang zu erleichtern.

„Wieso nicht? Wir wollen einander, das ist doch nichts Schlechtes."

Er verteilte viele Küsse auf meinem Dekolletee und ich hörte auf zu denken.

Seine Hand strich über die zarte Haut meines Oberschenkels. Bevor ich jedoch seine Zärtlichkeit erwidern konnte, unterbrach uns eine weibliche Stimme.

„Edward, da bist du ja! Ich suche dich schon eine Ewigkeit! Hast du nicht gesagt, du willst nur was zu trinken holen?"

Hastig fuhren wir auseinander und er drehte sich sofort zu ihr um.

Jetzt erkannte ich die Person. Es war diese Tracey, die er bei unserer ersten Begegnung schon dabeigehabt hatte. Sie lief auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Edward stieß sie nicht weg, erwiderte den Kuss aber auch nicht.

Jetzt war es offiziell! Ich war der größte Dummkopf auf Erden und fiel wieder auf Edward Cullen rein. Während er mir ständig erzählte, wie sehr er mich wollte und begehrte, amüsierte er sich solange mit seinen zahlreichen Gespielinnen.

Bei unserer leidenschaftlichen Begegnung, behielt er bestimmt die ganze Zeit im Hinterkopf, dass schon passender Ersatz parat stand, mit dem er den Abend ausklingen lassen konnte, sollte ich ihn abweisen.  
Dieser Heuchler!

Voller Schmerz in meinem Inneren holte ich aus und scheuerte ihm eine.

„Das ist für deine Lügen, Cullen! Nie wieder werde ich auf deine Masche hereinfallen, das ist ein für alle Mal vorbei."

Ich spürte die ersten Tränen schon, bevor sie aus den Augen quollen und hastete an ihm vorbei. Ich musste hier raus!

Während meiner Flucht rempelte ich wahllos Gäste an, doch das interessierte mich wenig. Draußen an der frischen Luft, war es dann soweit. Der Druck, der sich in mir aufstaute, entlud sich in einem salzigen Tränenstrom.  
Schluchzend drückte ich mich an die Wand und ließ den Schmerz raus.

Warum immer ich? War ich so wenig liebenswert, dass sich jeder einen Dreck um meine Gefühle scherte. Der Knoten in meinem Magen wollte sich nicht lösen, doch die Tränen versiegten nach einer Weile, bis nur noch ab und an, ein trockenes Schluchzen von mir zu hören war.

Unglücklich starrte ich in den nachtschwarzen Himmel, an dem heute kein einziger Stern zu sehen war. Selbst der Himmel scheint zu trauern, dachte ich bitter.

„Bella! Hier bist du?"

Wütend drehte ich mich zu IHM um.

„Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

„Das mit Tracey ist nicht so wie du denkst. Lass es mich doch wenigstens erklären."

„Ich will nichts von deinen Lügen hören! Es ist mir gleichgültig, ob du mit Tracey oder hundert anderen Frauen aus deinem Bekanntenkreis schläfst. DU bist mir gleichgültig!", schrie ich ihn aufgebracht an.

Er kam näher, er konnte jetzt mein Gesicht näher sehen, welches bisher im Schatten im Verborgenen lag.

„Ach ja? Wenn ich dir so gleichgültig bin, warum hast du dann geweint?"

„Ich habe nicht geweint!", log ich trotzig, „ Mir kam nur der Nebel in die Augen und jetzt sind sie eben ein bisschen gerötet. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich wegen dir auch nur eine Träne vergießen würde. Soviel Einfluss hast du nicht auf mich.

Böse sah er mich an. Es passte ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass ich in so einem Ton mit ihm sprach und schon gar nicht meine abwehrende Haltung ihm gegenüber, nachdem wir uns vorher so nahe kamen.  
Beinahe wäre ich ihm auf den Leim gegangen. Ich dankte dieser Tracey dafür rechtzeitig aufgetaucht zu sein, auch wenn der Gedanke wider Erwarten unerträglich schmerzte, dass er später sie und nicht mich um den Verstand bringen würde.

„Mit dir kann man gerade keinen vernünftigen Satz reden", schnappte er aufgebracht, „ Ich werde wiederkommen, wenn du dich beruhigt hast."

Mit jedem Wort trat er näher an mich ran und stand nah vor mir.  
Wieder holte ich aus, um ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Doch meine Hand wurde noch im Flug von seiner aufgehalten. Er umschloss mein Handgelenk mit festem Griff und zog mich unerbittlich an sich.

„Wage es nie wieder die Hand gegen mich zu erheben, Isabella!", flüsterte er mit samtener Stimme, „ Bis jetzt habe ich noch Rücksicht auf dich genommen und mich zurückgehalten. Aber meine Geduld ist fast am Ende und ich werde wohl zu anderen Mitteln greifen müssen, um dich zu kriegen."

„Du hast dich zurückgehalten?", rief ich ungläubig, „ Was willst du denn noch machen? Du bist so eingebildet!"

Mit einem mächtigen Ruck drückte er mich noch fester an seinen Körper und wieder durchströmte mich ungewollte Erregung.

„Kleine Isabella", flüsterte er lockend, „ du hast ja keine Ahnung wie unwiderstehlich ich sein kann, wenn ich etwas haben will. Du hast bisher nur einen winzigen Vorgeschmack auf das bekommen, was ich mit dir machen möchte."

Er wirkte dermaßen abgebrüht bei diesen Worten, dass es mich schüttelte. Es war keine Angst, denn ich war mir trotz allem sicher, dass er mir körperlich nie schaden würde. Doch was er mit meiner Seele anstellte, war etwas völlig anderes.

Stück für Stück schaffte er es Löcher in meine Mauern zu sprengen. Bald schon würde dieser Schutzwall zusammenbrechen und ich musste vor ihm die Waffen strecken. Dieser Tag würde mein Leben verändern und ich fürchtete mich jetzt schon davor.

„Lass mich laufen, Edward!", bat ich ihn inständig und eine winzige Träne lief mir aus dem Augenwinkel.

Er fing sie mit der Fingerkuppe auf und betrachtete sie, als hätte er die glasklare Flüssigkeit nie gesehen.

„Ich kann nicht, Bella. Ich hab es versucht und wollte dich aus meinen Gedanken streichen. Ich hab nicht mal einen Tag durchgehalten. Es ist besiegelt, Liebes. Ich werde nicht aufgeben bis du in meinen Armen liegst. Und wenn es bis in alle Ewigkeit dauert."

Er strich mir nochmal zart über die Wange, drehte sich um und verschwand wieder im Gebäude.

So, jetzt war unser Edward wieder böse! Schreibt ihr mir trotzdem? „Welpenblick aufsetz"

PS: Mir ist einfach kein gescheiter Titel eingefallen, seufz.


	13. Chapter 13

Hallo Leute!

Ich weiß, ich habe euch ein wenig auf das neue Chap warten lassen, aber ich hatte aus persönlichen Gründen keine Zeit. Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel. Vivian

Während Edward wieder im Club verschwand, blieb ich noch eine ganze Weile draußen und atmete die frische Nachtluft ein. Es war kalt und mein Atem wurde in kleinen Wölkchen sichtbar.

Das Frösteln, welches sich kurz darauf einstellte, erinnerte mich daran, dass ich hier nur in einem dünnen, sehr knappen Kleidchen stand.  
Obwohl ich alles andere als bereit dafür war, machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg hinein. Eine Menge durstiger Gäste wartete dort drinnen auf mich und ich durfte Alice nicht solange allein lassen. Immerhin war ich hier um zu arbeiten und nicht, um meine privaten Probleme zu lösen.  
Schnell huschte ich noch in die Aufenthaltsräume und nahm einen Schluck von dem warmen Tee, der neben Säften und Kaffee, dort für alle Angestellten bereitstand.

Nach und nach erwärmte mich das heisse Getränk und vertrieb die bittere Kälte aus meinen Gliedern. Frisch gestärkt und in besserer Verfassung kehrte ich in den Innenraum des Clubs zurück und checkte meine Tische.

Alle Gäste waren ausnahmslos zufrieden und die Gläser noch voll. Ich lief trotzdem weiterhin meine Runden und versuchte krampfhaft nicht nach Edward Ausschau zu halten.

Das gelang mir nur teilweise, denn mein Blick schweifte immer wieder zu dem Tisch, an dem er gesessen hatte. Dieser war nun leer, aber Zigarettenschachteln und Feuerzeuge, sowie eine „Reserviert" Karte machten klar, dass dieser Tisch immer noch besetzt war.  
Wo war er jetzt? Wieder bei dieser Tracey?

Ich erinnerte mich an unsere erste Begegnung. Damals hatte er diese Frau ebenfalls dabei und sie verhielt sich mehr als unverschämt. Was fand er nur an so einer unhöflichen Person? Sicher, sie war sehr hübsch, aber sie besaß den Intelligenzquotienten eines Stecknadelkopfes und auch sonst war sie nicht sehr liebenswürdig. Sie verfügte wohl über andere Talente, wenn Edward sie andauernd mitschleppte.  
Ich musste mir gegenüber zugeben, dass der Kuss der Beiden mir unendlich wehtat. Dass es so schmerzte, obwohl zwischen uns noch gar nichts passiert war, bestärkte mich in meinem Bestreben, ihm zu widerstehen.

Was würde es in mir anrichten, wenn ich mich tatsächlich auf ihn einließ und mich in ihn verliebte?

Es wäre eine absolute Katastrophe für meinen Seelenfrieden und würde mich für lange Zeit aus der Bahn werfen.

„Hallo Bella!", sprach eine tiefe Stimme.

Ich drehte mich blitzartig um und stand Emmett Cullen gegenüber.

„Was wollen Sie?", fuhr ich den armen Kerl an.

Doch dann rief ich mir in Erinnerung, wie er mit Rose umgesprungen war und mein Mitgefühl verschwand.

„Ich wollte nur mal Hallo sagen!", lächelte er.

„Nun das haben Sie ja jetzt gemacht. Warum gehen Sie nicht zurück zu Ihrem dummen Bruder und seiner Begleitung und lassen mich in Ruhe meine Arbeit verrichten."

„Welche Begleitung?", fragte er mich verdutzt, „Edward ist allein hier. Ich habe ihn nur zufällig hier getroffen!"

„Er ist doch mit dieser Tracey hier!", meinte ich voller Gewissheit, „ Und sie hat ihn geküsst."

Er seufzte und fuhr sich wild durch seine ohnehin schon verstrubbelten Locken.

„Oh Mann, ich werde es bestimmt bereuen, dass ich Ihnen die Wahrheit sage, aber diesmal ist Edward unschuldig. Er ist allein gekommen und diese Tracey ist mit mir und Mike hier. Sie ist jetzt mit ihm zusammen."

„Und der Kuss?", fragte ich skeptisch.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Wenn sie ihn geküsst hat, dann würde ich es nicht überbewerten. Tracey küsst jeden!"

Das schlug ein wie eine Bombe! Er sagte mir doch glatt die Wahrheit und ich tat ihm Unrecht. Aber jetzt war es zu spät, um sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen.

Seine letzten Worte, kamen mir wieder in Erinnerung. Er würde jetzt schwerere Geschütze auffahren, um mich zu kriegen und nichts auslassen, was ihn seinem Ziel näher brachte.

„Es ist mir eigentlich auch völlig gleichgültig, ob er diese Tracey zur Freundin hat!"

Emmett lachte schallend.  
„Edward hat keine Freundinnen. Er hat nur seine Betthupfer, wie er es immer nennt. Glauben Sie mir Bella, es ist eine wahre Freude mitzuerleben, wie er sich an Ihnen die Zähne ausbeißt. Ich liebe meinen Bruder sehr, aber sein Umgang mit Frauen ist verabscheuungswürdig. Er bricht ihnen ohne zu Zögern das Herz und es interessiert ihn kein bisschen."

Schockiert sah ich ihn an.

„Heißt das, er genießt es, den Frauen, mit denen er sich abgibt, weh zu tun."

Emmett wurde plötzlich todernst.

„Nein, dazu müsste er sich ja mit den Damen beschäftigen. Aber selbst dafür ist er sich zu schade. Offen gestanden bin ich ziemlich verwirrt über sein jetziges Verhalten. Es ist untypisch für ihn, sich so an eine einzelne Frau zu hängen. Sie müssen ihn schwer beeindruckt haben, denn, wenn er es bei der Einen nicht kriegen kann, dann gibt es ihm halt die Nächste. Sie sind die Erste, die seine Aufmerksamkeit länger als ein paar Stunden fesselt."

Seine Worte ließen mein dummes Herz sofort schneller schlagen, die Schmetterlinge nahmen ihren Tanz in meinem Bauch wieder auf und zarte Röte bedeckte meine blassen Wangen.

Ich sollte mich nicht so darüber freuen, dachte ich beschämt, doch ich konnte den leisen Stolz darüber, dass ich ihm auch nicht gleichgültig war, nicht bezähmen.

„Das ist bestimmt nur eine Phase. Ich bin wahrschlich die Erste, die ihm Paroli bietet und sich nichts gefallen lässt. Bald wird ihn das auch langweilen und ich bin Geschichte."

„Das hoffe ich für Sie, Bella. Wie gesagt, er ist mein Bruder und ich liebe ihn, doch ich bin nicht blind für seine charakterlichen Schwächen und die sind nicht unerheblich."

Ruhig sah er mich an und seine ehrlichen Worte brachten mich auf den Boden zurück. Er hatte natürlich völlig Recht. Edward Cullens Moral ließ schwer zu wünschen übrig und ich würde ihn sicher nicht ändern. Sein Bruder war da total anders, doch eines wollte ich unbedingt noch wissen.

„Warum haben Sie die Nummer meiner Freundin Rose in den Mülleimer geschmissen?"

Er schluckte verlegen.

„Das haben Sie gesehen?"

„Schlimmer!", sagte ich streng, „ Rose hat es selbst gesehen und es hat sie unglaublich verletzt. Warum haben Sie das getan?"

Sein Mund wurde hart.

„Ich halte nichts von Frauen, die sich einem so schamlos an den Hals werfen. Sie war viel zu forsch und ich will keine Frau, die von einem zum nächsten durchgereicht wird."

Woah, das war mal eine dicke Unverschämtheit! Dieses Cullen-Pack war arrogant, bis zum geht nicht mehr.

„Ich glaube, bei Ihnen piepst es wohl! Sie kennen Rose gar nicht, denn wäre dies der Fall, wüssten Sie, welchen Blödsinn Sie da reden!"

Mit einer Hand rieb er sich den Nacken, unschlüssig darüber, was er mir jetzt antworten sollte.

„Hören Sie Emmett, ich erzähle Ihnen mal was über Rose. Sie ist manchmal sehr direkt und das wird ihr oft als Frechheit ausgelegt. Sie trägt ihr Herz nun mal auf der Zunge und redet nicht um den heißen Brei rum. Es ist eine Ehre für Sie, dass Rose Ihnen ihre Nummer gegeben hat, denn das tut sie normalerweise nie. Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Rose sich Männern nicht an den Hals wirft. Sie flirtet gern, aber das war es dann auch."

Unsicher sah er mich an.

„Sie meinen also, ihr liegt tatsächlich was an mir?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht mit Bestimmtheit beantworten. Sie haben ihr ja keine Chance gegeben, sich eine Meinung über sie zu bilden. Aber dieser Fehler lässt sich leicht beheben."

Ich riss ein Blatt aus meinem Block und notierte Roses Nummer darauf. Mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln reichte ich ihm den Zettel und er ließ ihn in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.

„Danke, Bella! Ich wollte wirklich nicht überheblich rüberkommen. Aber ich hab schon ne Menge schlechte Erfahrungen in Bezug auf Frauen gemacht. Meistens sehen sie nur den Namen und das Geld. Ich bin ihnen oft völlig egal."

„Rose liegt nicht viel an Geld. Natürlich wäre ein bisschen mehr davon toll, aber nicht um jeden Preis. Geben Sie ihr eine Chance! Sie werden es nicht bereuen, denn Rose ist einer der liebenswertesten Menschen die ich kenne."

Damit drehte ich mich zur Theke, nahm die fertiggemixten Cocktails entgegen und ging wieder an die Arbeit.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verging wie im Flug. Es schien, als ob alle Gäste gleichzeitig ihre Gläser leerten und ich kam mit dem Servieren kaum nach.

Als es etwas ruhiger wurde, gönnte ich mir einen kurzen Moment, um durch zu schnaufen und entdeckte prompt Edward, der wieder an seinem Platz saß und mich beobachtete.

Mit funkelnden Augen folgte sein Blick jeder Linie meines Körpers und ich fühlte mich, als ob er mich mit den Augen nackt ausziehen würde. Das teuflische Grinsen um seine Mundwinkel, bestätigte mir meine Vermutung und er leckte sich verführerisch über die Lippen.

Nach Emmetts Geständnis, befand ich mich in einem merkwürdigen Zustand zwischen schlechtem Gewissen und Verlegenheit, weil ich ihm ausnahmsweise mal Unrecht getan hatte.

Doch jetzt, wo ich sah, wie er sich wieder aufführte, verschwand dieses Gefühl abrupt. Dieser dämliche Prolet!

Er saß dort auf seinem ledernen Sessel, zurückgelehnt und die Frauen in seiner Umgebung warfen ihm immer wieder eindeutige Blicke zu. Er registrierte es wohlwollend, sich seiner Ausstrahlung mehr als bewusst, ignorierte die Damen aber, zu deren sichtbarer Enttäuschung.  
Als er bemerkte, dass ich ihn betrachtete, machte er Anstalten aufzustehen und zu mir zu kommen. Er erhob sich elegant, doch ein Blick in meine Richtung, ließ ihn innehalten.

Mit schmalen Augen und zusammengepressten Lippen sah ich ihn an. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre er wohl umgefallen!

Er setzte sich wieder und grinste unverschämt. Ohne Gewissensbisse wegen seinem Verhalten vorhin, warf er mir einen Kuss durch die Luft zu.

Böse drehte ich mich weg und arbeitete weiter. Die ruhige Phase war vorbei und ich schlängelte mich geschickt durch die Menge, um den Gästen die bestellten Getränke zu bringen. Die ganze Zeit fühlte ich mich beobachtet und tatsächlich folgte er mir die ganze Zeit mit den Augen.  
Sein brütender Blick brannte sich in meinen Körper und ständig huschte der Meine zu ihm, ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte.  
Wir führten eine stille Konversation, die sich genauso hitzig gestaltete wie mit Worten.

Er blieb bis zum frühen Morgen und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Irgendwann kam Emmett mit dieser Tracey und Mike an seinen Tisch und leistete ihm Gesellschaft.

Mikes neue Gespielin versuchte ständig ein Gespräch mit Edward zu beginnen, während sie an Mike herumschraubte. Der war schon viel zu besoffen, um zu merken, dass seine neue Freundin sich an ihren Ex ranschmiss.

Sie wurde genauso ignoriert, wie der Rest der weiblichen Schar, die ihn becircen wollte.

Es gab mir ein Gefühl der Genugtuung, weil er tatsächlich so versessen auf mich war, dass er keiner anderen mehr Beachtung schenkte. Gleichzeitig war es mir eine Warnung. Er würde wirklich nicht aufgeben und ich musste mir einen gewaltigen Schutzpanzer zulegen, damit ich seinen Verführungsversuchen entgegentreten konnte.

Schon dieser Blickkontakt heute Abend reichte aus, um mich schwach werden zu lassen. Was würde erst passieren, wenn er seine Drohung wahr machte und andere Mittel nutzte.

Nach zwei Stunden war der Club leer und ich wischte als einzige noch die letzten Tische ab. Nachdenklich kaute ich an meiner Unterlippe rum und hing meinen Gedanken nach, als die schönste Stimme der Welt mich ansprach.  
„Du siehst wirklich verführerisch aus, wenn du so an deiner Lippe rumknabberst. Es macht Lust auf mehr!"

Vor Schreck ließ ich den Lappen fallen und ich schoss herum.

Da stand er.

Obwohl es so früh war, sah er makellos aus wie immer. Er wirkte überhaupt nicht abgekämpft nach der langen Nacht, der Zigarettenqualm und die Hitze schienen ihm nichts anhaben zu können.

Wahrscheinlich roch er sogar noch, wie ein verdammter Strauß Rosen!

„Was willst du hier! Ich habe mich doch klar ausgedrückt. Du bist mir gleichgültig und ich will nichts von dir!", log ich.

Er lachte belustigt und schlich geschmeidig auf mich zu. Er war wirklich ein Raubtier!

So elegant, zum Sprung bereit und in der Lage mich mit Haut und Haaren aufzufressen.

„Ich wollte mir nur deine Entschuldigung abholen. Schließlich warst du nicht sehr nett zu mir und es wäre doch nur recht und billig, wenn du dich für deine überstürzte Annahme entschuldigst."

Pah, darauf konnte er warten, bis er schwarz wurde.

„Bild dir nur nichts ein! Nur weil du einmal die Wahrheit sagtest, macht dich das noch lange nicht zu Mutter Teresa. Du hast schon soviel Mist gebaut in der kurzen Zeit, in der wir uns kennen, das reicht für ein ganzes Leben. Nimm es als Ausgleich für deine Unverschämtheiten, leb damit und geh endlich deiner Wege."

Sein Luxuskörper stand jetzt direkt vor mir und ich knallte, bei dem Versuch zurückzuweichen, mit den Kniekehlen an den Tisch hinter mir.  
Ich konnte einen Teil seiner makellosen Brust sehen, da die ersten Knöpfe seines schwarzen Seidenhemdes geöffnet waren. Schwarz schien seine bevorzugte Farbe zu sein. Ich sah ihn selten in was anderem.

Wie der Teufel, schoss es mir durch den Kopf!

Sein diabolisches Grinsen verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch und ich bangte um meine Seele.

Wieder machte sich das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch bemerkbar und mir wurde fast schlecht vor Wonne, als er seine Handfläche auf mein rasendes Herz legte.

„Dein Herz!", sagte er heiser, „ Es rast."

Die Hand schloss sich um meine Brust, umschloss sie fest und ich dumme Pute, bewegte mich nicht von der Stelle.

Stattdessen genoss ich seine Berührung und wartete sehnsüchtig darauf, dass er mich fester packte. Er erfüllte mir sofort diesen unausgesprochenen Wunsch und ein genussvolles Stöhnen schüttelte meinen Körper. Er nahm die andere Hand dazu und erteilte der anderen Brust dieselbe Behandlung.

Sag irgendwas Dummes, betete ich still. Er zog mich wieder völlig in seinen Bann und nur seine unverschämte Klappe konnte mich jetzt noch retten. Ich musste dringend wütend auf ihn werden, sonst würde ich es nie schaffen, ihm zu widerstehen.

War ich ihm schon so hörig, dass ich nicht mehr Herr meiner Handlungen war?

„Du fühlst dich so gut an Bella!", wisperte er mit dunkler Stimme.

Er war erregt, das fühlte ich genau. Komischerweise machte es mir keine Angst und die Massage an meiner Brust wurde heftiger. Er zog den Ausschnitt des Kleides einfach runter und blickte auf meine blanke Brust.

Mit einem Stöhnen senkte er die Lippen auf meine erregte Spitze und zog sie hart in seinen Mund.

Mit jedem Saugen zogen sich die Muskeln zwischen meinen Beinen zusammen und ich stand allein durch diese Liebkosung kurz davor, zu kommen.  
Ein Poltern in der Nähe ließ mich aufwachen.

Oh Gott, was tat ich hier und warum ließ ich zu, dass er so mit mir spielte?

Hastig schob ich ihn weg und er sah bitter enttäuscht aus.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn mit dir los?", schrie er entnervt.

Er fuhr sich heftig durch die ohnehin schon verwuschelten, bronzenen Strähnen.

„Du lässt mich jedes Mal ein Stück an dich heran und dann machst du einen Rückzieher. Das finde ich nicht lustig, Bella!", zischte er böse, „Du spielst ein gefährliches Spiel, Liebes und ich habe nicht vor, da lange zuzuschauen."

Er lief wie ein gereiztes Tier vor mir auf und ab.

„Dein Verhalten ist mindestens so schlimm wie meines, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ich ehrlich bin. Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich nur deinen Körper will, doch DU weißt nicht was du willst. Du sagst nein und dein Körper schreit ja. Du lehnst mich ab und im nächsten Moment küsst du mich. Du treibst mich langsam in den Wahnsinn, Bella."

Heftige Gefühle durchströmten mich. Er hatte Recht!

Ich spielte genauso mit ihm, wie er mit mir. Aus dieser Sache konnte keiner als Sieger hervorgehen.

Er packte mich an den Oberarmen.

„Jetzt reicht es mir! Denkst du wirklich, ich würde mich einer Frau aufdrängen die nichts von mir will? Das habe ich nicht nötig, Liebes. Du sendest so unmissverständliche Signale aus, mein Herz. Du willst mich! Sehr! Dein Leugnen ist zwecklos und ich werde dich eines Tages herumkriegen."

Er trat wieder nah an mich heran, legte seinen Mund an mein Ohr.

„Ich spüre doch, wie sehr du mich haben möchtest, Bella. Wenn ich auch für eine Sekunde geglaubt hätte, dass du tatsächlich Angst oder Abscheu für mich empfindest, dann hätte ich dich laufen lassen. Doch so wie die Dinge liegen, scheinst du nur zu ängstlich zu sein deine Lust auszuleben."

Er trat zurück und betrachtete mich eindringlich.

„Ich weiß nicht was du vorhast?", sagte er nachdenklich, „Aber ich werde es noch rausfinden. Dein Verhalten ist sehr widersprüchlich, aber ich werde den Schlüssel finden, der mir die Tür zu dir öffnet."

Ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend ließ er mich stehen.

Müde ließ ich mich auf einen Stuhl sinken und dachte über seine Worte nach. Behielt er etwa Recht?

Stachelte ich ihn nicht noch mehr an mit meinen schwankenden Reaktionen? Es stimmte jedes Wort!

Einmal scheuerte und beschimpfte ich ihn, doch sobald er mich berührte, schmolz ich und gab mich meinen Sehnsüchten hin. Für ihn musste dieses Wechselspiel unerträglich sein, schließlich schluckte er etwas von seiner eigenen Medizin.  
Normalerweise war es sein Job die Frauen verrückt zu machen!

Offensichtlich war es bei uns aber gegenseitig.

„Bella, wo bist du?"

Alice.

Die hatte ich ganz vergessen!

Schnell stand ich auf und begab mich in die hinteren Räume. Sie stand schon fertig angezogen im Aufenthaltsraum und zog sich eine dicke Wollmütze über den Kopf.

Draußen war es mittlerweile bitterkalt und wir packten uns warm ein. Ich konnte von Glück sagen, wenn ich nach meiner überhasteten Flucht, nicht eine dicke Erkältung davontrug.

„So, fertig! Wir können gehen", sagte ich.

Gemeinsam betraten wir den Flur, als die Tür zu Jaspers Büro aufging. Er trat hinaus und stellte sich Alice in den Weg.

„Warte Alice, ich habe dir noch was zu sagen."

Sie sah zu ihm auf und er schaute belustigt auf die Mütze, die ihr Gesicht umrahmte. Alice wirkte damit fast wieder wie ein Kind, was durch ihre winzige Körpergröße noch betont wurde. Trotzdem war sie eine erwachsene junge Frau und diese Tatsache schien Jasper jetzt auch aufzufallen.

Interessiert folgte ich dem Geschehen vor mir. Irgendwas hatte sich verändert.

Jasper, der bisher nie einen Blick an Alice verschwendet hatte, wirkte auf einmal völlig bezaubert von meiner kleinen Freundin.

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du wirklich nicht auf die Idee kommst zu kündigen ", meinte er.

Alice Augen strahlten wie tausend Sterne und ein bezauberndes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. Ihre fröhliche Art war wieder zurück, genau wie das ansteckende Grinsen.

„Nachdem du mir gedroht hast, mir den Hintern zu versohlen, hab ich es mir anders überlegt. Ich bleibe dir also erhalten, bis du mich selber rausschmeißt."

Er grinste jungenhaft und verblüfft stellte ich fest, dass dieser ernste Mann durchaus freundlich wirken konnte.

„Das wird nie passieren, Alice. Ich hätte dich niemals entlassen. Spätestens am nächsten Tag, wäre ich wieder zur Vernunft gekommen."

Er räusperte sich etwas verlegen.

„Also, dann will ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten. Wir sehen uns noch!"

Er ließ uns durch und wir traten hinaus. Der Morgen graute schon und Frost überzog die Häuser, Autos und Straßen.

Bibbernd und wortlos liefen wir zur U-Bahn Station. Keiner von uns hatte Lust sich zu unterhalten und hing seinen Gedanken nach, dabei wirkte Alice jedoch deutlich fröhlicher als ich.

Wir verabschiedeten uns, als wir zwei verschiedene Bahnen nehmen mussten und ich machte mich auf den Heimweg.

Zuhause im Bett, kuschelte ich mich ein und ließ den Abend noch mal Revue passieren. Irgendwie schaffte es Cullen immer in meinen Gedanken zu sein und das wurmte mich fürchterlich. Trotzdem war ich doch ein wenig stolz auf mich, weil ich nicht ganz nachgegeben hatte.  
Ich beschloss mich wieder mehr auf die wichtigen Dinge zu konzentrieren. Der Wecker zeigte halb sechs und ich würde nur knappe vier Stunden Schlaf bekommen, ehe Bibi meinen Sohn zurückbrachte.

Der wöchentliche Großeinkauf stand uns bevor und ohne Auto würde das anstrengend genug werden.

Der Wecker schmiss mich aus dem Bett und ich wachte mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl auf. Alles tat mir weh, der Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich und ich fühlte mich überhaupt nicht wohl.

Langsam schleppte ich mich ins Bad und erschrak bei meinem Anblick.

Mein Haar sah aus wie ein Heuhaufen, die Augen waren winzig klein in meinem fahlen Gesicht und die Nase leuchtete im schönsten Feuerwehrrot.

Ein Kitzeln in der Nase kündigte eine Niesattacke an, die sich gewaschen hatte. Fünfmal hintereinander schüttelte es meinen Körper durch und ließ mich erschöpft zurück.

Missmutig blickte ich mir entgegen und streckte mir selbst die Zunge raus.

Das hast du nun davon, Bella, dachte ich genervt. Ich musste ja unbedingt im dünnen Kleid und verschwitzt durch die Arbeit, in die kalte Novembernacht raus flüchten.

Geschah mir recht, dass ich jetzt eine Erkältung bekam. Seufzend stellte ich mich unter die Dusche, zog mich an und ging rüber zu Bibi.

Mein Sohn und die Einkäufe warteten.

So, das war es mal wieder! Der Zeitpunkt des Angebots rückt immer näher. Edward wird ja immer ungeduldiger.  
Viele Grüße eure Vivian!


	14. Chapter 14

Hallo!

Es kommt ein neues Kapitel für euch! Ich habe mich wieder mal sehr über eure tollen Reviews gefreut.

Danke!

Zusammen mit Danny und Bibi verschlang ich lustlos mein Frühstück. Das Kratzen im Hals war mittlerweile unerträglich und ich räusperte mich andauernd, nur unterbrochen von den regelmäßigen Niesattacken, die mich überfielen.  
Die Nase lief und ich fühlte mich nur noch elend. Danny amüsierte sich königlich über mein Riechorgan und verglich es mit einer alten Autohupe, so geschwollen war sie.

„Du siehst gar nicht gut aus, Bella", meinte Bibi besorgt.

„Ach was, das geht schon. Ich muss nur viel heißen Tee trinken und mich warmhalten", beschwichtigte ich sie.

„Mum, wann gehen wir endlich einkaufen?", fragte mich mein Sohn ungeduldig.

Er liebte es in den Supermarkt zu gehen, die Fülle an bunten Packungen faszinierte ihn immer wieder und er hatte einen Heidenspaß dabei, mir bei der Auswahl der Lebensmittel zu helfen.

„Gleich mein Schatz, ich trinke nur noch meinen Kaffee aus und dann gehen wir!" antwortete ich.

Später, wir waren bis unter die Nasenspitze in warme Sachen eingepackt, fuhren wir in den Store. Bibi lieh mir Gott sei Dank ihren alten Ford und so musste ich die Einkäufe nicht durch komplett Seattle schleppen.

Ich parkte den alten, aber sehr zuverlässigen Wagen am Parkplatz des Einkaufszentrums und nahm mir zusammen mit Danny einen großen Einkaufswagen.

Er setzte sich hinein und ließ sich von mir durch die langen, schmalen Gänge kutschieren. Nach und nach füllte sich der Wagen mit den benötigten Lebensmitteln und Danny baute Türmchen aus den Dosen mit Pfirsichen, die ich für meinen Kuchen brauchte. Backen war eines der Dinge die ich besonders gerne mochte und Danny war immer mit Feuereifer dabei.

Er naschte vom Kuchenteig und kratze die Schüsseln leer. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass ich einen machte und heute wollte ich dieses Versäumnis nachholen.

Obwohl ich mich wirklich mit jeder Sekunde elender fühlte, musste ich durchhalten. Danny freute sich so auf unseren gemeinsamen Tag und ich wollte ihn um keinen Preis enttäuschen. Er musste in seinem jungen Leben schon so viel entbehren, was für andere Kinder in seinem Alter selbstverständlich schien.

Natürlich entgingen mir nicht seine sehnsüchtigen Blicke, als wir an der Spielzeugabteilung vorbeigingen, doch er sagte keinen Mucks, um mich nicht traurig zu machen. Er war für so einen kleinen Knirps viel zu vernünftig und manchmal wünschte ich mir, dass er sich wie andere Jungs einfach auf den Boden schmiss und vor Wut brüllte, weil er nicht bekam was er wollte.

Ich schmiss noch eine Riesenpackung Gummibärchen in den Wagen, obwohl sie furchtbar teuer waren. Aber heute wollte ich ihm einen besonderen Tag bereiten und dazu gehörten auch Süßigkeiten.

„Mum, kannst du den Wagen schneller fahren?", fragte mich sein zartes Stimmchen.

Lächelnd hielt ich die Stange fester und gab Gas. Wir rauschten lachend durch die Gänge und ignorierten die vorwurfsvollen Blicke der anderen Kunden. Er quietschte ausgelassen vor Freude und ich kam nach einigen Metern schlingernd zum Stehen.  
Ich lachte immer noch, doch meine Kehle brannte schmerzhaft. Oh je, da war aber eine fette Grippe im Anmarsch!

Sowas konnte ich jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen. Ich war auf die Trinkgelder vom Service genauso angewiesen, wie auf die regelmäßigen Gehaltszahlungen von Lou und Jasper. Wenn diese Gelder auch nur für kurze Zeit fehlten, würde mein Budget noch enger werden, als es ohnehin schon war.

Ich hustete heftig und Danny sah mich erschrocken an. Er kannte mich krank überhaupt nicht, da ich einer Grippe oder sonstigen Unpässlichkeiten immer erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen war.

„Geht es dir nicht gut, Mummy?", fragte er ängstlich.

Ich musste lächeln. Jetzt war ich also wieder Mummy!

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Schatz! Ich habe nur eine Erkältung. Es ist nichts, worum du dir Sorgen machen müsstest."

Beruhigt beäugte er die Schilder die von der Decke hingen, welche die neuesten Angebote anprießen. Die Schlange an der Kasse dezimierte sich zusehends und wir konnten relativ zügig zahlen. Schnell waren die Einkäufe im Kofferraum verstaut und wir machten uns auf den Heimweg.

Ich rührte gerade den Teig für den Kuchen an, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Ich lief zur Tür, spähte argwöhnisch durch den Spion und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es sich um Rose handelte.

Ich öffnete und eine überschwengliche Rosalie fiel mir um den Hals.

„Danke, danke, danke Bella! Das werde ich dir nie vergessen!", rief sie voller Enthusiasmus.

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte ich sie, obwohl ich genau wusste, wovon sie sprach.

Emmet war wohl von der schnellen Truppe und hatte sich schon bei ihr gemeldet.

Sie sah mich vorwurfsvoll an und stupste mich an der Schulter.

„Du weißt genau, wovon ich spreche, Isabella Marie Swan. Du hast Emmet Cullen den Kopf gewaschen und ihm meine Nummer gegeben. Erst wollte ich dich lynchen, aber dann dachte ich mir. Scheiß drauf! Der Typ ist heiß und ich will ihn."

Grinsend machte ich einen Diener.

„Stets zu Diensten Ma´ am!", feixte ich und musste prompt niesen.

Dem folgte ein garstiger Hustenanfall und Rose sah mich mitleidig an.

„Das hört sich ganz schön übel an. Du kannst vom Glück sagen, dass du dieses Wochenende nicht arbeiten musst. Aber wenn diese Erkältung bis Montag nicht weg ist, musst du unbedingt zum Arzt. So kannst du unmöglich im Service arbeiten. Du verteilst deine Bazillen sonst in ganz Seattle."

Rose brachte es mal wieder auf den Punkt.  
„Ich weiß", seufzte ich, „ dabei kann ich einen Ausfall gerade genauso gut brauchen, wie einen Pickel am Kinn. Es ist finanziell eh schon so knapp. Das wirft mich ganz schön zurück."

Nach der Rückkehr vom Supermarkt leerte ich unseren Briefkasten und hielt einen Haufen Rechnungen in der Hand. Die Krankenversicherung war wieder fällig, sowie der Beitrag zu meiner Lebensversicherung. Ich legte viel Wert darauf, dass diese möglichst pünktlich beglichen wurden, damit es nicht zu unliebsamen Überschneidungen kam.

Nicht auszudenken, wenn mir oder Danny was passierte und die Kasse oder die Versicherung zahlte nicht, weil die Rechnung ein paar Tage zu spät begzahlt wurde. Es wäre nicht der erste Fall in dieser Richtung und bei meinem Glück würde es mir ebenfalls passieren.  
Nach Abzug der anderen Fixkosten und der Lebenshaltung blieben mir und Danny gerade mal 150 Dollar übrig für Luxus.  
Sprich Kino, Eisessen oder Kleidung, denn diese Anschaffungen rechnete ich nicht zu den normalen Ausgaben.

Manchmal war ich es so leid, jeden Pfennig zweimal umdrehen zu müssen und Danny immer wieder zu enttäuschen, doch ich konnte nicht mehr tun als Arbeiten und dies tat ich schon zur Genüge.

„Willst du noch mit in die Küche? Danny und ich backen Pfirsichkuchen."

„Da sag ich nicht nein!", grinste sie erfreut.

Rose wurde von Danny stürmisch begrüßt und bald schon war die Küche über und über mit Mehl und Puderzucker bestäubt. Der Kuchen backte fröhlich vor sich hin und wir machten es uns danach im Wohnzimmer gemütlich und nahmen das Abendessen zu uns. Später genossen wir ein Stück unseres Kuchens, zusammen mit einer heißen Tasse Schokolade, die mir sanft die Kehle hinabrann und das Kratzen auf angenehme Weise linderte.

Ich warf gleich nach unserer Heimkehr eine Kopfschmerztablette und Halstabletten ein, trank literweise Tee und es ging mir schon bedeutend besser. Zumindest hoffte ich darauf, bis Montag wieder in der Spur zu sein. Zur Not würde ich für Lou die Büroarbeit erledigen, wenn er mich ließ.

„Mum, kannst du mir noch einen Kakao machen", fragte Danny mit treuherzigem Augenaufschlag.

Ich grinste. Manchmal setzte er seinen kindlichen Charme ein wie eine Waffe und ich konnte ihm einfach nichts abschlagen.

„Na gut, aber dann ist Schluss, verstanden!"

Er nickte fröhlich und kuschelte sich an die schläfrig gewordene Rose. Diese war schon seit mehreren Stunden hier und war gleich zum Essen dageblieben. Wir sahen noch gemeinsam die neuesten Spongebob Folgen und lachten über die Späße, obwohl uns die Stimme des gelben Fernsegschwamms tierisch auf den Geist ging.

Nachdem die letzten Sekunden des Abspanns verklungen waren, nahm ich Danny auf den Arm. Es war jetzt schon kurz vor Acht und es wurde Zeit für ihn ins Bett zu gehen.

„Och Mum, kann ich nicht noch ein bisschen aufbleiben. Nur ein paar Minuten?", bettelte er.

„Danny du weißt, dass du morgens immer früh aufwachst, egal, wann du ins Bett gegangen bist. Dann wirst nur den ganzen Tag knatschig sein, weil du zu wenig Schlaf hast. Du wirst Rose noch oft genug sehen, versprochen!", sagte ich sanft und streichelte sein weiches Haar.

Die kurzen Locken glitten ganz leicht durch meine Finger und ich drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Er schmiegte sich automatisch ganz eng an mich und schlang die Ärmchen um meinen Hals.

Mit ihm auf dem Arm stand ich auf und brachte ihn in sein Bettchen. Er sah noch so klein aus, als er darin versank. Mit gerade mal fast fünf Jahren war immer noch mein Baby und mein Herz zersprang fast vor Liebe zu ihm.

Egal, wie sehr es mich damals schockte, schwanger und auf mich allein gestellt zu sein, ich bereute meine Entscheidung ihn zu behalten, nicht eine Sekunde meines Lebens. Er war der Sinn meines Lebens und ich würde alles, wirklich alles, dafür tun, um ihn bei mir zu haben.

Ich setzte mich zu ihm auf die Bettkante. Heute legte ich mich ausnahmsweise nicht zu ihm, da ich Angst hatte, ihn mit meiner Erkältung anzustecken.

Wir sprachen zusammen das Nachtgebet und er kuschelte sich in sein Kissen.

„Mum", flüsterte er schläfrig, „ Pete hat mich gefragt, wo mein Daddy ist. Kannst du es mir verraten?"

Unglücklich betrachtete ich das Gesicht meines Sohnes, welches so sehr dem meinen glich.

„Oh Danny, weißt du, dein Dad ist damals gegangen, bevor er erfuhr, dass du unterwegs bist. Ich weiß leider nicht, wo er jetzt lebt."

Ich hatte Danny nie erzählt, dass Jake einfach geflüchtet war, selbst sein Vater Billy Black wusste nicht wo er sich aufhielt. Den Kontakt zu Forks und den Menschen dort, brach ich damals komplett ab, es war das Beste so, obwohl ich Billy gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Er hätte sicherlich gern Kontakt zu seinem Enkel gehabt.

Doch ich besaß nicht die Kraft mich meiner Vergangenheit und somit auch meinem Vater zu stellen. Ob er heute noch genauso unbeugsam war, wie damals?

„Meinst du", löcherte er mich weiter, „ wenn er von mir wüsste, würde er mich liebhaben?"

Mein Herz brach.

„Natürlich Danny", log ich ohne Zögern, „ wie könnte man dich nicht liebhaben."

Niemals würde ich ihm erzählen, dass Jake fast ausgerastet war, als ich mich weigerte abzutreiben.

Danny gab sich erstmal zufrieden mit meiner Antwort und schloss die Augen. Ich streichelte noch eine Weile seinen Kopf und verließ dann auf Zehenspitzen sein Zimmer.

Rose saß mittlerweile aufgerichtet auf der Couch und blickte mir entgegen.

„Ist was?", fragte sie.

Ich seufzte schwer und ließ mich neben ihr auf das Sofa fallen.

„Danny fragt nach seinem Vater. Ich wusste ja, dass das irgendwann kommt, aber es ist trotzdem schwer ihm eine einigermaßen glaubhafte Geschichte aufzutischen. Ich kann ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass sein Vater ein elender Mistkerl ist, der sich vor der Verantwortung drückt", redete ich mich in Rage.

Rose nickte zustimmend und wechselte schnell das Thema.

„Hör mal. Bells! Dun weißt doch, dass ich ab und an für eine Cateringfirma arbeite, die sich auf Empfänge und gesellschaftliche Ereignisse spezialisiert hat. Am Mittwochabend ist wieder so ein Event und wir bräuchten noch jemanden der uns im Service unterstützt. Du wärst perfekt dafür, da sie nur Frauen einstellen, die hübsch sind. Ist zwar ziemlich sexistisch, aber sie zahlen gut."

Ich überlegte kurz. Das Geld konnte ich tatsächlich gut gebrauchen. Danny wünschte sich zu Weihnachten ein Keyboard und ich sparte schon seit Monaten darauf. Eine kleine Finanzspritze würde mich meinem Ziel näher bringen.

„Hm, wenn ich bis dahin wieder fit bin, würde ich den Job gerne annehmen."

„Super Bells, ich sag dir dann Bescheid, wann und wo. Ich muss es nur noch mit Mr. Gibson klären. Das ist der Chef von dem Laden", fügte sie erklärend hinzu.

„Magst du noch was trinken, Rose?"

Sie schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf.

„Nein, danke. Ich mach mich jetzt mal auf den Weg. Du siehst nämlich gar nicht gut aus. Du solltest ein heißes Bad nehmen und dich dann ins Bett packen. Morgen geht es dir dann bestimmt besser."

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Ich hasste Baden und benutzte für gewöhnlich nur die Dusche, doch Rose hatte Recht. Ein warmes Bad würde mir guttun und mich entspannen.

Die Halsschmerzen ließen zwar nach und auch meine Nase leuchtete nicht mehr wie ein Feuermelder, aber ich hatte es noch lange nicht überstanden.

Nach Rosalies Abschied ließ ich das Badewasser ein und schüttete einen angenehm duftenden Badezusatz hinein. Sofort breitete sich der Duft von Vanille im Bad aus und die feuchtwarme Luft tat meinem Hals gut.

Nachdem ich nochmals Dannys Schlaf kontrollierte, nahm ich mein Handy und legte es auf das Tischchen neben der Wanne. Ich wollte nicht, dass Danny aufwachte, falls Alice oder Bibi nochmals anriefen.

Nackt stieg ich in das Wasser und genoss das entspannende Gefühl, als sich meine verhärteten Muskeln lockerten.

Meine Augen hielt ich geschlossen und ich ließ meine Gedanken schweifen, welche prompt wieder bei Edward Cullen landeten.

Genervt erinnerte ich mich an seine Worte. Er hatte natürlich Recht. Ich benahm mich nicht besser als er, doch ich war nicht diejenige, die das Spiel begann.

Trotzdem heizte es mich an, ihn verrückt zu machen, obwohl ich nicht die leiseste Absicht hatte, ihn aufs Ganze gehen zu lassen.

Die Erinnerung an seine Küsse machte mir zu schaffen und ich hoffte inständig, dass die plötzliche Hitze die mich ergriff vom Fieber kam und nicht, weil ich nackt in der Badeanne lag und an Edward Cullen dachte.

Mein Handy bimmelte und ich griff danach, ohne auf das Display zu schauen.  
„Hallo!"

„Guten Abend, Liebes!", hauchte seine Stimme mir samten in den Hörer.

Abrupt richtete ich mich auf und das Wasser schwappte über den Wannenrand.

„Woher hast du meine Nummer?", fragte ich aufgebracht.

Die Frage konnte ich mir eigentlich sparen und ich musste demnächst ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Bibi führen. Von Frau zu Frau!

Er lachte dunkel und mir wurden die Glieder schwach. Ich sank wieder zurück ins warme Wasser und presste das Handy nah an mein Ohr.  
Ich sollte auflegen, dachte ich, doch ich tat nichts dergleichen.

„Warum rufst du mich an?", fragte ich mit belegter Stimme.

Mein Herz hüpfte viel zu aufgeregt in meiner Brust, weil er mich anrief und ich fragte mich ernsthaft, ob es nicht schon viel zu spät war, wenn ich mich gegen die Gefühle wehrte, die in mir aufzukeimen begannen.

„Ich hatte Sehnsucht, Liebes!" wisperte er, „Ich konnte unser kleines Intermezzo einfach nicht vergessen. Jetzt liege ich auf meinem Bett und denke ununterbrochen an dich."

Sein Geständnis trug nicht dazu bei, die Hitze in meinem Inneren zu mindern. Wieder bewegte ich mich ruckartig und das Wasser in der Wanne schlug kleine Wellen.

„Sag mal, sitzt du gerade in der Badewanne?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Ja!", hauchte ich nur.

Verlegenheit machte sich in mir breit, da ich zugab genau in diesem Moment nackt und wehrlos zu sein.

„Verdammt Bella, ich wünschte ich wäre jetzt bei dir!", stöhnte er.

Leg auf, mahnte ich mich.

„Was würdest du denn dann tun?", erwiderte ich stattdessen, unfähig dieses Gespräch zu beenden, bevor es zu spät war.

Ich wusste wohin es führen würde und da er nicht persönlich anwesend war, hätte ich nicht mal Hemmungen, meine Lust auf ihn auf diese Weise auszuleben.

„Ich würde da weitermachen, wo wir im Club aufhörten!", säuselte er an meinem Ohr, „ Weißt du eigentlich, dass du die süßesten Brüste überhaupt hast. Klein und fest, dein Fleisch so zart und weich. Und deine Brustspitzen erst", schwärmte er mit erregter Stimme, „ sie schmecken wie kleine Himbeeren. So süß, Bella, so süß…."

Eine delikate Spannung ergriff mich.

„Ich will, dass du sie für mich anfasst, Liebes. Streichel dich selbst, denn ich kann es leider nicht tun."

Erregung schoss wie ein Blitz zwischen meine Beine und ich griff mir tatsächlich an meine Brüste, so wie er es mir befahl.  
Die Fingerkuppen glitten über die aufgerichtete Spitze und ich stöhnte auf.

„Genau so, Baby. Stöhn für mich, Liebes."

Ich wusste nicht mehr wie mir geschah. Voller Lust massierte ich meine Brust, den Kopf zurückgeworfen, den Hörer immer noch ans Ohr gepresst und lauschte dem leisen Stöhnen Edwards, als diesem klar wurde, dass ich seinen Anweisungen tatsächlich Folge leistete.

„Mach den Lautsprecher an und streichel dich mit beiden Händen, Bella!", befahl er dominant.

Ich dachte gar nicht daran zu widersprechen, so heiß war ich mittlerweile. Die Leute behielten Recht. Sex schaltete wirklich das Hirn aus.  
Ich tat, was er verlangte und griff jetzt nach beiden Brüsten, streichelte sie, hob die vom Wasser glitschigen Hügel an und stellte mir vor, dass er es tat.

Ich hörte einen Reißverschluss der aufgezogen wurde.

„Was machst du gerade?", fragte ich mutig.

Er lachte.

„Ich mache meine Hose auf, Liebes!"

„Wirst du dich jetzt auch anfassen, so wie ich es tue", flüsterte ich wagemutig.

„Oh Scheiße!", rief er aus.

Meine Worte machten ihn wohl unglaublich scharf und ich genoss meine Macht über ihn.

„Leg die Hand zwischen deine Beine", sagte er mühsam beherrscht. Er stand kurz vor dem Ausrasten.

Lustvoll schob ich die Finger in meine weichen Falten und stöhnte unkontrollierbar.

„Wie fühlt sich das an, Bella? Sag mir," keuchte er, „ was du gerade tust!"

„Ich…ich… streichle mich …ich…es …es…fühlt sich gut an", brachte ich heraus und bewegte dabei weiterhin meine Finger rhytmisch auf der seidigen Haut hin und her.

„Stell dir vor, ich würde das bei dir tun. Stell dir vor, ich würde dich lecken, Baby! Spürst du meine Zunge? "

„Oh Gott", schrie ich.

„Liebes, ich wünschte du wärst jetzt bei mir. Verdammt, meine Hand fühlt sich nicht halb so gut an, wie deine es tun würde."

Ich umkreiste mit der Fingerkuppe meinen Kitzler, während er sich an der anderen Ende der Leitung selbst berührte. Die Spannung baute sich immer stärker auf und mich ritt der Teufel.

„Würdest du dir wünschen, dass ich dich in den Mund nehme?", fragte ich ihn schamlos.

So hatte ich mich noch nie benommen. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass ich dazu überhaupt in der Lage war und jetzt befriedigte ich mich in der Badewanne, während sein Stöhnen mich immer weiter dem Orgasmus entgegen trieb.

„Ja, Bella! Ich will deinen Mund überall spüren. Ich sehne mich so nach dir, Baby. Schieb die Finger in dich. Ich will, dass du deine Hitze spürst, deine Enge. Ich kann nur noch daran denken, wie es war, es dir im Restaurant mit meinen Fingern zu besorgen. Wie gern würde ich mich jetzt mit einem tiefen Stoß in dich versenken."

Ich stemmte die Füße an den Wannenrand und drang mit zwei Fingern in mich ein. Sein Ächzen und Stöhnen machte mich wahnsinnig und ich wurde immer schneller.

Das Wasser schwappte gefährlich und ich brauchte nicht lange bis mich ein unglaublicher Orgasmus ergriff.

Auch er kam wohl im selben Moment und erschöpft horchte ich meinem rasenden Atem. Seine Stimme holte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück und unendliche Verlegenheit machte sich in mir breit.

„Das war besser, als jeder reale Sex, den ich bisher in meinem Leben hatte", gestand er atemlos und meine Verlegenheit steigerte sich noch.

Ich war bestimmt rot wie eine Tomate und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

Wieder sein Lachen, doch diesmal klang es merkwürdig zärtlich.

„Ich wette du sitzt jetzt in der Wanne, bist total verlegen und fragst dich, wie das passieren konnte?", sagte er mit unverkennbarem Grinsen in der Stimme.

Jetzt schlich sich auf bei mir, ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen.

„So ungefähr!", stimmte ich zögerlich zu.

„Liebes, du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen. Es war wundervoll! Hast du auch nur eine annähernde Vorstellung davon, wie es mit uns wäre, wenn du mir endlich erlauben würdest dich zu lieben. Wir wären so gut zusammen."

Ich war total durcheinander und noch nicht ganz bei mir. Aber eines wusste ich!

Edward Cullen war der Mann den ich mehr begehrte, als sonstwas in meinem Leben. Ich würde explodieren, wenn ich das nicht bald ausleben durfte und traf die wohl schwierigste Entscheidung seit langem.

„Es wäre bestimmt eine unglaubliche Erfahrung!", sagte ich vorsichtig.

Er sog zischend den Atem ein.

„Heißt das, du willst wirklich mit mir schlafen?"

„Ja!", antwortete ich schlicht.

Jetzt, wo ich mir eingestand ihn zu wollen, war es plötzlich ganz leicht ihm nachzugeben. Es fühlte sich auch nicht wie eine Niederlage an!  
Warum sollte ich ihm und mir noch länger etwas vormachen. Ich fühlte Dinge, die ich längst verschüttet wähnte und jetzt erwachte ich zu neuem Leben. Alles war klarer, bunter und lebendiger, wenn ich bei ihm war. Ich lebte wieder!

Bibi behielt recht, als sie sagte, er tue mir auf seine Weise gut. Ich wollte mich dem nicht mehr verschließen und die Zeit genießen die ich mit ihm haben würde. So kurz sie auch sein würde. Es würde so oder so weh tun, ob ich nun mit ihm schlief, oder nicht.

„Hör mal, Bella. Ich muss für einige Tage geschäftlich nach New York und werde erst Donnerstag wieder in der Stadt sein. Ich will dich sehen, sobald ich wieder da bin."

„Okay", flüsterte ich einfach.

Er schien es nicht fassen zu können, das ich einfach so zustimmte und meine Gegenwehr einstellte.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit Bella gemacht?", fragte er halb ungläubig, halb belustigt.

Bevor ich antworten konnte, schüttelte mich mein Husten durch und ich brauchte eine Weile, bis ich wieder in der Lage war zu sprechen.

„Du bist krank!", stellte er vorwurfsvoll fest.

„Du bist ein helles Kerlchen, Cullen!", meinte ich nur.

„Ich glaube, es wäre besser, ich lege jetzt auf und lasse dich aus der Wanne steigen. Das Wasser muss inzwischen kalt werden und ich selbst habe das dringende Bedürfnis eine zu rauchen."

„Die Zigarette danach", zog ich ihn auf, „und ich dachte, du wärst über solch profane, menschliche Bedürfnisse erhaben."

Er kicherte belustigt.

„Ich bin keineswegs unfehlbar, Bella."

„Aber du denkst, du bist ziemlich nahe dran!", stellte ich fest.

Es tat gut einfach nur mit ihm zu scherzen, das machte ihn irgendwie menschlicher.

„Genau, du sagst es. Ich wünsche dir noch eine gute Nacht, Liebes. Ich melde mich Donnerstag."

„Gute Nacht!", antwortete ich und drückte das Gespräch weg.

Versonnen durchpflügte ich mit meiner Hand die immer noch warme Wasseroberfläche und genoss das warme Glühen in meinem Körper.

Donnerstag würde ich Edward Cullen wiedersehen und dann gab es für uns kein Halten mehr.

So, das war es mal wieder. Hust! Ich hatte beim Schreiben ganz schön rote Ohren!  
Ich gebe natürlich wie immer viel auf eure Meinung, auch von denen die bisher stumm mitgelesen haben. Eure Vivian


	15. Chapter 15

Hallo!

Sorry, das hier so lange warten musstet. Ich werde ab jetzt wieder regelmäßiger updaten. Liebe Grüße Vivian

Der Sonntag verlief äußerst harmonisch und ich kümmerte mich hingebungsvoll um Danny. Die Zeit, die wir zusammen verbringen konnten, war ziemlich begrenzt und ich versuchte zumindest die wenigen Stunden, die wir in der Woche miteinander hatten, sinnvoll zu nutzen.  
Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück packten wir uns wieder warm ein und gingen in den angrenzenden Park. Dort sammelten wir bunte Herbstblätter die Danny trocknen wollte, um sie danach in einem Album einzukleben. Durch die vielen Grünanlagen in Seattle war es ein Leichtes, die unterschiedlichsten Formen und Farben zu finden, da es hier von Bäumen nur so wimmelte.

Fröhlich hüpfte er in einen Laubhaufen und der Wind wirbelte die vielen braunen, roten und gelben Blätter in der Luft umher. Danny stand mitten drin und jubelte vor Begeisterung, bis sich ein Blatt in seinen vom Lachen geöffneten Mund verirrte. Er spuckte das mit Dreck benetzte, leicht feuchte Blatt angeekelt wieder aus und befand, dass er jetzt lieber auf den Spielplatz wolle. Ich tat ihm den Gefallen und setzte mich auf die Bank, um aus sicherer Entfernung zu beobachten, dass er sich nichts tat oder gar von irgendwelchen Fremden angesprochen wurde.  
Er stürmte als Erstes die Rutsche und zufrieden lehnte ich mich zurück. Während ich den Tag mit Danny verbrachte und alles so war wie immer, wusste ich doch, dass sich alles verändert hatte.

Die ganze Nacht lag ich mit einem glücklichen Dauergrinsen im Bett und fieberte meinem nächsten Treffen mit Edward entgegen.  
Endlich gestand ich mir selbst gegenüber ein, dass ich Edward Cullen haben wollte. Es machte keinen Sinn mehr, meine aufkeimenden Gefühle für ihn abzustreiten. Das hätte auch nicht zu mir gepasst! Wenn ich etwas machte, dann mit aller Konsequenz, die ich aufbringen konnte.

Jetzt war es amtlich!

Ich würde mit Edward Cullen schlafen und nichts konnte mich von diesem Vorhaben abbringen! Außer ihm selbst, sagte meine vorsichtige, innere Stimme ironisch.

Danny wechselte von der Rutsche zu der Schaukel und winkte mir ausgelassen zu. Ich winkte zurück und holte ein Taschentuch aus meinem Rucksack, da die laufende Nase einfach nicht aufzuhalten war.

Ich schnäuzte mich so geräuschlos wie möglich und betete, dass meine Erkältung sich bis morgen in Luft auflösen würde. Mir ging es zwar schon bedeutend besser, aber ausgestanden war die Sache noch lange nicht.

Nie im Leben würde Lou mich im Service arbeiten lassen, solange meine Nase keine bazillenfreie Zone war. Das Letzte was er jetzt brauchen konnte, war, dass jemand ihm das Gesundheitsamt an den Hals hetzte, weil er sich nicht an die gesetzlichen Hygienevorschriften hielt.  
Lou benahm sich in letzter Zeit sowieso seltsam, er rückte aber nicht so Recht mit der Sprache raus.

Etwas bedrückte ihn, dies konnte ich ihm an der Nasenspitze ansehen! Selbst Rose, die für sowas völlig unempfänglich war, merkte, dass Lou sich immer mehr zurückzog, sich im Büro einsperrte und ständig am Grübeln war.

Hoffentlich ging es dem Diner finanziell nicht schlecht! Der Laden war zwar immer voll, doch die Wirtschaftskrise machte sich auch bei uns bemerkbar. Noch dazu, war einer unsere Zulieferer abgesprungen und wir mussten uns um einen Neuen bemühen, der deutlich höhere Konditionen anbot. Lou blieb nichts anderes übrig, als darauf einzugehen, damit der tägliche Betrieb weiterhin reibungslos weiterlief.

Ein Schrei ließ mich aufblicken und voller Entsetzen stellte ich fest, dass Danny weinend auf dem Boden lag und sich ein Knie hielt. Schell sprang ich auf und rannte zu meinem Kind.

„Danny , Liebling! Was ist denn?", rief ich panisch.

„Au, au, au, Mummy! Es tut so weh.", heulte er, „ Ich bin von der Schaukel gefallen."

Ich küsste seine glatte Wange und besah mir die blutende Wunde. Die Hose war aufgerissen und kleine Tropfen Blut, lagen auf der aufgeschrammten Haut. In meinem Rucksack befand sich das Erste Hilfe Set, ohne das ich das Haus nie verließ, wenn ich mit Danny unterwegs war. Genau wie ich als Kind, hatte Danny eine Affinität zu Unfällen und verletzte sich ein ums andere Mal.  
Geschickt säuberte ich die im Grunde harmlose Wunde, tupfte etwas Jod darauf und verschloss sie mit einem Pflaster. Ich murmelte dabei tröstende Worte und seine Tränen waren bald getrocknet.

„Besser?", fragte ich ihn zärtlich und er nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, Mummy!", flüsterte er noch und rieb sich die verheulten Augen trocken.

„Sollen wir vielleicht heim gehen und eine riesige Tasse Kakao trinken?"

Er strahlte wieder über das ganze Gesicht.

„Au fein! Krieg ich das letzte Stück Kuchen? Du darfst auch mal abbeißen", bettelte er.

Ich versprach ihm das letzte Stück Pfirsichkuchen von gestern und wir machten uns auf den Heimweg. Zuhause genossen wir noch den restlichen Tag zusammen. Die gesammelten Blätter legten wir auf das Fensterbrett, über den Heizstäben, damit sie so schnell wie möglich ihre Feuchtigkeit verloren.

Nachdem ich gegen Abend Danny in seinen Schlafanzug gepackt hatte, holte ich eine dicke, kuschelige Decke hervor und wir kuschelten uns eng aneinander auf das Sofa und sahen uns im Fernsehen Stuart Little an. Die Geschichte vom kleinen Mäuserich brachte uns beide zum Lachen und ich genoss die Zeit mit meinem Sohn in vollen Zügen.

Glücklich atmete ich den sauberen Kinderduft ein und hielt ihn fest im Arm. Vertrauensvoll schmiegte er sich an mich und kicherte über die lustigen Szenen im Film.

Später schlief er ohne Murren ein und auch ich legte mich ins Bett. Doch der ersehnte Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Ich wälzte mich wie so oft in letzter Zeit hin und her, mit meinen Gedanken immer bei Edward.

Donnerstag würde ich mit ihm ins Bett gehen. Meine Wangen brannten bei diesem Gedanken und mir kamen jetzt doch leise Zweifel. Nicht, weil ich einen Rückzieher machen wollte, sondern aus Angst jämmerlich zu versagen.

Im Vergleich zu ihm war ich so unerfahren! Konnte ich ihm überhaupt geben, wonach es ihn verlangte? Ich war weder so schön wie seine ehemaligen Gespielinnen, noch so aufregend. Okay, keine außer Tracey hatte ich je zu Gesicht bekommen, aber wenn sie nur annähernd so waren wie sie, dann konnte ich mich keineswegs mit ihnen vergleichen.

Ich war eine normale, leidlich hübsche, alleinerziehende Mutter und kein Vamp. Wahrscheinlich würde ich mich anstellen wie der letzte Dorftrottel und ihn innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten vergraulen.

Mit diesen und ähnlichen Gedanken im Kopf schlief ich schließlich doch noch ein und wurde am nächsten Morgen von meinem nervtötenden Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Danny war in der Schule und ich kümmerte mich heute um Lous Büroarbeit. Er achtete jedoch sorgsam darauf, dass ich keinen Zugriff auf seine Bilanzen bekam, was ich sehr besorgniserregend fand. Warum war er nur so geheimniskrämerisch? Es hatte ihn doch sonst nicht gestört!

Nach circa zwei Stunden, die ich mit dem Beantworten der Post und dem sortieren der Ablage verbrachte - Lou war ein totaler Chaot - steckte Rose den Kopf zur Tür rein.

„Hey Bells, da draußen steht ein merkwürdiger Typ und will dich sprechen!"

„Heißt das, die Verbannung ist beendet und ich darf das Diner wieder betreten?", fragte ich grinsend.

„Nur vorrübergehend!", lachte sie.

Es war leider so gekommen, wie ich es befürchtet hatte. Meine Erkältung hielt sich hartnäckig und ich konnte nicht im Service arbeiten. Wer wollte schon eine Bedienung, die einem in einer Tour die Teller vollrotzte?

Ich stand auf und ging neugierig raus. Wer wollte mich den sprechen? Edward konnte es ja nicht sein, da er sich außerhalb der Stadt befand.  
Im Inneren des Restaurants traf mich dann der Schlag!

Es war George!  
Er sah mir verlegen entgegen und tiefe Scham überkam mich, als ich daran zurückdachte, dass ich ihn und seine „Mutti" ohne ein Wort im Restaurant sitzen ließ. Egal, wie schlimm ich ihn fand, ich hätte mich zumindest verabschieden müssen. Aber selbst diesen Anstand, hatte ich nicht besessen.

„Hallo George!", flüsterte ich nun meinerseits verlegen, „Es tut mir so unendlich leid, was ich Ihnen angetan habe. Das kann ich gar nicht wieder gutmachen. Ich habe mich noch nie so gemein verhalten und habe keine Entschuldigung für mein unmögliches Benehmen."

„Ist schon gut!", meinte er nur, „ Das bin ich schon von Kindheit an gewohnt. Mir ist schon schlimmeres passiert, als sitzen gelassen zu werden. Sie hätten mir ja auch vor versammeltem Restaurant eine Szene machen können und mir dort mitteilen können, wie abgrundtief hässlich und widerlich Sie mich finden. Das hat die Letzte nämlich getan. Einfach abzuhauen, war fast schon human", sagte er etwas traurig.

Mein Herz zog sich vor Mitgefühl zusammen und er tat mir furchtbar leid. Nicht nur, dass er mit so einem unattraktiven Äußeren gestraft war, nein, zu allem Unglück, besaß er auch noch eine Mutter, die ihn völlig unter ihrer Fuchtel hatte.

„Wissen Sie Bella", fuhr er fort, „ ich wollte diese erste Begegnung hinter mich bringen, damit es nicht mehr so peinlich ist, wenn wir uns zufällig begegnen. Ich kann Ihnen nicht verdenken, dass Sie geflüchtet sind. Welcher erwachsene Mann bringt schon seine Mutter zu einer Verabredung mit, aber Mama kann manchmal so dominant sein und sie bestand darauf sich eine Meinung über Sie zu bilden."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass diese nicht besonders positiv ausgefallen ist", meinte ich nur trocken.

Er lächelte kläglich und nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich nicht böse bin und wenn Se mal jemanden zum reden brauchen, dann können Sie auf mich zählen."

Gerührt sah ich George an. Ich hatte ihn völlig unterschätzt und wenn seine Mutter nicht in der Nähe war, dann wirkte er sogar relativ normal.

„Ich danke Ihnen George, das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen."

Er nickte nur und verließ dann ohne ein weiteres Wort das Restaurant.

Rose, die hinter mir stand, wirkte einigermaßen verblüfft.

„DAS war dein Date? Wow, kein Wunder, dass du abgehauen bist. Doch ich fand es eben ganz schön mutig von ihm, dass er sich dir gestellt hat. Das machen auch nicht alle Männer."

Sie blickte ihm sinnend hinterher.

„Ach übrigens. Ich habe mit Mr. Gibson gesprochen. Das mit Mittwochabend geht klar. Wir gehen zusammen da hin, du kriegst deine Uniform und dann tauchen wir ein in die Welt der Schönen und Reichen", rief sie dramatisch und warf den Kopf in klassischer Hollywoodmanier nach hinten. Leider verlor die Geste an Wirkung, weil ihr langes blondes Haar von einem Haarnetz gehalten wurde.

Sie musste heute Küchendienst schieben, etwas was ich selbst hasste, weil man Tage brauchte, um den Geruch von Fett wieder loszuwerden.

„Das ist großartig, Rose. Ich kann das Extrageld gut brauchen, weil mir ja die Trinkgelder von heut fehlen werden."

„Dann ist ja alles gebongt. So jetzt werde ich meiner Sklavenarbeit wieder nachgehen und die Burger auf den heißen Platten foltern, sie mit Ketchup und Salatblättern bewerfen und damit einen Anschlag auf einen armen, cholesteringeplagten Gast verüben."

Ich musste lachen. Rose konnte ganz schön witzig sein und brachte mich mit ihren Äußerungen mehr als einmal zum schmunzeln.

Der Mittwochabend kam schneller als ich dachte. Meine Erkältung war Gott sein Dank überstanden und ich begab mich mit Rose in einen großen Saal.

Beeindruckt sah ich mich um und betrachtete die Tische mit dem reichhaltigen Büffet. In einem Springbrunnen sprudelte eine goldgelbe Flüssigkeit.  
Es war Champagner, wie Rose mir mitteilte und mit offenem Mund betrachtete ich das lustige Sprudeln. Sowas kannte ich bisher nur aus Filmen und hätte nie gedacht, dass ich sowas mal live sehen würde.

Nach und nach betraten die ersten Gäste den Raum und wir reichten die Häppchen herum. Die Frauen waren allesamt mit teurem Schmuck behängt, die Gesichter und Hälse geliftet und trotzdem wirkten sie wie bunte Schmetterlinge in meinem grauen Alltag. Es war die Art wie sie sich benahmen, die mich irgendwie faszinierte.

Allesamt wirkten sie unglaublich selbstsicher, sich ihres Reichtums und ihrer Stellung bewusst, während ich, wie eine Statistin danebenstand und sie beobachtete.

Rose ging mit diesen Menschen wesentlich routinierter um. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie sich, was Schönheit und Grazie anging, nicht vor ihnen zu verstecken brauchte und sie ein natürliches Selbstbewusstsein an den Tag legte, welches auch den feinen Damen der Gesellschaft nicht verborgen blieb.

Ich kam mir vor, wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen, bei soviel funkelnder Anmut. Die Kleider die sie trugen, kosteten vermutlich ein Vermögen und ich hätte von dem Geld, das sie wohl dafür bezahlt hatten, locker zehn Monatsmieten bezahlen können.

Es war nicht so, dass ich ihnen irgendwas missgönnte, aber es tat schon weh zu wissen, dass ich arbeiten konnte soviel ich wollte, mir aber so hübsche Kleider niemals würde leisten können.

Die Männer standen ihren Frauen an Eleganz in nichts nach und ich konnte mir Edward in dieser Umgebung mehr als gut vorstellen. Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich mich fragte, was er an mir fand. Ich passte so gar nicht in dieses Bild hinein.

Vielleicht wünschte er sich nach Kaviar auch mal normale Hausmannskost, dachte ich voller Selbstmitleid.

Ich verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder. Es half mir nicht weiter, mich selber schlecht zu machen. Warum sollte er mich nicht mögen. Ich war nett, hatte eine anständige Figur und konnte zumindest fünf grammatikalisch korrekte Sätze hintereinander rausbringen. Eine Fähigkeit, die manchen Damen hier eindeutig fehlte, wenn ich Brocken von ihren Gesprächen mitbekam.

Immer wieder reichte ich die Canapés umher und dabei fiel mir ein ganz besonderes Paar ins Auge.

Ihre Schönheit war atemberaubend, obwohl sie beide schon die erste Blüte ihrer Jugend hinter sich hatten.

Er war hochgewachsen, gut gebaut und besaß seidiges blondes Haar, welches perfekt geschnitten, den Kragen seines Hemdes berührte. Die Gesichtszüge waren klassisch schön und kamen mir merkwürdig bekannt vor, doch ich konnte sie nicht einordnen.  
Die Frau an seiner Seite war unglaublich zierlich, klein und mit caramelfarbenem welligem Haar gesegnet, das ihr weich auf die schmalen Schultern fiel.

Sein Arm lag um ihre schmale Taille und sie wirkten unglaublich verliebt ineinander. Ständig berührten sie sich, hielten Händchen und konnten kaum die Finger vom anderen lassen.

Ich seufzte. Die beiden wirkten nicht wie Frischverliebte, obwohl sie sich so benahmen, dazu war die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen viel zu stark ausgeprägt. Sowas entstand nicht von Heut auf Morgen, sondern brauchte Jahre, bis es sich aufbaute.

Ein Mann stieß zu ihnen und mir stockte der Atem in der Brust. Ich sah ihn nur von hinten, doch es war unverkennbar, um wen es sich handelte.  
Das bronzefarbene Haar war wie ein persönliches Kennzeichen von Edward und ich wunderte mich, warum er hier war. Wollte er nicht morgen erst kommen?

Er drehte sich leicht und ich hatte freien Blick auf beide Männer. Jetzt wurde mir klar, warum mir der Blonde so bekannt vorkam. Es musste sein Vater oder Onkel sein, denn die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen war verblüffend.

Edward grinste sein schiefes Lächeln und ließ seinen Blick über die Gäste gleiten. Er blieb an mir hängen und sein Lächeln erstarrte augenblicklich. Er wirkte geradezu geschockt und verwirrt nahm ich zur Kenntnis, wie er dem Blonden etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.  
Er blickte in meine Richtung und zeigte mir mit einem Blick an, dass wir uns draußen treffen sollten.

Was war denn jetzt los?

Freute er sich nicht mich zu sehen?

Ich legte das Tablett ab und schlich mich zu der Tür hinaus, hinter der Edward verschwunden war.

Es musste sich um einen Dienstbotengang handeln, der nicht mehr benutzt wurde, denn er war nur schwach beleuchtet und ich konnte leichte Spinnweben erkennen.

„Was machst du hier?", hörte ich seine Stimme.

Meine Augen gewöhnten sich an das schwache Licht und ich ging lächelnd auf ihn zu. Obwohl er sich nicht meldete, als er schon wieder da war, freute ich mich ihn zu sehen. Ich riss alle Schranken nieder, die mich von ihm trennten und lief auf ihn zu.

Hungrig presste ich meinen Mund auf seinen, küsste ihn mit der ganzen Leidenschaft, die sich in den letzten Wochen aufgestaut hatte. Er zögerte kurz und ließ sich auf das Spiel unserer Lippen ein. Ich drückte ihn an die Wand und strich bittend mit der Zunge über seinen noch immer geschlossenen Mund.

Irgendwann hob ich den Kopf, denn er war eindeutig nicht bei der Sache.

„Was ist denn los?", flüsterte ich enttäuscht, „ Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, du freust dich mich zu sehen, aber offenbar ist das nicht der Fall."

„Ich freue mich, Bella, aber ich habe einfach nicht mit dir gerechnet. Was machst du hier? Spionierst du mir hinterher?", fragte er schneidend.

Verletzt wich ich zurück.

„Ich wusste nicht mal, dass du hier bist. Rose hat mich mitgenommen, weil ich mir hier was dazuverdienen kann. Ich bin nicht reich, falls du das vergessen hast und nutze jede Gelegenheit, um einen Nebenjob anzunehmen."

Ich wollte mich wegdrehen und wieder gehen. Es war demütigend, von ihm unterstellt zu bekommen, ich würde ihm hinterher spionieren. Es war wohl doch keine so gute Idee, ihm nachzugeben. Verlor er das Interesse bereits jetzt schon? Die Jagd war vorbei, ich war gefangen in seiner Falle und jetzt konnte er das nächste Opfer suchen. So kam es mir jedenfalls vor.

Nichts war mehr zu spüren, von seiner überwältigenden Leidenschaft für mich. Selbst wenn wir stritten, war sie immer da gewesen, doch jetzt wirkte er merkwürdig distanziert und nervös.

Er packte mich, bevor ich die Tür öffnen konnte und wirbelte mich herum.

Da war sie wieder, seine unbändige Leidenschaft. Sie sprang mir aus seinen Augen förmlich entgegen und im nächsten Augenblick wurde ich so heftig geküsst, dass mir die Luft wegblieb. Erleichtert schob ich die Finger in sein weiches Haar, öffnete den Mund, um seine Zunge einzulassen und gab mich ihm mit Leib und Seele hin.

„Bella….", stöhnte er leise in meinen Mund.

Ich konnte nicht antworten, seine Küsse waren zu erschütternd und meine Knie fühlten sich wie Pudding an. Er hob mich hoch, presste mich gegen die Wand und drängte sich verlangend an meinen Körper. Ich fuhr mit meinen Lippen über seine glattrasierte Wange, nahm seinen Geschmack in mir auf, liebloste ihn. Meine Hände zerrten und zurrten an seinem Haar und ich konnte einfach nicht genug kriegen von seiner zärtlichen Zunge, die sich mit meiner duellierte.

Er riss sich schwer atmend wieder los.

„Bella, du musst hier weg!", befahl er heiser.

Ungläubig sah ich ihn an.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich muss arbeiten und brauche das Geld. Außerdem bin ich auf Empfehlung von Rose hier. Es würde auf sie zurückfallen, wenn ich einfach so gehe und das kann ich wirklich nicht tun."

„Ich zahle dir den Verdienstausfall und das mit deiner Freundin kläre ich mit Gibson, aber du solltest jetzt nicht hierbleiben. Ich will nicht, dass uns jemand sieht, während du hier als Bedienung arbeitest."

Ich stieß ihn weg von mir. Unglaublich wütend und beleidigt warf ich ihm die nächsten Worte an den Kopf.

„Schämst du dich für mich? Für das Bett bin ich dir wohl gut genug, aber nicht um dich in der Öffentlichkeit mit mir zu zeigen. Ich versteh dich nicht. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich von dir verlange, dass du den ganzen Abend neben mir stehen bleibst. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht in deine Kreise passe, aber das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen."

Er seufzte ungehalten.

„Jetzt mach kein Drama draus, Bella. Dir muss doch klar sein, dass es nicht gerade standesgemäß ist, hier vor meinen Eltern und Freunden mit meiner Geliebten rumzumachen. Ich werde dir alles erklären. Morgen! Doch jetzt wäre es besser du würdest gehen. Ich kann nämlich kaum die Finger von dir lassen und das könnte echt noch peinlich für mich werden. Es sind eine Menge Geschäftspartner von mir hier und ich kann es mir nicht leisten, keinen klaren Kopf zu haben", schmeichelte er mir.

Unschlüssig knetete ich meine Hände und dachte über seine Worte nach. Natürlich war es ihm nicht möglich zu mir zu stehen. Wir waren ja nicht mal zusammen!

„Okay, ich werde gehen. Aber versprich mir, dass du das mit Gibson klärst. Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass Rose wegen mir Ärger bekommt."

Seine Erleichterung war ihm förmlich anzusehen und ich ging mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Bauch wieder raus, nachdem er mir noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund drückte und vor mir hinausschlüpfte.

Draußen suchte ich nach Rose, die ich nirgends entdecken konnte. Ich beschloss mir erst mal meine Jacke zu holen und ihr danach Bescheid zu geben. Zwar hatte mir Edward vorhin noch das Versprechen abgenommen auf dem schnellsten Weg die Party zu verlassen, doch ich würde sicher nicht gehen, ohne ihr Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.

Edward Cullen konnte mir nichts befehlen und ich verließ die Gesellschaft nur, weil ich mir den Anblick ersparen wollte, wie die Damen um in herumschwirrten. Ich zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde lang an seiner Fähigkeit, in meiner Gegenwart einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und hielt diese Aussage für eine Ausrede. Doch ich wollte hier keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen und würde ihn morgen zur Rede stellen.

Er sollte nicht glauben, dass ich weiterhin so leicht nachgeben würde, wenn es um die Gestaltung unserer Beziehung ging. Ich verlangte nicht, dass er mich heiratete, aber ich wollte auch nicht nur sein schmutziges, kleines Geheimnis sein. Dazu war ich zu stolz und die Männer hatten schon genug auf mir herum getrampelt.

Ich betrat den Saal wieder, hielt mich aber abseits, bis ich Rose entdeckte. Schnell lief ich auf sie zu und erklärte ihr die Situation mit kurzen Worten.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie mich.

„Bella, das gefällt mir nicht. Warum will er dich so unbedingt los werden?" , fragte sie berechtigterweise.

Auf diese Frage konnte ich ihr auch keine zufriedenstellende Antwort geben, als plötzlich seine Eltern die Bühne betraten und sein Vater sich das Mikrofon schnappte.

Edward trat mit dazu und hielt den Arm um ein zierliches Mädchen geschlungen.

„Meine lieben Freunde, ich möchte euch zu allererst herzlichst begrüßen. Es ist mir und meiner Frau Esme eine Freude diese Party für euch ausrichten zu dürfen."

Schluckend beobachtete ich Edward. Warum hielt er diese junge Frau im Arm? Hatte er eine Schwester und wo war Emmett? Diesen hatte ich noch gar nicht gesehen.

Meine Frage, wer diese Frau war, wurde mit Mr. Cullens nächstem Satz beantwortet und meine Welt und mein Vertrauen zerbrachen in tausend Teile.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, heute Abend die Verlobung meines Sohnes Edward mit der reizenden Jessica Stanley bekanntzugeben."

Rose packte meinen Arm fest, als ich schwankte. Edward blickte zufällig in meine Richtung und bemerkte sichtlich schockiert meine Anwesenheit.

Die Frau schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste seine Lippen zärtlich. Er hielt die Augen die ganze Zeit auf mich gerichtet, bis ich es nicht mehr ertragen konnte und verzweifelt, weil ich schon wieder belogen wurde, hinausrannte.

Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu hart. Liebe Grüße Vivian


	16. Chapter 16

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Heute kommt wieder ein neues Kapitel für euch. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ach ja, danke auch für die netten Reviews. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Vor allem an Flora, die mir für fast jedes einzelne eines dagelassen hat. Ich drück dich. Liebe Grüße Vivian

Ich rannte tränenblind aus dem Saal hinaus, den Anblick , wie er diese Frau küsste, noch klar vor Augen. Wieder mal war ich auf die falschen Versprechungen eines Charmeurs reingefallen und die Demütigung saß tief.

Nicht nur, dass er mir quasi unter die Nase rieb, dass ich nicht gut genug war, um sich mit mir in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, nein, er belog mich auch noch nach Strich und Faden.

Er wollte mich von dort weglotsen, damit er es sich nicht mit seinem neuesten Spielzeug verdarb. Wie hinterhältig und berechnend er sich verhielt.

Ich stieg eilig die Stufen der breiten, gewundenen Treppe hinunter, als ich Schritte hinter mir hörte. Den Kopf über die Schulter nach hinten drehend, kontrollierte ich, wer da ein paar Meter hinter mir herlief und als ich Edward erkannte, beschleunigte ich mein Tempo, während sich ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in der Seite bemerkbar machte.

„Bella!", rief er, „Bleib stehen! Wir müssen miteinander reden", brüllte er lautstark hinter mir.

„Fahr zur Hölle!", schrie ich zurück, „Ich will nie wieder mit dir reden, Cullen. Erzähl deine Lügen deiner Verlobten und nicht mir."

Schnell bog ich um die Ecke. Noch besaß ich einen kleinen Vorsprung, der allerdings rapide schmolz und erblickte ein paar Meter vor mir einen Bus. Ich stolperte förmlich hinein, schmiss dem Fahrer ein paar Dollar auf die Ablage und setzte mich, atemlos und erhitzt von meinem Sprint, auf einen Fensterplatz.

Edward sah zu wie der Bus losfuhr, bevor er ihn erreichen konnte. Während er scheinbar völlig unbeeindruckt von unserer Verfolgungsjagd dastand und nicht mal beschleunigt atmete, verknüpften sich unsere Blicke miteinander.

Ich gab mir keine Mühe, den Schmerz zu verbergen, der in meinem Inneren tobte. Warum auch? Es war ihm sowieso egal, was ich fühlte, sonst hätte er mich nicht so schamlos belogen.

So eine Verlobung organisierte man nicht von heut auf morgen, zumindest nicht in dieser Größenordnung. Wie lange war er schon inoffiziell verlobt? Seit wir uns kannten, vielleicht sogar schon vorher?

Seine Gestalt wurde mit der wachsenden Entfernung immer kleiner und kleiner. Tränen tropften auf meinen Handrücken, als die Häuser, Straßen und Menschen zu einer undeutlichen Masse verschwammen.

Es tat weh und das stechende Gefühl in meiner Brust, welches sich mit jeder Sekunde steigerte, nahm mir fast die Luft.  
Es war mein Herz, das so weh tat, doch es brach nicht. Es zersplitterte nicht in tausend Teile, sondern schlug stetig und beharrlich weiter. Ein kaputtes Herz hätte man kitten und reparieren können, doch so würde mir mein Schmerz erhalten bleiben und mich immer an meine eigene Dummheit erinnern.

Was trieb mich nur dazu, ihm zu vertrauen? Nicht einmal gab er mir einen Grund , ihn nicht als das zu sehen, was er war.

Ein intriganter, eiskalter Millionär, der sich aus purer Langeweile auf ein neues Opfer stürzte, um sich damit die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Ich stieg zwei Stationen weiter aus dem Bus und erntete einen mitleidigen Blick vom Fahrer. Den Rest der Strecke legte ich zu Fuß zurück, während ich völlig taub und gefühllos durch die dunkle Nacht lief und versuchte, wenigstens nach Hause zu kommen, bevor ich zusammenbrach.

Mit schweren Beinen ging ich das Treppenhaus hinauf in meine Wohnung. Ich steckte wie ein Roboter den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch und öffnete mechanisch die Tür.

Die abgehackten Bewegungen meines Körpers, schienen gar nicht zu mir zu gehören und ich fing an, mich auszuziehen. Im Bad nahm ich ein Wattepad und verteilte danach die Abschminkcreme gleichmäßig auf meinem blassen Gesicht. Während ich das Make-up entfernte, quollen immer wieder ein paar Tränen aus meinen Augen und vermischten sich mit der reinigenden Substanz.

Nackt stellte ich mich unter die Dusche und stellte das Wasser so heiß ein, dass meine Haut anfing zu brennen. Ich wollte diesen Schmerz, weil er mich von dem unerträglichen Gedanken ablenkte, dass ich mich hoffnungslos in Edward Cullen verliebt hatte.

Ich wollte ihn nicht lieben! Erst durch seinen Verrat wurde mir klar, wie tief ich ihn bereits in mein Herz ließ, ohne es zu merken. Jetzt wo es vorbei war, prallte die Erkenntnis wie ein Tornado in mein Bewusstsein und ließ mich zerstört und in Trümmern zurück.

Es war ein Glück, dass Danny heute bei Bibi schlief, denn ich wollte keinesfalls, dass er etwas von meinem Zustand mitbekam. Für ihn musste alles normal erscheinen, auch wenn seine Mutter gerade am Verzweifeln war.

Ich stieg aus der Dusche und hüllte mich in meinen Bademantel. Mein Blick fiel auf die Wanne und die Erinnerung daran, was dort geschah, ließ mich heftig aufschluchzen.

War ich bis jetzt fast gefühllos gewesen, so brach jetzt alles aus mir raus. Ich presste den Handrücken auf meinen Mund, um meine Schreie zu ersticken und sank gepeinigt auf den Boden neben der Badewanne.

Wieso tat er mir das an? Warum taten SIE mir das an. Erst Jake und jetzt Edward!

Was stimmte nicht mit mir, dass es den Männern in meinem Leben so leichtfiel mir wehzutun. War ich denn nicht liebenswert?  
Ich suhlte mich in Selbstmitleid, doch es wurde keineswegs besser, sondern ich steigerte mich immer mehr in meinen Selbsthass hinein.  
Ich war so dumm! So furchtbar und entsetzlich dumm!

Wahrscheinlich amüsierte er sich gerade mit Jessica, seiner Verlobten. Sie war eine der Frauen gewesen, die den Intelekt eines Toastbrotes besaßen und war ihm vom Kopf her in keinster Weise gewachsen. Was wollte er nur von diesem Kind? Sicher, ich war nicht viel älter, doch das Leben ließ mich vorzeitig reifen, während sich Jessica Stanley bestimmt noch mit ihren Barbies unterhielt.

Ich schleppte mich in die Küche und goß mir ein Glas Milch ein. Langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder, die Tränen waren fast versiegt und ich setzte mich an den Küchentisch.

Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Ich bezweifelte, dass er einfach so aufgeben würde, dazu war er zu ehrgeizig.

Doch jetzt konnte er sich die Sache mit dem Sex komplett abschminken. Ich würde ihn nicht mal mehr mit der Kneifzange anfassen. Dieser miese, eingebildete, arrogante, intrigante, dämliche, sinnliche , verführerische……

Okay, das war nicht gut! Seufzend setze ich das Glas an die Lippen und nahm einen Schluck von der Milch. Es würde nicht einfach werden, diesen Mann zu vergessen, hatte er mich doch in den wenigen Wochen, in denen wir uns kannten, tiefer berührt, als es Jake während unserer gesamten Beziehung tat.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Das Klingeln an der Wohnungstür ließ mich zusammenfahren. Oh Gott, wenn das nicht Edward war, würde ich einen Besen fressen.

„Bella!", schrie er durch die Tür und hämmerte seine Faust dagegen, „ Mach auf, ich weiß das du da bist:"  
Ich hielt die Seiten meines Bademantels zusammen und lief barfuß zur Tür. Ich lehnte meine Stirn dagegen und versuchte meinen rasenden Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Was willst du noch?", rief ich ihm durch den Schutz der Tür zu.

„Ich will dich sprechen! Lass mich rein oder ich schreie das ganze Treppenhaus zusammen!", drohte er.

Bebend öffnete ich die Tür, da ich nicht riskieren wollte, dass Bibi und Danny was von seiner Anwesenheit mitbekamen.

Er stand groß und wunderschön im Türrahmen und schob mich tiefer in die Wohnung.

„Endlich, ich dachte schon, ich müsste vor der Tür übernachten."

„Ich bin sicher, deine Verlobte hat ein angenehmeres Nachtlager für dich", stichelte ich gehässig.

Dass er es wagte hier aufzutauchen, nachdem er mich so belogen hatte, war der Gipfel der Unverschämtheit und doch klopfte mein armes kleines Herz vor Aufregung bei seinem Anblick. Wenn er doch nur…..

Aber er würde mich niemals lieben, dazu war er gar nicht fähig, redete ich mir selbst ins Gewissen. Es war ein für alle mal vorbei und keine Entschuldigung der Welt, würde ihn rehabilitieren.

„Sag, was du zu sagen hast und dann verschwinde auf dem schnellsten Weg aus meiner Wohnung."

Er grinste spöttisch und schlenderte ohne große Eile durch meine Küche. Seine hochgewachsene Gestalt wirkte völlig deplaziert in meiner einfachen Küche und sein Mund verzog sich geringschätzig, als er das lose Kabel sah, das hinten aus der Wand ragte. Der Vermieter versprach schon seit Wochen dieses Kabel wieder anschließen zu lassen, doch bis jetzt tat sich da nichts.

„Du sollest das reparieren lassen, sonst fackelst du dir irgendwann deine Bude ab", spöttelte er weiter, „ Nicht das es schade drum wäre!"

Das tat weh!

Ich war so stolz auf mein Zuhause, das ich mir und Danny geschaffen hatte. Es war leicht abfällig zu reden, wenn man soviel Geld besaß wie er.

„Das war gemein", flüsterte ich ehrlich, „ es ist mein Zuhause, das einzige das ich habe und du hast kein Recht darüber zu urteilen. Ich tue mein Bestes, aber ich kann nun mal keine schicke Penthousewohnung vorweisen."

Das erste Mal seit ich ihn kannte, sah er aus, als würde er sich schämen.

„Es tut mir leid, das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen", gab er zu.

„Was willst du noch von mir?",wiederholte ich.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", erwiderte er erstaunt, „ Komm schon, Bella, du wirst dich doch von so einer Kleinigkeit wie einer Verlobung nicht von unserer gemeinsamen Nacht abbringen lassen? Sie bedeutet mir rein gar nichts. Es ist eine geschäftliche Geschichte! Unsere Firmen fusionieren und mit einer Heirat, sichere ich mir ihre Anteile am Unternehmen ihres Vaters."

Er trat näher, sein Duft umhüllte mich zum wiederholten Mal, doch dieses Mal würde ich eisern bleiben. Bevor er diese Wohnung verließ, würde er seine eigene Medizin zu schmecken bekommen und diese war bitter.

Er hob die Hand und strich mir verführerisch über den Hals, hinab zum Ausschnitt meines Bademantels. Er wartete kurz und grinste, als er merkte, dass von mir kein Widerstand kam.

Ich beobachtete ihn genau, sah die Vorfreude in seinen Augen, als er langsam seine Hand unter den abgetragenen und fadenscheinigen Stoff schob.

Natürlich erregte er mich, das bewiesen schon meine hart aufgerichteten Brustspitzen, doch ich hatte mich völlig unter Kontrolle. Immer wieder rief ich mir in Erinnerung, wie er diese Jessica vor den Augen der Gäste küsste. Ich schloss die Augen, um ihn nicht sofort meine Wut sehen zu lassen und er glaubte, ich täte es aus der Erregung heraus.

„Ich wusste, du bist vernünftig", wisperte er und knetete langsam die feste Halbkugel, die in seiner großen Hand lag, „ ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du schreist vor Lust. Warum sollte so eine Kleinigkeit, wie eine Verlobung uns davon abhalten eine Affäre zu haben. Ich will dich, du willst mich."

„Was ist mit Jessica?", fragte ich mit kaum unterdrücktem Zorn.

Das Mädchen mochte strohdumm sein, aber sie tat mir dennoch leid. Es musste grausam sein, mit so einem Widerling gestraft zu werden, der sie schon vor der Hochzeit mit einer anderen betrog, nein, betrügen wollte.

Er knabberte mittlerweile an meinem Hals und seine Hand an meinem Busen arbeitete beharrlich weiter. Kalkuliert bog ich den Hals zurück und stöhnte leise, was nicht mal gespielt war, sondern in erster Linie ärgerlich. Ich wollte mich von ihm nicht erregen lassen, ich wollte ihn fertigmachen, ihn genauso auflaufen lassen, wie er mich.

„Jessica wird eine lammfromme Ehefrau werden und uns nicht weiter stören, Liebes."

Mit jedem Wort zog er ein Stück des Stoffes zur Seite und küsste meine zarten Schultern. Sein Mund glitt offen über meine Haut, leckte darüber und brachte mich dazu, mir die Nägel fest in die Handfläche zu bohren, damit der Schmerz mich bei klarem Verstand hielt. Ich spielte mit dem Feuer, doch er würde es sein, der sich daran die Finger verbrannte.

„Heißt das, du wirst ihr von uns erzählen?", fragte ich ihn gespielt naiv und spielte mit den Knöpfen seines Seidenhemdes.

Gleichzeitig warf ich ihm einen unschuldigen Blick unter halbgesenkten Wimpern zu, was ihn belustigt auflachen ließ.

„Liebes, was hast du nur für Vorstellungen. Sie ist tolerant, aber nicht soooo sehr, dass sie eine dauerhafte Geliebte neben sich dulden würde."

„Heißt das, du wirst auch mit ihr schlafen?"

Mistkerl, dachte ich, du verdammter Mistkerl!  
„Das wird sich leider nicht vermeiden lassen, Liebes. Aber sie wird irgendwann anfangen sich mit ihrem Tennis-oder Golflehrer zu treffen und ich habe meine Ruhe. Ich werde dich aber nicht vernachlässigen, das verspreche ich dir."

Er hob mich auf den Tisch und öffnete meinen Bademantel. Er zischte erregt als er sah, dass ich nur noch ein knappes Höschen darunter trug.

„Du bist so wunderschön", stöhnte er und stürzte sich auf meinen Körper.

Sein Mund war überall, auf meinem Busen, meinem Hals, setzte die Erkundung auf meinem flachen Bauch fort. Seine feuchten Küsse ließen mich meinen Plan beinahe vergessen, doch wie immer rettete mich sein loses Mundwerk.

„Weißt du", flüsterte er und schob seine Finger unter den Bund meines Höschens und drückte meinen Körper auf den Tisch, „ ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du mir irgendwann gehören würdest. Dass es allerdings so schnell geht, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet."

Oh Edward, dachte ich, wenn du wüsstest wie oft ich schon mit dir geschlafen hätte, wenn du nur rechtzeitig die Klappe gehalten hättest.

„Sag mir, was du alles mit mir machen willst!", hauchte ich verführerisch, „ Ich will es von dir hören."

„Ich werde dich überall küssen, Baby. Jeden Milimeter von dir werde ich verwöhnen."

Er legte das Jackett ab und öffnete mit fahrigen Bewegungen das Hemd. Es glitt von seiner Schulter und seine Muskulatur bewegte sich unter der seidigen Haut. Sein Oberkörper war ein Traum. Marmorne Haut, die bei jedem anderen krank gewirkt hätte, ließ ihn wie eine Statue aussehen. Perfekt bis in den letzten Muskel!

Er beugte sich wieder zu mir und legte sich meine Hände auf die Brust.

„Fass mich an, Bella! Ich will von dir gestreichelt werden, deine Hände auf mir spüren."

Ich strich über seine samtweiche Haut.

„Ist das gut so?"

Er stöhnte.

„Verdammt, du bist unglaublich, die aufregendste Frau die mir je begegnet ist."

„Weißt du, was du jetzt tun kannst?", fragte ich und küsste zärtlich seine Haut, ließ die Lippen geschmeidig über sie gleiten.

Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Gott, er war sich so sicher, dass er am Ziel seiner Wünsche war.

Ich schob ihn weg, zog den Bademantel wieder zu, verknotete ihn mit festen, kontrollierten Bewegungen und sah ihn mit Eiseskälte im Blick an.

„Du kannst jetzt deine Sachen wieder anziehen, zu deiner Verlobten fahren und all diese Dinge mit ihr machen. Ich schlafe nicht mit vergebenen Männern. Erinnere dich gut an die letzten Minuten, Edward, denn das ist das Einzige, was du jemals von mir bekommen wirst."

Fassungslos sah er mich an und griff nach seinem Hemd.

„Du hast mich verarscht, du Miststück!"

„Tja, Cullen! Wie du mir, so ich dir."

Jetzt war ich richtig aggressiv und machte zwei Schritte nach vorne, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, wenn ich mit ihm sprach.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht", meine Stimme überschlug sich fast, „ du könntest nach dieser Sache einfach hier auftauchen und alles, was du tun musst, ist dein Hemd ausziehen und gut ist es. Bist du wirklich so naiv, oder hat dir die Anbetung von all diesen hohlen Weibern, den letzten Rest an Verstand geraubt, mit dem der liebe Gott dich freundlicherweise ausgestattet hat."

Ich holte tief Luft und machte weiter.

„Du wirst mich niemals bekommen, Edward. Ich schlafe nicht mit Heuchlern und du bist mit Abstand das krasseste Exemplar dieser Spezies. Ich habe noch nie soviel berechnendes Kalkül bei einem Mann erlebt, wie bei dir. Doch lass dir eins gesagt sein! Kommst du noch einmal in meine Nähe, wirst du es bereuen, Cullen. Hast du das in deinem Erbsenhirn aufgenommen?"

Seelenruhig knöpfte er sich den letzten Knopf seines Hemdes zu und zog sich sein teures Jackett wieder an.

„Also gut, Bella! Du hast gewonnen. Wie viel verlangst du?"

Überrascht sah ich ihn an. Meinte er etwa……? Nein, das konnte nicht sein! So extrem war nicht mal Edward, oder doch? Ich musste mich vergewissern.

„Wie viel was?!", hakte ich vorsichtig nach.

„Wie viel Geld willst du haben? Das ist doch der Grund für dein Theater. Du willst deinen Preis in die Höhe treiben, warum sonst erwähnst du ständig, dass du kein Geld hast und sooo hart arbeiten musst. Also sag mir einfach wie viel du haben willst und ich stelle dir sofort einen Scheck aus."

Jetzt war es an mir fassungslos zu sein. Er wollte mich BEZAHLEN!

War er jetzt endgültig übergeschnappt? Er behandelte mich wie ein leichtes Mädchen und unterstellte mir pure Geldgier. Mein letzter Funken Hoffnung, dass er eventuell doch noch ein Quentchen Anstand in sich trug, ging gerade flöten. Dieser Kerl würde sich nie ändern und schon gar nicht für mich.

„Ich will, dass du gehst!"

Er sah mich etwas ungläubig an.

„Was soll das? Du hast deinen Preis noch nicht genannt. Ich zahle dir was du willst, du musst mir nur eine Summe nennen. Sind 250000 Dollar genug? Wenn nicht, setze ich noch eine Wohnung obendrauf. Du brauchst sowieso eine angemessene Behausung, wenn du meine Geliebte bist."

Enttäuscht sah ich ihn an.

„Geh einfach, Edward.", sagte ich plötzlich unendlich müde geworden, „ Ich will dein Geld nicht, ich wollte es nie. Wenn du von Anfang an ehrlich gewesen wärst, vielleicht hätte ich irgendwann trotz Verlobter nachgegeben, denn es wäre Heuchelei von mir zu behaupten, dass ich nichts für dich empfinde. Aber man kann dir nicht trauen und das macht eine Verbindung zwischen uns unmöglich. Jessica ist nur ein weiterer Grund, Abstand zu dir zu halten. Dein Geld kann mich nicht locken, auch wenn ich es bitter nötig hätte. Ich würde mich dir von ganzem Herzen hingeben, wenn ich glauben würde, dass du etwas für mich empfindest. Doch du bist wie Marmor. Makellos und kalt. So jemanden will ich nicht, ich habe was Besseres verdient. Du kannst Liebe nicht kaufen, Edward! Sie muss dir geschenkt werden."

Ich schloss meinen Monolog, stolz auf mich, weil ich den Mut aufgebracht hatte ehrlich zu sein. Zuzugeben, dass ich etwas für ihn empfand, war riskant, aber ich wollte diese Sache mit erhobenem Kopf beenden.

„Wie du meinst!", sagte er nur und verließ mit geschmeidigen Schritten meine Wohnung.

Das Einzige was mich ansatzweise tröstete, war, dass er meinetwegen Jessica, auf der eigenen Verlobungsfeier sitzen ließ.


	17. Chapter 17

Hallo!

Und weiter geht's mit Edward und Bella. Ich danke euch für eure tollen Reviews. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Vivian

Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht quälte ich mich am nächsten Morgen aus meinem Bett. Der ganze Abend gestern war ein Fiasko. Angefangen damit, dass Edward plötzlich eine Verlobte aus dem Hut zauberte, endend damit, dass er mir ein unmoralisches Angebot machte.  
Meine Wut war schon längst verflogen, die Tränen endlich versiegt und getrocknet. Das Einzige was übrig blieb, war das Gefühl tiefer Trauer, welches mich völlig gefangen nahm und mich zu einer leblosen Hülle machte. Sorgfältig machte ich mich zurecht, nahm mir viel Zeit bei der Morgentoilette und bei der Auswahl meiner Kleidung.

Selbst die so selten verwendete Schminktasche wurde geplündert und kam wieder mal zum Einsatz. Diese alltäglichen Handlungen lenkten mich gerade soviel ab, um mich für die Begegnung mit Bibi und Danny zu rüsten. Sie durften auf keinen Fall mitbekommen, was mir gestern passiert war, vor allem meine liebe Freundin Bibi nicht.

Was Edward Cullen anging, so konnte er mir gestohlen bleiben, doch ich wusste es würde lange, sehr lange, dauern, bis ich auch nur ansatzweise über ihn hinwegkam.

Ich prüfte mein Aussehen sorgfältig vor dem Spiegel. Irgendwie fehlte was.

Meine trüben, matten Augen die so traurig aus meinem blassen Gesicht hervorstachen, konnte ich nicht wegschminken, doch ein bisschen Farbe auf den Lippen würde wahre Wunder wirken und davon ablenken. Ich kramte in meiner Handtasche nach meinem Lippenstift, der schon monatelang auf seinen ersten Einsatz wartete.

Heute war ein guter Tag dafür, beschloss ich kurzerhand und schraubte den Deckel ab. Stück für Stück wand sich der Stift nach oben und ragte schließlich aus dem Gewinde heraus.

Mit zitternden Händen setzte ich den Stift an und zog meine Lippen mit der Farbe nach. Schon bald leuchteten sie in zartem Kirschrot und betonten den Kontrast zwischen meiner durchscheinenden Haut und der Masse an dunkelbraunem Haar, welches mir weich auf die Schultern floss.

Kritisch beugte ich mich vor und fand das Ergebnis zufriedenstellend genug, um die Wohnung zu verlassen. Das Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals. Es war wichtig, mir nicht das Geringste anmerken zu lassen, denn ein Gespräch darüber würde ich momentan nicht verkraften. Meine Selbstbeherrschung hing an einem seidenen Faden und es fehlte nicht mehr viel und die mühsam aufgebaute Schicht an Selbstbewusstsein, würde zusammenbrechen wie ein Kartenhaus.

Es war noch lange nicht jede Träne um Edward geweint, doch ich wollte für mich sein und keine Zuschauer dabei haben, wenn ich mich meinem Schmerz hingab.

Danny würde Morgen in ein zweitägiges Kindercamp fahren, welches speziell für die Kleinen organisiert wurde. Es war eine Mischung aus Spaß und der Heranführung an die richtige Schule, die ja im nächsten Jahr beginnen würde. Sie würden dort singen, spielen und am Abend gab es eine Lesung mit harmlosen kleinen Gruselgeschichten. Sie würden dann mit Schlafsäcken in dem Lesungsraum übernachten und dabei eine Pyjamaparty feiern. Danny war schon furchtbar aufgeregt und freute sich wahnsinnig darauf, mit seinen Freunden wegzufahren.

Er würde mir sehr fehlen, wenn er zwei Tage weg war, doch es war ganz praktisch. So konnte ich mich in meinem Liebeskummer suhlen und mir meinen Schmerz endlich von der Seele weinen. Jetzt brauchte ich nur noch eine Riesenpackung Kleenex und Unmengen an Schokolade.  
Bibi öffnete wie immer mit einem strahlenden Lächeln die Türe und ich verkrampfte schier bei dem Versuch es zu erwidern.

„Bella, einen guten Morgen wünsch ich dir. Wie war der Job beim Catering? Hat alles geklappt?"

„Alles Bestens!", log ich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Langsam wurde ich richtig gut darin.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte sie argwöhnisch, „ Du siehst irgendwie komisch aus. Und seit wann schminkst du dich?"

„Es ist wirklich alles okay, Bibi. Mach dir nicht immer soviel Sorgen", meinte ich, „ Ich habe nur sehr schlecht geschlafen und die Erkältung hat auch ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Du hättest mal mein Gesicht sehen sollen! Ich hätte jeder Vogelscheuche Konkurrenz machen können und deswegen habe ich optisch ein bisschen nachgeholfen, damit die Kunden im Diner nicht schreiend davonlaufen."

Wow, langsam machte ich Edward richtig Konkurrenz was das Lügen anging und ich fragte mich, warum es mir so leicht fiel. Bibi glaubte meinen Worten jedenfalls und es blieb auch keine Zeit für eine längere Konversation. Danny stürmte schon auf mich zu und wir mussten uns sputen, um nicht die Bahn zu verpassen.

Die Frühschicht im Diner war wider erwarten sehr ruhig und so kam ich leider viel zu viel zum Nachdenken. Was plante Edward wohl als Nächstes? Er würde nicht so einfach aufgeben, da war ich mir sicher.

Lou kam um die Ecke gebogen, wieder mal tief in Gedanken versunken, wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

„Lou?", fragte ich ihn vorsichtig und er sah zu mir nieder, „Lou, was ist denn los mit dir in letzter Zeit? Du bist so still und in dich gekehrt, so kenne ich dich gar nicht."

Er seufzte schwer.

„Du wirst den Grund bald erfahren, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, um einen alten Mann. Es wird sich alles finden."

Ich schaute ihn etwas zweifelnd an, doch er tätschelte mir nur väterlich die Wange.

„Schau ein bisschen fröhlicher Kind. Egal, was auch passiert, du wirst hier immer einen Platz haben, dass verspreche ich dir! Ich muss jetzt weg und mich umziehen, denn ich habe in zwei Stunden einen wichtigen Termin. Halt du die Stellung und sorg dafür, dass die Mädels keinen Blödsinn machen, in meiner Abwesenheit."

Er verschwand durch die Hintertür und ich begab mich wieder in den Innenbereich des Restaurants. Immer noch war es extrem ruhig und ich beschloss, meine längst überfällige Pause zu machen. Rose hatte heute frei und ich hatte ihr Angebot meine heutige Schicht zu übernehmen abgelehnt. Sie ahnte nicht, wie tief ich bereits im Netz von Edward Cullen gefangen war und glaubte mir unbesehen, dass mich der gestrige Abend von ihm kurierte.

Das stimmte nur zur Hälfte, denn die andere Seite war furchtbar traurig darüber, dass er so ein Widerling war. Es war fürchterlich naiv von mir zu glauben, ich könnte ihn von seiner Eiseskälte befreien und ihn zu einem Musterbeispiel an Tugend und Anständigkeit umerziehen. Denn wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich genau das, tief drin in mir geglaubt.

Die Dummen sterben niemals aus, dachte ich bitter.

Nachdenklich goss ich mir eine Tasse Kaffee ein und setze mich an den kleinen Tisch, der uns für die Pausen zur Verfügung stand.

„So nachdenklich heute?", riss mich Edwards Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

Mein Kopf schoss hoch und ich starrte auf seine wie immer perfekte Erscheinung. Zumindest schien er gut geschlafen zu haben, denn er sah im Gegensatz zu mir keineswegs übernächtigt aus.

„ Du bist eine echte Landplage, Edward. Ich glaube, ich verleihe dir demnächst den Orden für den nervtötendsten Mann in Seattle."

Er grinste nur unbeeindruckt und trat näher.

„Du weißt doch mittlerweile, dass mich eine Standpauke nicht abschrecken kann. Ich dachte mir, du willst vielleicht noch mal eine Nacht drüber schlafen, bevor du endgültig ablehnst. Aber mehr als die 250000 plus Wohnung sind nicht drin, Liebes. Auch ich habe meinen Stolz."  
Ich war gerade dabei einen weiteren Schluck meines Kaffees zu nehmen, als diese Worte kamen. Ich spie die ganze Brühe quer über den Tisch, so sehr schockten mich seine Worte.

Hustend hielt ich eine Serviette vor den Mund und sah ihn dann mit geröteten Augen an, während ich nach Luft rang.

„Sag mal, wie oft bist du als Baby von der Wickelkommode geflogen? Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, wir haben den Abend gestern völlig unterschiedlich wahrgenommen!", sagte ich ungläubig, „ Du solltest ernsthaft professionelle Hilfe annehmen, denn ich fange so langsam an, an deinem Verstand zu zweifeln."

„Für so eine kleine Person bist du ganz schön frech, Bella. Ich verzeihe dir jedoch!", meinte er großmütig.

Aus irgendeinem Grund war er blendender Laune und sah sich interessiert im Aufenthaltsraum um.

„Hier verbringt ihr also eure Pausen! Ist ein bisschen eng, findest du nicht auch?"

„Was soll der Scheiß, du bist doch nicht hier, um dich mit mir über die Räumlichkeiten im Diner zu unterhalten. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust meine Pause mit dir zu verplempern und möchte dich bitten zu gehen."

Nach außen hin war ich sehr gefasst und selbstsicher. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass mir bei seinem Anblick sämtliche Gehirnfunktionen durchdrehten. Ich hasste den Kerl genauso sehr, wie ich ihn liebte.

Wie konnte er es wagen hier aufzutauchen, um sein schändliches Angebot zu wiederholen. Dann auch noch von Stolz zu sprechen, war der Gipfel der Geschmacklosigkeit.

Gut, dass ich so naiv war und tatsächlich hoffte, er würde sich meinetwegen ändern. Es war meine eigene Schuld, denn, wenn ich ehrlich war, erwähnte er nicht mit einem Wort, dass er etwas anderes für mich empfand, als körperliches Interesse. Den Schuh musste ich mir wohl anziehen!

Aber alles andere, war einfach nur demütigend und zeugte von schlechtem Charakter. Er wollte mich kaufen, wie ein Stück Vieh. Wie ich so tiefe Gefühle für ihn entwickeln konnte, war mir ein Rätsel.

Er setzte sich auf den zweiten Stuhl, kreuzte die Beine auf dem Tisch und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Nacken.

„Nimm die Füße vom Tisch, du Ferkel!", rief ich in meiner strengsten „Mamastimme", „ Wir essen hier! Das ist keine Fußablage für neureiche Schnösel."

Grinsend nahm er die Füße wieder runter und sah mich mit seinen tiefliegenden Augen an.

„Du kannst ja ganz schön rigoros sein, Liebes. Das gefällt mir. Bist du im Bett auch so dominant?", flüsterte er.

„Also gut, Edward. Du bist offenbar nicht bereit, mir eine zufriedenstellende Antwort auf meine Frage zu geben. Ich habe es satt, dass du mit mir spielst und werde jetzt wieder an die Arbeit gehen. Hab noch ein schönes Leben!"

Ich stand auf und wollte gehen, als er mich mit stahlhartem Griff umfasste und auf seinen Schoss zog.

„Nicht so schnell, Liebes!", meinte er kalt.

Seine gute Laune war verflogen und ein beängstigendes Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund. Er packte meinen Nacken und zog meinen Kopf zu sich heran, sein Mund ganz nah an meinem Ohr.

„Ich bin aus einem bestimmten Grund hier! Ich wollte dir mitteilen, dass ich keineswegs die Absicht habe aufzugeben, mein Herz."

Ich fing an zu zappeln, doch sein Griff wurde nur noch stählerner.

„Hör auf dich zu wehren, Liebes. Du kannst mir nicht ewig widerstehen. Wenn deine Wut verflogen ist, wirst du mir bald wieder aus der Hand fressen. Du hast es schon einmal getan, erinnerst du dich daran. Gott, du weißt nicht, wie befriedigend es für mich war, dass du mich freiwillig geküsst hast. Ich will das wieder spüren! Ich denke nur noch daran, wie es mit uns sein würde und das macht mich noch wahnsinnig."

„Du hattest deine Chance, doch du hast es vermasselt, Edward."

Er lachte nur.

„Fehler können korrigiert werden. Geld ist nicht dein Preis, das habe ich jetzt auch kapiert. Ich finde, es ist eine interessante Abwechslung eine Frau zu kennen, die nicht anfängt zu sabbern, wenn sie von meinen Millionen erfährt."

Einen Moment war er unachtsam und ich befreite mich aus seiner Umklammerung.

„Es tut mir ehrlich leid für dich, dass die Frauen immer nur dein Geld wollen. Du solltest dich jedoch fragen, warum das so ist! Wenn du zu allen so bist, wie zu mir, dann wundert es mich überhaupt nicht. Ich kann an dir momentan auch nichts Liebenswertes finden."

Böse sah er mich an und erhob sich geschmeidig. Himmel, er war soviel größer als ich und wirkte fast bedrohlich, als er auf mich niedersah. Jetzt war ich zu weit gegangen!

Zu sagen, er wäre nicht Liebenswert, war gemein gewesen. Außerdem war es gelogen!

Er war nie nett zu mir und ich liebte ihn trotzdem. Warum ich das tat, verstand ich selber nicht, da er wirklich nichts getan hatte, um dieses Gefühl zu verdienen. Doch ich schenkte ihm meine Liebe und durfte sie doch nicht ausleben, weil mein Verstand jetzt das Ruder übernahm.

Liebe war eben nicht genug! Vor allem, wenn sie einseitig war.

„Du lehnst dich gerade ganz schön weit aus dem Fenster, mein Schatz! Aber du wirst noch merken, dass man mich nicht ungestraft beleidigt. Ich werde dich niemals in Ruhe lassen. Ich weiß, dass du mich haben willst und aus diesem Grund, werde ich solange in deiner Nähe bleiben, bis du deinen Gefühlen nachgibst. Und wenn es soweit ist, Liebes, werde ich dich und deinen Körper genießen, wie noch nie etwas zuvor in meinem Leben."

Er zog mich abermals näher an sich ran.

„Ich muss gestehen, es ist irgendwie aufregend auf dich zu warten."

„Lass mich los!", sagte ich drohend.

Er grinste nur spöttisch, machte aber keine Anstalten meiner Anweisung Folge zu leisten.

„La…la..lassen Sie Bella in….in Ru…Ruhe!", stotterte eine männliche Stimme.

Ich drehte den Kopf und in der Tür stand….

George! .com/media/rm1772722432/ch0006389

„Oh Gott sei Dank! George, ich bin so froh, dass du da bist. Ich dachte schon, du hast unsere Verabredung zum Kaffee vergessen. Edward wollte gerade gehen."

Er ließ mich los und sah ungläubig von mir zu George.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Jetzt war er tatsächlich sprachlos und ich freute mich diebisch darüber.

Ich schlenderte zu George, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und hakte mich bei ihm ein.

„Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und George hat mir mein Verhalten im Restaurant verziehen. Wir sind wirklich gute Freunde."

Edward schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich zur Tür. Im Vorbeilaufen warf er mir noch einen eisigen Blick zu und George wurde von seinem stechenden Blick beinahe aufgespießt. Ich spürte, wie der arme Kerl neben mir anfing zu zittern.  
Edward Cullen in Rage war wirklich ein furchterregender Anblick!

„Wir sehen uns noch, Liebes. Schneller als du denkst!"

„Nicht, wenn ich es vermeiden kann!", schoss ich mindestens genauso böse zurück.

Er schnaubte nur unwillig und ich war mit George allein.

„George, ich weiß nicht warum du hier aufgetaucht bist, aber ich danke Gott dafür. Du warst meine Rettung!"

Der gute George wurde puterrot im Gesicht und strich sich mit seinem Taschentuch über die Stirn.

„Ich…ich … dachte, dass du etwas Hilfe brauchen kannst. Mit dem ist nicht gut Kirschen essen", sagte er schließlich.

Seit Edward den Raum verließ, wurde er merklich entspannter und schenkte mir ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, weil ich einfach hier aufgetaucht bin. Aber deine Kollegin hat gesagt, ich soll ruhig nach hinten gehen, weil du Pause hättest. Und dann habe ich diesen Kerl gesehen wie er dich belästigt. Mann, bin ich froh, dass er mir keins auf die Nase gegeben hat."

„Edward, ist lästig, aber nicht gewalttätig. Er würde niemals jemanden schlagen, das wäre unter seiner Würde."

„Ist es denn würdevoller, eine Frau gegen ihren Willen festzuhalten? Ich würde sowas nicht machen. Frauen haben Rechte!", meinte er überzeugt.

Lächelnd betrachtete ich meinen neuen Freund. George hatte das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck und war tiefgründiger, als man zu zuerst annahm.

Prüfend musterte ich ihn. Er war wirklich keine Augenweide! Aber mit ein bisschen weiblicher Unterstützung, könnte man durchaus ein brauchbares, männliches Exemplar aus ihm machen. Vielleicht würde er dann mehr Selbstbewusstsein aufbauen und seiner „Mutti" endlich die Stirn bieten. Dass er nicht feige war, bewies er vorhin bei Edward.

Ich legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn wieder raus in das Diner.

„George, was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide mit meiner Freundin Alice zum einkaufen gehen?"

„Einkaufen! Mit mir? Sachen?", brachte er verdattert raus.

„Genau! Einkaufen! Mit dir! Sachen!", wiederholte ich grinsend.

George war genau die Ablenkung, die ich jetzt brauchte. Ich wollte nicht ständig an Edward denken, also brauchte ich eine Aufgabe. Danny war ab morgen zwei Tage weg, ihn würde ich also nicht vernachlässigen und so konnte die Aktion „Rettet George" beginnen.

Widerstandslos folgte mir George nach draußen und wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile. George war nicht dumm und erstaunlich belesen. Er gestand mir, dass er viel Zeit zum Lesen hätte, da er keine Freunde besaß.

„George, das war mal! Ich bin deine Freundin!", sagte ich herzlich und seine Wangen röteten sich zart, bis er richtige Apfelbäckchen hatte.

Er war wirklich ein liebenswerter Kerl! Warum konnte ich mich nicht in ihn verlieben, das würde vieles erleichtern.

Aber zuerst müsste ich „Mutti" um die Ecke bringen, dachte ich grinsend. Seit Edwards unfreiwilligem Abgang war meine Laune viel besser und ich löste meine Kollegin ab, um sie zur Pause zu schicken.

Kurz vor Feierabend, trudelten alle meine Kollegen im Diner ein. Verwirrt sah ich sie an und konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen. Rose kam zu mir.

„Bells, weißt du was los ist? Lou hat uns alle zusammentelefoniert für eine Betriebsversammlung. Hat er dir erzählt, was er vorhat?"

„Nein, gar nichts. Er war nur sehr merkwürdig in letzter Zeit. Ich glaube, dem Diner geht es nicht so gut", mutmaßte ich, „ er hat alle seine Bücher weggeschlossen, sowas machte er sonst nie. Hoffentlich muss niemand entlassen werden."

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein", meinte Rose optimistisch, „ wir werden vielleicht den Gürtel etwas enger schnallen müssen, aber er wird niemanden feuern. Der Laden läuft doch nicht schlecht."

Das stimmte wohl, aber Rose fiel nicht auf, dass wir viel mehr Ruhephasen hatten, als noch letztes Jahr. Das konnte sich in Summe ganz schön negativ auf die Bilanzen auswirken. Das wusste ich auch ohne Studium!

Nachdem der letzte Gast das Diner verließ, versammelten sich alle und warteten auf Lou´s Eintreffen. Die Spannung stieg ins Unermessliche und die Nervosität war mit den Händen greifbar.

Endlich traf auch Lou ein und sofort wurde mir leichter ums Herz. Er sah deutlich zufriedener aus. Wahrscheinlich ist sein Termin erfolgreich gelaufen und er hatte seine Probleme gelöst, wie immer sie auch aussahen. Bestimmt war er bei der Bank und bekam einen Kredit genehmigt!

„Meine lieben Mitarbeiter!", fing er an, „ Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum ich euch hierher bestellt habe. Nun, der Grund ist ganz einfach! Ich habe euch eine schwerwiegende Mitteilung zu machen und ich habe beschlossen, es nicht einzeln zu tun, sondern es euch allen gemeinsam zu sagen."

Er hielt inne und sah jedem von uns fest in die Augen.

„Es ist euch vielleicht aufgefallen, dass ich in den letzten Wochen sehr geknickt war und ich hatte auch allen Grund dazu. Dem Diner ging es finanziell sehr schlecht und ich war kurz davor Insolvenz anmelden zu müssen."

Ein geschocktes Raunen ging durch die Reihen, doch Lou hob nur die Hand, um wieder Ruhe reinzubringen.

„Bitte, ich sagte, ich war kurz davor. Es wird nicht soweit kommen und eure Arbeitsplätze sind sicher."

Na, wenn das mal keine guten Nachrichten waren.

„Aber es wird eine gravierende Änderung geben, meine Freunde! Ich war gezwungen das Diner zu verkaufen, um es zu retten und um noch genug Geld für meine Altersvorsorge zu bekommen. Deswegen habe ich euch hier versammelt. Ich wollte es euch mitteilen und euch gleichzeitig den neuen Besitzer des Diners vorzustellen. Hier ist er, Leute!", sagte Lou und wies auf die Tür, die sich öffnete.

Wir starrten alle neugierig dorthin, als ein Mann den Raum betrat.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Edward Cullen!"


	18. Chapter 18

Hallo an Euch!

Ein neues Kapitel für alle meine Leser.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß!

Edward betrat selbstsicher und mit einem unglaublich charmanten Lächeln den Raum und mir wurden die Knie weich. Nicht vor Sehnsucht, nein, es war vielmehr der Schock, der mich zittern ließ.

Edward Cullen war der neue Besitzer von Loús Diner und ab sofort, mein neuer Chef!

Ich befand mich hinter der Theke und musste mich auf dem Tresen abstützen. Er fixierte mich mit seinen durchdringenden Augen, ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf dem perfekten Gesicht.

Immer noch versuchte ich zu begreifen, was hier eigentlich geschah, als Edward das Wort ergriff.

„Guten Abend!", fing er mit ruhiger und autoritärer Stimme an, „ Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie den Weg auf sich genommen haben, um an dieser Besprechung teilzunehmen. Ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass es ein Schock für Sie sein muss, von diesem abrupten Wechsel zu erfahren. Ich darf Ihnen jedoch versichern, dass sich fürs Erste nichts an den Abläufen ändern wird. Ich muss mir erst ein Bild über die Gesamtsituation machen, bevor ich entscheide wie es weitergehen wird."

Er blickte fest in die Runde und sah jedem Einzelnen in die Augen. Gegen meinen Willen beeindruckte mich sein Auftritt, da ich ihn so nicht kannte.

Er wirkte sehr professionell und kühl. Seine Haltung strotzte nur so vor Selbstbewusstsein und keiner im Raum, nicht mal ich, konnte sich seiner Aura entziehen.

Plötzlich redeten alle durcheinander, als ob sich alle gleichzeitig von dem Schock erholten und nun registrierten, was ihnen da gerade eben eröffnet wurde.

Edward machte keine Anstalten die Leute zu stoppen und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. Er ließ mich dabei nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen und Ärger über diese Situation kochte in mir hoch.

Warum zum Teufel kaufte er das Diner? Doch die Antwort war klar. Jetzt besaß er die totale Kontrolle über mein Leben! Nicht nur, dass er mir privat den letzten Nerv raubte, nein, jetzt musste ich ihn auch noch bei der Arbeit ertragen.

Er erkannte wohl genau an meinem Gesichtsausdruck, was sich in meinen Gedanken abspielte und lächelte teuflisch. Er prophezeite mir noch am Nachmittag, dass man nicht ungestraft einen Cullen abwies.

Langsam beruhigten sich alle und ich warf eine Frage in den Raum.

„", fing ich an und lächelte dünn, „wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ein erfolgreicher Unternehmer wie Sie, ausgerechnet ein kleines Schnellrestaurant kauft, das kurz vor dem Aus steht."

Ich rechnete mit einer flapsigen Antwort, doch wieder überraschte er mich. Er tat so, als ob er angestrengt auf mein Namensschild sehen würde, bevor er mir eine Antwort gab.

„Miss. Swan!" sagte er streng, „Ich glaube nicht, dass es Sie was angeht, warum und aus welchem Grund heraus ich etwas tue oder nicht. Ich habe meine Gründe und teile diese nicht mit meinen Angestellten. Zerbrechen Sie sich nicht Ihren hübschen Kopf darüber und warten Sie ab. Sie werden noch früh genug erfahren, warum ich das Diner kaufte. Geduld ist eine Tugend, Miss Swan und ich besitze unendliche Geduld."

Der letzte Satz war eine eindeutige Anspielung und ich erschauerte. Oh ja, er war geduldig, wie eine Spinne die darauf wartete, dass sich das neugierige Opfer in ihrem Netz verfing. Ich hatte jetzt schon das Gefühl, darin verstrickt zu sein und hilflos in der Falle zu zappeln, bis er mich mit Haut und Haaren auffraß.

Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust und schwieg beleidigt, was ihm jetzt doch ein kurzes Lächeln entlockte. Er war sehr zufrieden mit sich und ich hätte mich am liebsten, wie ein kleines Kind auf den Boden geschmissen und vor Wut geheult. Warum war das Leben so gemein zu mir?

Lou ergriff wieder das Wort.

„Leute, ich weiß es ist ein Schock für euch, aber mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Ich habe bis zum Schluss gewartet, um euch das mitzuteilen. Die Verhandlungen gehen ja jetzt schon seit 3 Wochen und heute sind die Unterschriften unter die Verträge gesetzt worden."

Ich sah zu Edward, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war undurchdringlich und ich konnte keinerlei Emotionen daraus herauslesen.

Die Besprechung hielt noch etwa eine halbe Stunde an und schließlich verabschiedete sich Lou. Er würde noch circa eine Woche lang bleiben, bevor er das Diner komplett an Edward übergab.

„Bella", sagte Lou, „ Ich habe eine Bitte an dich. Ich möchte, dass du Mr. Cullen die Abläufe im Diner erklärst. Du bist am längsten hier und ich vertraue dir rückhaltlos. Sie müssen wissen, Mr. Cullen", wandte er sich an ihn, „ Bella ist sowas wie meine Stellvertretung. Ohne sie, würde der Laden im Chaos versinken."

„Ich freue mich schon, auf unserer Zusammenarbeit. Dann weiß ich ja, an wen ich mich wenden muss, wenn ich eine Frage habe."

Danke Lou! Grimmig musterte ich Edward und schwor mir, sofort einen neuen Job zu suchen. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass er die Situation ausnutzte und mir Tag für Tag zusetzte.

Nachdem Lou weg war, ging ich in die Aufenthaltsräume. Rose war schon gegangen, weil sie ein Date hatte. Da sie nicht erwähnte, um wen es sich handelte, rätselte ich rum, ob es sich vielleicht um Emmett handelte. Ich holte meine Tasche, drehte mich um und ließ sie gleich darauf vor Schreck wieder fallen.

„Kannst du dich nicht bemerkbar machen, wenn du einen Raum betrittst!", schimpfte ich, „Himmel Edward, irgendwann bekomme ich noch einen Herzinfarkt, wenn du dich immer so ranschleichst."

Er lehnte an der Türe und lächelte gleichmütig.

„Bei mir musst du immer auf der Hut sein, Isabella! Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?", fragte er jetzt etwas freundlicher.

„Lieber laufe ich auf Stöckelschuhen einen Marathon, bevor ich freiwillig auch nur eine Minute mit dir verbringe!", schnappte ich.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Es war nur ein nett gemeintes Angebot."

„Mit Angeboten kennst du dich ja aus, nicht wahr? Schade nur, dass keines auch nur ansatzweise interessant für mich ist."

Wütend fuhr ich mit den Armen in meine Jacke und schloss energisch den Reißverschluß.

„Dir ist doch klar, dass ich mir sofort einen neuen Job suchen werde, oder?"fragte ich und wollte mich an ihm vorbeidrücken.

Ich war schon fast raus als er mir hinterher rief.

„Wenn du kündigst, Bella, dann mache ich das Diner dicht."

Ich hielt inne und drehte mich ungläubig zu ihm um. Das meinte er nicht ernst?

Er lehnte an der Wand und schnippte ein imaginäres Staubkorn von seinem Designeranzug.

„Es wäre doch schade um den Laden, findest du nicht auch?", fragte er hinterhältig, „ Stell dir nur mal vor! Alle deine Kollegen stehen plötzlich ohne Job da. Weißt du wie schwer es ist, bei dieser Wirtschaftslage was Neues zu finden? Sie werden ihre Mieten nicht zahlen können und landen dann auf der Straße. Und alles nur, weil du zu viel Angst davor hast, dich mir zu stellen. Bist du wirklich so feige, Bella? Riskier mal was, Liebes. Lass uns spielen!"

Er wollte also spielen, ja? Dieser Mistkerl! Wenn er nur nicht so verflucht attraktiv wäre, dann würde es mir leichter fallen in seiner Nähe zu sein. Doch ich bewies ja schon, dass ich ihm Paroli bieten konnte. Wenn ich schon gezwungen war, ihn weiterhin zu ertragen, dann würde Edward Cullen sein blaues Wunder erleben. Denn eines vergaß er in seinem Spiel. Er begehrte mich mindestens genauso sehr, wie ich ihn, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.

„Also gut! Ich bleibe, mir bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig. Ich traue dir durchaus zu, dass du hier alle auf die Straße setzt, nur weil du deinen Willen nicht bekommst. Aber eines sage ich dir. Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen. Wenn du denkst, ich würde jetzt mit dir ins Bett gehen, dann täuscht du dich gewaltig. Selbst deine Drohungen bringen da nichts!"

Jetzt schien er beleidigt.

„Ich würde dich nie zum Sex erpressen! Das ist völlig indiskutabel", sagte er und kam langsam auf mich zu, „ ich will dass du freiwillig zu mir kommst."

Er stand nah vor mir und fuhr mir mit dem Daumen über die Lippen. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit und ich musste all meine Kraft aufwenden, ihm nicht in die Arme zu fallen. Er bedeckte meinen Mund mit seinem und küsste mich. Langsam, gemächlich, sanft.

Meine Lippen öffneten sich und ich ließ seine Zunge ein, die mich sofort exquisit verwöhnte. Sie war so weich und fest zugleich, streichelte und leckte, während er mit den Händen meine Hüften streichelte.

„Wir sind perfekt zusammen", stöhnte er und vertiefte den Kuss, ließ ihn leidenschaftlicher werden.

Ich zählte bis zehn und schob ihn dann sanft von mir weg.

„Aber, aber, Mr. Cullen", sagte ich neckend, „du wirst dich doch nicht an einer Angestellten vergreifen? Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend."

Ich ließ ihn stehen und trat zur Tür hinaus.

„Schließ hinter dir ab, du willst doch nicht, dass dein neuer Besitz ausgeraubt wird."

Edward sah mir kopfschüttelnd hinterher und grinste leicht.

Diese Runde ging definitiv an mich!

Am nächsten Tag brachte ich Danny zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt, wo sich die anderen Kinder und die Lehrer schon versammelten. Alle waren schon furchtbar aufgeregt, weil sie noch nie von den Eltern getrennt waren. Es waren zwar nur zwei Tage, doch auch mir fiel der Abschied unheimlich schwer.

„Ruf mich sofort an, sobald ihr dort angekommen seid!"

Danny nickte artig und drückte mir ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Das mach ich Mum, versprochen!"

Nachdem das Gepäck und die Kinder im Bus verstaut waren, fuhren sie los. Winkend schaute ich ihnen hinterher und seufzte. Er wurde so schnell groß. Jetzt fuhr er schon ohne mich weg und ich fühlte mich ein wenig gefrustet. Was für ein Glück, dass ich mich gleich mit Alice und George treffen würde. Dann würde ich an meinem freien Tag, ohne Danny, nicht einsam bleiben.

Alice holte mich ab und wir gingen zu Fuß zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Ich erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte mit Edward und sie war gelinde gesagt sprachlos. Ein Umstand, der bei Alice durchaus ernst zunehmen war.

Nachdem sie sich erholte, grinste sie übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ich wünschte, Jasper würde sich so ins Zeug legen, um bei mir zu landen. Aber er ist wieder genauso distanziert wie am Anfang", seufzte sie ein bisschen traurig, „ Ich glaube auch, dass er sich wieder mit diesem blonden Gift versöhnt hat. Ich habe sie mit ihm in seinem Auto fahren sehen."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte ich skeptisch. Eigentlich hatte ich den Eindruck gewonnen, dass er Alice jetzt mit anderen Augen sah. Sollte doch einer schlau werden aus den Männern! Offenbar war Jasper, wie fast alle Mitglieder der männlichen Spezies, wankelmütig bis zum geht nicht mehr und wechselte seine Ansichten wie seine Unterwäsche.

Alice zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist ja auch egal! Er war nur nett an dem Abend, das ist alles. Er wird sich nie in mich verlieben und ich muss endlich über ihn hinwegkommen. Sonst sitze ich in zehn Jahren noch im Club und schmachte ihm hinterher. Wir zwei haben aber auch ein Glück in der Liebe, was! Du hast einen superreichen Stalker an der Backe kleben und ich bin verliebt in den größten Eisklotz Seattles."

Grinsend legte ich den Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Wir werden das schon irgendwie hinkriegen. Wir dürfen uns nur nichts gefallen lassen. Ich habe mir vorgenommen, Edward Cullen so richtig auflaufen zu lassen und du kannst ja mit einem netten Mann ausgehen. Ist Juan von der Bar nicht rettungslos in dich verknallt?"

Alice lachte schallend.

„Juan ist in alles verknallt, das unter dreißig ist und atmet. Aber du hast Recht. Ich sollte mit ihm ausgehen! Ihm werde ich nicht das Herz brechen, wenn ich nur einen amüsanten Abend verbringen möchte. Was hältst du von einem Doppeldate. Du könntest diesen George mitnehmen, wenn wir ihn auf Vordermann gebracht haben und wir gehen zu viert aus."

Ich überlegte kurz. Danny war nicht da und ich konnte ein bisschen Abwechslung gut gebrauchen, um mich von Edward abzulenken. Außerdem würde es ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben, wenn er erfuhr, dass ich mit einem Mann wie George ausging, während ich mich ihm rigoros verweigerte.

Es war auch die perfekte Gelegenheit, um Georges Selbstbewusstsein ein wenig aufzupolieren. Der arme Kerl fing an zu stottern, sobald ein weibliches Wesen auch nur in seine Nähe kam. Ich hoffte nur, dass er meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht falsch verstand und er sich in mich verliebte.

„Ist er das?", fragte Alice.

George stand vor einem exklusiven Herrenausstatter und trat von einem Bein aufs Andere. Als er Alice und mich erblickte, lief er rot an.

„Ha…ha…hallo", stotterte er unbeholfen und senkte den Blick.

„Kopf hoch!", befahl Alice energisch, „Du musst den Leuten ins Gesicht blicken, wenn du mit ihnen sprichst! Ich sehe schon, das wird eine Menge Arbeit werden, aber wenn wir mit dir fertig sind, dann bist du ein neuer Mensch."

George sah Alice an, als sei sie eine Offenbarung. Wir nahmen ihn in die Mitte und betraten das Geschäft. Da George keinerlei finanzielle Probleme hatte, war es kein Problem, ihn in einem so teuren Geschäft einzukleiden. Es war die nobelste Adresse in der Stadt und Alice bestand darauf, ihn hier mit neuen Kleidungsstücken auszustaffieren.

Während sich ein übereifriger Verkäufer auf George stürzte und Alice aufpasste, dass dieser ihn nicht über den Tisch zog, sah ich mich ein wenig um.

Es war unglaublich luxuriös und männlich eingerichtet. Die Räume waren in gedeckten Farben gehalten, ein riesiges braunes Ledersofa stand an einer Wand und der Verkaufsraum war in kleine Separées aufgeteilt, damit die Kunden ihre Privatsphäre behielten.

Eine weibliche, quietschige Stimme ließ mich aufhorchen.

„Edward, wie viel Anzüge willst du denn noch probieren? Mir ist langweilig!"

„So viele, bis ich den richtigen gefunden habe", antwortete Cullen genervt und trat aus einem abgetrennten Bereich.

Er trug einen unglaublich gutgeschnittenen, dunkelgrauen Anzug und sah einfach umwerfend aus. Die Farbe betonte seine Haarfarbe, seine vornehme Blässe und die wunderschönen Gesichtszüge. Wie konnte Gott nur zulassen, dass so viel Schönheit und Perfektion in einer Person vereint wurden?

Indem er ihm zumindest einen miesen Charakter gab, beantwortete ich mir selbst die Frage und ging blitzschnell hinter einem Sessel auf Tauchstation, damit er mich nicht entdeckte. Ich kauerte auf dem Boden und hoffte, dass er bald verschwand.

„Jessica, warum gehst du nicht schon vor und ich komme später nach", meinte er jetzt in charmantem Tonfall, „ ich brauche noch eine Weile."

„Ist gut, Honey! Ich geh dann mal los und gebe dein Geld aus", kicherte diese Jessica.

Verächtlich verzog ich das Gesicht. Sie war genauso hohl wie auf der Party, wo ich in den Genuss eines Gespräches zwischen ihr und einer anderen hirnlosen Societyschönheit kam, während ich ihnen die Häppchen servierte. Diese Anteile mussten ihm immens wichtig sein, wenn er dafür diesen hübschen Hohlkopf heiraten wollte.

Ich lugte vorsichtig in seine Richtung und sah, wie Jessica ihn auf den Mund küsste. Oh Gott, die knutschte wie ein Kamel! Wahrscheinlich schob sie ihm die Zunge bis zum Anschlag in den Hals, denn er schob sie relativ schnell weg und tätschelte ihr die Wange.

„Jetzt sein ein braves Mädchen und geh schon mal voraus", bat er sie.

Jessica kicherte dümmlich und lief mit wackelndem Po aus dem Laden. Ein leises Gefühl der Schadenfreude machte sich in mir breit. Selbst wenn es mir nicht gelang ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, so war diese Frau allein schon Strafe genug. Ich kicherte leise und stieß mir vor Schreck den Kopf, als seine Stimme hinter mir ertönte.

„So süß ich deinen Hintern auch finde, Bella, aber findest du es nicht albern, dich vor mir zu verstecken."

Ich rieb mir die schmerzende Stirn und sah zu ihm auf. Er streckte mir die Hand entgegen, um mir aufzuhelfen und ich ergriff sie. Mühelos zog er mich zu sich hoch und ich prallte gegen seine Brust. Er ließ mich nicht los, sondern dirigierte mich in seine Kabine und schloss die Tür.

„So, und jetzt verrätst du mir, was du hier machst, Liebes!"

Er sah fasziniert zu, wie sich mein Brustkorb vor Aufregung schnell hob und senkte, legte die Handfläche darauf und verbrannte mich mit seinen heißen Blicken. Ohne ihm zu antworten, sah ich hilflos in seine grünen Augen, bis er leicht aufstöhnte.

„Bella", flüsterte er, „Bella, ich sehne mich so nach dir."

Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich, zitterte am ganzen Körper und schmiegte sich eng gegen meinen. Seine Wärme und sein Duft übertrugen ich auf mich, machten mich schwindelig und die Süße seiner Küsse, trug dazu bei, dass ich mich in ihm verlor.

Ich gönnte mir ein paar kurze Momente mit ihm, redete mir ein, er würde allein mir gehören, bevor ich ihn sanft, aber bestimmt wegdrückte.

„Ich bin nicht deinetwegen hier!", informierte ich ihn, „ Sondern wegen George. Er braucht einen neuen Anzug, wenn wir heute Abend ausgehen."

Edward entglitten förmlich die Gesichtszüge.

„Du gehst mit diesem Waschlappen aus und lässt mich abblitzen!", rief er entgeistert.

„Sieht ganz so aus!", antwortete ich genüsslich.

Es tat gut zu sehen, dass ihn meine Antwort aus der Fassung brachte. Der große Edward Cullen, abgehängt von einer männlichen Jungfrau.

„Er wird dir niemals geben können, was du brauchst, Bella. Das muss dir doch klar sein", wisperte er eindringlich und legte seine Hand auf meinen Busen, den er sogleich mit geschickten Bewegungen massierte. „Nie wird er dich so berühren wie ich es tue und nie wird er in der Lage sein, dir zu geben, was du verdienst."

Ich sah zu, wie er die Hand zu meiner Hüfte gleiten ließ und langsam meinen Rock hochraffte, bis der nackte Schenkel sichtbar war. Seine warme Hand schloss sich um ihn und er hob ihn hoch, drängte mit seinem Unterleib zwischen meine Beine. Er war erregt und rieb sich gemächlich an meiner Mitte.

„Kannst du fühlen, was du mit mir machst? Das ist alles für dich, Liebes!"

Mit letzter Kraft befreite ich mich von ihm, bevor sich mein Verstand endgültig verabschiedete.

„Du bist so ein Heuchler! Es ist keine fünf Minuten her, dass du deine Verlobte geküsst hast und jetzt stehst du hier und erzählst mir was von Sehnsucht. Ich sage dir, was ich verdiene. Ich verdiene einen Mann der nur mir gehört und mich nicht nur als Sexspielzeug sieht. Du musst dir schon mehr einfallen lassen, wenn du mich rumkriegen willst. Im Moment sehe ich keinerlei Chancen für dich. Deine Verlobte tut mir leid. Selbst so ein Dummkopf wie Jessica hat was Besseres verdient."

Er lachte nur und ließ mich los.

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du mir sofort in die Arme fällst, doch ich kann warten. Du glaubst nicht wie geduldig ich sein kann, also freu dich nicht zu früh über deine kleinen Erfolge."

„Wir werden ja sehen, wer am Schluss lacht!", erwiderte ich und verließ die Kabine.

Alice sah mich erstaunt an, als ich wieder da war.

„Wo warst du denn? Plötzlich warst du wie vom Erdboden verschluckt!"

Ihre Frage wurde beantwortet, als Edward zu uns trat und George mit einem verächtlichen Blick streifte. Wissend sah sie mich an und ich verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.

George wurde ganz klein bei Edwards Musterung und sagte keinen Pieps. Ich beschloss Edward ein wenig zu schocken und hängte mich bei George ein.

„Hat Alice dich gut beraten? Ich möchte schließlich, dass du gut aussiehst, wenn wir heute in den Club gehen. Das wird bestimmt ein wundervoller Abend, so wie immer. Jede Frau kann sich glücklich schätzen, einen Mann wie dich an ihrer Seite zu haben", schwärmte ich mit boshaftem Seitenblick auf Edward.

Der schäumte förmlich vor Wut. Er glaubte mir tatsächlich, dass ich mit George was am Laufen hatte. Ein Kichern unterdrückend, strich ich George über die Wange und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Der verstand augenblicklich und spielte mit.

„Bella, für dich jage ich sogar Mutti zum Teufel. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich auf heute Abend und auf heute Nacht freue", schwärmte er.

Grinsend sah ich meinen neuen Kumpel an. Er konnte ja richtig aus sich raus gehen und in seinem Anzug, den Alice ihm raussuchte und ohne die Brille, die ebenfalls ihr zum Opfer fiel, sah er sogar ganz passabel aus. Jedenfalls gut genug, um Edward in die Irre zu führen.

„Ich glaube mir wird schlecht!", hörte ich ihn nur sagen, „ Ich muss jetzt gehen, meine Verlobte erwartet mich schon ungeduldig."

„Lass dich nicht aufhalten!", antwortete ich ihm mit meiner lieblichsten Stimme und sah weiterhin schwärmerisch zu George.

Edward schnaubte nur und verließ das Geschäft.

„Puh, Bella, das ist aber ein gefährliches Spiel, das du spielst. Jetzt kreuzt er bestimmt auch im Club auf, um zu sehen, ob du wirklich mit George ausgehst."

„Ich danke dir, dass du mitgespielt hast!", ignorierte ich Alice und sah zu George, „Du weißt aber schon, dass es nur Freundschaft zwischen uns geben kann, oder?"

Es war ein bisschen spät, dies erst jetzt abzuklären, doch George grinste nur.

„Ist schon okay; Bella. Für Frauen ist es mir noch zu früh, ich bin schon froh, wenn ich endlich Freunde habe. Das wünsche ich mir schon so lange."

Alice drückte ihn gerührt an ihre Brust und drängte ihre Tränen zurück. Sie war schon immer nah am Wasser gebaut.

„George, jetzt hast du Freunde. Wenn es jemand wagen sollte, dir einen dummen Spruch um die Ohren zu hauen, dann bekommt er es mit uns zu tun. So, und jetzt genug der Sentimentalitäten. Wir müssen noch zum Friseur mit dir. Dein Haarschnitt ist grauenhaft, haben die beim letzten Mal mittendrin aufgehört?", wunderte sich Alice und ließ prüfend die Strähnen durch ihre Finger gleiten.

George bezahlte seinen Anzug und wir suchten uns einen guten Herrenfriseur, der letzte Hand an Georges Frisur legte.

Danach, mit neuen Kleidern, Kontaktlinsen und schickem, Haarschnitt, war er fast nicht wiederzuerkennen.

.com/uploads/imageGallery/Get_Smart/get_smart_movie_image_anne_hathaway_and_steve_

Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn es uns jetzt nicht gelang, aus George einen ganzen Mann zu machen und solange würde er als mein Alibifreund herhalten, um Edward "Großmaul" Cullen eins auszuwischen.

Ich fing an mich wahnsinnig auf den Abend zu freuen. Obwohl mir bewusst war, dass ich mich mit einem gefährlichen Verführer anlegte, so konnte ich mich doch nicht gegen das Prickeln wehren, welches mich bei unseren Streitereien immer ergriff. Mein Verhalten war kindisch, ja, aber seines war auch nicht besser. Jetzt würde sich zeigen, wer hier den Kürzeren zog.

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Vivian

.


	19. Chapter 19

Hallo!

Herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewschreiber!

Dieses Kapitel ist Karin gewidmet, die die Idee zu diesem „Höschen-Komplott" hatte.

Viel Spaß!

Nach dem erfolgreichen Shoppingtrip mit George, fuhr ich mit der Bahn nach Hause. Meine Begegnung mit Edward beim Herrenausstatter schwirrte noch durch meinen Kopf und ich konnte mir selbst nicht erklären, warum ich mich so verhielt, sobald ich auf ihn traf. Auf der einen Seite beschwerte ich mich darüber, wie er mich behandelte und mir zusetzte, doch andererseits tat ich auch alles dafür, dass er glaubte noch Chancen bei mir zu haben.

Wir kamen nicht ein einziges Mal aneinander vorbei, ohne dass es in einer wilden Knutscherei endete und wenn ich ehrlich mit mir selbst war, so forderte ich dies geradezu heraus. Ich konnte nicht mit ihm und auch nicht ohne ihn, es war eine äußerst vertrackte Situation. Noch dazu war er verlobt und ich sollte mich in Grund und Boden schämen, weil ich trotzdem auf seine Annäherungsversuche einging. Mein Mitleid schmolz jedoch wie Eis in der Sommersonne, als ich an ihre nette Bemerkung ihm gegenüber zurückdachte.

„Ich geh dann mal dein Geld ausgeben."

Ich war fast hundertprozentig sicher, dass bei beiden keine tieferen Gefühle im Spiel waren. Liebe und Zuneigung sah anders aus! Doch ich wollte mich hier nicht zum Richter über Jessicas Beweggründe aufschwingen. Sie war erwachsen und bestimmt mit Edwards Charakter und Vorleben vertraut. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Edward seine Bekanntschaften, wie seine Unterwäsche wechselte und auch sonst ein recht lockeres Leben führte. Nicht mal Jessica konnte so blind und taub sein und nichts darüber wissen. Was hatte sie nur für Eltern, dass sie einen solchen Beau und Weiberhelden in die Familie aufnahmen.

Geld und Beziehungen schienen in der Welt der High Society immer noch mehr zu wiegen, als Liebe, Treue und Verständnis. Sie schienen diese Eigenschaften zu verachten und pflegten in ihren Ehen die Langeweile, die sie sich mit gelegentlichen, außerehelichen Fehltritten vertrieben. So ein Leben musste die Hölle, für jeden normal denkenden Menschen sein, doch sie kannten es nicht anders. Die Eltern lebten es ihren Kindern vor und diese eiferten ihnen mit Freuden nach.

Eines jedoch machte mich stutzig! Auf Edwards Verlobungsparty bekam ich die Gelegenheit, seine Eltern unbefangen zu beobachten, bevor ich ahnte, wer sie waren und war erstaunt darüber, wie liebevoll dieses Paar miteinander umging. Die Liebe der beiden, war selbst für Außenstehende spürbar und auch wenn sie schon seit vielen Jahren ihr Leben miteinander teilten, so hielten sie irgendwie die Leidenschaft und die Spannung am Leben.

Warum war Edward dann so kalt und zynisch, scheinbar ohne tiefere Gefühle. Das erste Mal interessierte es mich ernsthaft, was hinter seiner Fassade steckte. Verbarg sich in ihm ein Mensch mit verletzten Gefühlen?

Ich ging in mein Schlafzimmer, um schon vorab das Outfit für den Abend rauszusuchen. Grübelnd besah ich mir meine magere Ausbeute und entschied mich letztendlich für ein dunkelblaues Kleid, das schon seit einer Ewigkeit im Schrank vergammelte, weil es nie den passenden Anlass gab, um es zu tragen. Doch heute lag etwas Besonderes in der Luft!

Zufrieden mit meiner Wahl, an der nicht mal Alice was auszusetzen haben würde, duschte ich ausgiebig, wusch mein Haar mit meinem Lieblingsshampoo und cremte meinen Körper anschließend mit parfümierter Lotion ein. Als würde ich mich für eine Liebesnacht präparieren, dachte ich hysterisch kichernd. Meine Unterwäsche suchte ich ebenso sorgfältig aus, wie zuvor das Kleid. Sie bestand jedoch nur aus einem winzigen Seidenslip in unschuldigem Weiß, da das trägerlose Kleid keinen BH zuließ.

Mein Haar ließ ich offen und glatt auf meine Schultern fließen. Kein Lockenstab, keine komplizierte Hochsteckfrisur. Einfach nur die natürlichen Wellen, die durch den leichten Stufenschnitt erzeugt wurden, der mich beim letzten Friseurbesuch ein klitzekleines Vermögen gekostet hatte. Zumindest für meine Verhältnisse. Wenn nicht die Hälfte der Rechnung, durch einen Geschenkgutschein zu meinem dreiundzwanzigsten Geburtstag beglichen worden wäre, dann wäre es auch unerschwinglich für mich geworden. Doch so gönnte ich mir ausnahmsweise einen teuren Haarschnitt, der sein Geld durchaus wert war.

Als mein persönlicher Stylingmarathon beendet war, setzte ich mich an den Küchentisch, trank einen Kaffee und stellte das Telefon direkt neben die Tasse. Nervös sah ich zur Uhr! Es war jetzt kurz vor achtzehn Uhr und Danny hatte immer noch nicht angerufen! Zwar machte ich mit Alice aus, dass wir uns um sieben bei Rose treffen wollten, um anschließend gemeinsam zum Club zu gehen, doch ich würde mich nicht vom Fleck rühren, bis Danny den versprochenen Anruf machte. Ich schlug mit den Fingernägeln auf die Tischplatte und biss auf der Unterlippe herum. Warum rief er nicht an?

Ringringringring!!!!!

Endlich!

Hektisch drückte ich auf den Annahmeknopf und hielt den Hörer ans Ohr.

„Bella Swan! Danny, bist du es?", rief ich.

„Hallo Mum, ich bin es. Oh Mummy, hier ist es total cool!", schrie er so laut in den Hörer, dass ich diesen ein Stück weg vom Ohr halten musste.

„Wie schön, dass es dir dort gefällt, Ich habe mir schon ein bisschen Sorgen gemacht, weil du so spät anrufst."

„Tschuldigung!", nuschelte er verlegen.

„Ist schon gut, Schätzchen! Hauptsache dir geht es gut und du hast Spaß!"

„Mum, Jimmy will auch seine Eltern anrufen und Mr. Bauer hat gesagt, wir sollen nicht lange drumrum reden. Tschüüüüüüs!"

Bums, aufgelegt!

Etwas verdutzt starrte ich den Hörer an und hörte nur noch ein nerviges Piepsen. Seufzend legte ich ihn wieder auf die Station und schnappte mir eine Jacke und meine Handtasche. Jetzt würde ich doch nicht zu spät zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt kommen. Im Treppenhaus waren die klappernden Geräusche meiner Absätze zu hören, während ich die Treppen förmlich hinunterrannte. Glücklich unten angekommen, da ich meinen Sprint ohne Sturz überstand, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Alice.

Meine Freundin sah atemberaubend aus, als sie in Roses Wohnzimmer ihre Jacke ablegte und sich in voller Montur zeigte.

„Wow, Alice!", rief ich begeistert aus, „ Da werden Juan aber die Augen rausfallen."

Sie kicherte etwas verlegen.

„Ach was, das ist doch nur ein ganz normales Kleid, nichts außergewöhnliches", antwortete sie.

„Alice, hat dir deine Mutter nicht gesagt, dass man fürs Lügen in die Hölle kommt", meinte Rose grinsend.

Sie selbst sah in ihrem roten Kleid umwerfend schön aus und ich rätselte immer noch herum, mit wem sie gestern ihr Date hatte. Doch wenn Rose ihre schweigsame Phase hatte, dann war kein Sterbenswörtchen aus ihr herauszubringen. Was für ein Glück, dass sie es aber nie lange aushielt, ihre Erlebnisse geheim zu halten und spätestens nach zwei Tagen sang wie ein Vögelchen.

Jetzt konnte ich nur bewundernd beobachten, wie sie gekonnt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog und Alice mit ihrem „Du kannst mir nichts vormachen"- Blick bedachte. Es fehlte nur noch eine Brille, ein Haarknoten im Nacken und sie wäre die perfekte Imitation einer gestrengen Lehrerin.

Wie oft schon übte ich dieses Hochziehen der Brauen zuhause vor dem Spiegel, um jedes Mal grandios zu scheitern. So ein Blick wäre mit Sicherheit enorm hilfreich, um unflätige Kunden zurechtzuweisen oder um Danny wortlos klarzumachen, dass er eine Grenze überschritt. Doch Bella Swan konnte einfach nicht streng aus der Wäsche gucken, also musste ich mir doch mit Worten behelfen.

Alice ließ sich jedoch nicht davon einschüchtern, schließlich war sie durch die tägliche Arbeit im Club abgehärtet. Wer es schaffte, dort tagein, tagaus die neureichen Schnösel zu ertragen, die meinten, sie hätten die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen, dem machte auch Roses Killerblick nichts mehr aus.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst Rose", sagte sie in völliger Unschuld und grinste wieder überlegen, „ ich möchte nur, dass Juan sich mit mir sehen lassen kann."

Die Braue zog sich womöglich noch ein Stückchen höher.

„Ach, und es hat rein gar nichts mit einem gewissen blonden, superattraktiven Clubbesitzer zu tun, der heut rein zufällig auch privat anwesend sein wird, wie er letztens lautstark verkündet hat."

Alice wurde sofort rot und Rose fing an zu lachen.

„Schätzchen, das ist doch nicht schlimm. Der Kerl ist echt heiß und du solltest wirklich nicht aufgeben. Mit Juan auszugehen ist ein genialer Schachzug, er wird durchdrehen vor Eifersucht. Dann kann seine blonde Mieze einpacken."

„Wann treffen wir uns mit George?", fragte ich, weil ich merkte, dass es Alice unangenehm war über Jasper zu reden.

Erleichtert nahm sie das Thema George auf.

„Wir treffen uns direkt vor dem Club", sagte sie und sah auf ihre Uhr, „ und zwar in exakt einer Stunde."

„Na, dann lass uns mal los gehen, sonst steht der arme Kerl vor der Tür und haut vor lauter Angst noch ab."

Lachend machten wir uns auf den Weg.

Vor dem Club wartete schon eine enorme Menschenmenge, trotzdem entdeckten wir George relativ schnell. Er stand schüchtern etwas abseits und wehrte gerade den Annäherungsversuch einer aufgetakelten Rothaarigen ab und wirkte damit völlig überfordert. George sah wirklich überraschend gut aus in seinem schicken Anzug, die Haare waren mal nicht mit Gel angeklatscht waren, sondern lagen locker um seinen Kopf. Wir traten zu dritt auf ihn zu und Rose verscheuchte die Frau.

„Zisch ab, Rotschopf, der Kerl ist besetzt!", rief sie unfreundlich und die Frau verzog sich augenblicklich.

„Vielen Dank!", sagte er ehrlich, „ Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, was ich noch tun sollte. Sie hat die ganze Zeit davon geredet sie wäre die Jungfrau von Orléans und ich solle ihr Feuer löschen. Wisst ihr was sie damit meint?"

Ich verschluckte vor Lachen meinen Kaugummi und erstickte fast daran, während sich Alice mit ihrem schwarzen Täschchen Luft zufächelte. Er war ja so arglos und wir ließen dieses Unschuldslamm auf diese Horde Hyänen los. Wenn das mal gut ging!

Rose war da nicht so zimperlich! Sie zerrte ihn am Arm in Richtung Eingang an den Türstehern vorbei, die uns alle kommentarlos durchließen, da wir ja „Personal" waren. Im Inneren machte unser neuer Freund riesengroße Augen und starrte auf die Unmengen von leichtbekleideten Frauen, die sich im Takt der Musik bewegten. Auch ich sah mich vorsichtig um, während der Boden unter mir, durch die dröhnenden Bässe der Musikanlage, vibrierte.

Ein wenig enttäuscht und erleichtert zugleich stellte ich fest, dass Edward nirgends zu sehen war. Doch meine Gedanken wurden durch Juans auftauchen gestört, der uns lautstark begrüßte und Alice einfach hochhob, um sie im Kreis herumzuwirbeln.

„Caramba, du bist eine Wucht! Ich bin der glücklichste Mann in Seattle, weil du mit mir ausgehst", sagte er mit unverkennbar spanischem Akzent.

Alice grinste nur, weil man diesen Kerl einfach nicht ernstnehmen konnte. Doch er war mit seiner Größe von 1,90m und dem langen, zum Pferdeschwanz gebundenen schwarzen Haar, schon eine Erscheinung. Grinsend sah ich, dass Jasper, der wieder in Begleitung dieser Blondine war, fast über einen Gast fiel, während er versuchte zu beobachten, was bei uns vorging. So, so! Er war also doch interessiert an unserer Alice.

„Ladies, wer ist dieser Amigo, den ihr bei euch habt?", fragte Juan freundlich und deutete auf George.

„Das ist George und er gehört zu mir", sagte ich schnell, um unnötige Erklärungen zu vermeiden. Juan nahm es einfach so hin, doch nicht, ohne mir einen zweifelnden Blick zuzuwerfen, den ich ohne zu zögern mit einem strahlenden Lächeln erwiderte.

„Na dann, Amigo, sei gut zu unserer Bella, sonst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun!", meinte er.

Genau in dieser Sekunde lief Edward Cullen an uns vorbei und hörte Juans letzten Satz. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er eingetroffen war und so war ich doch ziemlich überrascht, ihn so plötzlich zu sehen. Er warf einen ungläubigen Blick von Juan zu George und dann zu mir. Er wirkte fassungslos und ging ohne ein Wort weiter. Nun, mir sollte es recht sein, wenn er wirklich glaubte, dass ich eine Affäre mit George hatte.

Edward lief zu Jasper und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und antwortete nicht. Er war viel zu beschäftigt damit, Juan tödliche Blicke zuzusenden, in der Hoffnung, er möge schnell umfallen. Alice registrierte dies wohlwollend und schmiss sich Juan ordentlich an den Hals. Der stieg voll drauf ein und entführte die kleine Alice auf die Tanzfläche, wo er einen heißen Tango mit ihr aufs Parkett legte. Jasper fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er den heißen Tanz seiner Angestellten beobachtete und seine Begleitung rauschte beleidigt ab, nach dem dritten vergeblichen Versuch, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Ich war mit Rose alleine, da George für kleine Jungs musste und beschloss sie ein wenig über ihr Date auszuquetschen. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie mit Emmett aus war und verstand nicht, warum sie es nicht einfach zugab.

„Rosie", sagte ich mit meiner liebsten Kleinmädchenstimme, „ wie war denn dein Date gestern Abend? Du hast mir noch immer nicht erzählt, mit wem du aus warst."

„Es war nichts Weltbewegendes", meinte sie ausweichend.

Jetzt war ich mir sicher, dass da irgendwas faul war. Aber ich wollte Rose nicht bedrängen und unterließ weitere Fragen. In der Zwischenzeit war George zurück und ich schleppte ihn und Rose auf die Tanzfläche, damit er ein bisschen lockerer wurde, was erstaunlich gut klappte. George tanzte zwar furchtbar, aber mit solchem Elan und so einer Freude, dass alle um ihn rum lächeln mussten. Er legte sich mächtig ins Zeug und schien heute Abend alles nachholen zu wollen, was er bisher durch Muttis Einfluss verpasste. Während George den Abend seines Lebens erlebte, sah ich hoch zu Edward. Er saß allein an der Bar und beobachtete mich auf Schritt und Tritt, ohne jedoch Anstalten zu machen mir nahe zu kommen. Er sah mir in die Augen, die Entfernung spielte keine Rolle. Sein Blick verursachte mir Gänsehaut und ich drehte mich weg. Als ich wieder hinsah, war er verschwunden.

Eine Stunde und drei Cocktails später, war ich in großartiger Stimmung und eindeutig auf dem besten Weg betrunken zu werden. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, nur Rose war merkwürdig ruhig für ihre Verhältnisse. Doch ich war schon zu angeheitert, um noch groß darauf zu achten. Der Alkohol löste meine Zunge, machte mich mutiger als ich war und ich legte singend mit Alice einen heißen Tanz aufs Parkett, der alle umstehenden Männer sabbern ließ. Sie war zwar nicht betrunken, aber Alice brauchte keinen Anreiz um Spaß zu haben. George fühlte sich augenscheinlich wohl als Hahn im Korb und genoss den Abend in vollen Zügen, jedenfalls sah er total glücklich aus.

Eine weitere Stunde später, war ich ganz schön angeschickert und ließ meine Augen suchend durch die Menge wandern. Ich entdeckte Edwards Bronzeschopf oben in der VIP Lounge, wo er gerade mit eleganten Schritten zu seinem Platz lief. Ich konnte ihn dann nicht mehr sehen, weil der Platz ziemlich versteckt hinter Palmen lag und es sowieso ziemlich dunkel war. Ich seufzte. Armer Edward! War ganz allein und einsam. Ich würde jetzt zu ihm gehen und ihm etwas Gesellschaft leisten. Schwankend stieg ich die Treppen hoch und kicherte, als ich eine Stufe verpasste und beinahe hinfiel.

„Uups!", sagte ich und hielt mich am Geländer fest.

Irgendwie schien der Boden immer näher zu kommen und das fand ich tierisch witzig. Die letzten Stufen erklomm ich unfallfrei und runzelte angestrengt die Stirn, als ich versuchte seinen Sitzplatz auszumachen.

„Edward!", rief ich leise und bewegte mich im Kreis drehend über die Fläche.

„Was guckst du so!", fuhr ich eine Frau an die mich etwas dümmlich betrachtete.

Sie sah weg und kümmerte sich wieder um ihren Begleiter. Endlich entdeckte ich ihn in der hintersten Ecke. Er war allein und wirkte etwas nachdenklich. Schwungvoll warf ich meine Haare zurück und ging mit wiegenden Hüften zu ihm. Überrascht sah er mich an, als ich mich mit einem gewaltigen Plumps in den Ledersessel vor ihm fallen ließ.

„Hallo Augenweide", kicherte ich gutgelaunt.

Konnte es sein, dass er mit jedem Treffen attraktiver wurde? Mir kam es fast so vor. Ihm fiel vor Überraschung die Kinnlade runter, als er meine Begrüßung verdaute und grinste mich dann amüsiert an.

„Du bist betrunken, Liebes!", sagte er erheitert.

Schmollend verzog ich den Mund.

„Es ist nicht nett, einer Lady sowas ins Gesicht zu sagen."

Er ignorierte das und lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre deiner Anwesenheit, du hast doch so viel Spaß mit deinem George. Warum bist du nicht bei ihm, sondern hier bei mir?"

Ich lächelte ihn an und zog mir die Highheels von den schmerzenden Füßen. Was für eine Erleichterung!

„Du sahst so einsam aus und da dachte ich mir, ich leiste dir ein wenig Gesellschaft."

Er lachte, ehrlich belustigt und sah mich mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Und da dachtest du, du stattest der „Augenweide" einen Besuch ab. Ich fühle mich geehrt."

Ich nickte heftig.

„Ja, das solltest du auch. Ich mache das schließlich nicht bei jedem."

Er beugte sich nah zu mir hin und flüsterte.

„Ich war noch nie „jeder"."

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und grinste süffisant, was mir auch in meinem betrunkenen Zustand sauer aufstieß. Dem würde ich sein Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen. Da tat man ihm mal einen Gefallen und er verhielt sich wieder toooootal doof. Ich ließ meinen Fuß, der in halterlosen Strümpfen steckte, langsam über seine Waden nach oben wandern. Er versteifte sich etwas und beobachtete mich wachsam, während mein Fuß gemächlich über seinen Oberschenkel glitt. Seine Anspannung erhöhte sich mit jeder Sekunde und das Grinsen verging ihm. Mit einem sehr weiblichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, verstärkte ich den Druck und fuhr ihm zwischen seine Oberschenkel, an die Stelle, wo seine Erregung sich bereits unter der Hose wölbte.

„Du siehst ein wenig verkrampft aus Edward. Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen, dich ein wenig zu entspannen?"

Er keuchte leise, nicht in der Lage mir eine vernünftige Antwort zu geben, weil mein Fuß jetzt komplett auf seiner Vorderseite zum liegen kam. Mit sanften Bewegungen massierte ich ihn und beobachtete fasziniert, wie er seine schönen Augen schloss.

„Tut das gut?", fragte ich provozierend und er nickte stöhnend. Den Kopf zurückgeworfen, genoss er meine Liebkosungen und ich fühlte mich unglaublich mächtig.

Verstohlen sah ich mich um. Niemand konnte hier sehen, was wir taten, da sich der Platz in der hintersten Ecke befand und von den Grünpflanzen abgeschirmt wurde. Die Dunkelheit tat ihr übriges und ich war durch den Alkohol enthemmt genug, um aufzustehen und mich rittlings auf seinen Schoss zu setzten. Mitten auf seine stark erregte Mitte, an der ich mich schamlos rieb.

Seine Lider öffneten sich zitternd und ich senkte meinen Mund auf seinen, drängte stürmisch meine Zunge hinein. Leidenschaftlich küssten wir uns, voller Gier aufeinander. In meinem trunkenen Zustand formte sich eine Idee in meinem Kopf, die ich unter normalen Umständen nicht mal in Erwägung gezogen hätte. Meine Hüften bewegten sich in fließendem Rhythmus auf ihm, kreisten auf seinem Unterleib, bis er den Druck erwiderte.

„Warum nur habe ich das Gefühl, dass das alles gleich vorbei sein wird", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Grinsend stoppte ich meine Bewegungen und zog mich zurück, setzte mich wieder auf meinen eigenen Sessel.

„Ich wusste es! Du machst immer einen Rückzieher, Liebes."

„Weißt du, es hat nichts mit Feigheit zu tun. Ich habe mich nur besser unter Kontrolle als du, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass mir ganz schön heiß geworden ist. Ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt eine Abkühlung."

Lasziv biss ich mir auf die Lippe und griff mir unauffällig unter den Rock. Mit Augen, so groß wie Untertassen, sah er zu, wie ich meinen Slip über die Beine nach unten zog und ihn schließlich in meiner Faust zu einem Ball formte. Mit dem Höschen in der Hand, als wäre es eine Waffe, setzte ich mich wieder auf seinen Schoss und stopfte es ihm in die Innentasche seines Jacketts. Ich biss ihm in sein Ohrläppchen und erlaubte ihm, seine Hände auf meine nackten Schenkel über den Strümpfen zu legen.

„Das darfst du als kleines Souvenir behalten, Baby", lachte ich in sein Ohr, „Du musst dich fühlen wie ein Kind vor dem Schaufenster eines Süßwarengeschäftes. Du willst unbedingt naschen und darfst es aber nicht. Armer, armer Edward, du musst dich mit deinen Fantasien zufriedengeben."

Er lachte gequält.

„Du bist das faszinierendste Geschöpf das ich kenne, Isabella! In der einen Sekunde bist du der reinste Engel, so unschuldig wie frischgefallener Schnee und in der nächsten, benimmst du dich, wie ein ausgekochtes Luder. Ich weiß nie, woran ich bei dir bin und das macht es so aufregend mit dir. Noch nie hat eine Frau es gewagt, mich so zu behandeln."

„Dann wurde es aber allerhöchste Zeit, findest du nicht auch?"

Er fauchte unwillig und rückte seine sehr eng gewordene Hose zurecht.

Mit einem Satz war ich auf den Füßen und sah zu ihm hinab.

„Ich schätze diese Runde ging wieder an mich, Augenweide! Mach́s gut Edward. George wartet auf mich und vielleicht erlaube ich ihm ja, dort weiterzumachen, wo du aufhören musstest."

Schallendes Gelächter war seine Antwort, als er runter deutete und amüsiert seine Augenbraue hochzog. Warum konnten das alle, nur ich nicht!

„Meinst du den Kerl da unten, der sich gerade mit der alten Dame streitet?"

Verwirrt folgte ich seiner Handbewegung und erstarrte schockiert. Da unten war „Mutti" und versuchte George aus dem Club zu zerren. Dieser wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften und hielt sich am Barhocker fest, während die Umstehenden irritiert zusahen.

„Oh Scheiße!", stöhnte ich, „ Du entschuldigst mich."

Prustend warf er sich auf seinen Platz und hielt sich die Seiten vor Lachen.

„Lass dich nicht aufhalten, Liebes!", brachte er noch raus, „Dein Freund braucht, glaube ich Hilfe, bevor er von seiner eigenen Mutter gekidnappt wird."

Hastig sprang ich die Stufen runter, um George zur Hilfe zu eilen.

Was sich dort abspielte, war ein regelrechter Machtkampf zwischen Mutter und Sohn.

„George, du kommst jetzt augenblicklich nach Hause, sonst versohl ich dir den Hintern. Wie kommst du dazu, dich in solchen Etablissements aufzuhalten."

George schaffte es sich zu befreien und baute sich vor seiner Mutter auf. Er zitterte vor Wut und schrie sie an.

„Nein, ich werde nicht gehen. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben habe ich Freunde und etwas Spaß. Das lasse ich mir von dir nicht mehr kaputtmachen. Mein ganzes Leben lang hast du mich kleingehalten und zum Idioten abgestempelt, doch damit ist jetzt Schluss. Ich werde ab jetzt tun, was ich will und du wirst mich nicht daran hindern. Ich gehe jetzt etwas raus, um frische Luft zu schnappen und wenn ich zurück bin, bist du weg. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand. Mutti sah George verdutzt hinterher und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

„Aber George, ich wollte doch immer nur dein Bestes", sagte sie unendlich traurig und ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie ging auf die Bar zu, sah den Barkeeper an und bestellte.

„Einen doppelten Whisky, bitte!"

„Sind Sie sicher Máam?", fragte der Mann hinter der Bar zweifelnd.

„Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich Witze machen?", schnappte sie zurück.

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar schenkte er ihr ein und sie kippte das Getränk in einem Zug hinunter, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ich setzte mich vorsichtshalber zu ihr, um ein Auge auf sie zu haben, obwohl ich im Moment wahrscheinlich nicht der beste Aufpasser war, da ich selbst nicht mehr nüchtern war.

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten!", sagte ich freundlich.

„Pah, als ob Sie mich leiden könnten. Ich weiß schon, was Sie von mir denken. Eine böse alte Hexe, die ihren Sohn am Gängelband hält. Aber ich habe doch niemanden außer George und will nur sein Bestes. Jetzt habe ich dann niemanden mehr, weil Sie ihm einen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt haben."

Sie tat mir leid. Im Grunde war sie nur eine besorgte Mutter. Plötzlich hatte ich eine Vision von mir selbst, mit ergrauten Haaren, wie ich versuchte meiner Einsamkeit zu entfliehen indem ich Danny nicht losließ. Schaudernd schüttelte ich diese Gedanken ab und schaute nach Alice und Rose. Ich entdeckte erstere mit Jasper auf der anderen Seite des Clubs. Er redete auf sie ein und Alice sah ihn nur an, bis sie ihn am Kragen packte und seinen Kopf zum Kuss hinunterzog. Leidenschaftlich eroberte sie seine Lippen und er ließ sich gerne auf sie ein. Gerade als er sie an sich ziehen wollte, stoppte sie den Kuss, schlug die Hand vor den Mund und flüchtete vor ihm. Er rief ihr etwas hinterher, doch es verhallte ungehört.

Rose schrie irgendetwas in ihr Handy und wirkte unglaublich aufgebracht. Neben ihr tauchte plötzlich Jessica auf und sah sich suchend um. Sie ging dann schnurstracks nach oben, wo Edward am Geländer lehnte. Als er seine Verlobte bemerkte, verzog er die schönen Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich. Sie trippelte auf ihn zu und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Ich konnte diesen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen und drehte mich von ihnen weg.

„Barkeeper, zwei Whisky für die Lady neben mir und mich", bestellte ich gefrustet. Nach diesem Abend würde ich mir ein halbes Jahr lang kein Ausgehen mehr leisten können.

Georges Mutter sah mich überrascht an und streckte mir dann zögernd die Hand entgegen.

„Nenn mich Bertha!", forderte sie mich mit leichtem Lächeln auf.

„Bella!", schlug ich ein.

Gemeinsam kippten wir den Whisky runter, bis auch Rose und Alice sich zu uns gesellten. Wir waren alle von den Männern gefrustet, auf die unterschiedlichste Art und Weise und gaben uns gemeinsam die Kante. Irgendwann verlor ich die Orientierung und alles drehte sich um mich.

Mein Kopf schmerzte hämmernd, als ich erwachte und in meinem Mund hatte ich ein pelziges, unangenehmes Gefühl, gepaart mit einem widerlichen Geschmack. Stöhnend richtete ich mich auf und blinzelte verschlafen, bis ich die Augen endgültig öffnete. Ruckartig war ich hellwach. Wo immer ich auch war, es handelte sich hier nicht um mein eigenes Zuhause. Ich befand mich im luxuriösesten Schlafzimmer, das ich je zu Gesicht bekam und lag in seidenen Laken. Alles war in hellen Farben gehalten. Die Wände waren mit einer cremefarbenen Tapete verkleidet, ein dicker caramelfarbener Teppich lag vor dem Bett und der verchromte Spiegelschrank wirkte unglaublich modern und teuer, Wo war ich hier? Zögernd blickte ich unter die schwarzen Laken, die über meinem Körper lagen und erschrak zu Tode. Ich war splitterfasernackt, in einem fremden Schlafzimmer, in einer fremden Wohnung und ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wie ich hierher gelangte.

„Na, Liebes! Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Schnell drehte ich den Kopf und blickte in Edward Cullens lächelndes Gesicht.

Liebe Grüße Vivian


	20. Chapter 20

Hallo!

Nach ewigen Zeiten wieder ein Update von mir. Viel Spaß und danke noch für die lieben Reviews. Vivian

Ich starrte ihn an wie eine übernatürliche Erscheinung, während er grinsend am Türrahmen lehnte, um dann vollends einzutreten.

„Ich dachte schon, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf, Liebes. Du hast dich ganz schön verausgabt gestern."

Meine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als ich in sein selbstzufriedenes Gesicht blickte. Ich zog die Bettdecke enger um meinen Körper und blinzelte verstört. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass wir miteinander geschlafen hatten?

„Soll…soll das heißen, wir…wir ha...haben miteinander geschlafen?", fragte ich stotternd.

„Aber Bella!", antwortete er tadelnd, „ Sag bloß, du kannst dich nicht mehr erinnern! Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht. Da verbringen wir eine unglaubliche Liebesnacht zusammen und du weißt nichts mehr davon. War ich so schlecht?"

Er blickte mich gespielt betrübt an und in mir machte sich nackte Panik breit.

„Oh mein Gott, lass mich sterben!", rief ich jammernd und verkroch mich unter der Bettdecke, um mich wie ein Embryo zusammenzurollen.  
Ich spürte einen Finger, der mich an der Schulter stupste.

„Willst du nicht wieder rauskommen? Das ist doch albern, Bella!", sagte er amüsiert.

„Geh weg!", antwortete ich, meine Stimme durch die Laken gedämpft, „Ich mag nicht mit dir reden."

Er fing an zu kichern, während er versuchte mir das Laken vom Kopf zu ziehen.

„Bella, komm da raus, oder ich schwöre dir, ich schmeiße dich mit samt der Bettdecke in den Whirlpool", drohte er.

Ich spitzelte ein kleines Stück aus der Decke hervor, aber wirklich nur ein kleines Stück.

„Du hast einen Whirlpool?", fragte ich neugierig.

Er grinste jungenhaft.

„Willst du ihn ausprobieren?", lockte er.

„Vergiss es!"

Prüfend sah ich ihn an.

„Haben wir wirklich…?", ich beendete den Satz nicht, er wusste auch so, was ich sagen wollte.

„Liebes, ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt!", sagte er süffisant.

„Du bist kein Gentleman!", schoss ich sofort zurück.

„Autsch!", sagte er und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er schmerzen, „ Das hat weh getan, Liebes!"

„Hör auf, mich ständig „ Liebes" zu nennen!", schnappte ich wütend und massierte mir die pochende Schläfe.

Der Schmerz in meinem armen Kopf steigerte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr und seine Andeutung, wir hätten letzte Nacht Sex gehabt, machte es nicht besser. Ein plötzlicher Geistesblitz ließ mich entsetzt aufkeuchen.

„Edward! Hast… hast du was benutzt?", fragte ich panisch.

Etwas indigniert sah er mich an.

„Ich habe keine ansteckende Krankheit, Bella. Du kannst ganz beruhigt sein."

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!", schrie ich ihn an. Um sofort gepeinigt zusammenzuzucken. Notiz an mich selbst! Niemals brüllen, mit etlichen Whisky intus.

„Ich nehme die Pille nicht, du Dödel. Ich könnte jetzt schwanger sein."

„Mir hat es besser gefallen, als du mich „Augenweide" genannt hast", meinte er seelenruhig.

Wie konnte er nur so dasitzen, als wäre nichts passiert, wenn immerhin die Chance bestand, dass ich schwanger…Halt! Stopp! Es war gar nichts passiert, wurde mir klar. Dieser Kerl nahm mich auf den Arm und machte sich lustig über mich. Er wäre niemals so ruhig geblieben, bei so einer Eröffnung, wenn tatsächlich was gelaufen wäre. Ich raffte das Bettlaken so eng es ging um meinen Körper und stand auf, bemüht, ihn so wenig Haut wie möglich sehen zu lassen.

„Oh, du Schuft!", wütete ich, „ Es ist gar nichts passiert, nicht wahr? Wie kannst du mich so auflaufen lassen?"

Schwankend stand ich vor ihm, weil sich mein Fuß in der Decke verfing und ich fiel wie ein nasser Sack um. Diese verdammte Tollpatschigkeit! Musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt wieder zurückkommen. Wütend und völlig in der Decke verfangen, lag ich auf dem Bett und versuchte mich so würdevoll wie möglich wieder aufzurichten. Das stellte sich als gar nicht so einfach heraus, weil der seidige Stoff förmlich auf meiner nackten Haut klebte. Er musste jede Kurve meines Körpers erahnen können, da das weiche Gewebe mich wie eine zweite Haut umgab und es war mir unendlich peinlich, dass er mich so sehen konnte. Sicher, er hatte seine Hände und Lippen schon fast überall auf meinem Körper, aber da war es immer Nacht und in irgendeiner Weise abgedunkelt. Jetzt im gleißenden Licht der Morgen- oder war es schon die Mittagssonne, war es etwas völlig anderes.

Ich spürte wie sich die Matratze unter seinem zusätzlichen Gewicht senkte, als er sich zu mir setzte und sich ein schlankes Bein von mir schnappte. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben, war ich froh darüber, dass ich mich alle paar Wochen von einem Kosmetikstudio wachsen ließ, denn so waren meine Beine seidenglatt. Nicht, dass ich mir das wirklich leisten konnte. Aber die Besitzerin des Studios war ein Stammgast vom Diner und als wir einmal ins Gespräch kamen, fragte sie mich, ob ich mich nicht alle paar Wochen, für ihre Schülerinnen zur Verfügung stellen wolle. So ergab es sich, dass ich in den Genuss von kosmetischen Behandlungen kam, ohne auch nur einen Cent dafür zu bezahlen. Das Ergebnis hielt er gerade in seinen wahnsinnig, aufregenden Händen, die unablässig über meine seidenweiche Haut strichen.

„Lass mich los!", bat ich mit schwacher Stimme. Seine streichelnden Hände verursachten erregende Schauer auf meiner Haut und ich verspürte schon wieder dieses zarte Pochen zwischen meinen Beinen. Schnell entzog ich ihm meinen Fuß wieder und wich zurück, soweit es in dem Bett eben ging.

Er seufzte und fuhr sich durch sein ohnehin schon total verwuscheltes Haar. Dieser Mann sah einfach immer göttlich aus, egal, zu welcher Tageszeit und es war wirklich unfair vom lieben Gott, so ein Prachtexemplar auf die Weiblichkeit loszulassen! Edward stand auf und ging zur großen Fensterfront, von der aus man einen wundervollen Blick auf ganz Seattle hatte. Er drehte sich so, dass er einen guten Blick auf mich hatte und grinste leicht, doch es erreichte seine Augen nicht und wirkte leicht gequält.

„Weißt du, dass du richtig niedlich bist, wenn du schläfst? Du rümpfst immer die Nase so entzückend und ich könnte dir stundenlang zusehen."

„Du hast mir beim schlafen zugesehen?", fragte ich etwas ungläubig, „Edward, du bist verdammt nah dran als Stalker durchzugehen, ist dir das klar?"

Er grinste wieder, wortlos.

Seufzend fuhr ich mir durch mein völlig zerzaustes Haar: Was für einen Anblick musste ich jetzt wohl bieten? Völlig verkatert, mit verschmiertem Make-up, totenbleich und nicht geduscht. Wenn ihn das nicht von seiner Obsession mir gegenüber heilte, dann wusste ich auch nicht. Etwas verlegen blinzelte ich zu ihm rüber und merkte, dass er mich interessiert beobachtete. Als wäre ich eine Ratte in einem Versuchslabor, die gefangen gehalten wurde, um ihre Verhaltensmuster zu ergründen. War ich das für ihn? Ein Experiment!

„Hättest du vielleicht die Güte und sagst mir, wie ich überhaupt hierhergekommen bin? Ich habe ehrlich gesagt einen totalen Filmriss und keinen Schimmer mehr was passiert ist", bat ich ihn eindringlich.

Er stemmte sich vom Fenster weg und ging mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Tja, wo soll ich anfangen! Du hast mit dieser alten Fregatte Brüderschaft getrunken, genau wie deine Freundinnen, dann habt ihr ordentlich gebechert, bis die alte Dame fast vom Barhocker gerutscht ist. Sie wurde noch rechtzeitig von einem zufällig vorbeilaufenden Mann aufgefangen, den sie prompt mit ihrer Handtasche verprügelte, weil sie dachte, er schmeißt sich an sie ran. Du hast ihr geholfen und ihn beschimpft, er solle sich gefälligst eine Frau in seinem Alter suchen", prustete er sichtlich belustigt, „ Es war ein Anblick für Götter und ich habe selten so gelacht. Dann ist plötzlich Jasper aufgetaucht, mit diesem George im Schlepptau. Der hatte ein Einsehen und hat sich seiner Mutter angenommen, während du fröhlich deinen nächsten Drink bestellt hast."  
Entsetzt sah ich ihn an, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich das alles aus den Fingern sog, doch sein Gesicht zeigte, dass er diesmal die Wahrheit sagte. Lieber Himmel, da hatte ich mich aber ganz schön blamiert! Hoffentlich war es das gewesen. Doch sein immer breiter werdendes Lächeln, ließ vermuten, dass es erst der Anfang war. Er kam näher, setzte sich wieder zu mir aufs Bett und das diabolische Grinsen verstärkte sich.

„Alice wurde von Jasper gepackt, die sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte und sie hat für alle gut hörbar verkündet, dass er ihre große Liebe ist und sie um ihn kämpfen würde. Seine Freundin, mit der er sich wieder versöhnt hatte, war nicht sehr erfreut und ist abgerauscht, was meiner Meinung nach kein großer Verlust war. Ich habe nie verstanden, was, außer den großen Silikonbrüsten, so interessant an ihr sein sollte. Jasper hat übers ganze Gesicht gegrinst und Alice über seine Schultern geworfen. Das hätte er allerdings lieber unterlassen , weil ihr ganzer Mageninhalt auf seinem Rücken gelandet ist."

„Heilige Maria!", rief ich, „Sie hat ihn vollgekotzt! Wie konnte sie nur, das wird ihr bis ans Lebensende peinlich sein. Arme Alice!"

„Arme Bella!", sagte er und beugte sich näher zu mir, „Soll ich dir verraten, was du angestellt hast?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und wich vor ihm zurück. Er kam mir nach, stütze die Hände auf dem Bett ab und robbte sich Stück für Stück zu mir. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich lustvoll und nach wenigen Sekunden war das Bett zu Ende und ich konnte keinen Millimeter mehr zurückweichen. Er war direkt über mir und verschränkte seine Hände mit meinen, ragte groß und mächtig über mir auf. Ich schluckte, weil es erregend und bedrängend zugleich war. Ich startete mit letzter Kraft einen Versuch ihn abzulenken.

„Was hast du mit Jessica gemacht? Sie scheint nicht hier zu sein, ich weiß aber durchaus noch, dass sie im Club aufgetaucht ist."

Sein Blick wurde grimmig und er drängte seine Hüften an meine, was eine unmittelbare Wirkung auf meinen heißen Schoß hatte.

„Ich habe sie relativ schnell nach Hause komplimentiert. Es war nicht ausgemacht, dass sie kommt und ich hasse Überraschungen!", sagte er ungnädig.

Seine Hand legte sich auf meine Wange, lag warm und weich auf meiner Haut, glitt vorsichtig, fast schon tastend über meinen Kiefer zu meinem Hals, um schließlich die zarte Haut an meinem Schlüsselbein zu liebkosen.

„Du bist so wunderschön!", wisperte er erregt und rieb sich sachte an meinem Unterleib.

Ich wollte ihn, ich wollte ihn wirklich, aber es war ganz und gar nicht richtig. Aber konnte ich jetzt aufhören? Seit Wochen schlichen wir umeinander herum, machten uns gegenseitig wahnsinnig, reizten uns bis aufs Blut. Wie viel konnte er noch ertragen, bevor er alle Hemmungen fallen ließ und sich einfach nahm, was er wollte. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass es nur sein Wille war, der mich bisher vor einer Affäre bewahrte. Meinen Körper hätte er schon längst haben können, das wussten wir beide, da er mich viel zu stark erregen konnte. Wenn er alle Skrupel fahren ließ und ein „Nein" ignorierte, würde er mir innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein „Ja" abringen. Das wäre das kleinste Problem für ihn. Doch Edward wollte nicht meinen Körper erobern, sondern meinen Willen brechen, wollte, dass ich freiwillig zu ihm kam und ihn darum anbettelte, mit mir zu schlafen.

„Warum gibst du nicht auf?", fragte ich leise und genoss sein Gewicht auf meinem Körper. Warum fühlte sich etwas, das nicht sein durfte, so richtig an?

„Ich kann nicht aufgeben, Isabella! Ich bin wie besessen von dir, kann an nichts anderes denken, Noch nie bin ich einer Frau so hinterher gestiegen wie dir und es ist jetzt keine Frage vom Wollen mehr, sondern ein Muss!", erwiderte er, „Ich will dich!", sagte er eindringlich.

Zart küsste er meine Mundwinkel und verharrte über meinen Lippen. Ich spürte seinen köstlichen Atem, seine Wärme, die auf mich überging und meinen Körper zum Brennen brachte. Seine Worte berührten mich gegen meinen Willen. Es schien fast so, als hätte er keinen Einfluss mehr auf seine Handlungen, als wäre die Jagd auf mich eine Notwendigkeit. Wir gierten beide nacheinander, aber was würde passieren, wenn es vorbei war, wenn er genug von mir hatte. Ich empfand jetzt schon zu viel für ihn und würde daran zerbrechen. Ich schwor mir, von jetzt an keine Spielchen mehr zu spielen, denn es war weder mir noch ihm gegenüber fair. Sanft schob ich ihn von mir weg.

„Kann ich deine Dusche benutzen, ich fühle mich nicht sehr wohl?"

Er wirkte frustriert, weil er nicht zu seinem Kuss kam, aber er rollte sich dennoch von mir runter.

„Ich habe dir von meiner Sekretärin ein paar Sachen besorgen lassen. Ich hoffe die Größe stimmt", sagte er unvermittelt.

„Wo ist denn mein Kleid?"

„Du bist deiner Freundin gestern etwas zu nahe gekommen, als sie ihren Mageninhalt auf Jasper entleert hat. Dein Kleid hat ganz schön was abbekommen und ich habe es in die Reinigung bringen lassen."

„Du hast mich mit vollgekotztem Kleid in deinem Auto mitgenommen?" Das fand ich jetzt irgendwie süß.

Er räusperte sich und sah mich merkwürdig an.

„Ich warte in der Küche auf dich, dann kannst du mir alle Fragen stellen, die dir unter den Nägeln brennen. Ich sehe dir förmlich an, wie du dir in deinem hübschen Köpfchen allerlei Blödsinn zusammenreimst, was gestern Abend angeht."

Beleidigt sah ich ihn an. War es denn ein Wunder, wenn ich misstrauisch war? Was sollte ich denn denken, wenn ich nackt in seinem Bett erwachte. Dass wir brav zusammen eine fromme Hymne sangen!

Er verließ das Schlafzimmer und ich rappelte mich auf, um die nächstgelegene Tür zu öffnen. Das Bad verschlug mir förmlich den Atem. Es war riesengroß und statt einem Fenster, handelte es sich auch hier um eine komplette Glasfront, die den Blick auf Seattle freigab. Er musste in einer Penthousewohnung leben, denn ich befand mich hoch über der Stadt. Auf einer Art Podest stand eine überdimensionale Badewanne, in der locker zwei Personen Platz fanden. Ob er hier mit Jessica zusammen badete? Neid erfüllte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie hier verwöhnte. Ich verdrängte dieses Gefühl sofort wieder und stieg in die gläserne Dusche. Das warme Wasser prasselte auf meinen Körper, wusch mir den Schaum von der feuchten Haut. Ich genoss es, wie sich meine Muskeln entspannten, wie meine Nase sich mit dem frischen, sauberen Duft des Duschgels füllte. Als ich aus der Kabine stieg, fühlte ich mich wie neugeboren und griff nach dem flauschigen Badetuch, welches schon bereitstand.

Ein Keuchen ließ mich aufblicken und ich ließ vor Schreck das Badetuch fallen, weil Edward, mit Kleidungsstücken beladen mitten im Raum stand. Sein Blick wanderte über meinen nackten, feuchtglänzenden Körper, prägte sich jede Linie ein. Langsam kam er auf mich zu, bis er direkt vor mir stand.

Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott, mein Herz hämmerte wie rasend, mein Atem beschleunigte sich und die Hitze an meinen Wangen verriet mir mein Erröten. Hastig bückte ich mich nach dem Handtuch und band es mir ungeschickt um meinen Körper. Als meine Hände wieder frei waren, nahm ich ihm die Kleidungsstücke ab und hielt sie mir wie ein Schutzschild vor die Brust.

„Danke!", brachte ich heraus.

Er ging rückwärts zur Tür, biss sich dabei auf die volle Unterlippe und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinem attraktiven Gesicht. Das Glühen in seinen Augen ließ keine Sekunde lang nach, machte mich trunken vor Anstrengung ihm nicht sofort in die Arme zu fallen.

„Jederzeit wieder!", hauchte er und verließ das Badezimmer.

Jetzt erst wurde mir seine unglaubliche Präsenz bewusst, wenn er sich in einem Raum mit mir befand, denn das Badezimmer wirkte fast doppelt so groß, ohne seine Anwesenheit. Noch nie war mir so ein unglaublicher Mann begegnet. Seine Aura war überwältigend und diese Boshaftigkeit, die in ihm wohnte, machte ihn wahrscheinlich nur noch aufregender. Frauen standen wohl wirklich auf böse Jungs! Er war nicht gut für mich, machte aus mir eine Frau die ich nicht sein wollte und doch konnte ich mich ihm nicht entziehen. Ständig provozierte ich ihn, als ob ich nur darauf hoffte, dass er irgendwann die Kontrolle verlor. So konnte ich mich ihm hingeben, ohne meinen Stolz zu verlieren. Doch es war dumm so zu denken! Er würde die Beherrschung nie verlieren und ich würde genauso wenig nachgeben. Es wurde Zeit, endlich Klartext zu sprechen!  
Schnell schlüpfte ich in die Unterwäsche, es war reine Seide, in die Hose, um dann schlussendlich die Bluse anzuziehen. Noch nie trug ich so edle Kleidung und ein Blick auf das Label der Hose ließ mich kurz aufquieken. Sie war von Valentino! Ich traute mich gar nicht mehr nachzuschauen, von wem der Rest war und mein Vorsatz, die Sachen zu Hause zu waschen, verlor sich augenblicklich. Diese Kleidungsstücke musste ich wohl oder übel in eine Reinigung bringen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie aus Versehen eingingen, sowas passierte mir ständig. Auch meine rosa Unterwäsche, die wohlgehütet in der Kommode neben dem Schlafzimmerschrank ruhte, war ein Zufallsprodukt und früher mal weiß. Unwillig zog ich den eleganten Gürtel durch die engen Schlaufen der Hose. Das würde mich ein Vermögen kosten! Edward Cullen strapazierte nicht nur meine Nerven, sondern auch meinen Geldbeutel. Ich straffte die Schultern, strich mir glättend über die Haare und machte mich auf den Weg zu Edward.

Ich verließ das Bad, lief durch das Schlafzimmer durch Tür und drückte die Klinke hinunter. Vorsichtig setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, ging durch einen sehr modernen Flur und stand schließlich in seinem Wohnzimmer. Jetzt blieb mir wirklich die Spucke weg. Es war so…so….so….Edward! /data/produkty/kolekce09/cb-ob-modern_cerna_tineo/modern%20cerna_tineo%2003_

Auch hier war das Beeindruckendste die große Fensterfront. Davor stand ein moderner Tisch, der ein Teil der Wohn-Essküche war, die supermodern und völlig unbenutzt wirkte. Das Wohnzimmer selbst war puristisch und durch und durch männlich eingerichtet. Ein dunkler Parkettboden bildete die Grundlage. Das schwarze Ledersofa, mitsamt Ledersessel, befand sich vor einer Holzwand, in die ein großer Flachbildschirm eingelassen worden war. Flankiert wurde dieser von schwarzlackierten Hochglanzschränken die nebendran angebracht wurden. Alles in allem, war es trotz der unpersönliche Note die diese Möbel ausstrahlten, sehr ansprechend und toll anzuschauen.

„Gefällt dir meine Wohnung?"

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Es ist wirklich sehr schön", flüsterte ich etwas schüchtern und strich mir verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Ich war jetzt doch ein wenig eingeschüchtert, durch so viel Luxus und mir wurde klar, wie reich er sein musste, um sich so eine Wohnung leisten zu können.

„Ich wollte dir danken, dass du mich gestern Abend aufgesammelt hast. Ich denke, das war das letzte Mal, dass ich Alkohol getrunken habe, denn er bekommt mir überhaupt nicht. Vergiss alles was ich möglicherweise zu dir gesagt oder getan habe. Ich war nicht ganz bei mir."

„Ich fand dich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich bemerkenswert und werde das sicher nicht so schnell vergessen!", grinste er, „Möchtest du was essen?"

„Nein, bloß nichts essen", erwiderte ich und verzog angeekelt den Mund, „ ich möchte jetzt einfach nur nach Hause. Danke für die Kleidung! Ich bringe dir die Sachen gereinigt zurück, das verspreche ich dir."

„Das brauchst du nicht. Es ist ein Geschenk!"

„Hat deine Verlobte nichts dagegen, wenn du anderen Frauen solche Geschenke machst?", wollte ich wissen. Ich dachte ja nicht im Traum daran, die Sachen anzunehmen.

„Jessica hat mit uns beiden nichts zu tun!", meinte er verbissen, „Sie ist eine ganz andere Baustelle."

Bitter verzog ich den Mund, während ich mich langsam aufmachte die Wohnung zu verlassen.

„Eine andere Baustelle?", sagte ich fragend, „Wie unterteilst du das? Ist sie der Luxusschuppen für die tägliche Bequemlichkeit und ich das Ghetto, wenn dich die Abenteuerlust packt. Ich sage dir nur eines, Edward. Das alles hier ist durchaus beeindruckend und wunderschön, doch trotzdem bist du nicht glücklich und zufrieden. Du hast solche Langeweile, dass du einer Frau hinterherjagst, die niemals deine Ansprüche erfüllen kann, einfach um deinen Spaß zu haben. Ich habe eine Weile mitgespielt, weil ich es aufregend fand, doch damit ist jetzt Schluss. Du musst dich jetzt allein auf dem Spielfeld vergnügen. Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass wir uns sehen, da du jetzt mein Vorgesetzter bist, aber ich kann versuchen, nicht auf deine Spiele einzugehen. Gib auf, Edward! Lass mir meinen Seelenfrieden, ich bitte dich."

Sein Mund verhärtete sich, sein Adamsapfel hüpfte beim Schlucken unkontrolliert auf und ab, als er zur Antwort ansetzte.

„Wie kann ich dir deinen Seelenfrieden lassen, wenn du mir meinen seit der ersten Sekunde raubst. Ich werde keine Ruhe haben, bis ich dich endlich besitze, Liebes. Du kannst betteln solange du willst, die einzige Möglichkeit mich loszuwerden, ist, mir nachzugeben."

Traurig sah ich ihn an.

„Dann werden wir weiterhin beide schlaflose Nächte haben. Auf Wiedersehen, Edward!"

Ich verließ seine Wohnung und verspürte eine Leere in mir, wie es seit Jakes Vertrauensbruch nicht mehr der Fall war.


	21. Chapter 21

Hallo!

Wow, ich schaffe es tatsächlich mal eher ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen. Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß damit. Ach ja, wie immer danke für eure lieben Reviews. Eure Vivian

Ich war keine drei Meter aus der Tür, als mir peinlicherweise einfiel, dass ich keine Jacke, keine Handtasche und keinerlei Bargeld bei mir hatte. Die Stirn runzelnd blieb ich vor dem Aufzug stehen und dachte angestrengt nach. Meine Tasche hatte ich in seiner Wohnung nicht entdecken können, weder im Schlafzimmer, noch in seinem hypermodernen Wohnzimmer. Ohne Geld würde ich nicht weit kommen, denn ich konnte ja schlecht quer durch Seattle laufen. Mit grimmig zusammengepressten Lippen setzte ich meinen Körper in Bewegung, langsam, da meine sämtlichen Körperfunktionen im Stand by Modus arbeiteten. Vor seiner Türe ballte ich meine Finger zu einer kleinen Faust und setzte dazu an, anzuklopfen. Mitten in der Bewegung ließ ich die Hand wieder sinken, weil mich der Mut verließ. Nervös kaute ich auf meiner Lippe herum, bis sie sich ganz geschwollen anfühlte.

Wieder hob ich die Faust und wieder ließ ich sie sinken. Frustriert von meiner Feigheit lehnte ich mich mit dem Rücken an die Tür, um neuen Mut zu sammeln, als diese geöffnet wurde und ich rückwärts hineinfiel. Bevor ich auf dem Fließenboden aufschlagen konnte, wurde ich von kräftigen Armen aufgefangen. Er stand hinter mir und hakte seine Arme unter meine Achseln, während ich praktisch vor ihm lag. Ich sah nach oben und sein schönes Gesicht war direkt über mir.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", fragte er mit aufreizendem Grinsen, „ Ich dachte, du wolltest auf dem schnellsten Wege nach Hause."

Verdammt, dieser peinliche Auftritt versaute mir meinen ganzen Abgang von vorhin. Etwas verlegen blickte ich hoch und hoffte, dass ich nicht zu allem Unglück auch noch rot anlaufen würde, wie ein Feuermelder. Die verräterische Hitze in meinen Wangen zerstörte diese Hoffnung blitzartig und ich schloss genervt die Augen.

„Hättest du vielleicht die Güte mir aufzuhelfen?", fragte ich beleidigt und zog die Nase hoch.

Er lachte heiter und zog mich mühelos nach oben. Wo hatte dieser Kerl bloß seine Kraft her? Sicher, er war durchaus muskulös, aber mehr auf die hagere Art. Schlaksig, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Trotzdem besaß er etwas unglaublich verlockendes und ich war mir sicher, dass er nackt absolut sensationell aussah. Die Hitze in meinem Gesicht erreichte seinen Höhepunkt und ich versuchte meine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, bevor ich hier anfing zu sabbern und mich vollends blamierte.

Wütend auf mich selbst, klopfte ich den nichtvorhandenen Staub von der teuren Designerhose und richtete mich auf. Eingeschnappt und mit beleidigt vorgeschobener Lippe sah ich ihn trotzig an. Sekundenlang starrte er verbissen zurück, bis es zart an seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte. Dieses Zucken steigerte sich immer mehr, bis er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Dieses war so laut, herzlich und ansteckend, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als darin einzustimmen. Prustend hielten wir uns den Bauch, während dieses Heiterkeitsausbruchs und ließen uns beide, mit dem Rücken an der Wand entlang, auf den Boden sinken. Irgendwann ließ unser Gelächter nach und ich sah zu Edward der nah neben mir saß und mich lächelnd betrachtete.

„Du bist schon ´ne Nummer, Swan", feixte er.

„Gleichfalls, Cullen!", erwiderte ich, immer noch amüsiert, „Kann ich jetzt meine Handtasche haben?"

„Tut mir leid, Bella", meinte er bedauernd, „ aber das ist der Grund, warum du überhaupt hier bist. Deine Handtasche war unauffindbar. Nach deinem Aussetzer bist du einfach umgefallen und eingeschlafen. Deine blonde Freundin ist fuchsteufelswild auf Emmett losgegangen, als er später dazukam und er hat sie rausgebracht, um das woanders mit ihr auszudiskutieren. Offenbar erfolgreich, denn sie sind nicht wieder aufgekreuzt. Dein George war völlig ausgelastet damit, seine besoffene Mutter nach Hause zu befördern und Alice, naja, die hing wie ein Schluck Wasser in Jaspers Armen, während er versucht hat sie wiederzubeleben. Doch sie hat nur wirres Zeug vor sich her gebrabbelt und ihn verliebt angegrinst, zumindest solange, bis sie mit einem seligen Gesichtsausdruck eingeschlafen ist."

Alamiert sah ich ihn an.

„Was genau meinst du mit „Aussetzer"?", hakte ich nach.

Schnell sah er weg und betrachtete angelegentlich die Spitzen seiner auf Hochglanz polierten Lederschuhe.

„Edward!", sagte ich mit drohendem Unterton, „Du sagst mir jetzt sofort, was gestern Abend noch passiert ist, sonst…"

Frech sah er mich an.

„Sonst was? Bewirfst du mich mit Wattebällchen oder tanzt du wieder in deinem heißen, kurzen Kleidchen auf der Theke, so wie gestern Abend."

Wenn meine Wangen vorher brannten, so wich jetzt jegliche Farbe aus ihnen. Mir fiel förmlich die Kinnlade runter, bei seinem Satz.

„Das ….das….war…jetzt nur ein…..ein Spaß. Oder? Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist."

Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, Liebes, aber ich muss dich enttäuschen. Das war wirklich das Heißeste, was ich jemals gesehen habe, Süße. Ich habe ja nicht geahnt, dass du dich so verrenken kannst. Biegsam und geschmeidig mit einem unbestreitbaren Talent, sämtliche Männer in einem Raum in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Bei mir sind jedenfalls sämtliche Synapsen in meinem Hirn durchgebrannt, als ich dich tanzen sah. Und weißt du was?", hauchte er leise.

„Was?"

„Es war nur für mich, Baby! Du hast mir die ganze Zeit in die Augen gesehen, als deine Hände über deinen Körper glitten, als du deine Hüften in einem Rhythmus bewegt hast, der mich wünschen ließ, ich wäre in diesem Moment in dir. Genau das hast du dir doch vorgestellt, Liebes, so ist es doch."

Ich schwieg, völlig bezaubert von seiner hypnotischen Stimme und dem gierigen Glanz in seinen Augen. Ich hüstelte betroffen, als ich merkte wie versessen er tatsächlich auf mich war. Dieser Kerl war reines Dynamit und ich würde in die Luft fliegen, wenn ich nicht aufpasste.

„Mei…mei..meinst du, du ka…kannst mir ein paar Dollar leihen, fürs Taxi?", stotterte ich völlig überfordert.

Sein Kopf knallte an die Wand und er schloss völlig gefrustet die Augen, sein Arm hing baumelnd über seinen angezogenen Beinen.

„Du machst mich noch irre", flüsterte er gepeinigt.

Schnell rappelte ich mich auf und sah unsicher auf ihn nieder.

„Ich geh dann mal lieber", sagte ich leise und lief wieder zur Tür. Ich würde schon irgendwie nach Hause kommen, aber jetzt wollte ich nur noch weg. Dass ich mich letzte Nacht aufgeführt hatte, wie ein Flittchen, nagte an mir und ich wollte nur noch in mein Bett und mich verkriechen. Ich wünschte mir, dass sich der Boden vor mir auftat und mich verschlang, so peinlich war mir das alles. Leider musste ich zu meinem Leidwesen, auch noch die Spätschicht im Diner machen, also war es vorbei mit der Vorstellung, mich in meinem Schlafzimmer einzuschließen und mich bis an mein Lebensende dort zu verstecken. Abgesehen davon, würde mein Sohn heute Abend wieder zurückkommen und dann war es eh vorbei mit der Ruhe. Der Gedanke an meinen Sohn zauberte wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Der kleine Kerl fehlte mir unglaublich und ich war unendlich froh ihn heute Abend wiederzuhaben.  
„Edward, vergiss einfach alles was gestern passiert ist, okay! Ich kann mich glücklicherweise nicht mehr daran erinnern und hoffe, ich werde es auch nie. Das ist mir wirklich furchtbar peinlich und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du in Zukunft nicht mehr darüber sprichst. Auf Wiedersehen."

Wieder machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Tür, als seine Stimme mich ein weiteres Mal zurückhielt.

„Bella, warte!", rief er mir nach.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um.

Er saß noch immer auf dem Boden und schob sich die Hand in seine Hosentasche, um etwas daraus raus zu fischen. Es war ein Autoschlüssel, wie ich feststellen musste und er warf ihn mir zu.

„Das ist der Schlüssel zu meinem Aston Martin. Er parkt direkt vor dem Eingang, ist vollgetankt und startklar. Bring ihn einfach ans Diner, heute Abend und ich werde ihn dort abholen. Er ist voll versichert, du brauchst dich also nicht zu sorgen, falls du ihn zu Schrott fährst", sagte er gleichmütig.

„Warum tust du das?", fragte ich verblüfft und starrte auf die Schlüssel in meiner Hand. Damit rechnete ich im Traum nicht.

„Ich muss doch dafür sorgen, dass du sicher nach Hause kommst, nachdem ich dich schon hierher entführt habe. Und da ich mir denken kann, dass du dich nicht von mir fahren lässt, fährst du eben selbst."

War es ein unkontrollierbarer Anfall von Nettigkeit, oder nur eine Änderung seiner Taktik? Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Ich kann diesen Wagen nicht nehmen. Vor so einem Gefährt habe ich einen Heidenrespekt. Es wäre mir wirklich lieber, wenn du mir etwas Geld auslegst, damit ich die Bahn nehmen kann oder ein Taxi."

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er an der Wand und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

„Du bist so ein Dickschädel, aber wenn du es unbedingt so haben willst, bitte!", sagte er eine Spur genervt.

„Fein!", schnappte ich, weil er deswegen beleidigt war.

„Fein!", schmollte er, wie ein Kind, dem man sein Spielzeug weggenommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich glaubte er, ich würde vor Entzücken in die Luft gehen, weil er mir seinen fahrbaren Untersatz anvertrauen wollte. Obwohl, wahrscheinlich verdiente diese Luxuskarosse so eine Bezeichnung nicht. Es kam wohl nicht oft vor, dass jemand die Gelegenheit dieses Auto zu fahren einfach ausschlug, doch auch wenn ich eine recht sichere Fahrerin war, so traute ich mir nicht zu, dieses PS-Monster unfallfrei durch Seattle zu lenken. Ungeduldig trat ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, traute mich aber nicht mehr, ihn um das Geld zu bitten, weil es mir furchtbar unangenehm war. Er stand mit der ihm eigenen Eleganz auf und blickte auf mich nieder. Dann drehte er sich um, ging in den Nebenraum und kam mit einer Handvoll Dollarnoten zurück. Er packte meine Hand und drückte mir das Geld in die Innenfläche.

„Da! Ich hoffe, es ist der Dame jetzt genehm!", sagte er übertrieben.

Er führte sich auf wie ein Kleinkind, da ich nicht vor Dankbarkeit zerfloss, weil er mal die Güte hatte und sich wie jeder normale, hilfsbereite Mensch benahm.

„Danke!", sagte ich hochmütig und zog meine Nase arrogant nach oben. Was er konnte, beherrschte ich schon lange. „Du kannst es mir vom nächsten Lohn abziehen."

Er schnaubte nur und ging zur Tür, um sie mir zu öffnen. Schmiss er mich etwa raus?

„Du wolltest ja gehen, nicht wahr? Wir sehen uns heute Abend im Diner. Ich will, dass du mit mir die aktuellen Zahlen durchgehst und mich genauestens über die Abläufe informierst. Euer Lou ist ein netter Kerl, er hat aber einiges schleifen lassen. Ab jetzt weht ein anderer Wind, denn ich habe vor, aus diesem Laden ein gewinnbringendes Geschäft zu machen. Du wirst mir dabei helfen, da ich leider nicht die Zeit habe, um mich täglich selbst darum zu kümmern. Ich hoffe, Lou hat nicht übertrieben, als er dich so in den Himmel gelobt hat. Jetzt musst du beweisen, was in dir steckt. Ich wünsche dir noch einen guten Tag", beendete er seinen Vortrag.

Ich schluckte und drängte mich an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, oder auch nur auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Seine Worte sickerten langsam zu mir durch und ich bekam leichte Panik. Was erwartete er jetzt von mir? Ich war nur eine kleine Kellnerin, die zwar einen ordentlichen Schulabschluss besaß, aber ansonsten nicht viel vorzuweisen hatte. Im Diner half ich Lou so gut es ging und manchmal hätte ich einiges anders gemacht, als er, doch der Laden gehörte mir nicht und ich wollte mir nicht anmaßen, seine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln. Wie es weitergehen sollte, jetzt, wo Lou weg war, stand noch in den Sternen, doch Edward schien fest entschlossen mir so viel Arbeit wie möglich aufzubürden. Die nächsten Wochen würden bestimmt sehr hart werden, weil seine ständige Gegenwart mich aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Außerdem verspürte ich durchaus den hartnäckigen Wunsch ihm zu zeigen, was tatsächlich in mir steckte.

Mit der U-Bahn fuhr ich heim, da ein Taxi furchtbar teuer war. Meine nächste Sorge war der Verbleib meiner Handtasche und ich stieg in der Nähe meiner Bank aus, um meine Kreditkarte sperren zu lassen. Auf meinem Konto war nicht viel zu holen, doch ein Überzug der Karte durch einen Fremden, würde mich finanziell ruinieren. Nachdem das erledigt war und der freundliche Mann hinter dem Schalter mir versicherte, dass ich für eventuelle Schäden nicht haftbar gemacht würde, ging ich beruhigt nach Hause. Der Spaziergang tat mir gut und half mir den Kater auszukurieren. Daheim setzte ich mich in meinen gemütlichen Sessel und schloss müde die Augen.

Noch eineinhalb Stunden bis ich zur Arbeit musste und diese wollte ich nutzen, um ein wenig auszuruhen. Doch das Klingen an der Haustüre machte jeglichen Erholungsversuch zunichte. Ich öffnete die Augen und rührte mich nicht vom Fleck. Vielleicht würde die Person, wer immer sie auch war, einfach aufgeben und wieder verschwinden, wenn ich nicht öffnete. Pustekuchen! Das Bimmeln an der Tür hielt an und wurde richtig penetrant. Sauer stand ich auf und stapfte zur Türe. Dieser Vertreter würde sich noch wünschen, dass er dieses Haus auf seiner Tour übergangen hätte. Wütend riss ich die Tür auf und setzte zu einer Standpauke an, die sich gewaschen hatte, als ich sah, dass es Alice war, die völlig verheult vor meiner Tür stand.

„Bella!", heulte sie mitleiderregend, „ Ich habe Jasper vollgekotzt."

Jetzt fing sie richtig an zu weinen und ich zog sie in meine Arme. Obwohl ich selbst nicht groß war, wirkte sie neben mir klein und zerbrechlich.

„Ich habe es schon gehört, Alice! Mach dir nichts daraus, ich habe mir sagen lassen müssen, dass ich einen heißen Tanz auf der Theke hingelegt habe. Das ist noch viel schlimmer. Sich zu übergeben, steht auf der Liste der peinlichsten Ereignisse, nicht auf Platz eins. Glaube mir!", versicherte ich so überzeugend wie möglich.

Zweifelnd sah sich mich an.

„Hast du Edward Cullen etwa auch deine Liebe gestanden und das vor allen anderen Gästen im Club?", fragte sie mit unüberhörbarem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

„Äh , nein!"

„Siehst du!", erklärte sie mir, „ Dann habe ich wohl Platz eins belegt."

„Was ist denn noch passiert? Ich habe einen totalen Filmriss und habe gar nicht mitbekommen, was Jasper mit dir gemacht hat."

„Ich bin heute Morgen in Jaspers Wohnung aufgewacht", sagte Alice leise, „ doch im Gegensatz zu dir, konnte ich mich schon an den gestrigen Abend erinnern. Ich kann ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten. Wie konnte ich ihm vor allen Leuten und dem kompletten Personal meine Liebe gestehen, Bella? Das ist nicht nur für mich peinlich, sondern in allererster Linie für ihn."

„Hast du nicht mit ihm gesprochen?", wunderte ich mich.

„Er hat geduscht, als ich erwachte. Ich habe mich angezogen und bin einfach gegangen, bevor er aus dem Bad kam."

„Ist gestern Nacht noch irgendwas gelaufen zwischen euch?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, dazu war ich viel zu breit. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich bei ihm aufwachte, er mich auf sein Bett legte und mir aus den Kleidern half. Danach verschwand er im Nebenzimmer und ich bin wieder eingeschlafen. Wie soll ich mich denn jetzt ihm gegenüber verhalten, Bells", fragte sie verzweifelt, „es wird das Beste sein, wenn ich doch kündige. Meine Anwesenheit dort, ist doch für ihn unhaltbar geworden."

„Du siehst das viel zu negativ, Alice. Sieh mal", fuhr ich fort, „er ist nicht mal seiner Freundin hinterher, sondern ist in deiner Nähe geblieben. Er hat sich um dich gekümmert und hat dich sogar zu sich nach Hause genommen. Das bedeutet doch was."

„Wenn es doch nur wahr wäre", flüsterte sie, „aber er wollte wohl einfach nicht, dass ich ihn noch weiter blamiere und hat mich deswegen aus dem Club geholt. Aber ich bin nicht nur hier, um dir das alles zu erzählen, sondern um dir deine Handtasche wiederzubringen. Ich habe sie gestern zusammen mit meiner mitgenommen, ohne es zu merken. Ich hoffe, du hattest deswegen keine Unannehmlichkeiten."

Erleichtert nahm ich die Tasche an mich, froh darüber, dass ich jetzt nicht auch die Schlösser an den Türen wechseln musste.

„Danke Alice, ich dachte schon, jemand Fremdes hätte sie. Ich musste die Karte sperren lassen, aber sowas lässt sich rückgängig machen. Hauptsache ich habe sie wieder."

„Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen, Bells. Wir sehen uns noch."  
Bevor ich reagieren konnte, drückte sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand. Ich begab mich in meine Küche, setzte mir Kaffee auf und aß vorher eine Kleinigkeit. Danach entledigte ich mich der feinen Kleider und schlüpfte in dunkelblaue Jeans und einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover. Das Haar nahm ich zurück und schlang sie zu einem Knoten im Nacken. Auf Make-up verzichtete ich gänzlich.  
Ungewiss, was mich heute noch erwarten würde, machte ich mich auf den Weg, um zur Arbeit und Edward Cullen zu gelangen. Unterwegs stoppte ich noch bei der Bank, um die Sperrung rückgängig zu machen und um mir Bargeld zu besorgen. Ich wollte Edward nichts schuldig bleiben!

Er war noch nicht dort, als ich ankam. Sollte ich die Uniform anziehen, oder wollte er, dass ich nur mit ihm die Zahlen durchging, was ein Umziehen überflüssig machte. Ich beschloss noch abzuwarten und machte mich in der Küche nützlich. Ich tauschte die Filter der Dunstabzugshaube und kontrollierte die Sauberkeit an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen. Reinlichkeit war in einem Betrieb, der Lebensmittel zubereitete, das A und O. Die Vorschriften hier waren sehr streng und wir wollten uns dahingehend nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen. Es war alles in bester Ordnung und ich ging in das Büro, um auf Edwards Ankunft zu warten. Das Telefon klingelte und ich ging ran.

„Lou´s Diner! Bella Swan am Apparat, was kann ich für Sie tun?", ratterte ich unser übliches Sprüchlein hinunter.

„Mum", schrie mir Danny in den Hörer, „ ich darf mit dem Handy des Lehrers telefonieren. Ich bin bald zu Hause."

„Oh Schatz, das ist ja wundervoll! Ich freue mich schon so auf dich und kann es kaum erwarten, dich endlich in die Arme zu schließen. Ich liebe dich über alles, mein Süßer", antwortete ich ihm.

„Ich habe dich auch furchtbar lieb, Mom! Bis dann! Ich muss Schluss machen, ich darf nicht solange."

Er legte auf und auch ich legte vorsichtig den Hörer auf die Station zurück. Es war wundervoll die zarte Stimme meines Sohnes zu hören und ich bedauerte sehr, dass ich ihn nicht selbst holen konnte. Bibi würde das für mich übernehmen! Bei dem Gedanken an meine Freundin, musste ich seufzen. Das Gespräch mit ihr stand auch noch an, doch bisher ergab sich noch keine Gelegenheit. Das würde ich heute Abend, bei einem Essen nachholen. Ich befürchtete nämlich, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ich wäre böse auf sie, dabei war es gar nicht möglich ihr dauerhaft negative Gefühle entgegenzubringen. Ich wollte ihr lediglich klarmachen, dass sie sich nicht so massiv in mein Privatleben mischen durfte, da es immer noch meine Entscheidung war, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbrachte. Ich drehte mich um und zuckte leicht zusammen, als ich mich Auge in Auge mit Edward befand.

Er war so leise eingetreten, dass ich ihn gar nicht kommen hörte. Wie viel von meinem Gespräch hatte er mitbekommen? Es war mir natürlich klar, dass er früher oder später von Danny erfahren würde, dazu musste er nur mal in die Personalakte schauen. Doch ich wollte diesen Zeitpunkt solange wie möglich hinauszögern.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes! Verkniffen presste er den schönen Mund zusammen und starrte wütend auf einen Punkt hinter mir an der Wand. Er schien nach Worten zu suchen und fand diese auch recht schnell. Seine Stimme war kalt und zischend, wie das Fauchen einer Kobra. Noch nie hatte ich ihn so finster wie jetzt erlebt.

„Wie viele Männer hast du eigentlich, die du dir bei der Stange hältst, Isabella?", fragte er gefährlich leise. Es war schlimmer als wenn er geschrien hätte und diese subtile Wut ängstigte mich mehr, als alles andere. Drohend kam er näher und packte mich um die Taille.

„Wie viele, Bella?", drängte er, „Sitzt du daheim in deinem Bett und überlegst dir, welches deiner Opfer du als nächstes beglückst, um sie dann unbefriedigt zurückzulassen."

„So ist es nicht!", erwiderte ich erschrocken und riss mich los, „Ich bin kein männermordendes Weibsbild. Das ist eine Kategorie Frau, die vielleicht in deinem Bekanntenkreis gang und gäbe ist, doch ich gehöre nicht zu dieser Sorte. Ich suche mir keine „Opfer" aus und ich spiele auch keine Spielchen, das ist mehr dein Resort. Hör auf, mich zu verteufeln, nur weil du es nicht schaffst mich flachzulegen."

Abrupt ließ er mich los und drehte mir den Rücken zu. Er atmete schwer, die Wut ließ seinen ganzen Körper unkontrolliert zucken und ich begann ernsthafte Fluchtpläne zu schmieden. Doch bevor ich diese in die Tat umsetzen konnte, drehte er sich wieder um und war völlig ruhig. Er hatte alle seine Gefühle unter einer Maske vergraben, nur in seinen Augen war noch ein kaltes Funkeln zu sehen.

„Wir sollten mit der Arbeit beginnen!"

Er ging zum Tisch, wo ein Stapel Aktenordner aufgereiht war und zog nach gründlicher Musterung der Beschriftungen einen heraus.

„Wir beginnen mit diesem hier", sagte er ohne eine Gefühlsregung.

Zwei Stunden später tat mir der Nacken weh, von der ungewohnten Haltung und ich streckte mich, um meine verkrampfte Muskulatur zu lockern. Jedoch hörte ich sofort auf damit, als ich seinen gierigen Blick sah, der über meine Formen glitt. Es war erstaunlich, dass er auf mich flog, denn im Gegensatz zu dieser Tracey, zu Jessica oder auch zu der Frau, die er damals im Park dabei hatte, war ich nicht sonderlich aufregend bestückt. Zu meinem Bedauern war ich eher zierlich und meine Oberweite maß gerade mal eine gute Handvoll, sodass es einen BH eigentlich überflüssig machte. Doch ihn schien es nicht im Geringsten zu stören, im Gegenteil!

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn wir eine Pause einlegen. Ich muss dringend etwas essen", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Nein, ich könnte selbst etwas vertragen. Wir machen eine halbe Stunde Pause und machen danach sofort weiter. Ich muss zugeben, du bist besser über die Einzelheiten informiert, als ich dachte."

Nach seinem Ausbruch vorhin, behandelte er mich zwar kalt, aber mit Höflichkeit. Vielleicht war er jetzt kuriert von seinem Wunsch mich rumzukriegen, wenn er im Glauben war, dass er nicht der einzige Mann war, der sich um mich bemühte. Edward Cullen mochte keine Konkurrenz und war sich zu schade dafür, mit anderen Männern gleichzeitig um eine Frau zu buhlen.

Im Diner bestellte ich mir was zu Essen und er tat es mir gleich. Während ich in meinen Burger biss, ging die Tür auf und ich ließ mein Essen auf den Teller zurückfallen.

„Mom!", schrie mir Danny entgegen, der in Begleitung von Bibi hineinkam, „ Mom, ich wollte nicht solange warten. Ich habe dich so doll vermisst."

Er sprang mir in die Arme und schlang seine kleinen, dünnen Ärmchen um mich. Fest drückte ich ihn an mich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf das Haar.

„Ich freu mich auch, Schätzchen. Mummy hat dich so vermisst", flüsterte ich glücklich in sein Ohr. Es war mir egal, dass Edward mich hören konnte. Irgendwann hätte er es ja doch erfahren. Als ich zu ihm sah, Danny fest an mich gedrückt, blickte ich in ein komplett geschocktes Männergesicht.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Edward! Das ist meine Sohn Daniel:"


	22. Chapter 22

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ich freu mich wirklich über jedes einzelne. Hier das neue Kapitel. Viel Spaß, Viv!

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist mein Sohn, Daniel!", richtete ich das Wort an Edward, der absolut geschockt, abwechselnd den Blick von Danny und dann zu mir wandern ließ. Selbst Unbeteiligten musste die große Ähnlichkeit zwischen mir und Daniel auffallen. Dieselben braunen, leicht gelockten Haare, die blasse Haut und die großen braunen Augen. Mein Sohn war mein Ebenbild und hatte rein gar nichts von Jake, weder optisch und was noch wichtiger war, auch charakterlich nichts. Er sah mich fragend an und starrte Edward neugierig an. Er war Männern gegenüber immer etwas schüchtern, da er eigentlich nur weibliche Bezugspersonen hatte. Doch in letzter Zeit wurde er immer selbstbewusster und war nicht mehr ganz so ängstlich, wenn er mit neuen Menschen zusammentraf.

„Danny, das ist mein neuer Chef Edward Cullen! Sag hallo zu ihm!", bat ich ihn sanft.

Danny hüpfte von meiner Hüfte, lief zu Edward und streckte die Hand aus.

„Hallo Mr. Cullen", sagte er artig und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihn ansehen zu können.

Edward starrte ihn an, als sei er ein kleines grünes Männchen. Er legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn genauestens, als wäre er noch nie einem Kind begegnet. Nun, wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht viel mit Kindern am Hut und ich fragte mich, ob es das jetzt gewesen sei, mit seinen Annäherungsversuchen. Er wäre nicht der erste Mann, der sich von einem Kind abschrecken ließ. Es wäre wohl das Beste für alle Beteiligten.

„Du bist ja ein Kind!", sagte er mit merkwürdiger Stimme.

Danny drehte sich leicht zu mir, mit irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er sich wieder an Edward wandte.

„Sie sind ganz schön schräg, Mister", mutmaßte er und mir blieb vor Schreck die Luft weg.

„Danny!!!" rief ich aus, „Sowas kannst du doch nicht sagen. Entschuldige dich bitte!", befahl ich. Er war doch sonst nicht so unhöflich, aber seit er auf dieser Vorschule war, kamen selbst meinem liebenswerten Sohn einige Sachen über die Lippen, für die mir mein Dad früher den Mund mit Seife ausgewaschen hätte. Meistens wusste er nicht mal, was er da sagte, sondern er schnappte es irgendwo auf und brachte sein neues Wissen unter die Leute. Es war gar nicht so einfach ihm zu erklären, was richtig oder falsch war.

„Entschuldigung, Mr. Cullen", flüsterte er ganz leise.

Edward ging in die Knie und sah ihn fest an.

„Entschuldige dich nie für deine Meinung, Junge! Es ist immer besser, zu sagen, was man denkt", sagte er.

Edward stand auf und warf mir einen langen Blick zu, ehe er ohne ein weiteres Wort im Büro verschwand. Ich sah ihm hinterher und wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Bibi räusperte sich vernehmlich und ich war prompt wieder in der Wirklichkeit.

„Bella, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er hier ist, wäre ich nicht hergekommen, das musst du mir glauben."

„Ist schon gut, Bibi. Er hätte es spätestens beim durchsehen der Personalakten gemerkt. Er ist für so einen lockeren Vogel sehr gründlich, was seine Geschäfte angeht. Dem entgeht wirklich gar nichts."

„Kannst du noch ein paar Minuten bleiben", fragte sie, „Danny hat sich so gefreut, dich endlich wiederzusehen und er wird schon schlafen, wenn du heim kommst."

„Ich habe noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit", erwiderte ich und nahm Danny an der Hand, „So, du kleiner Racker, jetzt erzähl mal wie es war."

Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und fing an, wie losgelöst zu plappern. Wir setzten uns an einen Ecktisch, Danny futterte meine Pommes, während ich selbst mit mäßigem Appetit meinen Burger verspeiste. Lächelnd betrachtete ich ihn, wie er total aufgekratzt von seinen Erlebnissen im Camp erzählte. Edward tauchte nicht wieder auf und meine erste Befürchtung, er könne sich sofort über Danny an mich heranmachen, zerstreute sich ein wenig. Er hätte bestimmt die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und sich die ersten wichtigen Minuten des Kennenlernens zunutze gemacht, vor allem, da er ihn ja mir gegenüber verteidigte, als ich ihn wegen seinem frechen Verhalten zur Entschuldigung zwang.

Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell und ich musste zurück zu ihm ins Büro. Ich hatte ein wenig Bammel davor, ihm jetzt wieder unter die Augen zu treten. Zwar hatte ich nichts Schlimmes verbrochen, außer ihm die Existenz meines Sohnes zu verschweigen, doch es war komisch ihm jetzt als Mutter gegenüberzutreten. Würde er jetzt anders sein? Ich hatte absolut keine Vorstellung davon, wie er sich jetzt verhalten würde, da ich ihn viel zu wenig kannte, um ihn richtig einschätzen zu können. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm egal und er würde fröhlich dort weitermachen, wo er aufhörte und mir genauso hartnäckig nachstellen, wie bisher.

„Ihr könnt ja noch bleiben und zu Ende essen, ich muss leider wieder ins Büro."

Bibi sah mich erstaunt an.

„Ins Büro?", fragte sie nach, „Ich dachte, du arbeitest im Service."

„Er möchte, dass ich mit ihm die Zahlen durchgehe und ihm die Abläufe hier erkläre. Er hat den Laden gekauft und muss sich erst rein finden. Lou hat ihm empfohlen mich dafür zu nehmen, weil ich ihm schon früher bei der Buchhaltung unter die Arme gegriffen habe."

„So, so! Er hat das Diner also gekauft!", meinte sie mehr zu sich selbst und ich merkte, wie sich die Rädchen in ihrem Hirn wieder drehten.

„Bibi!", sagte ich warnend, „Bild dir jetzt keine Schwachheiten ein, das hat überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten. Es ist nur eine geschäftliche Angelegenheit."

Sie sah mich an, als wäre ich nicht ganz bei Trost.

„Bella, dieser Mann ist millionenschwer, hat Beteiligungen an Firmen, die über die ganze Welt verstreut sind. Auch wenn die Leitung bisher allein durch seinen Vater erfolgte und er erst seit kurzem die Geschäfte übernommen hat, ist er viel zu reich und mächtig, um Interesse und Zeit in ein winziges Schnellrestaurant zu stecken. Glaubst du ernsthaft, ihm ginge es darum Profit aus diesem Laden zu schlagen. Seine Wohnung hat vermutlich mehr gekostet, als fünf Diner zusammen. Wach auf, Bella. Er tut das nur aus einem einzigen Grund und den kennst du genau."

Das so krass aus ihrem Mund zu hören, war ernüchternd. Es wollte einfach nicht in meinen Kopf rein, dass ein solcher Mann wie Cullen, ausgerechnet so viel Zeit und Geld aufbrachte, um mich ins Bett zu bekommen. Er musste wirklich schreckliche Langeweile haben, wenn er sich so dafür ins Zeug legte. Er liebte mich nicht, war nicht mit mir zusammen, aber er stellte Besitzansprüche an mich. Kein anderer außer ihm, durfte mir zu nahe kommen. Er reagierte genervt auf George, den er nicht ernst nahm und beim Telefonanruf von Danny, war er fürchterlich eifersüchtig bei der Vorstellung, ich könnte Kontakt zu anderen Männern haben. Deswegen reagierte er mit diesem merkwürdigen Satz auf Danny, weil ihm klar wurde, dass er im Irrtum war und es sich um ein Kind handelte, dem ich meine Liebe versicherte.

„Du scheinst ja ziemlich gut über ihn informiert zu sein", sagte ich etwas pikiert, doch böse war ich ihr nicht, „Woher weißt du das alles?"  
Sie grinste spitzbübisch.

„Ich hab es gegoogelt!", sagte sie mit unverkennbarem Stolz in der Stimme.

Ich musste grinsen. Bibi war seit neuestem Besitzerin eines Laptops und eines Internetanschlusses, den sie mit wachsender Begeisterung nutze.

„Du bist unmöglich!", lächelte ich und beugte mich dann zu Danny runter, „Sei lieb zu Bibi, mein Schatz. Ich komme so schnell es geht nach Hause und sag dir gute Nacht."

„Darf ich aufbleiben bis du kommst? Ich habe doch morgen keine Schule", bettelte er.

„Ausnahmsweise, weil ich dich auch so furchtbar vermisst habe. Ich muss jetzt leider wieder arbeiten, aber wir sehen uns ganz schnell wieder."

„Hast du einen neuen Job, Mum? Du trägst gar nicht dein komisches Kleid."

„Ich werde das komische „Kleid" bald wieder anziehen. Heute ist ein Tag der Ausnahmen", erklärte ich ihm und er grinste mich an. Schnell wischte ich ihm noch die Ketchupspuren aus dem Gesicht, die langsam bis zu seinen Ohren wanderten und ging zurück in die Privaträume. Ich ging noch zur Toilette, um den Sitz meiner Frisur zu prüfen und weil ich den Gang zurück zu Edward, noch etwas hinauszögern wollte. Ich sah sehr blass aus, was sicher noch an meinem Restkater lag. Das zum Knoten geschlungene Haar saß perfekt, nicht eine Strähne verirrte sich daraus und betonte mein komplett ungeschminktes Gesicht. Nur eine leichte Röte auf den Wangen verlieh meinen Zügen etwas Farbe, sodass es gleich etwas lebendiger wirkte. Schließlich konnte ich nicht mehr länger warten, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass er sich auf den Weg machte, um mich zu suchen. Vor dem Büro holte ich noch mal tief Luft und trat ein.

Er stand am Fenster und starrte reglos auf die Straße. Nicht ein Wort kam über seine Lippen, er drehte sich nicht um und ließ durch nichts erkennen, ob er mein Eintreten überhaupt bemerkt hatte. Leise setzte ich mich auf meinen Stuhl und wartete.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?", fragte er emotionslos.

„Warum hätte ich das tun sollen?", schoss ich sofort zurück, „Ich hätte dir damit doch nur eine weitere Waffe in die Hände gelegt, die du nutzen könntest. Ich muss mein Kind schützen, denn er hat mit der Sache nichts zu tun."

Er drehte sich endlich um, einen bitteren Zug um den Mund.

„Denkst du das von mir? Dass ich ein Kind dafür benutzen könnte, um an die Mutter heranzukommen?"

Er lachte, doch es war kein schönes Lachen. Es klang hart, kalt und freudlos.

„Ich bin wirklich überrascht, was für eine „tolle" Meinung du über mich hast. Eines darfst du getrost glauben. Ich werde deinem kostbaren Söhnchen nicht zu nahe treten. Sowas habe ich nicht nötig, Liebes."

„Ich kenne dich nicht, Edward! Woher soll ich wissen, wozu du fähig bist. Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich gar nicht mehr was ich denken soll."

„Ist es denn so schwer zu verstehen, dass ich dich mehr will, als alles andere!", brach es voller Wut aus ihm heraus. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er bei mir, packte meine Schultern und zog mich vom Stuhl hoch. Er war so nah, sein Geruch strömte in meine Nase und ließ mich vor Entzücken erbeben. Heftig presste er mich an sich, hielt dabei immer noch meine Schultern fest und beugte sich über mich. Er zitterte…

„Ich will dich!", wiederholte er, „Du bist das Erste woran ich denke, wenn ich aufwache, ich träume nachts von dir und schlafe mit dem Gedanken an dich ein. Ständig muss ich an deinen Geschmack denken, an die Weichheit deiner Haut und daran, wie sich dein heißer, kleiner Körper an meinen schmiegt. Du bist in mein Leben gestürmt wie eine Naturgewalt, die ich nicht kontrollieren kann und das macht mich fertig. Ich schwöre dir Bella, wenn du nicht bald nachgibst, werde ich noch explodieren. Warum machst du es uns so schwer, wir könnten zusammen den Himmel berühren."

Mit jedem Wort traf er mein Herz. Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, nachgeben zu können, doch ich war schon viel zu weit gegangen. Dieser Mann war so besessen von seinem Wunsch mich zu haben, dass er sogar seine Verlobte Jessica betrügen würde. Jessica… Noch ein Punkt, der es mir unmöglich machte, mich endlich hinzugeben. Ich schämte mich dafür, dass ich ihn geküsst hatte, nachdem ich schon von ihr wusste. Sie verdiente so etwas nicht, egal wie dumm sie auch zu sein schien. Er gehörte mir nicht, doch wenn er mich wollte, musste er sich entscheiden.

„Edward…", hauchte ich und wollte weitersprechen, doch meine Worte wurden von seinem Mund erstickt, der sich weich und liebevoll auf meine Lippen legte. Er hielt mich so eng an seinen Körper gepresst, dass ich mich nicht rühren konnte. Welch praktische Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich mich nicht wehrte. Zu meiner Verteidigung konnte ich lediglich hervorbringen, dass ich völlig still hielt und seine Zärtlichkeiten nicht erwiderte. Trotzdem genoss ich seinen Kuss. Es war so bittersüß, weil er mir zum ersten Mal, etwas von seinen Gefühlen offenbarte. Es war nicht allein mein Körper, den er wollte, auch wenn das wohl der Hauptgrund für ihn war. Doch meine Weigerung mich hinzugeben, zwang ihn dazu, sich mit mir auseinander zu setzen und er bemerkte den Menschen, der in mir steckte.

„Bella", flüsterte er zwischen seinen Küssen, „Bella, du…du….du…., es gibt nur noch dich", stieß er gequält hervor, nahm sich rau meinen Mund, drang heftig mit der Zunge ein und kostete mich. Fahrig strich seine Hand über meinen Oberkörper, als wollte er so viel wie nur möglich von mir berühren. Sehnsüchtig genoss ich es, konnte es mir nicht mehr versagen, weil seine Worte etwas tief in mir zum Klingen brachten. Vielleicht gab es doch eine Chance für uns, er müsste sich nur von Jessica lossagen, denn vorher würde ich niemals Glück empfinden können, wenn ich mich ihm hingab. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Ich zog meinen Kopf zurück und versuchte mich zu fassen. Sein Blick zeigte mir etwas anderes als sonst, da er alle Mauern eingerissen hatte und ich schöpfte Hoffnung und Mut.

„Edward, wir können das nicht tun, solange du verlobt bist. Das ist nicht richtig und ich will niemandem wehtun. Was wir hier veranstalten ist Wahnsinn und muss ein Ende haben. Trenn dich von Jessica oder bleib ihr treu, denn ich werde nicht mit einem verlobten Mann schlafen."

Er atmete hektisch, die Brust hob und senkte sich in irrsinnigem Tempo, als er mich gegen den Schreibtisch drückte.  
„Denkst du, es schert mich, was Jessica denkt oder fühlt. Es ist eine geschäftliche Angelegenheit und das weiß sie auch. Es gibt keine Liebe zwischen uns und wird es auch nie geben. Wir beide, das ist was völlig anderes. Ich will dich nicht nur für eine Nacht, Bella, sondern für länger. Ich werde dich gut behandeln und es wird dir an nichts fehlen. Ich verstehe jetzt auch, warum du so viel arbeitest und du hast meinen Respekt dafür, doch wäre es nicht wundervoll, wenn du mehr Zeit für deinen Jungen hättest. Du müsstest nie mehr arbeiten, denn ich würde dich gut versorgen. Wir genießen unsere Leidenschaft, bis sie verblasst und gehen wieder unserer Wege."

Er brach mir das Herz mit seinen Worten. Er wollte mehr als eine kurze Affäre, doch noch immer sprach er von einem begrenzten Zeitraum, von Leidenschaft und nicht von Liebe, während ich mir ein Leben ohne ihn schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, selbst wenn es nicht zum äußersten kam. So sehr hatte er mich schon vereinnahmt und betört. Dass er Jessica nicht liebte, war mir fast schon klar, aber was trieb ihn nur an, sie zu heiraten?

„Wirst du deine Firma verlieren, wenn du nicht heiratest?", fragte ich, da ich mir keinen anderen Grund dafür vorstellen konnte, als finanzielle Schwierigkeiten, die durch eine Vernunftheirat schlagartig ein Ende finden würden. Das machte es nicht besser, aber es wäre zumindest eine plausible Erklärung.

„Ich werde gar nichts verlieren", sagte er gleichmütig, „Mein Unternehmen wird dadurch nur noch stärker und größer und so eine Gelegenheit, darf ich mir nicht entgehen lassen."

„Und wenn ich dich bitte, es zu tun!", sagte ich leise und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Dann würde ich es trotzdem nicht tun. Ich trenne Geschäft und Privatleben."

„Heißt das, ich bin privat und Jessica ist Geschäft?"

Er grinste verführerisch.

„Genau das heißt es!", wisperte er und küsste mich auf den Hals, „Bella, Liebes, wir könnten glücklich zusammen sein. Ich kann nicht öffentlich zu dir stehen, aber ich wäre so oft es geht bei dir."

Jedes seiner Worte wurde begleitet von süßen Küssen, auf meinen Hals, mein Gesicht und meine bebenden Lippen.

„Gott, ich liebe es, dass du nicht so zugekleistert bist. Du brauchst das alles nicht und ich bin verrückt danach, dich ohne Barrieren küssen zu können. Du schmeckst unglaublich."

Heiß glitten seine Lippen über meine Haut, seine Hände tasteten vorsichtig über meinen Körper. Er wirkte so ehrlich und ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und stellte ihm die ultimative Frage.

„Bist du verliebt in mich, Edward?"

Eindringlich sah ich ihm in die Augen und ich zuckte zusammen, als seine Antwort schnell und ohne Zögern kam.

„Nein!", sagte er bestimmt, "Ich will dich mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst, ich denke an keine andere mehr, aber mach dir keine Hoffnungen hinsichtlich meiner Gefühle zu dir. Ich bin nicht in dich verliebt."

Ich lachte geschockt, weil ich sonst geweint hätte.

„Wenigstens bist du ehrlich!", brachte ich mit zitternder Stimme raus.

Seine Hand legte sich an meine Wange, ruhte warm auf der erhitzten Haut.

„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, Bella. Aber ich kann dich auch nicht belügen, um das zu bekommen was ich will. Ich habe einmal geliebt und habe sie verloren. Niemand kann ihren Platz einnehmen."

Diese Eröffnung ließ sämtliche Hoffnungen wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen. Der Schmerz wühlte sich in mein Inneres und tobte sich aus. Jetzt nur nicht in Tränen ausbrechen, Bella. Ich wollte das nicht hören, wollte nichts davon wissen, dass er eine Frau geliebt hatte und ihr sein Herz schenkte. Doch meine Neugier gewann überhand und ich konnte mir eine letzte Frage nicht verkneifen.

„Wer war sie?"

Sein Blick wurde weich, als er an die Andere dachte und dieser Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht tat mir unendlich weh. Doch ich war masochistisch genug, um seiner Antwort entgegenzufiebern, um zu erfahren, wer die Frau war, die diesem Mann so zugesetzt hatte, dass er keine andere mehr in sein Herz ließ.

„Ihr Name war Tanya", sagte er mit liebevoller Stimme, „und sie war der reinste Engel, das schönste Wesen, das ich jemals sah."

Noch ein Messerstich in mein Herz, doch ich wollte es ja unbedingt so haben.

„Wir waren noch sehr jung, als wir uns verliebten und haben früh beschlossen zu heiraten. Alles war perfekt und die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen in vollem Gange. Einen Monat vor unserem großen Tag, beschloss sie noch zu ihrem Vater nach China zu fliegen, um ihn zu besuchen. Er war dorthin ausgewandert und hatte eine neue Familie gegründet. Tanya war ihm sehr böse deswegen, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, ihn verloren zu haben und sie sprachen zwei Jahre kein Wort miteinander. Doch sie wollte nicht feiern, bevor sie sich nicht mit ihm aussöhnte und beschloss dies persönlich zu tun."

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich vor Schmerz. Anscheinend konnte er immer noch nicht daran zurückdenken, ohne von tiefer Trauer übermannt zu werden.

„Das Flugzeug mit dem sie unterwegs war, stürzte ab und sie kamen alle ums Leben. Ich habe es mir nie verziehen, dass ich sie nicht davon abgehalten habe. Ich hätte hartnäckiger sein müssen. Ich verlor das Liebste was ich hatte und ich werde nie wieder etwas Ähnliches für eine Frau fühlen. Tanya war einzigartig", schloss er überzeugt.

Ich löste mich aus seiner Umarmung, innerlich völlig erstarrt. Wie sollte ich mit einer Toten konkurrieren, die er wie eine Heilige verehrte. Gegen Jessica hätte ich antreten können, gegen ein paar Firmenaktien auch, aber nicht gegen seine verstorbene Liebe. Es war ja noch frisch als sie starb, keine Streitigkeiten trübten die Beziehung, während die unsere nur aus solchen zu bestehen schien. Er erinnerte sich an die perfekte Einheit, ohne jegliche Risse, ohne Konflikte die ausgetragen wurden. Sie teilten nie den Alltag zusammen, jedenfalls nicht so, dass er einem auch die Macken des Partners zeigte. Erst dadurch stellte sich doch raus, ob man wirklich zusammenpasste und dies hatte er nie erfahren. Er dachte immer nur an seinen Engel zurück, der ihm viel zu früh genommen wurde. Eine Träne löste sich und rollte über meine Wange.

„Weine nicht, Bella. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, aber das ist nun mal die Wahrheit. Ich kann mich einfach nicht mehr so tief auf eine Frau einlassen, ich hätte das Gefühl sie zu betrügen. Doch wenn ich je wieder lieben könnte, dann wärst du es."

Ich wischte mir Träne weg und sah ihn fest an. Ich war froh über seine Ehrlichkeit, denn dadurch hatte er mir meine Entscheidung erleichtert.

„Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du so ehrlich warst und du verdienst eine ehrliche Antwort von mir", fing ich mit bebender Stimme an, „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Edward. Ich gebe es zu, es ist so. Doch ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein mit dem Wissen, dass du in Gedanken immer bei einer anderen Frau sein wirst. Dass du dich innerlich immer nach den Küssen einer Anderen sehnen wirst und nach ihrer Umarmung. Ich will nicht die zweite Wahl sein, das heißt, eigentlich wäre ich die dritte, weil ja noch Jessica vor mir käme. Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, wie grausam und schmerzlich es für mich wäre, nur dein schmutziges, kleines Geheimnis zu sein. Ständig im Schatten leben zu müssen, ohne die Möglichkeit dir meine Liebe zeigen zu können. Es würde mich irgendwann zerstören. Falls du auch nur das Geringste für mich empfindest, dann bitte ich dich, mich in Ruhe zu lassen. Irgendwann werde ich über dich hinwegkommen und vielleicht sogar jemanden finden, der mich nicht verstecken muss, jemanden, der stolz darauf ist, mich an seiner Seite zu haben."

Er brachte einigen Abstand zwischen uns beide und sah mich nachdenklich an. Er wirkte nicht sehr betroffen von meinem Liebesgeständnis, er ahnte es wohl schon vorher.

„Ich kann dich verstehen, Bella. Es tut mir leid, dass du dich verliebt hast, obwohl es schmeichelhaft für mich ist. Du musst mir auch glauben, dass du mir durchaus etwas bedeutest! Doch ich werde deinen Wunsch respektieren und dich in Zukunft nicht mehr behelligen. Auch wenn es mir furchtbar schwer fallen wird."

Bedauernd sah er mich an und ließ mich verzweifelt und allein zurück.


	23. Chapter 23

Hallo!

Vielen Dank für eure wahnsinnigen Reviews. Ich freue mich total darüber. Jetzt geht es weiter mit einer traurigen Bella. Unbedingt das Lied dazu hören, Mädels. Liebe Grüße Vivian

.com/watch?v=JF_6vubbyW8

Zehn Stunden und fünfzehn Minuten war es jetzt her, dass Edward Cullen mir ins Gesicht sagte, dass er mich nicht liebte. Seine Antwort auf meine Frage kam schnell, ohne zögern und mit solcher Bestimmtheit, dass sie auf jeden Fall der Wahrheit entsprach. Ich lag in meinem Bett, es war mitten in der Nacht und fühlte mich so allein, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Er war erschreckend ehrlich gewesen, enthielt mir nichts vor und brach mir damit das Herz. Doch es war gut so! Vielleicht konnte ich jetzt endlich abschließen, wirklich abschließen und diese erfolglosen Versuche vergessen machen, die ich in dieser Hinsicht bisher gestartet hatte.

Wie ich den Rest des Abends überstand, wusste ich nicht mehr. Edward blieb nur noch kurz, sprach kein Wort mehr mit mir und schnappte sich nach einem lauten, heftigen Telefonat die restlichen Akten und verschwand. Als er durch die Tür ging, fühlte es sich an, als würde ich Stück für Stück sterben. Er nahm jeden Teil von mir mit, der mich ausmachte. Meine Gefühle, meine Sehnsucht, meine Liebe und ließ eine leere Hülle zurück, die nur mein Sohn wieder mit Leben füllen konnte. Noch nie war ich so froh gewesen, ihn bei mir zu haben. Er war meine Stütze und mein Trost. Seine Anwesenheit bewahrte mich davor in Tränen auszubrechen und mich noch lächerlicher zu machen, als ich es ohnehin schon tat.

Edward war es bestimmt wahnsinnig peinlich, dass ich ihm eine Liebeserklärung machte, denn sowas stand nicht auf seinem Plan. Er hätte es begrüßt, wenn ich gesagt hätte, ich wäre verrückt nach ihm, was auch durchaus der Fall war, doch Liebe war nicht von ihm eingeplant, weder jetzt noch in Zukunft. Traurig dachte ich an diese Tanya, die ihn so stark prägte, dass keine andere eine Chance bekam. Für ihn würde sie immer ein Ideal bleiben, das von anderen Frauen niemals erreicht werden konnte. Eine junge Liebe, die so frisch erblühte wie eine Rose, um dann so grausam zu enden, war etwas Besonderes. Er würde immer die bittersüße Erinnerung an Tanya vorziehen, anstatt sich gefühlsmäßig wieder auf eine echte, lebendige Frau einzulassen. Ich wusste nicht wie lange es her war, doch es musste schon einige Zeit verstrichen sein, seit ihrem Tod. Nach all dieser Zeit, trauerte er ihr immer noch hinterher, liebte sie noch genauso leidenschaftlich wie damals. Seine Obsession für mich, war lediglich eine Laune die wieder vergehen würde, doch Tanya würde für immer einen Platz in seinem Herzen behalten. Sie blieb in seiner Erinnerung ewig jung, frisch und unschuldig, während meine Wenigkeit und jede andere Frau altern und verwelken würde. Wie in aller Welt sollte man mit so einem Idealbild mithalten können? Es war unmöglich!

Schlaflos wälzte ich mich hin und her und böse Stimmen flüsterten mir zu, wie naiv und dumm ich war, zu glauben, er würde tatsächlich mehr als nur Leidenschaft für mich empfinden. Sex war der Grund, warum er mir so penetrant hinterher stieg. Sex war sein Antrieb. Sex war das Einzige, was er noch zu geben bereit war. Doch mir war das nicht genug. Ich wollte Liebe, er wollte meinen Körper. Ich wollte jemanden zum Anlehnen, er jemanden, den er danach wieder vergessen konnte. Ich war bereit mich ihm mit Leib und Seele zu schenken, doch er konnte damit nichts anfangen. Leise Tränen rollten über meine Wangen, sickerten in mein Kissen, da ich mein Gesicht fest hineinpresste, damit Danny mich nicht hören konnte.

Ich weinte, bis der Morgen graute und schlief schließlich erschöpft ein. Nach nur zwei Stunden, wurde dieser Schlaf vom Klingeln meines Weckers unterbrochen und ich stand wie gerädert auf, schleppte mich ins Bad und erschrak vor meinem Spiegelbild. Verquollene Augen blickten mir entgegen, aus einem totenblassen Gesicht, das wächsern und starr wie das einer Puppe wirkte. Angeekelt von meinem eigenen Anblick stieg ich unter die Dusche und ließ das heiße Wasser solange über meine Haut laufen, bis zu befürchten stand, mir würden Schwimmhäutchen zwischen den Fingern und Zehen wachsen. Doch nach ein paar Minuten gab der Boiler kein warmes Wasser mehr her, es lief eiskalt meinen Rücken hinunter und ich fror erbärmlich. Bibbernd verließ ich die Duschkabine, trocknete mich rasch ab und band mir ein Handtuch wie einen Turban um den Kopf.

Ich machte Frühstück für Danny, der noch tief und fest schlief. Heute musste ich die Spätschicht übernehmen, sodass ich noch gute vier Stunden Zeit mit meinem Sohn verbringen konnte, bevor ich mich wieder an den Ort meiner Niederlage begab. Vorsichtig weckte ich Danny auf, indem ich ihm zart ins Ohr pustete und er schlug mit der Hand nach dem vermeintlichen Störenfried. Schließlich öffnete er doch die Augen, als ihm klarwurde, dass die Neckerei nicht aufhören würde. Mit einem Schrei schlang er mir die Arme um den Hals und zog mich mit erstaunlicher Kraft zu sich aufs Bett.

„Ich will mit dir kuscheln, Mummy!", rief er zutraulich und ich legte mich zu ihm.

Liebevoll drückte ich ihn an mich, genoss es, den kindlichen Herzschlag zu hören und strich ihm zärtlich übers Haar. Er erzählte mir noch mal in aller Ruhe von seinen Erlebnissen im Camp, was mich tatsächlich zum Lachen brachte. Nach einer halben Stunde knurrte sein Magen und auch ich verspürte erstaunlicherweise ein leichtes Hungergefühl. Danny war Balsam für meine wunde Seele und lenkte mich von meinem Kummer ab. Wenigstens hatte ich noch meinen Sohn. Seine Liebe konnte mir niemand wegnehmen und er gab sie mir uneingeschränkt. Die Zeit verging recht schnell und ich brachte ihn zu seinem Kumpel Sam, wo er den Tag verbringen würde. Bibi hatte ihren halbjährlichen Termin beim Kardiologen und demzufolge keine Zeit, doch sie würde ihn von Sams Mutter entgegennehmen, wenn die ihn zurückbrachte.

Das Diner war recht voll und ich suchte nach Rosalie, die heute Morgen schon hier war. Ich fand sie im Aufenthaltsraum, wo sie sich zu meinem Erstaunen eine Zigarette anzündete. Seit wann rauchte sie wieder? Sie war doch so stolz gewesen, dieses Laster endlich los zu sein. Nachdenklich zog sie an ihrer Kippe, inhalierte tief und stieß den Rauch mit dem nächsten Atemzug wieder aus. Ich näherte mich meiner Freundin und Kollegin. Seit dem desaströsen Abend im Club hatten wir uns nicht mehr gesprochen und sie sah genauso unglücklich aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Sie hörte mich näherkommen und drückte die Zigarette nach einem letzten Zug im Aschenbecher aus, der normalerweise nur zur Deko dastand und vorher noch nie genutzt wurde.

„Hallo Bella!", sagte sie. Selbst ihre Stimme klang angeschlagen und längst nicht mehr so fröhlich und enthusiastisch wie sonst. Tiefe Trauer spiegelte sich auch in ihren Augen wieder und ich setzte mich zu ihr, nahm ihre Hand und ermunterte sie mit einem einzigen Blick, mir alles zu erzählen. Sie seufzte schwer und fing an zu reden.

„Du hattest recht mit deiner Vermutung, ich wäre mit Emmett verabredet gewesen. Er hat mich sehr schnell angerufen, nachdem du ihm meine Nummer gegeben hast und wir sind zusammen ausgegangen", erzählte sie geknickt, „Bella, er lebt in einer völlig anderen Welt. Selbst die Servietten auf dem Tisch sahen teurer aus, als das Kleid, das ich trug. Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie der Kellner mich angestarrt hat, als wäre ich eine Professionelle."

„Das ist doch nicht der Grund, warum du so traurig bist. Oder? Du wusstest doch vorher, dass er in einem anderen Umfeld lebt, als du und ich."

Sie lächelte kurz.

„Gewusst schon, doch es ist was anderes, wenn man es so vor Augen geführt bekommt. Bekannte von ihm kamen an den Tisch und er hat mich vorgestellt. Es war eins von diesen Yuppiepärchen. Er Anwalt, sie Ärztin . Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie peinlich es mir war, als sie mich fragten, was ich mache. Zum ersten Mal habe ich mir gewünscht, ich hätte mich in der Schule mehr angestrengt und hätte was aus meinem Leben gemacht, anstatt nur als Kellnerin durch die Weltgeschichte zu laufen."

„Rose, das ist doch keine Schande, denk sowas nicht. Ich bin auch „nur" eine Kellnerin."

„Du bist mit achtzehn schwanger geworden und hattest keine Wahl. Aus dir wäre bestimmt was geworden, denn du bist schlau, hast was auf dem Kasten, während ich einfach nur blond und hübsch bin. Ich passe nicht zu so einem Mann wie Emmett. Das schlimme ist, dass er wirklich furchtbar lieb ist. Ich habe den Abend vorzeitig abgebrochen und habe ihm gesagt, wir sollten uns nicht mehr wiedersehen. Im Club hat er mich angerufen und ich wurde furchtbar wütend, als er sagte, er würde jetzt kommen und mich holen. Ich wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden, denn mit uns würde es niemals klappen, wir sind zu unterschiedlich und er verdient eine Frau, mit der er sich nicht schämen muss."

„Edward hat erzählt, er wäre aufgetaucht!"

Wieder lächelte Rose, doch jetzt wirkte es eindeutig verklärt.

„Ja, er kam und hat mich rausgezerrt", sagte sie versonnen, „Draußen hat er mich leidenschaftlich geküsst und gesagt, ich solle nicht so viel nachdenken. Er wäre stolz darauf, so eine schöne Frau gefunden zu haben, die so nett wäre."

Sie hielt einen Moment inne und wurde knallrot. Rose wurde rot!! Normalerweise war sie ziemlich abgebrüht und nichts konnte sie aus der Fassung bringen. Sie musste wirklich verschossen in Emmett sein, wenn sie so reagierte.

„Er hat mich einfach überwältigt", schwärmte sie mit jetzt geschlossenen Augen, „Er ist so stark, Bella. Seine Küsse haben mich völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht und ich bin mit ihm in seine Wohnung. Es war die schönste Nacht meines Lebens. Es war nicht nur der Sex, auch wenn der überwältigend war, sondern die Art wie er mich danach gehalten hat. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, habe ich mich bei einem Mann geborgen gefühlt und beschützt. Ich bin morgens aufgestanden, um mich vor ihm fertig zu machen, denn ich wollte nicht, dass er mich sieht, wenn ich so zerzaust und übernächtigt bin. Er schlief noch fest und sah aus wie ein großer Teddybär. Im Wohnzimmer klingelte das Telefon und jemand sprach auf den Anrufbeantworter. Es war seine Mutter! Sie bat ihn, sich um eine Begleitung für den Wohltätigkeitsball im Kongresszentrum zu kümmern. Da wurde mir wieder klar, dass es nicht klappen konnte mit uns. Ich werde dort kellnern, Bella! Soll ich ihn etwa mit seiner Begleitung bedienen. Es ist alles so aussichtslos. Ich bin gegangen und habe ihm nur einen Brief hinterlassen, indem ich ihm alles erklärt habe. Seitdem habe ich nichts mehr gehört."

Ich nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten. Anscheinend hatten wir alle großes Pech in der Liebe. Wir sollten uns zusammen tun und den Club der gebrochenen Herzen gründen, dachte ich sarkastisch.

„Ich muss wieder, Bella. Die Arbeit macht sich nicht von allein", sagte sie entschlossen, „Hör mal, wir haben noch vor eine Abschiedsparty für Lou zu schmeißen, bevor er Seattle endgültig verlässt. Wir sammeln schon und wir wollten dich bitten, dich um ein passendes Geschenk zu kümmern. Du standest ihm am nächsten und kannst bestimmt was Tolles für ihn raussuchen."

„Ich kümmere mich darum. Er hat sich schon immer eine neue Motorradausrüstung gewünscht, weil seine alte schon so verschließen ist. Je nachdem, wie viel zusammenkommt, könnten wir ja einen Teil dazu besteuern, vielleicht in Form eines Gutscheins. Da gibt es einen Harley Shop den er immer besucht, dort werde ich mich mal umschauen." .com/

Rose nickte begeistert und verließ den Aufenthaltsraum, um den anderen Bescheid zu sagen. Ich beschloss mir noch eine Tasse Kaffee zu gönnen, um endgültig einen ansprechbaren Menschen aus mir zu machen. Während ich diesen in kleinen Schlucken trank, hörte ich immer wieder dasselbe Geräusch.

Tropf…..tropf…..tropf…..tropf….

Der Wasserhahn in der winzigen Küchenzeile war entweder defekt, oder man musste wieder mal, unten die Schraube festziehen. Genervt stand ich auf und schnappte mir aus dem provisorischen Werkzeugkasten eine Zange und wanderte unter die Spüle, um die Schraube festzuziehen. Das stellte sich als gar nicht so einfach heraus, weil das störrische Ding sich nicht von der Stelle bewegte.

„Jetzt beweg dich endlich, du blödes Ding", stöhnte ich unter allergrößter Anstrengung und hing quasi mit meinem ganzen Gewicht an der Zange, um das dämliche Teil zu bewegen.

„Denkst du, sie wird dir antworten, wenn du nur laut genug schimpfst?", fragte eine belustigte Stimme, die mir sofort den Puls hochtrieb.

Ich zog den Kopf zu hektisch raus und stieß mir kräftig an die Schläfe.

„Verdammt!", fluchte ich ungehalten und gleichzeitig peinlich berührt, weil mir in seiner Gegenwart ständig die Koordination fehlte. Es schien fast, als würde die Tollpatschigkeit bei ihm wieder zum Leben erwachen, nachdem ich so viele Jahre brauchte, um sie einigermaßen in den Griff zu kriegen.

„Hast du dir weh getan?", fragte er.

Ich hielt mir den Kopf, während ich etwas belämmert vor ihm auf dem Boden saß und mich dann doch aufrappelte.

„Nein, es geht schon. Früher ist mir sowas ständig passiert. Das härtet ab", meinte ich nur.

„Du bist ein bisschen tollpatschig, kann das sein?", fragte er grinsend.

Ich würdigte ihn keiner Antwort, sondern räumte die Zange weg. Danach sah ich ihn vorsichtig an und spürte wieder diesen vertrauten Stich in meinem Herzen bei seinem Anblick. Er war wirklich der wunderschönste Mann, den ich jemals sah, niemand war mit ihm vergleichbar. Doch es war nicht nur seine optische Erscheinung, sondern auch diese Aura aus Kälte, Gewissenlosigkeit und Sex, die ihn so anziehend machte. Jetzt wo ich mir die Liebe zu ihm eingestand, spürte ich sie nur noch intensiver und ich war fast froh darüber, dass er mir versprach, mich in sexueller Hinsicht in Ruhe zu lassen. Ich hätte ihm wahrscheinlich nicht mehr widerstehen können, wenn er es tatsächlich noch mal darauf anlegte, mich ins Bett zu bekommen.

Groß, schlank und sexy stand er in seinem Anzug in der Tür, sein Hemd war blütenweiß, gepaart mit einer dunkelgrünen Seidenkrawatte, die die Farbe seiner Augen wiederspiegelte. Er wirkte sehr businessmäßig und ich wertete das als Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht daran dachte, den Tag im Diner zu verbringen. Warum auch? Er hatte mit Sicherheit noch wichtigere geschäftliche Angelegenheiten, die seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurften. Der Umschwung vom dekadenten Playboy, den er im Privatleben darstellte, zum eiskalten Geschäftsmann, vollzog sich so selbstverständlich, wie der Wechsel zwischen Tag und Nacht. Mit federnden Schritten betrat er den Raum.

„Lass uns ins Büro gehen", sagte er ohne Umschweife, „ich habe nicht viel Zeit und wir müssen noch einiges besprechen."

Er wartete nicht auf mich, sondern machte sich gleich auf den Weg in Lou´s ehemaliges Büro. Ich folgte ihm und sah ihn dann abwartend an.

„Nachdem wir unsere persönliche Situation geklärt haben, geht es um den geschäftlichen Part", begann er, " Du bist erstaunlich gut informiert, über die Abläufe hier und ich habe beschlossen, dich als Geschäftsführerin einzusetzen. Ich habe weder die Zeit, noch die Lust, lange nach jemandem zu suchen, der die Führung dieses Ladens übernimmt. Du hast Köpfchen und den Respekt der Mitarbeiter, das ist schon mal das A und O. Benton, mein Assistent wird dir zur Verfügung stehen, falls du Fragen hast. Von ihm kannst du viel lernen, er hat schon meinem Vater zur Seite gestanden und dann mir. Desweiteren möchte ich, dass du die Aushilfen entlässt und dafür zwei Vollzeitkräfte einstellst. Nun, was hast du dazu zu sagen?", schloss er unterkühlt.

Ich konnte ihn nur anstarren, ich sah wie sich seine Lippen bewegten und hörte auch das Gesagte, doch ich musste das erst verdauen. Ich sollte die Geschäftsführung übernehmen? Traute ich mir das zu? Ja! Ja, das tat ich. Es wäre eine große Chance für mich finanziell ein bisschen auf die Beine zu kommen und nicht jeden Cent umdrehen zu müssen. Auch wenn das Angebot von Edward kam und er mich mit seiner betont distanzierten Art umbringen würde, musste ich diese Chance nutzen. Ich hatte Verantwortung für ein Kind und durfte mich nicht allein von meinen verletzten Gefühlen leiten lassen.

„Wenn du denkst, dass ich dazu in der Lage bin, würde ich es gerne versuchen. Doch ist es wirklich nötig die Aushilfen zu entlassen?", sagte ich langsam und sah ihn aus großem Augen an. Er erwiderte meinen Blick, sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb hart und mitleidlos.

„So ist es nun mal. Die einen kommen, die anderen gehen. Du musst wirtschaftlich denken. Diese Aushilfen bringen nicht viel. In anderen Bereichen mag es durchaus sinnvoll sein, mit Aushilfen zu arbeiten, da man flexibler ist bei der Planung, aber so ein Diner lebt von den Leuten, die darin arbeiten. Die Stammgäste kommen wegen den Bedienungen wieder, nicht wegen dem Essen, denn Burger kriegst du an jeder Ecke. Je mehr festes Personal du hast, umso mehr Stammkunden wirst du bekommen. Nur mit der Laufkundschaft kannst du das Diner nicht halten. Es gibt immer Leute die auf der Strecke bleiben, doch du darfst dich nicht von deinem mitfühlenden Wesen leiten lassen. Hier musst du knallharte Entscheidungen treffen."  
„Du hast wohl recht, aber einfach ist das trotzdem nicht", sagte ich verzagt.

Sein Blick wurde etwas weicher und er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar.

„Ich werde für einige Zeit geschäftlich verreisen, Bella. Es ist das Beste für dich, denn ich kann dir nicht garantieren, mich von dir fernzuhalten, wenn ich ständig in deiner Nähe bin. Wir brauchen Abstand und ich werde schon etwas finden, womit ich mich ablenken kann. Das solltest du auch tun", sagte er mit belegter Stimme, „Wenn ich wieder zurück bin, dauert es nicht mehr lange, bis zur Hochzeit mit Jessica und dann bist du mich endgültig los."

Entsetzt, verletzt und traurig sah ich ihm in die grünen Augen und fasste es nicht, was er mir gerade erzählte. Ich wusste nicht, dass die Hochzeit mit Jessica schon so kurz bevor stand und war wie versteinert. Er stand plötzlich vor mir und legte mir die Hand an die Wange, umschloss sie fest und strich mit seinem Daumen meinen Mundwinkel entlang.

„Das ist ein Abschied, Bella!", wisperte er, „Wenn ich wiederkomme, wird alles anders sein."

Eine Träne verfing sich in meiner Wimper, gewann den Kampf gegen das störrische Härchen und rollte langsam meine Wange runter.

„Edward….", flüsterte ich betrübt.

Er lächelte ein bisschen wehmütig.

„Bevor ich gehe, nur noch dieses hier….", sagte er leise.

Verständnislos sah ich zu ihm auf und sah seinen Mund auf mich zukommen. Ich schloss die Augen, erwartete sehnsüchtig seinen Kuss, der mir gleich darauf die Sinne raubte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich sinnlich, weich und heiß auf meinen, eine weitere Träne löste sich und vermischte sich mit unserem Kuss. Unsere Münder öffneten sich fast zeitgleich und die Welt blieb stehen, während wir den Geschmack des anderen ein letztes Mal kosteten, uns die Weichheit der Lippen einprägten und den Geruch des jeweils anderen inhalierten. Immer wieder drängten wir die Zunge in den Mund des anderen, nicht leidenschaftlich, sondern sanft und süß. Innerlich starb ich, weil das Ende näher rückte und ich klammerte mich fester an ihn, vergrub die Hände in seinem Haar und wünschte mir, ewig seinen Kuss spüren zu können. Schließlich löste er sich von mir, sah mir noch mal eindringlich in die Augen und strich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Leb wohl, Liebes!"

Er war weg, bevor ich reagieren konnte. Lange stand ich reglos an Ort und Stelle, bevor ich den Telefonhörer ergriff und eine Anzeige bei der hiesigen Zeitung schaltete, um nach Vollzeitkräften zu suchen. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und ich musste damit leben.

Es stellte sich als äußerst schwierig heraus, das passende Personal zu finden. Seit einer Woche gingen die Bewerber jetzt schon ein und aus und keiner entsprach auch nur annähernd den Anforderungen, die für so einen Beruf wichtig waren. Es schien, als hätten sich sämtliche Idioten Seattles aufgemacht, um mir den letzten Nerv zu rauben. Von Piercings, Ganzkörpertätowierungen und ungenügenden Sprachkenntnissen war alles vertreten und ich begriff langsam, dass es gar nicht so einfach war, anständiges Personal zu finden.  
Es klopfte an der Tür des Büros und ich bat die Person hinein. Noch immer war es ungewohnt für mich, dass dieses Büro jetzt meines sein sollte. Lou war sehr erfreut, über meine Position, als wir uns auf seiner Abschiedsfeier unterhielten und wünschte mir alles Glück.

Alice trat zu meiner Überraschung ein. Seit sie mir die Handtasche zurückbrachte, sah ich sie nicht mehr, da ich im Club eine Pause einlegte, um mich voll und ganz meiner neuen Aufgabe zu widmen. Jasper war zwar nicht begeistert, verstand aber meine Beweggründe. Alice erreichte ich weder telefonisch noch sonst wie, nur eine kurze SMS beruhigte mich, in der sie mir schrieb, mit ihr wäre alles in Ordnung, sie brauche nur ein wenig Zeit für sich.

„Alice", rief ich erfreut, „wie schön, dich endlich wiederzusehen."

Sie erwiderte meine Umarmung und setzte sich.

„Entschuldige, dass ich mich solange nicht gemeldet habe, aber es war keine schöne Zeit für mich."

„Wie ist es denn jetzt mit Jasper weitergegangen? Er hat so gar nichts rausgelassen, als ich bei ihm war und ihn um eine Pause gebeten habe", fragte ich mitfühlend. Sie war nach Rose und mir, die Dritte im Bunde, die an Liebeskummer litt.

„Es ist furchtbar!", antwortete sie, „Er spricht überhaupt nicht mehr mit mir und lässt mir alles über Dritte ausrichten. Es ist, als wäre ich unsichtbar und das ertrage ich nicht mehr länger. Ich werde kündigen, Bells, sobald ich was Neues habe. Ich würde ja am liebsten sofort gehen, um seine Kälte nicht länger ertragen zu müssen, aber ich muss ja Miete zahlen und auch was essen."

In mir reifte sofort ein Entschluss.

„Du brauchst nicht mehr zu suchen. Ich brauche für das Diner eine Vollzeitkraft, genauergesagt zwei und du wärst perfekt dafür. Du bist freundlich, kompetent, erfahren im Servicebereich und du bist zuverlässig. Was Besseres könnte mir gar nicht passieren. Wenn du willst, kannst du morgen schon anfangen, du musst nur Jasper deine Kündigung vorbeibringen."

„Wow, Bells, damit hätte ich nie gerechnet", sagte sie begeistert und wirkte gleich viel fröhlicher, „Vielleicht schaff ich es sogar, ihn mir aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, wenn ich ihn nicht mehr sehe, bestimmt sogar."

Ich wollte ihr diese Hoffnung nicht nehmen, ich erlag diesem Trugschluss ja selbst, doch je mehr Zeit verging, immerhin schon zwei Wochen, umso größer wurde meine Sehnsucht nach Edward. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf bekommen und ich hätte meine Seele verkauft, um wenigstens einmal seine Stimme zu hören. Doch er meldete sich überhaupt nicht bei mir, hatte den Kontakt völlig abgebrochen und ließ mir nur über diesen Mr. Benton oder per Mail Nachrichten zukommen. Diese waren rein geschäftlicher Natur und beinhalteten keinerlei persönliche Worte.

„Dann ist ja alles klar!", freute ich mich, „Rose wird ausflippen, wenn sie hört, dass du hier anfängst."

Alice grinste über das ganze Gesicht, als es wieder an der Tür klopfte und eine Frau eintrat, die vom Alter schwer zu schätzen war. Alice und mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als wir sie sahen. .com/uploads/toula_

„Hallo! Mein Name ist Cynthia Simmons", sagte sie schüchtern.

Oh Gott, sie lispelte furchtbar!

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte ich freundlich und mir schwante Böses, während Alice, vor lauter Staunen, über so ein grauenhaftes Outfit, den Mund nicht mehr zubekam.

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen um die freie Stelle bewerben", sagte sie leise und traute sich kaum mich anzusehen. War ich so furchterregend? Sie tat mir leid und so bat ich sie Platz zu nehmen, um ihr wenigstens eine Chance zu geben.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Eure Vivian


	24. Chapter 24

Hallo!

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews. Hier das neue Kapitel für euch. Eure Vivian

Die Tage verstrichen ohne besondere Vorkommnisse und eine gewisse Normalität stellte sich wieder ein. Natürlich fehlte mir Edward wahnsinnig, denn, obwohl unsere Zusammentreffen immer geprägt waren von explosiven Streitereien und heftigen Auseinandersetzungen, war es doch leidenschaftlich und lebendig. Jetzt fühlte ich mich innerlich leer und taub. Es war nicht so, dass ich im Schmerz versank, das konnte ich mir gar nicht erlauben. Es war eher so, dass alles ruhig vor sich hin plätscherte.

Die Führung des Diners fiel mir mit jedem Tag leichter, da Alice und Rose mich unterstützten, wo sie nur konnten. Wenn ich Fragen hatte, wandte ich mich an Edwards Assistenten, einen ganz reizenden weißhaarigen Herren, der mir hilfreich zur Seite stand. Erst war ich verlegen, als ich ihn um Hilfe bat, doch er nahm mir alle negativen Gefühle, durch seine freundliche und ruhige Art. Jeden Abend, nachdem ich Danny zu Bett brachte, büffelte ich wie eine Verrückte BWL, um zumindest mit den Grundlagen vertraut zu werden und selbst Buchführung verlor nach einigen intensiven Sitzungen mit Benton ihren Schrecken. Überhaupt wurde er immer mehr und mehr zu meinem Vertrauten und Freund. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er meine letzte Verbindung zu Edward darstellte, obwohl er kein Wort über ihn verlor. Er war wirklich die Diskretion in Person! Edward meldete sich überhaupt nicht mehr. Es schien fast so, als hätte er mich aus seinem Gedächtnis und seinem Leben gestrichen.

Wie würde unser nächstes Aufeinandertreffen sein? Wäre er genauso distanziert und kalt, wie in seinen letzten Mails, oder würde ich ihn vielleicht gar nicht mehr sehen. Es bestand ja kein Grund für ihn, nochmals das Diner zu besuchen. Benton könnte das für ihn übernehmen und ihm Bericht erstatten, er bräuchte nicht mehr in meine Nähe zu kommen. Die ganze Zeit wollte ich nichts anderes und jetzt, wo er sich endlich meinen Wünschen fügte, passte es mir auch nicht. Seufzend erhob ich mich von meinem Bürostuhl und streckte mich. Es wurde Zeit ihn endlich zu vergessen. Ich beschloss raus zu gehen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen und vor allem, um mir Cynthias Arbeit anzuschauen.

Nach reiflicher Überlegung und zum Entsetzen aller, entschloss ich mich sie einzustellen. Sie hatte etwas so rührend hilfloses an sich und doch war sie eine der nettesten und fleißigsten Frauen, die mir je begegnet waren. Besonders unsere ältere Kundschaft wusste ihre ruhige, zurückhaltende Art zu schätzen. Ihre Probezeit lief morgen ab und ich musste mich jetzt endgültig entscheiden.

Sie servierte gerade einer alten Lady ihren Morgenkaffee und unterhielt sich noch kurz mit ihr, was der Dame sichtlich guttat, denn sie lächelte dankbar. In mir festigte sich die Entscheidung Cynthia zu behalten. Ihr Äußeres war zwar ein echtes Drama, doch das konnte man ja ein wenig aufpeppen. Alice wäre hierfür genau die Richtige, doch momentan versank die in unendlichem Liebeskummer.

Nachdem sie Jasper ihre Kündigung überbrachte, wurde dieser so wütend, dass er sie hochkant aus dem Club schmiss. Ihre Sachen wurden ihr nach Hause geschickt und sie sah ihn seitdem nicht wieder.

Rose erging es auch nicht besser. Sie erhielt nach ihrem Abgang einen Brief von Emmett, in dem er sich dafür entschuldigte, sie so bedrängt zu haben. Er würde sie fortan in Ruhe lassen und wünschte ihr alles Gute. Rose tat so, als ob es das einzig Richtige war, doch seine schnelle Aufgabe nagte gewaltig an ihr und sie stellte die gemeinsame Nacht in Zweifel. Anscheinend war es keiner von uns vergönnt, den Mann fürs Leben zu finden!

Wir würden uns heute Abend bei mir zu Hause treffen, um uns um das einzige anständige Wesen auf dem Planeten zu kümmern. Danny! Danach, wenn er schlief, würden wir Liebesschnulzen schauen, haufenweise Schokolade in uns reinstopfen und uns gegenseitig unser Leid klagen. Das war das beste Mittel gegen Liebeskummer, das es gab. Cynthia kam in der Zwischenzeit mit ihrem vollbeladenen Tablett zurück und sah mich hinter der Theke stehen.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Swan!", sagte sie freundlich.

„Sagen Sie Bella zu mir, alle tun das", befahl ich ihr bestimmt. Ich mochte es nicht bei meinem Nachnamen genannt zu werden, es erinnerte mich zu sehr an meinen Dad. Ein weiterer Mann in meinem Leben, der mich hängenließ, als ich Hilfe bitter nötig hatte.

„Cynthia, Ihre Probezeit geht morgen zu Ende, doch ich will Sie nicht länger schmoren lassen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie unser Team dauerhaft verstärken würden. Kommen Sie doch in mein Büro, wenn die zweite Schicht anfängt, dann machen wir die Arbeitsvertragsänderung. Er ist erst mal auf ein Jahr befristet, danach sehen wir weiter."

„Oh, Miss…Entschuldigung, Bella", sagte sie überglücklich, „Sie glauben nicht wie froh ich über diese Chance bin. Alle haben mich immer abgeschrieben und ausgelacht. Sie sind die Erste, die mir die Möglichkeit gibt zu beweisen, dass ich hart arbeiten kann. Danke!"

„Ist schon gut", meinte ich etwas verlegen, „Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet und haben sich diese Chance verdient."

In dieser Sekunde kam George durch die Tür und ich ging mit strahlendem Lächeln auf ihn zu. Seit er seiner "Mutti" Bertha die Stirn geboten hatte, war er richtig aufgeblüht und wurde immer selbstsicherer. Er war noch immer kein Traumtyp, aber er sah jetzt wirklich passabel aus und legte ein ganz neues Selbstbewusstsein an den Tag.

„Bella, schön dich zu sehen. Kriegt ein armer Junggeselle noch ein Frühstück oder bin ich zu spät."

„Für dich gibt es immer Frühstück. Ich schicke dir Cynthia, die kann dann deine Bestellung aufnehmen", lächelte ich. Vor ein paar Wochen hätte er so einen Satz im Leben noch nicht rausgebracht.

„Okidoki!", grinste er und setzte sich an seinen Lieblingsplatz am Fenster. Okay, an seinem Vokabular mussten wir noch arbeiten. „Okidoki" war kein Wort, das bei Frauen leidenschaftliche Gefühle auslöste. Seufzend sagte ich Cyn Bescheid, die seine Bestellung entgegennahm. Ich ging hinter der Theke noch eine Bestellliste durch und sah schließlich, wie sie stolperte und Georges Kaffee auf seine Hose kippte.

Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund, um mein Lachen zu dämpfen, als ich sah, wie eine völlig aufgelöste Cynthia sich vor ihn kniete und sich am Vorderteil seiner Hose zu schaffen machte.

„Was machen Sie da?", quiekte George entsetzt und versuchte sie wegzuschieben. Doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren und rubbelte mit einem Geschirrtuch weiter an seiner Vorderfront herum, was nur dazu führte, dass der Fleck richtig schön in den Stoff eingearbeitet wurde. Als sie das schließlich merkte, hielt sie inne und sah zu ihm hoch. Jetzt erst sah sie George so richtig an und wurde über und über rot. Der war ziemlich angefressen von der Tatsache, dass seine Hose ruiniert war und merkte gar nicht, wie sich Cyns Blick verklärte.

Armes Ding, dachte ich. Noch vor ein paar Wochen, als er selbst aussah wie eine Vogelscheuche, hätte sie eventuell noch eine Chance gehabt, doch jetzt…..

„Lassen Sie das", meinte er ungehalten, „Sie reiben es nur noch stärker ein."

Sie stand auf und entschuldigte sich noch tausendmal für ihr Missgeschick.

„Ist schon gut, machen Sie kein Drama daraus, ich tu es ja auch nicht", meinte er dann etwas freundlicher.

Tödlich verlegen kam sie zu mir und sah mich schuldbewusst an.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Bella", sagte sie schuldbewusst, „Ich wollte das wirklich nicht."

„Das weiß ich doch", erwiderte ich sanft, „George ist ein guter Freund von mir und ich weiß, dass er es Ihnen nicht weiter krumm nehmen wird."

„George!", wiederholte sie verträumt, „Was für ein schöner Name."

Du liebes bisschen, sie war völlig hin und weg von ihm. Leider schien das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen, denn George widmete der Tageszeitung seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und sah nicht mal auf, als sie einen neuen Kaffee auf seinen Tisch stellte. Traurig lief sie weiter zum nächsten Gast und schenkte ihm immer wieder sehnsüchtige Blicke. Was war nur mit den Kerlen los? So langsam glaubte ich, dass das Diner verhext war, da alle Frauen die darin arbeiteten, Pech mit den Männern hatten.

Abends kamen Alice und Rosalie und spielten Memory mit meinem Sohn, solange ich das Essen vorbereitete. Sie verloren gnadenlos, da Kinder über ein viel besseres Gedächtnis verfügten. Während Alice und Rose enorme Schwierigkeiten bekamen die Karten zuzuordnen, machte Danny dies mühelos und gewann haushoch. Stolz brüstete er sich mit seinem Sieg über die Erwachsenen und ich fuhr ihm stolz über das Haar.

Das Essen verlief in heiterer Atmosphäre, da mein Sohn es fertigbrachte alle mit seinen Späßen zu unterhalten. Als Danny später im Bett lag, machten wir es uns vor dem Fernseher gemütlich und diskutierten darüber, welchen Film wir sehen sollten. Wir entschieden uns für „Ps. Ich liebe dich", einen Film, der uns alle kräftig zum Heulen brachte. Die Schokoladentafeln und die Kleenexbox auf dem Tisch schrumpften bedenklich schnell. Es war ein absoluter Frauenfilm und so romantisch und traurig zugleich, dass bei uns alle Dämme brachen. Jetzt fehlte eigentlich nur noch Bibi, doch die war zu Besuch bei ihren Kindern und würde erst in zwei Tagen wiederkommen.

„Oh Gott, war das traurig!", sagte Rose ergriffen und wischte sich ein Tränchen aus dem Augenwinkel. Alice schniefte ebenfalls und schnäuzte geräuschvoll ins Taschentuch und nickte bestätigend.

„Mädels, bevor wir uns den nächsten Film antun, muss ich meine Lieblingsklatschsendung sehen. Sie fängt in fünf Minuten an."

Sie war immer ganz aufgeregt, wenn die Prominenten über den roten Teppich flanierten und betrachtete sehnsüchtig die schönen Abendkleider, die sie trugen. Für kurze Zeit entführte diese Sendung sie in eine andere Welt und sie war die ganze Woche unausstehlich, wenn sie eine Sendung verpasste.

„Dann sehen wir uns mal an, was die Reichen und Schönen so machen", sagte ich gutmütig und Alice drückte sich fast die Nase an dem Gerät platt, so nah rückte sie heran.

„Hey!", schimpfte Rose, „Du bist nicht unsichtbar, setz dich gefälligst ein Stück nach hinten.

Alice grinste verlegen und rückte ein Stück nach hinten, Schlussendlich saßen wir wie die Hühner auf dem Sofa und starrten den Bildschirm an, während wir einer Tüte Gummibären den Garaus machten. Es wurde ein Bericht über eine Charitygala gezeigt, die vor drei Tagen hier in Seattle stattfand.

„Das ist die Gala, von der Emmetts Mutter am Telefon gesprochen hat", flüsterte Rose leise.

Jetzt sah auch ich aufmerksam zu, obwohl mich sowas normalerweise nicht interessierte. Kurz darauf verkündete die Reporterin, dass nach dem Werbeblock ein Interview gesendet würde, über die einflussreiche Familie Cullen, die zu den Hauptsponsoren dieser Veranstaltung gehörte.

Ich saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen, bis endlich die Werbepause beendet war und das Interview begann. Mir blieb fast das Gummibärchen im Hals stecken, als ich sah, dass der komplette Cullen-Clan vertreten war, inklusive Edward und Jessica. Da es eine Aufzeichnung war, die vor drei Tagen aufgenommen wurde, wie zu Beginn der Sendung erklärt wurde, hieß es im Klartext nur, dass Edward schon einige Zeit wieder zurück war und sich nicht gemeldet hatte. Offenbar nahm er sein Versprechen ernst und mied mich, wo er nur konnte.

Selbst im Fernsehen sah er einfach nur gut aus und der elegante Smoking ließ ihn ungemein attraktiv wirken. Sein Haar war wieder auf diese bestimmte Art verstrubbelt, wie es nur ihm zu eigen war und seine grünen Augen wirkten durch den Bildschirm genauso hypnotisch wie in Natura, Unglaubliche Sehnsucht machte sich in mir breit und ich verlor fast die Fassung, als ich den folgenden Wortwechsel zwischen ihm und der Reporterin hörte.

„Mr. Cullen!", sagte sie sehr professionell, „Beginnen wir doch mit Ihnen! Wie Ihr Pressesprecher verlauten ließ, stehen Sie kurz vor der Hochzeit mit Jessica Stanley. Da sie gerade neben Ihnen steht, scheint dies ja auch der Wahrheit zu entsprechen. Möchten Sie dazu einen Kommentar für unsere Zuschauer abgeben?"

Edward lächelte charmant und zog Jessica eng an seine Seite, küsste sie leicht auf die Lippen, was ihr ein dümmliches Grinsen entlockte und beantwortete die Frage.

„Sie haben richtig gehört. Ich und meine zauberhafte Verlobte werden demnächst heiraten. Genau genommen ist es in acht Wochen soweit und wir sind beide überglücklich, nicht wahr, Liebes."

Dieses letzte Wort gab mir den Todesstoß. Liebes! Er nannte sie so, wie er mich immer ansprach, als ob es für ihn nichts Besonderes war. Es war auch nichts Besonderes, wurde mir klar. Er hatte mir doch deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er mich nicht liebte, ja, nicht mal verliebt in mich war. Er begehrte meinen Körper und sehnte sich danach meinen Widerstand zu brechen, aber er empfand nichts für mich. Wie viele Beweise brauchte ich denn noch, um endlich zu verstehen? Er sah direkt durch die Kamera in meine Augen, als ob er in diesem Moment wusste, dass ich diesen Beitrag sehen würde. Auch sein Schweigen in den letzten Tagen, war ein Zeichen für das Ende. Er hatte aufgegeben und ließ mich ziehen. Ich machte mir keine Illusionen darüber, dass seine geheuchelte Liebeserklärung für Jessica der Wahrheit entsprach. Er würde sie über kurz oder lang mit anderen Frauen betrügen und seine Spielchen mit anderen Frauen treiben. Ich merkte gar nicht, dass ich weinte, bis sich Alice zarte Arme um mich legten.

„Bella, nicht weinen, das ist er doch gar nicht wert", sagte sie mitfühlend und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Wir hatten genug gesehen.

„Ich…ich….ich ….wei…weiß es doch", schluchzte ich stotternd, „ aber es….es tut….so….weh."

Ich ließ mich von meinen Freundinnen trösten. Die ganze letzte Zeit war ich so stark gewesen, hatte kaum eine Träne vergossen und mich in die Arbeit gestürzt. Jetzt wusste ich auch wieso. Ich hatte innerlich noch nicht mit Edward abgeschlossen, sondern immer noch ganz tief in mir gehofft, dass er es sich anders überlegen würde und Jessica zum Teufel jagte. Dass er Tanya nicht vergessen konnte, war mir bewusst, doch sie war tot. Seine Gefühle waren mit ihr gestorben, doch ich bildete mir ein, sie irgendwann mit viel Geduld wiederzuerwecken. Bis dahin hätte ich genug Liebe für uns beide.

„Ich bin so ein dummes Schaf!", rief ich aus und wischte trotzig die Tränen von der Wange, „Wann werde ich endlich erwachsen und sehe ein, dass ich ohne Mann besser dran bin. Sie haben mir alle immer nur weh getan und mich verarscht. Erst Jake, als er mich schwanger sitzen ließ, dann Dad, der mir jede Hilfe verweigerte und mich mutterseelenallein nach Seattle ziehen ließ, obwohl ich erst achtzehn und schwanger war. Und jetzt, bin ich auf den nächsten reingefallen."

Rose sah mich mitfühlend an, brachte aber doch eine kleine Kritik an.

„Ich kann dich verstehen, Bella. Deine Wut, deine Enttäuschung, aber was diesen Edward betrifft, bist du nicht ganz unschuldig. Du hast ihn gereizt bis aufs Blut, ohne die Absicht ihm nachzugeben. Ich habe dich dabei unterstützt und das bereue ich jetzt zutiefst, denn ich habe eigentlich gedacht, dass es durchaus mit euch klappen könnte. Doch ich habe mich wohl getäuscht. Entschuldige bitte!"

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Rose. Ich bin erwachsen und wusste was ich tue. Ich ärgere mich nur, weil ich geglaubt habe, dass er was für mich empfindet."

Der Abend war verdorben und selbst Süßigkeiten konnten mich nicht mehr aufmuntern. Alice und Rose waren auch betrübt und ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich ihnen den Abend ruinierte. Die Nacht verbrachte ich schlaflos und in Gedanken an den Mann, der mir das Herz gestohlen hatte, ohne Verwendung dafür zu haben.

Benton war die erste Person die ich am nächsten Morgen sah, als ich das Diner betrat. Es war noch früh und er saß über einem Stapel Akten und kontrollierte meine Buchführung.

„Wie lange ist er schon wieder zurück?", fragte ich ihn.

Er nahm seine Brille von der Nase und putzte sie umständlich, bevor er mir antwortete.

„Seit einer Woche!", antwortete er knapp.

Ich lachte bitter auf.

„Und er hat es nicht für nötig gehalten sich zu melden?", fragte ich scharf. Ich wusste, ich war ungerecht, aber ich musste irgendwohin mit meiner Wut und der arme Benton, war nun mal da.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber er hat darauf bestanden, dass Sie vorerst nichts davon erfahren."

„Ich muss ihn sprechen!", rief ich und verfluchte mich in derselben Sekunde dafür. War ich denn wahnsinnig? Alles würde wieder von vorne losgehen. Auch wenn er mich nicht liebte, so konnte er kaum die Finger von mir lassen. Ihn wiederzusehen grenzte schon an Selbstzerstörung.

„Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er, „aber er wünscht keinerlei Kontakt mit Ihnen."

Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ich setzte mich sehr langsam auf den erstbesten Stuhl und senkte den Kopf.

„Sie müssen mich für eine dumme Gans halten.", flüsterte ich leise und beschämt.

„Nein, Bella", sagte er weich, „ich halte Sie für eine ganz reizende, warmherzige Person. Ich weiß, ich höre mich an wie ein defekter Plattenspieler, wenn ich ständig wiederhole, wie leid mir das alles für Sie tut, Ich kenne Edward schon seit er in den Windeln lag und habe viele seiner Entscheidungen, ob geschäftlicher oder privater Natur nicht gutgeheißen. Doch dieses Mal macht er wohl den größten Fehler seines Lebens mit der Heirat. Aber er ist nicht davon abzubringen. Ich persönlich glaube, dass Sie die bessere Wahl gewesen wären. Er braucht jemanden, der seinen kalten Panzer durchdringt und ihn von seiner Trauer von Tanya ablenkt. Sie waren schon so nah dran."

„Kannten Sie sie?"

„Ja, und ich muss Ihnen sagen, sie war wirklich eine ganz reizende Person. Er hat sie zu Recht geliebt."

Seine Worte schnitten mir ins Herz, weil ich nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass sie außer ihrer ungewöhnlichen Schönheit, auch noch ein guter Mensch war. Wie sollte man denn an so ein Ideal heranreichen

„Wie lange ist diese Sache her?", fragte ich neugierig. Ich wusste so wenig über Edward, kannte noch nicht mal sein Alter.

„Er war zwanzig, als Miss Tanya verstarb, das ist jetzt acht Jahre her."

„Acht Jahre?!", antwortete ich betroffen, „So lange schon! Ich dachte, es wäre viel eher gewesen."

Acht Jahre waren zwischenzeitlich verstrichen und er konnte sie nicht vergessen.

„Ich weiß, was Sie jetzt denken und ich muss Ihnen leider Recht geben. Er liebt sie immer noch, auf seinem Nachtisch hat er noch heute ein Bild von ihr stehen. Er besucht ihre Grabstätte einmal die Woche, wenn er in Seattle ist und erweist ihr so die Ehre. Er meinte mal, so würde er sich ihr nahe fühlen."

Ich schluckte. Er würde niemals aufhören sie zu lieben.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Ehrlichkeit, zwar verstehe ich immer noch nicht, warum er jetzt so extrem kühl reagiert, aber ich werde wohl nie schlau aus Edward werden."

„Sie sind ihm zu nahe gekommen und das ängstigt ihn zu Tode. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Er ist nicht in Sie verliebt, aber Sie lassen ihn auch nicht kalt. Er ist wohl sehr verwirrt und treibt daher die Hochzeit voran. Ursprünglich war sie erst in einem halben Jahr geplant, doch er hat den Termin vorverlegen lassen."

Müde stand ich auf.

„Dann soll es so sein", sagte ich fest, „Wir sollten an die Arbeit gehen, sonst feuert er mich noch und ich sitze auf der Straße", schloss ich ironisch.

Der Tag verlief ruhig und ereignislos. Alice und Rose spürten die merkwürdige Stimmung, in der ich mich befand, doch sie ließen mich in Ruhe. Nach einem langen Tag kam ich dann zu Hause an und freute mich auf Danny, irgendwelchen Nonsens im Fernsehen und ein abschließendes Bad. Ich nahm noch die Post nach oben und schaute sie durch, während ich langsam die Stufen hochstieg. Bei einem Kuvert blieb ich stehen, riss es hastig auf und las den Inhalt. Voller Entsezten ließ ich das Blatt sinken. Mein schlimmster Alptraum wurde wahr!


	25. Chapter 25

Hallo!

Meine lieben Leser, ich muss mich bei euch entschuldigen, dass ich euch wieder so lange warten lasse. Der Grund ist einfach akuter Zeitmangel bei mir. Vielleicht kann ich euch entschädigen, indem ich euch meinen Link zur Verfügung stelle, der zu meinem Profil auf führt. Dort habe ich sämtliche Stories von mir und sie sind dort auch viel weiter. Leider habe ich angefangen zu schludern, was die Updates hier angeht und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das in absehbarer Zeit ändern kann. Ich habe die Stories hier in erster Linie gepostet, damit keiner auf die Idee kommt meine Stories zu kopieren. Das ist mir nämlich auf einer anderen Plattform passiert. Ich will euch aber nicht länger warten lassen. Von daher hier der Link zu meinem Profil:

.de/u/Vivian

Ich schreibe es nochmals, da mir der Link irgendwie abgeschnitten wird. .de/u/Vivian

Ansonsten mailt mich an, ich werde euch den Link dann so zeitnah wie möglich zuschicken.

Ihr müsst dort nicht angemeldet sein, um zu lesen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß! Und verzeiht mit bitte, meine Unzuverlässigkeit.

Eure Vivian


	26. Chapter 26

Hallo!

Wie ich gerade festgestellt habe, sperrt den Namen der anderen Plattform auf der ich normalerweise poste. Aus diesem Grund funktioniert auch der Link nicht. Ich werde versuchen sie jetzt auszutricksen, indem ich einfach Punkte dazwischensetze. Vielleicht wird der Name ja dann übertragen. Geht dann einfach über Google rein. Und gebt den Namen F.a.n.f.i.c.t.i.o. und meinen Nickname Vivian ein. Dann landet ihr auch auf meinem Profil. Hoffe ich jedenfalls. Liebe Grüße Vivian

PS: Seid mir nicht böse, dass ich hier nicht mehr poste..


End file.
